Father's Footsteps
by fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: New agent of SHIELD Phillip J. Coulson is sent out to terminate a threat. But this threat has a secret. One Phil Coulson will disobey a direct order to protect
1. Part One - Chapter One

**Part One **

**- Father's Footsteps -**

* * *

**- Chapter One -**

* * *

"Target within range." A tall man with brown hair sat in the centre of a room, his back to the newest SHIELD agent, Phillip J. Coulson. He was reading something. Phil couldn't see what it was, but he was willing to bet it wasn't a nice bit of fiction. Or even a nice bit of non-fiction.

Harold Hawk. Internationally wanted man. Phil had list count of all the crimes he was wanted for. And SHIELD had sent Phil in to put him down. But he was having doubts. Was it really better to do this?

Phil had trained for operations, but his sights were set a little higher. Not too high; Phil had never wanted to be in charge of the whole of SHIELD. But he didn't want to be stuck at the bottom forever either. And to do that, he first had to complete a mission. However awful the mission seemed.

"Take the shot agent."

"Sir, would it not be a more tactical move to bring him in? He could give names for people he's traded with."

Phil knew that he shouldn't be arguing, but this just seemed like the wrong way to go about things. There must be a better way of doing things. Of course this man couldn't be allowed to carry on doing what he was doing, but surely...

"Take the shot agent."

"Yes sir." Phil pulled the trigger and watched the man fall. "Mission complete."

"Good work agent. Clean-up any loose ends and take the evening off. There's a doorto your left. Debrief 0700 sharp."

"Yes sir."

Phil Coulson was twenty three years old and he had just killed a man.

He didn't know if he could do it again.

Maybe the man had caused the deaths of hundreds; but surely something else could have been done. Even if it was just use him to trace others in the same line of work, or rather, crime.

The comms line cut off. Phil headed to the left and opened the door, not really sure what he was expecting to see.

But it definitely wasn't that.

* * *

A pair of bright green eyes gazed up at him beneath a mop of sandy brown hair. This was the loose end?

Phil traced the letters on the wooden cot. _Clinton. _Clint. Clint Hawk.

No.

He couldn't do this. This was wrong. So, so wrong.

SHIELD had made a call.

Phil made a different call.

He picked the boy up.

"Hey there little fella." Clint grabbed at his hair. "There's some people out there that won't like you." The baby babbled happily, completely oblivious of anything Phil was saying. Phil bounced him up and down and the baby smiled, grabbing at his hair. No, Phil couldn't complete this clean-up. "Tell, you what, I'll find you a new home." He carried the baby out of the house to where his senior agent for this mission was waiting.

"Take it the clean-up went south then," Nick Fury said, nodding at the baby.

"He's completely innocent."

"Sure about that Phil?"

"Look at him Nick. He's barely a year old. He's completely innocent."

"Relax Phil, I know he couldn't possibly be involved."

"I'm not sure SHIELD do."

"I can cover for you. But only if you have a story. And I couldn't find a cover for you turning up at an orphanage."

"What are you saying?"

"That it'll only be convincing if you keep him."

"Me?"

"You've got a cousin, right?"

"Yeah, but we haven't spoken in ages. You know what SHIELD Academy is like. There hasn't been the time."

"Just say that you took in her kid."

"She'll be seventeen now."

"Which explains why you took her son in."

"You want me to adopt a child? In this profession?"

"You're the one that didn't follow orders."

"You can't expect me to follow that order."

"Oh, no, I would have done the same thing."

"So you raise him."

"You're the one that went in there and picked him up. I think he likes you more." It was true. He was holding onto Phil's shirt, avoiding Nick Fury's eye. "And I don't have a place he could have come from."

"Fine. But if I die, you get him."

"You won't die Phil, you're a good agent. One of the best I've ever seen."

"I've had one mission and already disobeyed an order."

"But you did the right thing, which makes you a good man. And that is how I know you will make a good agent. So, he got a name?"

"Clint. He's Clint. It said so on the cot. Well, it said Clinton, but Clint sounds better."

"Surname? You can hardly call him Hawk."

"Barton. That was my mother's maiden name."

"Well Clint Barton. Welcome to the SHIELD family."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And welcome! Thank you for clicking! And I'm guessing reading seeing as you're down here! Hi, I'm the person that let the words string themselves together on this page. **

**I thought you'd rather read the story than my drivel so this is just basic info and a disclaimer that I am in no way affiliated with Marvel, which you probably knew seeing as this is a website for fan fiction. **

**Again, you probably realised, this is an AU and follows MCU timeline, with a few alterations in date of birth from what I could find. There's also some OCs, just because inevitably there's got to be some people outside of what we've seen in MCU. There's also some hark backs to comics. You don't need to have read them.**

**Also you may have noticed that this is filed under crossover. Character(s) appear soon, plot later. And only a small bit because Hawkeye wasn't in AoS (maybe next series). We haven't even reached Avengers plot yet, give it a few chapters.**

**I'm British and, although I have tried using American slang and terms (using a translator), I apologise if they're wrong. Feel free to correct me. There is no mention of tea. At all. I checked. But I stuck to English English spelling instead of American English. So if it looks wrong, it's probably just different spellings for different cultures.**

**Because I finish everything before I even consider publishing (not least because I write in the most ridiculous way, all over the place and not always in order and am not infallible to writer's block, which actually happens quite a bit. Also stories tend to take a twist. This was supposed to be a one chapter one shot.) this is finished, all three (unequal) parts. So that's an update a day for however many chapter I have. I think 26 total. Chapter length varies quite a bit. And the three parts vary quite a bit. I'm not very good at equal chapters. Sorry if that's a problem.**

**The T rating does have reasoning. But spoilers (it's not explicit in any way, just agents of SHIELD put themselves in dangerous situations sometimes and those can actually have consequences)**

**So here we are, welcome, I love you just for clicking, any constructive criticism will be welcomed, I have a list of sources for later information should anyone require them (it's pretty obvious where they come in. Currently the most use is NHS Direct which is now called NHS Choices, I swear it's not a bad sign, I promise), feel free to ignore my rambling, hope you enjoy and without further ado, I give you (ha, that rhymed)...**

**FATHER'S FOOTSTEPS**


	2. Part One - Chapter Two

**Part One**

**- Father's Footsteps -**

* * *

**- Chapter Two -**

* * *

Phil Coulson spent the next few weeks cleaning up a one year old.

He spent the next few months redecorating.

He spent the next few years in total shock at having this small being depend on him.

There was something odd about Clint though. He didn't seem to respond to noise. He must have been about two, possibly a few months less, but he still hadn't learnt to talk in much more than a babble resembling speech.

Phil decided that enough was enough. He phoned the doctor's. Well. The SHIELD version.

"Phillip Coulson."

"Agent Coulson. I wasn't aware you had this number. You've never used it. As I remember, you don't need medical attention."

"It's not for me."

"Ah yes, your young flatmate. Strictly speaking, this number is only for SHIELD employees."

"Please Hill."

"I've got a free appointment tomorrow at three. Since it's you."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure. Call it a return favour."

"That was Fury, not me."

"Phil, we've known you for how long now? See you tomorrow."

"Thanks H- Tabitha."

"Finally. Don't be late."

"I won't."

Phil hung up and turned to Clint, who was gesturing at the cupboard.

"Lunch time?" He nodded eagerly. "All right then. Spaghetti?"

* * *

Phil really didn't like the doctors. But Tabitha Hill was nice. She had a little sister too, but there was quite a big age gap and Phil hadn't met her. Although, Tabitha said she was already looking at working for SHIELD. Whether it was just a phase or a lasting idea wouldn't be seen for another few years yet.

Clint clutched Phil's hand. He hobbled along into the surgery.

"Can you sit up on the bed for me Clint?" Tabitha asked. He looked at her blankly. "Up?" He nodded and climbed onto the chair.

"See, that's the problem. He doesn't speak and he doesn't respond. At first I thought he was just a slow developer, but it's something else."

"Let me try something." '_Clint?' _She mouthed. '_What did you have for lunch?'_

_ '__Egg!'_

"Eggs for lunch, nice one Phil."

"He responded?"

"I know exactly what's wrong."

"What?"

"His hearing. He can't hear you. That's why he hasn't learnt to speak, because he doesn't associate a sound with the words, just the lip movement."

"He's deaf?"

Tabitha turned her back so Clint couldn't see her.

"Harold Hawk had a hearing difficultly, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he had to wear hearing aids, that's how we found him, through the prescription. Which seems a little careless on his part, but maybe it's because he was preoccupied with this little guy."

"I'll need to do some tests, but I think he'll probably have the same thing."

"What can I do?"

"Nothing yet. Unless you want to learn sign language."

"Would that help? There was a guy my cousin used to know who was learning sign language. I could ask. If it would help."

"Maybe. You're serious? You'd actually be willing to learn sign language for this kid? Phil, you know who his dad was."

"He's not his father." Phil turned back to Clint. He spoke loudly and clearly, making sure every movement of his mouth could be understood by the small boy. "Doctor Hill needs to do some tests. Is it all right if I wait outside?" Phil pointed towards the door. Clint shook his head furiously and held on to Phil's hand. "All right. I can stay for a bit." Clint clapped. "Although," he added, looking at Tabitha, "I won't have a clue what you're doing."

"I'll try and explain a little." She pulled out an instrument. "It's a tuning fork. It vibrates at a certain pitch and lets us know which bits are most sensitive to sound." Tabitha seemed to wave it around Clint's head. It was probably a lot more scientific than that, Phil decided. He just didn't understand it.

"Excuse me?" a small woman piped up from the other side of the door. "Alexander Pierce wants to see you Agent Coulson."

"Great. How long will you be?"

"Not long. I also want to do a quick test on his eyes."

"Why?"

"Because it's possible that, with only four senses, the others have developed faster. It's possible that he has better eyesight than most people. Phil, go, you don't have a choice. I can look after Clint."

"Oh. Thanks. I'll see you later Clint. Unless Pierce wants to kill me."

"I'm sure that man has something against you. It's as if he always picks you for the most dangerous missions."

"I don't know. Thanks Tabitha."

* * *

Phil looked around the empty room, waiting. Alexander Pierce emerged from one of the doors that Phil was most certainty not allowed near, not now, not ever.

"Agent Coulson. I hope I'm not interrupting. I have a mission. You've been recommended. It's dangerous." Maybe Tabitha was right. Pierce really did seem to have it out for Phil. "But I'm confident you can handle it. With your partner."

"Sir, I don't have a partner."

"You do for this mission. Agent May?"

"Melinda?" May walked into the room.

"Afternoon Phil."

"You two are going to work together on this. Deep cover."

"Sir, I can't, my-"

"I am well aware of the situation Agent Coulson and have already contacted your cousin. She will be here shortly."

"I need to talk to her sir, Clint's in with the doctor at the moment. He's got a hearing difficultly."

"This is not an optional mission Coulson."

"Sir."

"You have half an hour to inform your cousin of the situation."

"Yes sir."

Phil left, Melinda May following. She was holding a file.

"Is that the mission?"

"Yes. Want me to wait here?"

"Could you help me with Clint? He really isn't going to be happy. I would have rather left him with Doctor Hill rather than someone he's never met. Even Nick Fury would be better than her."

"Isn't your cousin his mother?"

"Long story. Tell you somewhere no one can listen in."

Phil headed down back Tabitha's surgery.

"Mission?"

"Deep cover. I'm going to be away for a few weeks."

"Need me to babysit?"

"Pierce called my cousin."

"Ah. Well, I've done the scans, bring him back in a week and I can sort something out."

"Thanks Tabitha. I'll tell Susan to bring him in. Unless I'm back."

"You've got an agent standing behind you."

"May's my partner on this one. She knows."

"Right. Speak soon Phil. Good luck."

"I'm going to need it."

* * *

"Phillip Coulson, what the hell is going on? I don't hear from you for years, then I get a phone call from a random stranger who claims he's your boss and needs me to babysit my own child, who you're looking after and, need I remind you, doesn't exist."

"I can explain Sue."

"I know full well about your stupid Academy rules. It's trying to work out if I magically had a child without knowing."

"He's not yours."

"Yeah, guessed that one Phil. I think I would remember giving birth."

"I'm sorry Sue. But he was a clean-up and I couldn't let that happen."

"A clean-up? But doesn't that mean..." Sue trailed off as Phil nodded. "So why did you have to say he was mine?"

"A child turn up out of nowhere the same night?"

"Right."

"Phil," Melinda said, coming in, carrying Clint. "We need to go. How do you know they haven't bugged your house?"

"They did. All SHIELD agents' houses initially have listening devices installed. I just got rid of them." He took Clint off of Melinda and handed him to Sue. "This is Clint. In about a week he has an appointment with a doctor, but Tabitha should phone you, that's Doctor Hill."

"Why does he need to see a doctor?"

"He has a possible hearing impediment. Don't know how much yet."

"I'll teach him sign language then."

"You know sign language?"

"A very small bit, but that's what friends are for, right?"

"Friends?"

"My friend. His brother. Remember? He's been teaching me."

"Oh yeah. I remember. Mentioned him to Tabitha. The one you didn't stop going on about in high school because you had a massive crush on him."

"I did not."

"And you still do."

"I do not."

"Anyway. Thank you. Sign language. You'll have to teach me sign language too."

"Easy. Go on. Go and not die."

"Thank you Sue."

"Good bye Phil."

"Bye Clint." Clint shook his head, eyes begging Phil not to go. "I have to. It's my job. It means we can have more eggs and soldiers. Sue will look after you."

Phil left, Clint near tears. Melinda nodded and the two agents left.

"So, if he was a clean-up, what case?"

"My first."

"Harold Hawk? Everyone talks about that. They said that there was a- Oh, Phil. You didn't?"

"I couldn't. Look at him. He was what, ten month old? Maybe a year? Possibly as much as fourteen months. I don't know. I doubt as much as fourteen. Tabitha reckons seven, but she said she couldn't put an exact figure on it. But they said to clean up and he was completely innocent."

"Phil, I'm sure Pierce just meant take to an orphanage or something."

"I'm not so sure. He didn't mention anything about the boy settling in. He made a point of not asking. He simply asked if the clean-up had gone well."

"Well, maybe he knew."

"So why did he call Sue to babysit? He thought Clint was her kid. He doesn't know."

"Anyone can find the records and find that she hasn't given birth."

"No they can't. Nick Fury's got a contact. He made false records for Clint. Anyone that searches for his birth certificate can only trace it back to me. I don't know how; I'm no good with computers. But it worked. Apparently."

"What about when he starts school? Needs a passport?"

"SHIELD can supply a passport, but he might not need one."

"And when he's eighteen?"

"By then he will be old enough to understand and old enough to prove that he is his own person with his own choices. Even if they don't accept it, at least he'll have a life. Didn't you see him Melinda? Those huge green eyes, that pleading look to stay? He isn't a cold hearted killer. He has a heart. Even if he doesn't have the sound to show it."

"He'll be fine Phil. Tabitha Hill is the best doctor I've ever met and SHIELD has advanced technology available to employees and employee's family. She'll find something."

"I know."

"You just worry. Any father would."

"I'm not-"

"I've seen the way you look at that boy Phil. You are his father."

* * *

The mission only took three weeks. Pierce was exaggerating a lot when he said deep cover, Phil decided. The way he had said it had implied that Phil and Melinda were the two going into deep cover. Which would have taken months. He neglected to mention the agents that were already there under deep cover.

But he'd still missed Clint's appointment.

Melinda walked him back to his house.

"Shouldn't this be the other way around?" he chuckled.

"You haven't shut up about that boy for the past three weeks Phil. I want to meet him properly. And make sure you don't accidently strangle him with a hug."

"I wouldn't do that."

"No, I know, you love him far too much. How long did you say it had been?"

"Just over a year."

"That is not what you were saying before."

"Oh, all right then. One year, seven months, three weeks and four days. And I still know nothing about kids."

"Right. Well, you're obviously doing something right." Melinda watched as Clint came running out the house and wrapped himself around Phil, refusing to let go.

"Hey there Clint." Clint's eyes widened. He looked shocked. "What's wrong?" Clint pointed at Phil's mouth. "Oh. Noise. Yes." Clint shook his head, clearly confused. "Oh. You've never heard my voice before, have you?"

"Which also means he doesn't understand English Phil," Melinda reminded him. "Because he doesn't know the words." She knelt down to Clint's height, making sure that he could see her lips moving. "Hello. My name's Melinda. What's your name?"

"Nt." Phil blinked. Was that what he thought it was?

"Hello Clint. Do you want some lunch?" He nodded. "How about boiled eggs?"

"Da."

"What did he say?" Phil asked.

"Da."

"Oh," Sue said, coming into the room. "Phil. You're home. Congratulations. You didn't die."

"Sue, what did you do?"

"Your Doctor Hill stopped by. She said Clint had 80% hearing loss, but she fitted some hearing aids, so now he can hear. They're only aids, she said he'll still need you to repeat things sometimes but he should be fine."

"I spoke to Tabitha on the way out after debriefing. Sue, he spoke."

"Da."

"Yes. You remembered Simon, didn't you? My friend's brother, the one that knows sign language."

"Why does your friend's brother know sign language?" Melinda asked.

"He works in heath care, it was part of his training or something."

"And you've been learning?"

"For a while now. It's always good to have a new skill. And it'll be easier to teach Clint and Phil if I know it."

"But Clint spoke. He said actual words."

"Yeah, I've been teaching him English too. He won't accept you're called Phil though. What's his name Clint?"

"Da."

"There you are, you see? Phillip Coulson, welcome to fatherhood."

* * *

After Phil had slightly recovered, he went to cook some boiled eggs.

Three minutes, dead on.

The perfect egg.

Or, as close as it gets.

And after Clint had been settled down for his nap, Phil turned to Sue. Melinda May had left shortly after lunch to let Clint calm down after finding a new friend.

"You actually started learning sign language?"

"Ages ago."

"Sue, you need to learn how to flirt properly."

"It's not flirting, I wanted to learn, and it's come in useful."

"You just wanted an excuse. It just happened sign language was a decent one."

"Shut up Phillip."

"Didn't say it was a bad thing. It's turned out very useful. I just said you need to learn how to flirt properly."

"I found a course you can sign up for."

"But-"

"I need some kind of excuse to come and babysit my, what, second cousin, again."

"Oh. Well, sign me up then."

"You are serious about looking after this kid. You know what your job is? You know that there's a possibility that they'll be a day when you don't come home?"

"I can't leave him. Did you hear him?"

"Sorry that you missed his first word. But, if it's any consolation, it was the same word. We were reading and there was a picture and it said dad and Clint looked at a picture of him and you and pointed at you and said dad."

"He did?"

"Well, he said da, but same thing really."

"Well I never. I'm a dad."

* * *

Three years later and Phil still hadn't fully recovered from the shock. He didn't think he ever would. Clint's speech was improving almost as much as every other five year old and his sign language was coming along well as well, for when his hearing aids weren't in for battery changes or sometimes even just Clint taking them out to drown out all the noise.

Phil's missions tended to be shorter, closer to home, ones lately, possibly due to Nick Fury being Pierce's second and having a lot more influence.

Yeah, Nick was a great help.

As was Sue, Tabitha and Melinda who all took turns to babysit Clint any nights Phil couldn't make it home.

Clint had started school. It looked like most of the people weren't SHIELD and, strangely, that seemed to comfort Phil. While SHIELD had its benefits (advanced hearing aids being the first thing Phil could think of), he didn't want Clint completely surrounded. He want there to be another choice.

He was a marvel to watch grow. He seemed to have a thirst for knowledge and it wasn't long before he stumbled across nature documentaries. It was clear he didn't know what they were saying, but he loved watching the birds soar. Sometimes, he even took his hearing aids out just so he could concentrate on the picture.

Phil decided that he'd have to take Clint camping at some point.

* * *

Phil looked at the sofa in distrust. He was sure it used to have cushions on it. Clint came running in.

"Come see Daddy, come see!"

"What is it Clint?"

"Come see, come see!"

"I'm coming." Phil followed Clint upstairs. He stood proudly outside his bedroom. It was covered in blankets and cushions and goodness knows what.

"I make nest."

"You made a mess."

"No. Nest. I bird."

"What sort of bird?"

"Hawk." Phil tensed quickly. "Like on telling vision. Best birdie." He relaxed, realising Clint just meant an actual hawk. "Eyes like hawk. Octor Hill say so."

"Eyes like a hawk? So you're a little Hawkeye then?"

"I your ickle Hawkeye." Phil felt his heart skip a beat. "And you my daddy. Even though not birthing daddy, you my real daddy." Phil blinked, not quite sure what Clint was saying. "Everyone says that you have different name, so you is not my real daddy, but I told them all you were because you make eggs and look after me and that's what makes you my daddy."

"Who's been saying things to you?"

"People at school. But they wrong, so it doesn't matter."

"Oh. Well, why don't you put some of the cushions back downstairs? Sue's coming around soon."

"Auntie Sue? I show her my nest!"

"Clint, she needs somewhere to sit."

"She can sit in nest."

"Move it downstairs then."

"Yay, keep nest! Thank you Daddy!"

Clint ran off, trailing a blanket behind him. Phil chuckled and headed back into the kitchen to sort everything out before Sue got there.

He had yet to tell Clint about his mission. How long it would last, Phil didn't know. But Clint wouldn't be happy about it.

* * *

"No! Stay."

"I'm not allowed to. I have to go. It's my job."

"Silly job. Stay."

"Clint."

"No. Not allowed to go. Don't want Auntie Sue. Want you."

"Clint, I have to go, otherwise the man might steal all the eggs in the world."

"All the eggs?"

"All the eggs."

"Even the breakfast ones?"

"Even the breakfast ones."

"So, no more eggs?"

"But, if I go, I can rescue the eggs."

"Rescue all the eggs?"

"Rescue all the eggs."

"Save the eggs! I help."

"No, you can't help."

"Why not?"

"Because I need you to stay here so I have someone to eat the eggs that I save. Because eggs like being eaten."

"I can eat the eggs?"

"Yes. If you stay here, I can send you the eggs and you can eat them. That would help."

"Okay! Save all the eggs and I eat them."

"See? We'll do that all the time, yes?"

"'Es. All the eggies."

"And Auntie Sue will help you with your sign language for when you don't have you hearing aids in."

"Eggies and hand language. I be better at hand language than you when you get back after saving the eggs."

"I'm sure you will."

"Love you Daddy."

"Love you too Clint."

"Not allowed to leave without a huggle."

"All right. I'll be back soon."

Phil left Clint after a hug and went outside. Melinda May was waiting for him.

"Am I working with you again?"

"Yeah."

"Brilliant."

"So, how did you get him to stay?"

"I told him we were going to save all the eggs and that I needed him to stay here so he could eat the ones I sent him."

"Phil."

"Sue."

"Good luck."

"You too. Do you think you could wrap up an egg every Saturday and tell him I sent it?"

"How long do you think you'll be?"

"I don't know. Sorry for this Sue."

"Not your fault. Possibly not the best profession to be in with a child Phil, but, to be honest, I couldn't see you doing anything else. And I can't see you getting rid of Clint either."

"He comes first."

"I know. Don't die cous."

"I'll do my best."

Melinda started the car and Phil waved to Sue and Clint as they drove off.

* * *

Three months.

Three months away from home.

Three months away from Clint.

Three months without contact with Sue to make sure everything was all right.

Three months in frequent danger.

Three months looking after and being looked after by Melinda May.

Three months sharing a bed with Melinda May.

Three months away from Clint.

Clint wasn't talking to him when Phil walked in through the front door. He refused to even say hello. He just stalked off back into his bedroom, leaving Phil and Melinda by the front door.

"I should be off Phil. Good luck," Melinda said. "Looks like you're going to need it."

"Yeah. I'll talk him round eventually." Melinda left, leaving Phil alone. Sue said goodbye and left just as Phil was heading towards Clint's room. He pushed open the door and looked on the bed. There was a large pile of miscellaneous things on it with Clint buried in the middle. Phil recognised at least two of his jumpers. The pile was shaking and Phil could hear sobbing. He approached the pile and put his hand where Clint was. Phil perched on the edge of the bed. "Clint? Are you going to come out?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cos you smelly poo face and you left me. You don't love me anymore."

"Clint, that's not true. Of course I still love you."

"No one loves me. You don't and real parents didn't because they left me too. They left me and you left me and everyone leaves me because no one wants me. I the smelly poo face no one likes."

"Clint, that's not true. None of that is true."

"So why did they leave?"

"They didn't leave Clint. There was only your father when I found you. And he died." _I killed him. This is my fault. _"He doesn't live on Earth anymore."

"I know what dying is. It's when you don't live inside your body anymore and you go and live in the clouds instead."

"That's right."

"But you still left me. The eggs are more important than me. You almost missed my birthday."

"I would never miss that Clint, and the eggs are never more important than you." Phil made a decision, right there, on that spot. "I wasn't saving eggs."

"But you said you were."

"Clint, my job isn't to save eggs. It's to save people."

"Like a police man?"

"More like James Bond."

"A spy?" Clint peaked out from under the covers and looked up at Phil. "A secret one?"

"That's right. And that's why I wasn't allowed to tell you where I went. Because it was secret."

"Was in a volcano with ninjas?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you that."

"Can you fly?"

"A helicopter. Not as a person."

"Can people fly like birdies?"

"Not yet. Maybe one day though."

"I fly like birdie."

"Maybe one day. My little Hawkeye, aren't you?"

"Best eyes!"

"Best eyes."

"Can I come with you to fight bad guys?"

"It's too dangerous. One day, maybe, but not until you finish school."

"All the way to the end?"

"All the way to the end."

"Look, Auntie Sue taught me more hand language."

"Did she?"

"See?" He started moving his hands and Phil nodded, picking up a few of the words, but not all of them. "Now Auntie Sue has to teach you more words because I can say words you don't know."

"So you can." Clint smiled and emerged from the blankets. "Is this another nest?"

"Yes. Nest like birdies."

"Tell you what Clint, during your summer holidays, we'll go camping and see more birdies." Clint smiled and he and Phil headed into the kitchen.

* * *

**Author's Note: And our first hark back to the comics. And my first part of research. Which is what I used the NHS Choices for (see, not bad)**

**Any mistakes with the hearing loss please correct me, I'm afraid I live in a town and don't know many people (mostly because I don't make the effort to know everyone because they scare me). The only person I know with hearing aids is my great great aunt and she's currently in 1950 so I don't exist, my parents don't exist and it might not be possible to talk to her. I did research, but you can't really pick up as much from the internet as actually talking to people. And so the only people with dodgy hearing I know are old people. So sorry if it's all slightly messed up.**

**Also I don't know American Sign Language. Heck, I know like three signs of British sign language (my Year 5 teacher taught us a little. That was eight years ago. Gordon Bennett. Eight years. I feel old. But that does explain why I forgot most of it.). But I shall format it the same way as I format all languages that aren't English (because, quite honestly, it's so much easier to read if you stick to one language. You can either read it all in English or use a translator to translate to another) so it will be bolded. **

**But yes. Seeing as lots of people tend to get a little cross when they ignore Hawkeye had hearing loss in the comics, here you go. He still has hearing loss. But Howard Stark is currently still alive so he probably has slightly better quality hearing aids.**

**Hope you're enjoying, thanks for reading. And the four little notification e-mails I got for the last chapter for 2 follows and 2 favourites made my day, so thank you very very much.**


	3. Part One - Chapter Three

**Part One**

**- Father's Footsteps -**

* * *

**- Chapter Three -**

* * *

"Clint, will you get out of that tree?"

"But you can see for miles up here. I think I can see Canada."

"You can't see Canada. Come down, it's almost dinner, you need to clean yourself up."

"Fine."

"Not that branch!"

It snapped.

Clint arrived home several hours later with his arm in a sling, a big, goofy grin on his face.

"And that is why you're not supposed to climb trees with broken branches. Does it hurt?"

"Little bit still. When it's better, can I try again?"

"Not that tree. Maybe a different one."

"I'm going to climb all the way to the top so I can see Canada."

"You can't see Canada from the top of a tree unless you're close to Canada or in Canada."

"You can't be in there, that's cheating. I still get to climb though?"

"You can climb more things, but no more broken arms please."

"What about legs?"

"What about legs?"

"Does it matter if I break them?"

"Yes. No broken anythings."

"Grazed knees?"

"Just try not to fall off anything. Please."

Of course, that didn't stop him climbing. He was a nine year old boy who loved exploring. He climbed up everything. Phil smiled, glad he was enjoying himself but worrying all the same. Tabitha laughed when she found out.

"Phil Coulson, worried father. Title suits you."

"He's already broken his arm."

"And it hurt so he'll be more careful not to try it again. He's a little acrobat then?"

"It was a rational fear."

"You're paranoid. He will be fine."

* * *

Clint looked up and down the house before sneaking into the kitchen. The cupboard was open. Cookie in hand. There was no way-

"Going somewhere?"

"No."

"Really."

"Yep."

"So, you're not sneaking into the kitchen to raid the cupboards."

"No."

"And you're being here doesn't explain why I keep finding half empty packets of things which I could have sworn were full the previous day."

"Must have mice. That's what I'm doing here. I thought I heard a mouse."

"You sleep with your hearing aids out."

"Please can I just get a cookie and go back to bed?"

"It's three in the morning."

"But I'm starving. Maybe I'm growing."

"Oh, growing are we? In that case, you need protein. That means meat, fish, eggs, not cookies at three in the morning."

"Please?"

"Just one, then back to bed and I don't want to find you in the kitchen again tomorrow night."

"You won't. Thanks Dad!"

Clint scurried back to bed, ramming the cookie in his mouth. Phil's phone started to ring. He picked it up off the hook, twirling the cable absent mindedly round his finger. A familiar voice spoke.

"Coulson," Alexander Pierce said.

"Sir."

"We have a mission for you."

"Now? But sir, I can't just leave Clint. It's almost Christmas and Sue's away with her fiancée's family so even if I wanted to accept the mission, I couldn't."

"Then you'll have to leave him on his own."

"Sir, I can't, he's ten."

"Then you'll have to leave him with Tabitha Hill."

"She has a family to go to as well, surely."

"Seeing as Maria's currently in her first year training for Ops, I gather not."

"Sir-"

"The less time you spend arguing, the faster you can get started and the faster you can finish."

"Yes sir." Phil replaced the phone and headed into Clint's room.

"I'm going to bed, I am!"

"Don't bother."

"Why not?"

"I've been called away on a mission."

"You're leaving? But where am I going to go?"

"Tabitha Hill. SHIELD have already sorted it all out."

"But you can't just go. It's almost Christmas."

"I know, but I don't have a choice."

"Can't I come too?"

"Not yet. One day. If you want to. You do have to pack a bag quickly though." The phone started to ring again. "I'll be back in a minute to help." Phil walked back to the landline and picked it up. "Coulson."

"Phil, its Tabitha. Did they say?"

"They did."

"I'm meeting you at headquarters. But not until the morning."

"The morning?"

"Nick knows Clint needs sleep. So you're not setting off until the morning. Half past five, so still early, but it does mean Clint can sleep."

"Oh. Thanks."

"Nick's idea. He's been arguing about it with Pierce for the last ten minutes."

"Brilliant. See you in the morning. And thank Nick for me." Phil hung up and went back to help Clint, who was half asleep face down on the bed, feet hanging off the edge. He pulled some clothes out of the drawers and packed a duffle bag, making sure he put a couple of packets of cookies in there too. "Few more hours Clint."

* * *

The Triskelion was huge. Clint couldn't believe how huge it was. He'd been inside before, but never the main building. He'd visited part of it to go to the doctor's and in the reception, but never further. Now he was standing, half asleep, in a lift in his pyjama trousers and a jumper that was far too big for him. Phil and Clint climbed into the lift and headed up. Melinda May was waiting outside a large room. Clint looked up at her.

"Hi Clint."

"Hello Auntie Melinda."

"Wait here a second," Phil said. "I'll just go and find Tabitha." Phil arrived about ten minutes later, with the doctor. "Clint, you've made a new friend."

"This is Anna."

"It's nice to meet you Anna."

"Are you leaving now?" Clint asked.

"Yes."

"Okay. Bye Dad."

"I'll be back before you know. Thanks Tabitha."

"Don't mention it Phil." Phil stepped into the office. "Come on then Clint," Tabitha said. He followed her out of the building, falling asleep in the taxi on the way back to her house.

* * *

Clint woke up in a strange bed. He looked around the room. No, it was tidy, it defiantly wasn't his. He looked into the next room. Again, tidy. Phil didn't live here. His work might be tidy, but at home it was anything but. Except the kitchen. Phil couldn't abide a messy kitchen. It just wasn't practical.

He got dressed and went into the kitchen. Tabitha Hill was standing there.

"Good morning Clint."

"Good morning Doctor Hill."

"Honestly Clint, you're as bad as your father. I've known you since you were small, you can call me Tabitha."

"Yes Doctor Tabitha." She smiled.

"Come on. What do you fancy for breakfast?"

* * *

Clint was at Tabitha Hill's for three weeks. He'd stopped calling her doctor, just like she'd asked and they were getting along famously. School had finished for the holidays and Clint was busy learning everything Tabitha taught him. He had had to sit in the SHIELD hospital while she was working, but he didn't mind. He was finishing his Christmas present for Phil. That was after decorating the tree and he'd helped decorate the inside of the Triskelion too, although he was fairly sure that Nick Fury wasn't happy with his office being so vibrantly decorated. It brightened it up though, and he wasn't allowed in anyone else's office to see if they wanted it decorating. Well, it was more that he couldn't get in anyone else's office and he wasn't supposed to be in Nick Fury's either.

Christmas crept closer and closer and Clint was eagerly anticipating Phil's promised return before Christmas.

But Christmas Eve was here and Phil wasn't back.

Clint settled into bed after wishing Tabitha a good night and lie awake thinking of Phil. He'd promised to be back for Christmas at the latest. And he wasn't back. What if he didn't come back?

Clint eventually drifted off into an uneasy sleep, worrying about Phil.

* * *

The stocking at the end of his bed was full. Strange. He didn't remember putting it out.

He went into the kitchen, still in his pyjamas, and found both Hills talking to Melinda May and Nick Fury.

"Morning Clint," Tabitha said. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

"We've got company today. Why don't you go and get dressed? Then we can open presents." He nodded and headed back to his room. Clint closed the door and turned around to find the best surprise ever waiting for him.

An ecstatic squeal made its way to the kitchen.

"Told him that was all he needed to give Clint the best Christmas surprise ever," Melinda May said.

* * *

Clint had abandoned everything. He had his dad back that was all that mattered. He was telling Phil all about the last few weeks until dinner was served.

"Did you tell him what you did to my office?" Nick Fury asked.

"Not yet."

"What did you do? I've seen some of the decorations."

"I covered it in glitter. I ran out of tinsel."

"Glitter?"

"It wasn't just me!"

"Who else was there?"

"Lots of people. Not just me." The wink Melinda May gave Clint did not go unnoticed by Nick Fury. He raised his eyebrows and she grinned.

"Quite a few of the agents had kids there," Tabitha explained. "It's nearly impossible to get an affordable babysitter this close to Christmas, so SHIELD was inundated with kids with nowhere else to go."

"Same as last year then."

"Pretty much. They took it upon themselves to decorate the Triskelion for Christmas."

"And they got into your office. Sorry Nick."

"Don't worry about it. It needed brightening up. It's never coming out the carpet though."

* * *

After lunch, everyone started heading their separate ways. Phil and Clint thanked Tabitha and headed off home. Clint expected it to be dusty and plain, just like they'd left it, but it wasn't.

"You decorated it without me?"

"I think the tree was one of yours actually. It came out of Nick Fury's office, which I have seen. Nice glitter work."

"I had to help some girls. They like glitter."

"That they do."

"I didn't give you your present! I put it down and I couldn't find it this morning. I don't know where it went."

"Maybe you should look under the tree Clint."

Clint scrambled underneath it and pulled out a circular shaped parcel wrapped (fairly badly) in some blue wrapping paper. He handed it to Phil.

"I made it all by myself."

Phil carefully unwrapped it, revealing a circle cut out of cardboard, painted to look like Capitan America's shield. He smiled.

"It's wonderful. Thank you very much Clint."

"Can you tell me the story about Capitan America and Peggy?"

"It all started a long time ago, in Brooklyn..."

* * *

**Author's Note: The bit about Canada is inspired by my brother. He once climbed a tree so he could see Scotland. We live in the South East of England. Visiting my grandparents. On the coast. We were probably closer to France than Scotland. He didn't fall out (thankfully), but he did get stuck and my Papa had to fetch the ladder to get him down.**

**Also Nick Fury is secretly a protective uncle concerned for Clint's welfare. But don't tell anyone. Especially not Clint.**

**But here you have it, Chapter Three. Thank you all for reading, those people who have followed/favourited you are my most favourite people in the world. Thank you so much, glad you're enjoying my nonsense.**


	4. Part One - Chapter Four

**Part One**

**- Father's Footsteps -**

* * *

**- Chapter Four -**

* * *

"Clint? Are you going to come out?"

"No. Leave me alone."

"Clint, come and tell me what's wrong. I can't help if you don't tell me."

"No."

"Let me help you Clint."

"No one can help me."

"I can, but only if you tell me what's wrong."

"No."

"Clint, please."

"Fine."

An eleven year old Clint Barton opened his bedroom door and glared up at Phil. He had holes in his trousers knees and blood was leaking out of the scraps.

"Oh, look at your knees. Come on. Let's go and get them cleaned up." Phil led a reluctant Clint to the kitchen. "Sit." Clint sat on a chair as Phil headed out to get the First Aid kit. Clint winced as he cleaned out the cuts. "Who did this Clint?"

"No one."

"Clint."

"No one. I just fell over my own feet."

"Clint, something's wrong."

"No one pushed me over, they don't like physical damage. You can see that and they get caught. I just fell over. I have big feet."

"You said they don't like physical damage. Clint, have people been bullying you?"

"Well, I'm an easy target, aren't I? I'm always falling over myself, I don't have a mother, it's not exactly hard to see that you aren't my biological dad seeing as we have different names, I can't hear properly, I don't like their sports and I don't fight back."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it proves them right. Sticks and stones may break my bones, but names will never hurt me. But they do hurt and everyone will say I'm just being a wimp and it will only get worse if I tell because they'll all think I'm a coward who can't deal with it."

"That's because you shouldn't have to deal with it Clint."

"It's not fair. Words hurt more because broken bones heal, but the words follow me everywhere and they won't leave me alone and I can't tell anyone because if I tell anyone, then they win, they prove I'm a coward. And if I don't tell anyone then they win because they get to keep picking on me. Either way, they win and I lose. Why are all people so horrible? What did I do wrong? I tried to be nice and fit in, but they didn't let me and now they keep laughing at me for not fitting in."

"It's not your fault Clint."

"It must be, because no one else gets laughed at. I must have done something wrong, but no one will tell me what so I can put it right. I'm just stupid. They're all right. I deserve it."

"No. Don't you ever say that Clint. You don't deserve it. It is not you that has the problem, it's them. You are wonderful and perfect in your own way. You are Clint and if they can't see that that is an amazing thing, then they are the ones who are stupid. You said you don't fight back. Why not?"

"I don't want to hurt anyone."

"And that is why you are better than them. Because you know that you could hurt them just as easily, but you don't because you are a good person."

"So why do I get picked on? If I'm a good person, surely they wouldn't laugh at me. I must be an awful person. I should just be more like them. Then they wouldn't laugh. But I don't know how to be more like them."

"Clint Barton, look at me. You do not need to be more like them. They need to be more like you. If they can't see past the surface, then they are blind. You told me once that you were my little Hawkeye. That you had the best eyes. So use them. What are they like on the inside?"

"Horrible."

"And what are you like?"

"A waste of space."

"No. Shall I tell you what you are like? You are kind. You care enough not to hurt even those who hurt you. You are incredibly clever. You are brave. There are people that would have refused to go to school if they were in your shoes. People that would have made themselves ill so they could stay at home. People that would have bottled everything up inside them instead of telling anyone and just letting themselves be hurt."

"I didn't tell anyone."

"You told me."

"That's different. You're my Dad."

"There are people that wouldn't even tell their parents Clint."

"Because now they'll all just say that I've proved them right, that I am a coward who can't take a few words being hurled at them."

"Are they a few words? Or are they lots of words?" Clint didn't respond. That was answer enough for Phil. "Right, I'm going to see your teacher tomorrow. We're going to get this sorted."

"No, please, they'll laugh at me more."

"If they carry on and the school can't do anything, then you're moving schools."

"But they'll have won."

"No they won't. Because you won't be being bullied and they will be in trouble, which is not them winning Clint."

"Then why does it feel like it is?"

"Because that's what they want. Come on Clint. Let's get this sorted."

"Okay."

* * *

It worked. More or less. They still didn't talk to Clint, but at least that was better than them saying things.

Clint still wasn't comfortable with people, but he didn't feel like he ever would be again. He just needed to find a way to try and fit in. But he didn't know how.

Sport. Maybe that was it. People seemed to like sports. But he didn't really fancy playing something which meant he got various limbs smashed in. So that ruled out quite a few.

Dancing and gymnastics were for girls. So what did that leave? Swimming. No, not swimming, he didn't like swimming, his hearing aids didn't work properly when they were wet.

It wasn't until a few weeks later, just before summer, that Clint found the perfect sport.

* * *

"Dad."

"Clint."

"Do people still do archery?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, it just looks interesting."

"Where's this come from?"

"I just thought that everyone has their own sports that they like and I don't want to do one where everyone goes home purple."

"Makes sense. I didn't want to go home purple either. But why archery?"

"It just looks cool."

"Well. I'm sure we can find somewhere for you to start. It might have to be through SHIELD, but I'm sure there's somewhere."

"Thanks Dad." Clint stood up.

"Where are you off to?"

"The library. I'm going to see if I can find a book on archery."

"All right then. Be back soon."

"I will."

* * *

"Look, it says here that bows have been used since 50 000 BC."

"That's nice Clint."

"And the Egyptians used to use bows their height and shoot from chariots."

"You're not shooting off a chariot."

"They weren't the only ones, that's how most people in that part of the world shot. And Mongols used recurves and shoot off horseback. Huns used them too."

"You're not doing that either."

"And the Vikings used short bows, whereas the Saxons didn't really use bows at all. But in Viking culture everyone used bows. Even the kings. At sea and everything. And they found evidence of Roman bows that were about six feet tall."

"And what about everyone else's culture? Also, you're not shooting off a boat."

"During the Hundred Years War in England and France, the English had longbows. It was the law to practise archery on a Sunday, which is why most archery clubs meet on Sundays."

"Wonderful Clint. Now tell me, what did archers do when they had paperwork to finish?"

"Which ones?"

"Any."

"Well, I don't think any of them had paperwork. The Olympic ones might have. They use recurves, but you also get compounds which have lots of strings and use cams to increase the draw weight you can pull back without putting more work into it. Then you get longbows and traditional longbows had really high draw weights. Some of them were a hundred and eighty pounds which is like, like, lots and lots of bags of sugar. More than me."

"Yes Clint. Tell you what, if you let me finish this mission report, we can go and find somewhere that does archery."

"Can I shoot a recurve?"

"If you want to. Now, go and find something to do elsewhere, just for a second."

"Okay." Clint ran off.

"Finally." Phil groaned at the large pile of paperwork sitting in front of him. This is why he didn't go into admin.

* * *

It was Monday evening the following week before Phil actually had time to sort anything out for Clint. There was an archery club for people his age meeting every Tuesday evening, run by an ex-circus performer Buck Chisholm, who had gone by the stage name of Trickshot. SHIELD had cleared him as safe. But they didn't really have good monitoring of circus folk and, and- Phil decided to stop worrying so much. It would be fine.

Clint smiled up at him. There were a few other people Clint's age, mostly boys, but there was one girl. Phil scanned all their parents for any known criminals.

"Dad, it'll be fine. Stop working." That had become Clint's way of telling him that he was getting too paranoid.

"I know. Don't kill anyone."

"It's the first session, I doubt we'll be doing much."

"Well, you never know."

"Just calm down. Even if there is danger, I'll have a weapon. So think of it that way."

"And what's faster, a gun or a bow?"

"Well, English and Welsh archers in the middle ages could shoot twelve arrows a minute. That's three in the air at once. And I'm sure other people could as well."

"Clint."

"I'll be fine, who on Earth's going to attack here? Dad, you worry too much. Most people don't even know you have a son. Just calm down."

"Fine."

* * *

"Stand over the line, side on, feet shoulder's width apart, facing forwards." Mr Chisholm as he had introduced himself was walking up and down the line, making sure everyone was standing right before they even picked up an arrow. He had had to correct everyone, until he reached Clint. "What's your name?"

"Clint Barton."

"Perfect stance Mr Barton, you're a natural."

"Thank you."

He carried on. Clint smiled to himself. A natural.

"Right. Holding your bow in your chosen hand, place it at your side." He continued to talk to each person separately. Clint liked him. "Right again Mr Barton. Now. Pick up the arrow with your other hand and nock it, making sure that the cock fletching is facing up at right angles to the string. The different colour one, I hope you all remember and were paying attention when I explained this earlier." He looked over Clint's shoulder and frowned. "Now, we're inside and at a close distance, so three fingers below the arrow. It's not going to fall, don't worry. That's what the nock's for. Now, pull back as you lift the bow up until the arrow is at the corner of your mouth and your thumb is resting under your chin. That's it. Arms straight and loose." A clattering of arrows hit the floor. "Well, I wouldn't have expected any of you to hit the target on your first go." He looked over, to see a single arrow embedded in the straw. "Who was shooting black and green?" Clint raised his hand slowly. "Very good Mr Barton. Not quite on the target, but you hit the butt. All of you, try the next five arrows and see if you can get closer." He walked among the others, making adjustments, mostly telling them to keep their arms straight, until he reached Clint. "Is this your first time shooting?"

"Yes."

"Well. Unusual for you to be so good so early."

"I'm not that good."

"For a beginner you are."

"I read some books."

"Archery cannot be learnt from a book Barton. Of course, it could give you a head start, but archery is an art form and can only be learnt by practise. There is an old saying that I was taught. A man is not an archer until he has loosed ten thousand arrows. The day you hit ten thousand Barton, I will consider you my equal. And I will expect you to hit gold every time. But for now, concentrate on making sure you follow through. Don't put the bow down straight away. Leave the arrow time to hit the target. You move too quickly. Are you using the right hand?"

"I didn't think it made a difference."

"I don't quite see what you mean."

Clint turned around and shot an arrow left handed.

"See?"

"Ambidextrous."

"I think it's because I haven't just picked an arm and learnt with that."

"Well, keep practising with both and you will be ambidextrous. And keep count of the arrows. We wouldn't want you getting to nine thousand and having to start again because you lost count."

"No sir."

"Carry on Barton."

* * *

"Extra lessons?"

"Please Dad, Mr Chisholm said I was a natural, but I have to get to at least ten thousand arrows before I become an archer."

"Ten thousand? What are you aiming for, a thousand a year and making it in ten years?"

"I could try and shoot more. But you're not allowed to lose count or you have to start again."

"I see. I guess you could stay behind for a little bit after the others have gone, but not too long, because you do need to leave time for homework and such like."

"Thanks Dad!"

* * *

And so it continued; Clint shooting, the refusal of days of extra lessons, Phil worrying before he went because something about Mr Chisholm didn't sit well with him. Clint was left alone at school, possibly because having a sport helped him fit in, but also possibly because everyone that had said things was now fully aware that he practiced something that could kill them without him even getting close. Either way, there were no longer comments flying around about him. It lasted a few years just Clint and Phil and everything was perfect and wonderful.

Until the day it wasn't.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry about that little bit, life happens and things like that happen because life isn't perfect. But I didn't detail it. Not least because I couldn't bring myself to write it, even if it is fiction.**

**Unfortunately****, things like that do happen. In real life. To real people. And that is the bad thing. So, to those people who haven't told anyone yet, please tell someone. Anyone. People actually can help. I know. I've been there. And I didn't want to tell anyone either. My teachers found out when my friend went to say that my lunch had been smashed into the floor while we were in lesson. And, it took a while, but it stopped and I am eternally grateful to her. So yeah. People can help you. Please tell someone. Don't suffer in silence. If you don't want to talk to a friend or a parent or teacher, there's phone lines. Just please don't let it happen to you because you don't deserve it, no one deserves it. No one. You are wonderful and amazing and unique. Don't let some stupid people ruin your life. Because you deserve so much more. If you know someone in this situation, then tell someone. You might not want to get involved, but please. **

**Other note, I have done no research on archery because I have done archery. I am an archer. Well, not yet, I don't think I've loosed all those arrows yet (and I may have lost count, but I think I'm almost there. And certaintly not good). It's something my archery teacher used to say to us. Old Japanese saying if I remember correctly. Also, you can't learn archery from reading, only from watching and doing. And if the history seems a little too Euro-cenetric, it's because the history and building of an English Longbow, so I focused on researching the origins of the bow and following it to England. (that I did research. A lot. My work paid off, I got a B.)**

**Did you know they recovered around five hundred longbows from the Mary Rose, Henry VIII's warship that sunk in the 16th century that were all still in a good condition?**

**Also, the English/Welsh longbow archers weren't respected until Prince Edward's speech at Pointers, which may have inspired Robin Hood.  
**

**And France, the Hundred Years War (while terrible, I know, both of us lost thousands of men and I will recognise your ultimate victory if you recognise that we won more battles) is fascinating. Five causes, one of which was French blocking the wool trade to Belgium. ****  
**

**Yeah, we went to war for 116 years (with breaks for the Black Death and stuff, it wasn't consecutive) over sheep. **

**Go England and France, only we could hate each other that much. **

**Well, yeah, there were land disputes and crown rights and other stuff, but seriously. Sheep. **

**(Actually, wool was an important commodity and one of the most valuable things of the Middle Ages, Britain's origins all lie within the wool trade. Without it we'd be a tiny island with nothing. And probably French because it's our Navy that saved us from all these invasions later on and money from wool was used to build the Navy. The British owe a lot to sheep. Thanks sheep.)**

**And ignoring my history lesson and love of sheep (I have a wool allergy and intend to go into agriculture, this was not thought out) hope you enjoyed.**

**But yeah, archery is good and bullying is bad. Sheep are nice and history is interesting and you lot are amazing for reading and following and favouriting and reviewing and I love you.**


	5. Part One - Chapter Five

**Part One**

**- Father's Footsteps -**

* * *

**- Chapter Five -**

* * *

"Could Clint Barton come to reception please?" someone said, sticking their head inside the classroom. Adam, Clint's friend, caught his eye and shrugged. Clint wondered what could be happening all the way there.

He'd met Adam through archery, shortly before he'd changed schools. And, by happy coincidence (or possibly badgering his parents), he'd changed to Clint's school. Of course Phil had done a full background check on his whole family first, but he'd been satisfied that Adam was safe. Clint wasn't entirely sure why he worried so much, but maybe it was just a spy paranoia thing.

Clint walked into the reception are, not sure what he was about to find. Phil was on a mission with Melinda May, Tabitha Hill was teaching medicine at the SHIELD Academy, Sue was with her family, he didn't know who else would want to see him. The only person he could think of was Maria Hill, who he'd been staying with. She seemed nice. He felt sort of bad, because he preferred staying with her sister, but that might just have been because he'd spent more time with Tabitha.

He certainly didn't expect to see Nick Fury standing there awkwardly, trying to persuade the receptionist that yes, he did in fact have permission to take Clint off school grounds while simultaneously trying to explain to one of the small kids waiting for something that, no, he wasn't actually a pirate.

"Clint, there you are," the receptionist said. Clint had never really had much to do with him, but he was quite impressed by the way he could remember every student in the school's name.

"Hi Mr Brooks." He turned to Nick Fury. "What are you doing here, er, Uncle Nick?" Uncle card. They couldn't doubt that knowledge.

"I'm afraid something's happened Clint. I would rather not discuss it in a public place, but until all the paperwork's gone through, I can't take you anywhere."

"You should have brought a note from his father."

"That's why I'm here, to take him to see his father." He added something under his breath that Clint couldn't hear.

"Oh. I see. I'll pop in and see the headmaster, see what he has to say on the matter."

"What's going on?"

"Not here Clint."

"It was a something at work, wasn't it."

"Everything is going to be fine."

"And that's why the head is in the front of my school."

"I'm not the head."

"High up though."

"So's everyone you know Clint. But first and foremost, I'm your father's friend, which is why I'm here."

"So's Melinda May or Tabitha Hill or Maria Hill. So why you?"

"I'll explain in a minute Clinton."

"That's if they even let you off the site."

"Honestly, you're as different from Phil as I can possibly imagine. You're going to grow into a right ball of sarcasm and cheek, aren't you?"

"Probably."

"It seems in order," Mr Brooks said, returning. "You're down as an emergency contact on Clint's paperwork, so it should be fine."

"Thank you. Come on Clint."

Clint followed him out to his car.

"Right, this isn't public. Why are you here?"

"There was an accident. And when I say accident, I mean-"

"I know, Dad told me about your codes. So he's just being paranoid again?"

"No. He's in the hospital Clint."

* * *

Clint didn't say anything the journey to the hospital. He didn't say anything while he was in the hospital either. He just sat there, hoping, praying, begging, that Phil would be all right.

He was fourteen years old.

He couldn't be an orphan again.

Eventually it was just him left. Everyone else had been called back to SHIELD for briefing and Sue was on her way.

"Come on Dad. Don't go. You can't leave me. Wake up."

Someone walked in behind him.

"Hey Clint. You need to come home. You need sleep and food." Sue said.

"It's not home if Dad's not there."

"Come to my house then. You can't sit here."

"I'm not leaving him."

"Clint, you'll get ill."

"I don't care, I want to stay."

"The hospital rules say you have to leave. They have specific visiting hours. Come on Clint. Did you have lunch?"

"At school."

"Good, at least you're not going to waste away. But he'll get cross if you don't eat dinner." Clint nodded. "He's not going to leave you Clint. We'll come back tomorrow. I've spoken to your teachers, you don't have to go in for the next couple of days. Just come and get some sleep."

But Clint didn't sleep

How could he sleep? Phil was in a hospital in a coma.

Clint took his hearing aids out and opened a book. Maybe it would help take his mind off it.

* * *

Clint hadn't slept in his own bed for a week. He alternated between sleeping by Phil at the hospital and in Phil's bed at home.

He'd been told he had to go back to school, he couldn't afford to miss any more, but he couldn't concentrate either. He'd already been in trouble twice for taking his hearing aids out and ignoring everything, including his work.

It had been a week back at school; almost two weeks of Phil in hospital.

Clint's grades were slipping, he was retracting into himself, he hadn't been to archery and even Adam couldn't get a response out of him.

He just sat there.

Sue didn't know what to do. She couldn't not let him go to the hospital. On the other hand, he seemed to be spending far too much time there. She didn't know what to do with him.

* * *

Clint was asleep again. He was sitting on a chair, but his head had still ended up on Phil's chest. His hearing aids were out. Sue left him and went to talk to the doctors, glad he was finally getting some sleep.

It can't have been more than half an hour and he was still exhausted, but Clint woke up anyway. He blinked a few times, a bit disorientated. He picked his hearing aids up. Clint looked around the room. Phil smiled at him. Clint took a while to register that. His bottom jaw dropped.

"Morning."

"It's not morning."

"Afternoon."

"More like evening."

"So I don't even get a hello back."

"Said it weeks ago, not my fault you weren't awake."

"Fair play. Fourteen years. I'm actually impressed it wasn't sooner."

"You are going to be all right, aren't you?"

"I'm not immortal Clint. One day I won't come back."

"Yes you will. You always come back."

"Not forever my little Hawkeye. Now, I think you need a bed."

"No, I want to stay with you."

"You just said it was evening. Have you got school in the morning?"

"No," Clint drew out the word.

"You don't sound very convinced."

"It's Tuesday today. I hoped you wouldn't notice."

"Go on. Hop it you."

"Should I not tell someone you're awake?"

"Clint, I've been up for hours. It's you that hasn't."

"I thought it was half an hour?"

"No, must have been about two hours."

"Oh."

"You need to get your timings sorted. Go on. Hop it. Sue's waiting for you outside."

"See you tomorrow Dad!"

And after that, things were looking up.

* * *

Phil was out of the hospital a week later. He'd been given time off. Not that he'd be able to do much if he did go in.

"So, what actually happened?" Clint asked.

"I don't know if I should be telling you this."

"You don't have to tell me about the mission, just how you ended up in hospital."

"Nothing too bad Clint."

"You were unconscious for two weeks."

"I lost a lot of blood."

"But what happened?"

"I was shot, and I'm not giving you any more details. Go on. I'm sure you have homework to do."

"Fine."

Two weeks later, Phil Coulson was back at SHIELD.

* * *

A year later, fifteen year old Clint accidently enrolled himself in an archery competition.

He wasn't really sure how it had happened. Clint had never been incredibly good in front of people. From the way he spoke and acted around them, no one seemed to notice once they got to know him, but it was still only really Adam he was good friends with. He liked the Hills and Melinda May. He got on with Nick Fury, although he was a tiny bit scared of him. Most people were. Maybe it was the eye patch. Maybe it was just the way he seemed to know everything.

"Hey Clint, want to join our team?" Adam called over from where he was sitting with his friend Jack.

"Yes?"

"Sign us up then Mr Chisholm," Jack said, grinning.

"You'd better do well you three. You're by far and away the best archers I've taught."

"Wait, what did I just sign up for?"

"Do you ever pay attention?"

"Not to you."

"Oh cheers Clint."

"No, I couldn't hear."

"We were speaking loudly."

"Yeah, but they don't pick up everything. Just most things. So, what did we sign up for?"

"Archery competition."

"What?"

"It's fine, we're all using recurves."

"Is it a proper seventy metre one?"

"Clint, it's been four years, you're shooting seventy metres in here."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"You'll be fine."

"You can't back out now," Mr Chisholm said. "It's on the bit of paper and Adam and Jack need a third member." Clint nodded. He really should have paid attention.

* * *

Clint dropped everything off by the front door and headed into the kitchen. Phil was out, probably at work, but there was enough time to make a sandwich.

It was a few hours before Phil did get home.

"How did archery go?"

"Erm, I may have accidently signed up for a competition."

"Accidently?"

"Adam and Jack asked me something, I said yes, next thing I know, we're in a competition."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"They'll be people there. Lots of them. Watching me."

"But you're good at archery, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, I guess, but people."

"I see. But you said you'd do it."

"And I can't let Jack and Adam down. But I don't like people."

"Is there a third option?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're looking at the problem head on, only seeing two options. One, you drop out, letting Jack and Adam down, but not having to deal with your biggest fear. Two, you face your fears, not letting your friends down, but doing the scariest thing you have ever done. You need to look for another way. A third option."

"Is that what you do?"

"It's what I try to do. Go on. Run off and think while I stick some dinner on."

"Nah, I'd rather stay and help you, I do my thinking better when I can't hear anything and there's no distractions, so mostly at night."

After eating and clearing up, they both sat in the living room, Phil writing up some last minutes mission notes, Clint thinking

"Can't hear," he muttered. Phil looked over. "Can't hear. Dad, I found the third option!"

"Well, what is it then?"

"I take my hearing aids out and get someone to sign when I have to shoot. That way I can't hear anyone so I can imagine they aren't there."

"Will they let you take your hearing aids out?"

"If they don't, I'll say they broke or just turn them down."

"It's certainly a good idea Clint. Better than any most people would come up with."

"What would they be?"

"I don't know, falling down the stairs and breaking an arm the week before or something. Which you are not doing."

"I don't want to, it would hurt."

"That's my boy. You'll be fine."

* * *

Clint did not feel fine. He felt like he was burning under the gaze of all the people, too many for him to count. He'd left his hearing aids out, relying on Sue to sign when he had to do anything. He had been allowed that, saying he found it easier to shoot without them. The fuzzy lull reminded him of his not complete deafness, but found it easier to block out everyone. It was no different to a normal archery session.

He stood across the line, feet apart and closed his eyes. Breathe in through the nose; out through the mouth. He pulled a single out of the quiver and nocked it.

Nock.

One finger placed above the arrow, two below. He lifted the bow, pulling back the string slowly until it tickled his nose.

Draw.

He opened his eyes. The sight was already set up for seventy metres. He aimed.

Loose.

The arrow flew straight and the bow dropped forwards. An almost inaudible fuzz signified that the arrow had hit its target.

He turned around and looked at Sue, who held up nine fingers. He nodded and walked over.

**"Only a nine?"** Sue signed.

**"Better than an eight,"** Clint signed back. **"It's still a gold. It's almost touching the line. Less than a millimetre away of being a ten I'd say."**

**"This will be your incredible eyesight coming into play again then."**

**"I don't get called Hawkeye for nothing."**

**"You most certainty don't."**

**"What's everyone else on?"**

**"Less than you."**

**"What's the closest?"**

**"Kid over there, he got a ten. I'd watch out for him. Third team mate hasn't shot yet."**

**"Watching out for them then. Thanks Auntie Sue."**

**"No problem kiddo."**

Clint didn't count the number of times he shot. Each shot was his first; there was no one looking; nothing to be compared; just him in the outdoors.

And each shot scored higher than seven.

Which he was pretty pleased with. So, they didn't win. Some of the others improved as they went along. They came fifth. Maybe the other two were a little disappointed. It seemed like most people were a little disappointed in them.

They reached home and Clint put his hearing aids back in.

"You're not disappointed are you?"

"Why would I be disappointed?"

"Everyone just seems to expect that we could have done better."

"Could you?"

"I shot a new personal best."

"Then I'm even more proud of you then I was before."

"But we didn't win."

"Clint, I would have been proud if you came last. You did your very best and you faced your fear. It doesn't matter where you came. I'm impressed with fifth. It would have been incredible for you to win. But it doesn't matter. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I guess so. But I wouldn't want to do it again."

"So don't."

"I'd rather use it for something useful. If I went to work for SHIELD with you, would I be able to use my bow?"

"You, er, you want to work for SHIELD?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Just think about it Clint. Before you make your mind up."

* * *

Phil stood by the sink, washing up after dinner. A few months had passed since the archery competition and Clint was now almost sixteen. The months had passed relatively without incident, Phil had come back from work black and blue a few times, Clint had come back from school black and blue a few times, but nothing out of the ordinary. Phil stood, arms plunged into bubbles when he heard footsteps behind him. Clint spoke.

"Dad, where did I come from?"

"What do you mean Clint?"

"Well, I know I'm adopted. But where did I come from before that?" Phil froze. He didn't turn around. It was happening. He thought he had at least two more years. He'd planned to tell him on his eighteenth birthday. Approximated birthday. Apparently not.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know who I really am."

"You do know. You're Clint Barton, master archer."

"I don't mean like that. I mean from where I came from. Who my parents were. But I need to see my birth certificate."

"You don't have one."

"So where did you pick me up from?"

"Clint, this will hurt you."

"More to the point, why? You've got the most impractical job ever for raising a child. So why would you pick me?"

"Clint, you can't know."

"Why not?"

"You can't."

"Who am I?"

"I'm sorry Clint."

"Dad, who am I? Tell me!"

"I can't Clint, I can't."

"Phil, tell me please." At that single word, Phil felt his heart tear in two. Not dad. Phil. He was just Phil. He wasn't Clint's dad. It had all been a dream. "Tell me!"

"I can't hurt you. You're my little Hawkeye. I can't. Don't make me hurt you."

"Then you don't care enough to tell me the truth."

"No. I care enough to protect you from it."

"I don't want protecting. I want to know."

"No, you don't. You really don't Clint."

"Fine, then I'll just leave. If you won't tell me, I'll just go and find out myself."

"Clinton Francis Barton-" Phil turned around to face him. Clint looked furious. He was already taller than Phil.

"Is Clinton even my real name?"

"Yes. That's all I'm giving you. Clinton was the name your parents chose. Fury advised me to keep it. It made the transition easier for you. But that is it. You have a first name. That is it."

"I have more than that." Clint stormed out the house. Phil bit his lip. That might be it

He might have just lost his son.

Forever.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry. That got away from me. Everything seems to be going wrong at once. **

**I promise, there's a happy ending in here somewhere. But you know, nature of Phil's job. Stuff happens. But I could hardly kill Phil off so at least you had that to fall back on. Sorry. And sorry about the argument. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you I promise. It gets better soon. **

**If it makes you feel any better, it hurt me just as much to write. Also, ACDC is inappropriate music to listen to during this chapter (but believe me, there are worse ones yet to come). _Highway_ _to Hell_ is not for hospital beds. **

**(Please someone, if I ever go to hospital and look like I'm dying, put this on repeat by my bedside.)**

**But thank you all for reading, following, favouriting, review and just generally being fantastic.  
**


	6. Part One - Chapter Six

**Part One**

**- Father's Footsteps -**

* * *

**- Chapter Six -**

* * *

"Two in the morning and I get woken up to answer the door in my pyjamas to a hysterical Clint Barton? This was not what I had intended for my day off."

"Sorry Agent Hill."

"I'm not at work now Clint. Just Maria will be fine."

"I don't know what to do."

"How did you get here?"

"Walked. It took a while."

"You ran away?"

"Phil-"

"You called him Phil. Clint, come in and sit down and tell me exactly what happened."

Clint nodded and followed Maria Hill into her house.

"So, sit down. Drink?"

"I'm fine."

"I'll get you a water then." Clint heard the tap running and took the glass gratefully when she handed it to him. Maybe he did need a drink. "Now, tell me what happened."

"Phil isn't my dad."

"You knew that. He's not exactly hidden that from you."

"But he won't tell me who my parents are and I know he knows."

"Yes, he does and I know why he won't tell you Clint."

"You know too?"

"There are four people you can ask for that information. Nick Fury, Melinda May and my sister Tabitha."

"And you?

"Yes."

"Can you tell me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because Phil Coulson is keeping that from you for a reason Clint. He knows what he's doing."

"He's never known what he was doing. Ever. He just makes it up as he goes along."

"That's what parenthood is like Clint and Phil was twenty three. The most practise he had had was with his cousin, Sue and she wasn't that much younger so it wasn't a lot of help. Do you really think he could have done any better? Clint, he was a new SHIELD agent. He had no choice over the missions he was sent on, he knew there might be a day he didn't come back, but he wouldn't just dump you off somewhere, he gave you a home. He went against orders to do that."

"Orders?"

"You weren't just some random kid he picked up Clint. You were a clean-up."

"No."

"I'm sorry Clint. Phil wrote a letter. He's been practising the words for years, waiting for the right time. Waiting to apologise."

"How could I have been a clean-up?"

"Just read the letter." Maria went to the book case and picked up a pristine white envelope from inside a book. Clint couldn't see the title, but he guessed it wasn't what it appeared. He recognised the handwriting on the front. "I'll come back in a minute. Someone should probably let Phil know you're safe."

"No, wait."

"All right."

Clint ran his finger along the envelope, tearing it open. He took out the letter. Some paperwork fell out.

_Dear Clint_

_I__f you're reading this I guess you wanted to know a little earlier than I thought._

_ A__nd that you can read. Congratulations. _

_You can't really read at the moment. Well, you're five years old, still learning, I wouldn't expect you too. I'm just impressed by quite how much you're improving at English at the moment. And sign language. __It's like you're already bilingual. _

_Anyway. The reason I wrote the letter._

_I guess you got cross. You didn't let me explain. _

_And this is going to hurt Clint. It might tear us apart. And that is going to break my heart as much as yours. Who would have thought I could get so attached to a human?_

_But your first word was Dad. And it was to _me. _I still can't believe it. And I know the day you call me Phil will hurt and it shouldn't, but it will, so, so much. _

_I've left in some files you might find useful. Don't let Pierce know. He doesn't like me much. Nick Fury's all right. You can trust him. You can trust Melinda May. You can trust Tabitha Hill. I'm fairly certain you can trust her sister too, because I know just how scary Tabitha can do when she gets cross, so I don't think even Maria Hill would cross her. Even if this information was standing between her and HYDRA, she'd keep it if Tabitha was the one telling her to. _

_Your birth certificate is in here. Your real one. __Or, as close as it gets. __I'm sorry. I still don't know the date of your birth. We guessed. Well, Tabitha guessed by how old she thought you were. So it's not really a birth certificate, just a bit of paper proving you exist. _

_And I guess you can see the name. And, assuming I've told you the name of my first mission or you've somehow found out, you know exactly why it will destroy everything. I am truly sorry Clint. I tried to persuade Pierce that he could just be brought in for questioning, but it was my first mission and I know that if I had disobeyed an order like that, I would have been out and they don't let people out easy. _

_I did disobey one order that night though. _

_I guess you know what a clean-up is. If not, ask whoever gave you the letter. I'm guessing Tabitha? Or maybe even her sister, there's only eight years between you. I'm sure once you actually meet her you'll like her. I've only met her a few times, she's not really old enough to be involved with SHIELD just yet, but maybe one day. If you do get to know her, I'll give her the letter. Might make things easier for you, someone closer in age. I wanted to tell you myself Clint.__ But once you know, you'll know why I couldn't do it. _

_Even though it might seem weird. _

_And I hope you find it in yourself, not necessarily to forgive me, but just to understand. Please understand Clint. Even a little. Please. _

_I'm going to take a guess here and answer a question that you'll probably ask one day. _

_Your name. Clinton was written on the cot. We assumed it was your name and Nick thought it might be easier for you to transition between homes if you had the same name. You couldn't have been much more than __twelve__ months__, Tabitha guessed seven,__ and, little did we know, you'd probably never heard your name anyway, but it stuck. _

_Francis was my father's name. Tabitha suggested we give__ you__ a middle name. I picked it. _

_Barton. Barton, not Coulson. Barton was my mother's maiden name. It's my cousin Sue's surname. That's Auntie Sue to you. I guess it kind of helped give the impression you were her kid in reality to everyone that might have been suspious of you turning up on the same night. _

_There was another reason too. Maybe you thought it was because I wasn't proud of you enough to give you my name. _

_I assure you Clint, nothing could be further from the truth. I could not be more proud. Greater men than I would have fallen where you have climbed only higher. _

_The reason you have a different name is because I am so proud, Clint. If you were Coulson, well for one thing Clint Coulson, some lovely alliteration for you there. Not always wise. I guess it works for Melinda May. But I was always advised to stay away from names which sound too similar. If you'd been called Bernard, I wouldn't have called you Barton. _

_But the actual reason. If you were called Coulson, you would automatically be lumped in with me. Like everyone, I don't know how I'll turn out. I could be a rubbish spy and that won't get you anywhere. I could be amazing (yeah, or not) and everyone expect things of you. I think the former. _

_And then you could be linked by other people to me and they might try and use you Clint and I will not put you in danger. I will protect you, no matter what. Even if you decide never to talk to me again after this, I will be there, looking out for you somehow. _

_I don't want you to be lumped in with me Clint. I'll end up bringing you down. You are your own person and you have the right to be your own person, no matter who raised you, or who your real father is. You have a chance. Take it. Grab it with both fists and fly into the wind Clint. Live your life as you want to live it. You've only got one, so make it count. Unless you turn out to be James Bond. Then "You Only Live Twice". No, forget I said that. That was an awful joke. Never happened. Moving on. You can choose Clint._

_Only, please don't become a criminal. That wouldn't be a good idea. Anything but that. You can run away to the circus if you want (actually, tell me first), I would prefer that to you becoming a criminal. _

_But it's your life Clint. You only get one. You chose. That's why you have a different name. You have a choice of three now. Your real name, Barton or __to make one up__. __But you are my little Clint Barton, if you want to be._

_Just remember Clint, when you look at the files, that none of this defines who you are. You are you. Just because your father was who he was does not mean that you mean any less to me. I took you in knowing who he was. Tabitha knows. Melinda knows. Nick knows. Maria knows. None of them think any less of you because of it. Tabitha said you were the bravest child she'd ever met through the way you dealt with your hearing difficulties. None of this changes who you are. _

_And, most of all Clint, remember I will always be here when you need me and I am so proud of you. _

_A father could not be more proud. _

_I love you, whether you call yourself my son or not. _

_Phil._

Clint could see splashes on the paper. He couldn't tell which were his and which were Phil's. He felt awful. Phil was probably frantic with worry. What had he done?

He picked up the paper that had fallen on the floor.

"Who was he?"

"Who?"

"Harold Hawk," Clint read. "I don't know about his missions. Not really."

"Harold Hawk was an international dealer in weapons and forged papers. He was responsible for thousands of crimes across the globe. He never got his hands dirty himself, but we traced all the weapons and fake passports used in the crimes back to him. And the only way to stop it was to cross him off. Phil wanted him brought in for questioning, but Alexander Pierce insisted that this was the only way."

"So I'm-"

"The son of Phil Coulson, yes? Which makes you the son of one of the best men I've ever met."

"But what if I have bad genes in me or something?"

"Clint, the only thing you got from him was your hearing, or lack of. You don't even look like him and you are so much like Phil, I've had people ask me who the mother is because they don't believe you could be anyone other than Phil's son. I had one that asked whose grandparents you looked like because they genuinely thought you were Phil Coulson and Melinda May's son. Then there was one that asked me what you were like as a nephew because they thought you were Tabitha's son."

"They actually thought that?"

"Yep. Maybe it's just no one's seen your sarcastic side, which, come to think of it, isn't too different either."

"Really? They really think I'm his son?"

"Aren't you?"

"But he isn't-"

"Clint, he raised you, you were the one to decide to call him dad. If anyone is your father Clint, it's Phil Coulson."

"I shouted. What if he doesn't want me anymore?"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Clint. Give him ten minutes."

"Why ten minutes?"

"He'll work out where you are."

"How?"

"He knew to give me the letter. So he'll probably work out you're here. It's in the letter, isn't it?"

"So, why not wait here?"

"Because he knows you'll need time, so that's what he's giving you. He knows you better than you think." Clint yawned. "Right you. There's a spare bed upstairs. Up."

"I'm fine, I'd rather wait."

"And I'd rather not be killed by Phil Coulson for you sitting here being all tired. Go on. Go and get some sleep, I'll wake you when he gets here."

"It can't be that late."

"It's gone ten. Go."

"Thank you. But what if I do have bad genes?"

"It's environment that decides that. You can't pass criminal activities on through genetics Clint, that's not how it works. Go on. Bed. Or Phil will kill the both of us."

Clint went up the stairs, knowing already where the room was. It wasn't the first time Maria Hill had been the one to put a roof over his head while Phil was sent elsewhere. He climbed into the bed, still fully clothed, and settled down. He wasn't sure if he would be able to sleep, there was so much going on his brain, but it had been a long day and- before he knew it- his head hit the pillow, sound asleep.

* * *

He woke up disorientated, not entirely sure where he was.

The night before came flooding back. He groaned, turning over to look out the window. The sun was coming up, which probably meant that it was around half past six. Which meant it hadn't been ten minutes at all. Dawn. It must have been hours.

Clint stood up and felt his knees give way. Right. He'd walked quite a long way and hadn't given his muscles time to recover. He stretched his legs out, clicking his knees, before wobbling to his feet. He headed downstairs, to where Maria Hill was sitting talking to-

"Dad!" Clint ran over and hugged him before Phil even had a chance to stand up. Maria stepped out the room to give them some space, not that Clint noticed. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I, I-"

"Calm down Clint, calm down. I'm sorry too. I should have told you."

"I shouldn't have got cross. I understand if you don't want me anymore."

"Whatever gave you that silly idea? You got cross once and I fully understand why. I thought you read the letter?"

"Maria said you would come straight here. She said that you'd know."

"I did know. I arrived five minutes after she offered you a bed and you were asleep. So I let you stay that way and Maria lent me her sofa to sleep on."

"So you've been here the whole time?"

"Course I have."

"Even though I made you cross?"

"You didn't make me cross Clint."

"I get it now, why you didn't tell me. I wish I didn't know."

"No, I was wrong not to tell you. You deserve the truth. I should have told you."

"I read the letter. And Maria told me who Harold Hawk was."

"And what I did?"

"Your job? And you made a mistake on the letter."

"Where?"

"You signed it Phil."

"Yes."

"It should say Dad."

Phil and Clint hugged, neither knowing when to let go.

* * *

Phil excused the both of them and they headed home.

"You always call me Hawkeye."

"You picked that. You told me once that you were my little Hawkeye. And you are. You always will be."

"Even though I'm taller than you?"

"Always. And don't be so cheeky."

"Ah, come on, you know me Dad. That's never going to happen."

"If you ever get a girlfriend, she has my deepest admiration for being able to put up with you. Or condolences after her boyfriend "mysteriously turns up dead"."

"You have such little faith in me."

"Quite the contrary Clint, I would trust you with my life and the fate of the world. Every ounce of faith I have, I have in you."

"Is that why you didn't worry about the hawk thing?"

"I know you are a good person, no matter what your father was like. You are a good person."

"Yeah, well, my dad was great. Taught me right from wrong and everything. He's a spy. The best."

"That's far from the truth."

"Definitely the best dad. Love you Dad."

"Love you too son."

* * *

Clint doubted himself. He was not a good person. He shouldn't have done what he did. He couldn't tell Phil. It would prove him wrong. He'd be so disappointed.

Half a year had passed since Clint had found out about his biological family and he had had niggling doubts in the back of his mind ever since. What if Phil was wrong? What if he just had genes for being a horrible person? What if Maria was wrong and evilness was genetic?

Well, the events of today seemed to prove that.

Phil was currently away on a mission so he couldn't ask him about it. Not that he would want to. Clint was currently home alone, finally being trusted enough not to need a baby sitter.

But today had all gone wrong and Clint expected the police at his door any minute. He should just admit it and hand himself in.

Four knocks.

He was so dead.

Clint opened the door, looking at his feet.

"Officer, I did-"

"Clinton Barton, your father is going to kill you."

"Mr Fury, sir?"

"Inside."

Clint allowed Nick Fury to pass through the door and followed into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?"

"I think you know. Why did you do it?"

"I don't know. I didn't think."

"I think you did Clint. I think you thought so fast, you didn't even register that you were thinking."

"Am I going to be arrested?"

"Not by the police. But I do need you to come in. Bring that bow of yours."

"I don't understand."

"You will."

* * *

Clint looked around the room. If this was being arrested, it wasn't too bad. The chair was fairly comfortable. There weren't any windows, but they were in the middle of the building, windows wouldn't make sense.

Tabitha Hill walked in.

"Clint-"

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I understand that you're going to have to phone the police, but I'm really sorry."

"We're not going to phone the police Clint. Why don't you start from the beginning?"

"I was walking home from archery, but I went the long way because I had nothing better to do and fancied a walk. And there were these two men and a girl. I couldn't see what was going on, but it looked like she was in trouble. Then she started calling out for help, so I nocked my bow and asked what was going on. One of the men turned around and he had a knife. And I didn't think. I let go of the string and ran. Did I kill him?"

"No. He's in hospital, but you only hit his leg."

"I didn't mean to. I wasn't going to loose the arrow. Honest Tabitha, I didn't want to hurt anyone. It was an accident."

"You loaded the bow?"

"I nocked the arrow, yes."

"You fired?"

"_Shot. _Yes. I shot the arrow."

"Then it's your fault." Clint hung his head. Phil was going to be so disappointed. "In which case, I've been asked to give you the thanks of the girl who felt sure that she wouldn't have survived the encounter if you hadn't shown up. Also the thanks of the police, although they won't admit it unless we disclose that you were working for SHIELD and even then they probably won't, in the apprehension of two dangerous suspects."

"I only hit one."

"But using what they were able to glean from the one you put in hospital, they caught the second man as well."

"I still hurt someone. I could have killed him."

"Except you shot him in the lower leg. If you'd aimed to kill, where would you have aimed?"

"The torso."

"So why weren't you aiming at his torso?"

"I was. I must have just missed."

"You're a better archer than that."

"Everyone has off days."

"Clint, you changed where you were aiming. You deliberately hit his lower leg because you didn't want to kill anyone."

"Am I still in trouble?"

"I don't know. Probably with Phil for putting yourself in harm's way. But we did have to say it was a SHIELD employee. Talk to Nick Fury. He has an idea."

"Okay."

"I'll be back later. I have patients to see to."

Tabitha left and Clint felt his breathing ease. He was in trouble, but not nearly as much as he thought. Now he just had to listen to some stern words from Nick Fury and possibly indefinite grounding from Phil Coulson, but he could live with that. He might have his bow confiscated forever, but Clint felt sure he could find a new hobby.

Nick Fury walked in.

"Barton, follow me." Clint stood up and followed him out of the room. "This is the Triskelion."

"I know, I've been here before."

"And according to protocol, you haven't. So you'd better pretend you've never set foot in the building while I show it to you."

"Yes Ni-"

"And it will be sir when in public."

"Yes sir. What's going on?"

"You are in big trouble. And so is SHIELD."

"Why is SHIELD in trouble?"

"Because I, and so the rest of SHIELD by default, bailed you out by saying you worked for us. And we don't have an archer we could use the work as example of."

"I'm really sorry. But you didn't have to do anything."

"Imagining Phil Coulson's reaction when he finds out I let his son go to prison for trying to help someone tells a different story. That's not why you're here Clint. How are you doing at school?"

"I'm all right. I'm not really clever, but I'm not bad at it either. I'm just average."

"Any ideas for after school?"

"Well, I, er, I was kind of thinking SHIELD. Dad said to think about it, and I have, and I can't really think of anything else."

"Well that's good." Nick Fury handed him a leaflet. "Just an option."

"I can work for SHIELD?"

"If Phil has nothing against it. If you really want, you can even finish your education through the SHIELD Academy. I assume you would want to be in operations."

"Please."

"But you need to talk to Phil. If he thinks it best you finish your education at a normal school or whatever, then you should do that."

"Why?"

"Because he wants what's best for you."

"No, not that. Why would you offer me a job?"

"Because I saw the CCTV of you in a back alley and it was the best shooting I have ever seen. And I also saw a report of you getting into a fight in school, something which you have neglected to tell Phil about I have noticed. Care to tell me about that?"

"They were picking on some of the younger kids. I stepped in. They were the ones which started the fight."

"How many of 'they' were there?"

"Three."

"All bigger than you?"

"I'm stronger than I look. I use a forty five pound bow. And I'm not exactly short. And the only reason I haven't told Dad is because he had to go away on a mission."

"But you beat three people in a fight."

"I wouldn't say that. The teachers caught us before it got too out of hand."

"It's not the first time, is it."

"First time I've been caught."

"That wasn't the question." Clint didn't say anything. "You repeatedly get into fights where you're out numbered to stick up for other people and you ask me why I offer you a job? You just answered your own question Clint. You're the best shot I've ever seen with that bow of yours and you have strong morals. Not to mention you're Phil Coulson's kid. I have no doubt he taught you half the course anyway."

"You really think I can do it?"

"Kid, I think you're stubborn enough to do anything you put your mind to."

"Thank you sir."

"Rest of the tour?"

* * *

Phil arrived home a few days later. The first thing Clint did (after saying hello) was to pull the leaflet out.

"I want to drop out early."

"Sorry, what?"

"I want to drop out of school."

"Where did this come from?"

"This." Clint handed the leaflet to Phil. "I'm pretty much guaranteed a place. I can do any extra learning necessary there. I don't see what the point of staying at school would be."

"Is this some kind of archery thing? You do know I wasn't serious about you joining the circus?"

"I know. This isn't archery. Well, if I can persuade Nick it is, but it's not. Just look at it."

Phil looked down.

"After every other opportunity? Clint, you could be a world class archer. You could get an Olympic gold."

"I don't want to be the centre of attention."

"You're good with electronics."

"Dad, I've thought about it. And I'd quite like to follow in my father's footsteps."

"I warned you about becoming a criminal."

"I meant you."

"If you drop out, you won't have the qualifications to do anything else."

"I know. I thought about that too. There's nothing else I want to do. Besides, you can do qualifications while training, so I'll still get some."

"If you're sure. I can only recommend that you talk to Maria Hill. She was considering something like this when we first met. But it's your life Clint. You decide what's best for you."

"Thanks Dad. I won't let you down." He left, probably to talk to Maria.

"Oh Clint. You could never let me down."

Phil's eyes dropped down again to the leaflet Clint had given him.

_Joining the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement__ and__ Logistics Division _

* * *

"So Clint spoke to you then." Nick Fury didn't turn around. He knew full well that it was Phil Coulson who had just stormed into his office.

"You knew about this?"

"Phil, I gave him the leaflet."

"What? Why?"

"Because he was in trouble. I assume he didn't tell you that part then."

"No he did not. What did he do?"

"Take a seat."

"I'd rather stand."

"You need to sit down."

"That bad?"

"Just sit."

Phil sat. Nick Fury turned the computer monitor around so that Phil could see it.

"That was Clint?"

"Yes."

"He shot someone."

"He's been getting into fights as well. All sticking up for people, most of them that he doesn't even know."

"He is dead."

"Phil, he was trying to do the right thing."

"And you offered him a job?"

"I spoke to his school. They said any more fighting and he's out. It might have been the first time they caught him at it, but everyone was fully aware that it wasn't a new thing. I just gave him an option where it doesn't go on his permanent record that he was expelled."

"I'll talk to him."

"I think he knows. Phil, he's seventeen, he can make his own choices."

"I just don't want him to regret them later."

* * *

"So?"

"So what?"

"You said you were going to speak to Nick today."

"Ah yes. So that."

"And?"

"If you want to. If you feel like it's a good choice. And you won't regret it later."

"I won't. I really want to."

"Then pull up the forms Hawkeye."

"I'm going to join SHIELD."

* * *

**Author's Note: It's not the end, so it doesn't have to be happy. **

**But it is, Clint's back with Phil and off to join SHIELD after saving someone's life. Little Hawkeye's all grown up and off to fight bad guys. **

**You know what this means... SHIELD's coming which means Natasha Romanoff and the Avengers.**

**I expect it says "Maria knows" in the letter is because she figured out Clint must have had a reason for being adopted (because you wouldn't really expect SHIELD agents to go around adopting people) and asked, Phil probably added her name at a later date. Just in case you were worrying about consistence. I know I would be. But here's an explanation I couldn't quite work out how to incorporate into the story.**

**Quick thing about genetics, I'm no biologist (GCSE biology is the highest biology thing I've got), but from GCSE biology I am fairly sure I can tell you all that most behaviour is environmental and not genetic. Also, I can tell you that you share 50% of your DNA with a banana.**

**Thank you all for reading, following, favouriting and reviewing there's more nice bits in the next chapter. Including a familiar face (Chapter Three. If that gives any hints. Not a canon character. More hints. I could probably just tell you, but I'd rather leave you waiting because that wasn't a very cliffhangery ending.) **


	7. Part One - Chapter Seven

**Part One**

**- Father's Footsteps -**

* * *

**- Chapter Seven -**

* * *

Clint stood outside the SHIELD Academy and smiled. Officially, he wasn't starting until the new school year in the autumn, but he was arriving early to pass his final exams.

Phil walked in with him, although Clint noticed he'd picked a time of day when there was hardly anyone about. He looked at him quizzically.

"Just start taking to them. It'll make perfect sense."

Clint didn't have to wait long to find out why.

"Agent Coulson, sir, it's an honour to meet you."

"This is Clint."

"Yes, we received the paperwork. And I will ensure he receives the highest quality of education that we can offer."

"I would hope that all your students do."

"Well, of course-"

"So Clint won't be singled out in anyway. That's good. He doesn't like being the centre of attention and I don't want any pressure being put on him for being the son of a SHIELD agent. Here, he's just plain old Clint Barton who has a certain affiliation for the bow."

"That's me. Hi."

"Of course. This way Mr Barton."

"See you later Dad."

"Bye Clint."

* * *

Clint sailed through his final exams. He'd spoken to Mr Chisholm and pulled out of archery, instead shooting at SHIELD. It was finally happening. He was going to work for SHIELD. He was proving anyone that may doubt him due to his biological parentage wrong. Which was mostly himself. He hadn't spoken to anyone else about it, but it didn't stop him doubting himself.

The summer was entertaining. Clint spent a lot of it in SHIELD as Phil couldn't get much time off, but Clint didn't mind. Melinda May offered to teach him some hand to hand combat ahead of the start of his official training. Maria Hill learnt that Clint could outshoot half the SHIELD agents armed with guns with his bow. Nick Fury learnt just how sarcastic and cheeky Clint could be when he wanted to.

And everything was going swimmingly.

Until a blip popped up on SHIELD's radar.

* * *

Phil heard the front door open and close again. Clint appeared in the kitchen with a pint of milk.

"Hey Dad."

"Clint. I have another mission."

"Oh. How long?"

"I don't know. But, chances are, it'll be into next week at the shortest."

"So, you won't be here to see me off."

"No. I am very sorry Clint."

"Can't someone else do it?"

"Possibly. But there's something you need to know Clint."

"About the mission? I thought I wasn't allowed to know about them?"

"You're not. But this directly relates to you."

"I didn't do anything."

"I know you didn't. You remember what I told you about your biological father?"

"Harold Hawk, yeah."

"His wife remerged recently. Edith Hawk. Your mother. So I need you to tell me how this mission should go. Nick Fury's not like Pierce. He wants her brought in. But she's your mother. If you don't want me to take this mission, I won't."

"What mother? I haven't got a mother. I've got a Phil. It's far better. Mission could be dangerous. Seems only right that SHIELD should put its top agents on it. Who is it, you and Melinda?"

"John Garrett."

"Urgh. Sucks for you, May's far better."

"I'll tell her you said that."

"Good. She might remember and decide never to kill me. But it's a widely acknowledged fact. Melinda May is better than everyone. And I'm pretty sure that that includes you, but less people are scared of you, so that must still count for something."

"Why would Melinda want to kill you?"

"No reason."

"Spoken far too quickly. What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Really."

"Really. She's too scary."

"Clint, you've known her since you were three."

"Doesn't stop her being scary. I'm pretty sure she could snap my spine with her little finger."

"If I get any complaints about, I don't know, shampoo in shoes, you are grounded from now until you finish your Ops course."

"Oh, shampoo in shoes, never thought of that one."

"And you're not going to try it either."

"I won't."

"Good."

"So who is dropping me off?"

"I've organised something with Sue. And Tabitha's asked me to give you this."

"What is it?" Clint asked, taking the box.

"Spare hearing aids."

"I'm not that bad."

"Come back with a full box and I'll believe that."

"Maybe I will."

"Believe it when I see it."

"Washing up duty for a month on it?"

"You prepared to do that much washing up?"

"Nope. Are you?"

"You're on Barton."

"Prepare to lose Coulson."

* * *

"Bye Auntie Sue. Thanks for the lift."

"See you at the end of the term Clint."

"I'll write."

Clint turned to face the building and smiled. He pulled his suitcase along with one hand and headed up to the building. There was a gathering of people, most looking nervous and almost exclusively older than him. So these must be SHIELD's new recruits. He didn't recognise anyone- wait. Yes he did. That was a familiar looking girl.

"Well, well, well. Clint Barton."

"Anna Jones."

"Fancy seeing you here."

"Likewise."

"You dropped out early to start here early I heard."

"Well, you know. Special privileges for being awesome."

"So why did you get them?"

"Oh shush. You going into Ops? Thought you were a science nerd."

"You're still sore I can beat you in a fight."

"I don't know, I've had some extra lessons."

"Yeah. So did I. Same woman?"

"Dad's partner?"

"The very same. Pretty sure she teaches all SHIELD kids. Don't think you're special."

"There's a reason I'm a Barton."

"So, how's that working out for you? You making the Barton senior known or…"

"See how it goes. Not first term."

"Secret's safe with me."

"Yeah. You owe me anyway."

"How'd you work that out?"

"I never dobbed you in to Nick Fury."

"Yeah, I owe you. That was a great day though."

"I think I still have glitter permanently attached to my head."

"But it was brilliant."

"And I know full well that there's still glitter in that particular office's carpet because it now belongs to Maria Hill."

"Again, brilliant."

"Maybe a little. But I have never been able to live it down. Especially since Dad still doesn't know the whole story."

"I guess the others aren't joining SHIELD."

"Or it might be because they aren't the same age as us."

"That too."

"Right you lot! Listen up."

"That's us."

"Didn't need to tell me that Jones."

"Oh, it's all surnames from now on, isn't it?"

"That includes you two at the back."

"Yeah, listen up Barton."

"We're sorry sir, I didn't hear, she was just telling me what you said."

"Clint Barton, yes, I've heard about you. And might I say, sign language is a pain, so you'd better keep those ears in check."

"Yes sir. It's all right. I'm fairly good at lip reading."

"Pay attention."

"Yes sir."

"So, that's an introduction for all of you to Clint Barton, hearing problem."

"He's not a hearing problem sir. He's just a problem."

"Thanks."

"And an introduction to Miss Anna Jones as well. Now for the rest of you. Go and mingle. But don't give too much away. We want deductions. Pick a person. Same gender if possible. Jones, Barton, you're forbidden from working together."

Clint wandered over to a tall boy.

"So, Clint Barton."

"Yeah. You?"

"Nope, deduce."

"It says Nigel Roberts on your suitcase."

"Darn it. Meant to take that off."

"Over protective parent?"

"Worried mother. How did you know?"

"You meant to take it off. So someone else put it on. Ergo, over protective parent."

"Hearing loss."

"Just a tad."

"Not just a tad. Nice hearing aids."

"Thanks."

"Sign language? What is it, seventy percent?"

"Eighty."

"Well, I was close."

"Yep. Hand to hand."

"Archer."

"Straight As."

"Nope. High school dropout."

"Technically, I did qualifications, I still finished."

"Parent within SHIELD."

"Yep. You don't."

"No. Don't tell me which parent, I'm going to guess. Well, deduce. Mother. Father stays back to look after you."

"I only have one parent."

"Oh. So, not Ops then. Dangerous profession with a kid."

"No, he's Ops. Do you want me to just tell you?"

"Nope, I'm going to guess. Give me until we graduate."

"All right then. What about you? You've got a mother."

"Thought we were deducing."

"I've run out of deductions."

"Defiantly a fighter then."

"I'm here to learn."

"You really think you could be a SHIELD agent with eighty percent hearing loss?"

"And a good one too. And I intend to get there without involving names. Clint Barton is flying solo for this mission."

"You're so weird."

"Thank you very much."

"I'm the younger of two."

"Sister?"

"Brother."

"And here upon lies the reason I need to learn. Both parents."

"Yep."

"Dog."

"Cat."

"Poor you. I prefer birds. Don't have one, but I like them. Hawks and falcons and eagles. Birds of prey."

"See why you don't like cats bird boy."

'Well, lack of hearing allowed advanced eyesight development. I have the eyes of a hawk. Well. I don't, but it's a common enough expression."

"See why you're an archer. Ever shoot competitively?"

"Once."

"Give it up to join SHIELD?"

"No, I mean I shot once. Didn't like the attention."

"Right. I need to read some files, I'm going to work out who your parent is. Without clues."

"No help from me then, all right."

"Wait, is it your mother?"

"You said no clues."

"Should have thought this through. Him over there seems to like you."

"Everyone likes me."

"Can't imagine why."

"Oh, look who's back. Finished deducing Jones?"

"Started Barton?"

"I take it you two know each other."

"Nigel Roberts, Anna Jones."

"We've known each other for a while now. Both got a parent working for SHIELD, spent some time there."

"So you know SHIELD employees already, nice. Any good ones?"

"They're all good. Don't tell him anything, he's trying to guess my parent and specified that he didn't want help."

"I see. I'll just tell everyone else then."

"Just make sure they don't tell him."

"Time's up! Rooms are this way."

"We don't know our roommates," one boy.

"You were just talking to them."

"I guess we're roommates then," Clint said to Roberts.

"Gives me another chance to work out who your parent is."

"Go and find your rooms. Barton. Stay back a minute, I'm sure Jones will let you know where your room is."

"Yes sir."

Clint waited while the others went inside.

"Mr Barton. My name is James Beach."

"Dad told me about you."

"He also told me about you. And not to single you out."

"Yes please."

"However, you will be singled out. Probably by your peers. You are a rather unique case. You're younger, even if only by a year or two. Your preferred weapon is a bow. You-"

"I know. I'm just different in every way possible. That's why I wasn't going to bring up Dad at all. I might be different, but I'm going to prove I'm just as capable on my own. And Anna's the same age as me, there must be some other eighteen year olds here. But yeah. I'm capable of this, easy."

"Very good. I am trusting you to use everything you have to your advantage. And if you do lose all these hearing aids, I expect you to still be able to keep up."

"Sitting at the front, right. And how come no one trusts me to not lose things?"

"I did my training with Phil Coulson. We know each other fairly well. He was my roommate. Well, go on Barton. Go find your room."

"Thank you sir."

* * *

The first few weeks past relatively without incident. It was more of an introductory part of the course. Clint got to know quite a few people. It was enjoyable. There were a couple of people that asked about his dad. He told them. He asked them not to tell Roberts. They agreed. They seemed a little in awe of him.

Until he walked out the room and promptly fell head first over his feet. Then no one was in awe of him, whether they knew about Phil or not. And he was fairly sure they all knew about Phil. Well, except Roberts. But there was nothing wrong with that.

Clint won the bet. He managed not to open the box. He lost one, but he found it again and neglected to mention that to Phil. And he stopped being quite so absent minded with them too after a while.

So, all in all, SHIELD was great.

Well, it was most of the time.

* * *

A year into their training, Agent Beach announced that various SHIELD agents would come in to give presentations. Clint was looking forward to it. Particularly when Anna Jones's dad walked in. And, having the same name, everyone knew. He was a well-respected agent. But, Clint still laughed his head off at Anna when she found out.

"Laugh all you want Barton, I'll be doing the exact same thing when old Phil Coulson turns up."

"Difference is, no one can bring it up because Roberts still hasn't guessed."

"Seriously? Clint, put the boy out his misery."

"He asked for no help."

"I'll tell him."

"Don't you dare. His last guess was your dad."

"Right. I would be so lucky."

"Good to know you care so much."

"That was sarcasm. Lots of it."

"You love me really."

"Clearly."

* * *

"Hey Barton, you hear the news? Phil Coulson's coming in to give a presentation!"

"Oh joy. What, could they not get Nick Fury or something?"

"It's Phil Coulson. He's a legend."

"You're just saying that because you've read every SHIELD file ever."

"Yeah, but he his S.O. was Director Fury. His first mission was at twenty three. He's done hundreds since. His partner was the Calvary herself and he was Maria Hill's S.O. You know, the women supposedly being trained to take over from Director Fury."

"You're such a fanboy."

"This is going to be great. He's going to talk to all of us individually."

"Fantastic."

"You don't sound very excited."

"I am, I just really need to finish this."

"Oh right. This duty to this mysterious father of yours."

"Well, he let me drop out early so I could start here and finish my education here. Pretty sure I would have been kicked out of school fairly shortly anyway, once they found out about the fights."

"These again."

"Yeah."

"So, can I meet this parent yet?"

"Work out who they are and I'll ensure you get the best S.O. SHIELD has to offer."

"You could pull those strings? It's Director Fury, isn't it."

"My lips are sealed."

"Oh my gosh, it is. That's why you call him Nick Fury instead of Director Fury."

"It's not Fury. And I'd call him Dad if it was him. You look more like his son than me."

"Maria Hill?"

"Dude, there's eight years between us. Is that even possible?"

"The Cavalry?"

"Can you imagine Melinda May as a mother? And she hates that name by the way, I wouldn't use it and definitely not to her face."

"Tabitha Hill?"

"Do you want me to just tell you? It's been over a year."

"Howard Stark."

"Obviously. Tony Stark's a fantastic big brother too might I just add. Turning my hearing aids off right now." He carried on talking. "Sorry. Can't hear you."

* * *

Clint stumbled into the hall and headed down to the main office.

"Well, look who it is."

"Hi Dad. Anna said you were here. She laughed a bit too."

"She laughed."

"Well, I laughed at her when her dad turned up, it was only fair."

"You two. What was this request she mentioned?"

"There's a boy. My roommate actually. Nigel Roberts. He's determined to guess 'my SHIELD parent'. Without help. So, everyone else knows who you are, but he only knows you from your SHIELD file, which apparently contains no hints of me."

"That'll be Nick's doing.

"Yeah, I guessed."

"And he hasn't managed to hack anyone yet, so he can't find out that way."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you."

"Maybe a little."

"Fine, I won't say anything. How's the ears?"

"I didn't lose one, I temporarily misplaced it. At the bottom of a swimming pool."

"Really? What happened to taking them out?"

"I took one out. Besides, I thought they were waterproof."

"Did it break?"

"No. A little. It was Anna's fault."

"You haven't gone into the last names yet then."

"Well, everyone else I have. They all introduce themselves by last names. But Anna's just Anna. I need to go, I have a class. Bye Dad!"

"See you later Clint."

* * *

"So you talked to him then."

"Yep."

"No picking on you then."

"No, I think he will. Just not obviously."

"In we go then."

Clint knew most of what Phil talked about in the presentation. It was mostly how to deal with various mission challenges. He listened still though, chuckling at a couple of slightly altered mentions of missions. Ones where Phil had been in a hurry to get back. Normally for him.

And Roberts still didn't guess, even when Phil casually mentioned that he in fact, not learnt sign language for SHIELD, but for a family member.

"Well, that was fun," Roberts said as they left the hall. "He is the best SHIELD agent ever."

"I feel that title belongs to Peggy Carter."

"Well, you would Barton."

"Come on, you can't deny that she's pretty awesome."

"No, I guess not. Let me guess, you've met her too."

"You're joking aren't you?"

"Is she your mum?"

"Sometimes I worry about you Roberts. Just hack SHIELD. Or ask."

"I'm not asking, I'm doing this by myself. But you didn't say it wasn't Peggy Carter."

"Yes. Peggy Carter's my mum and I'm the secret child she had with Captain America," Clint said with a perfectly straight face. "I was born in 1977, what do you think? Dude, she was like sixty years old."

"She could be your grandmother. She had kids. Maybe one of them was your parent."

"I'm adopted, they all have biological kids. And I don't think there's any at SHIELD at the moment. I've never met Peggy Carter."

"Fine. Not Peggy Carter."

"Come on. We have stuff to do."

* * *

Clint enjoyed his few years at the Academy. He gained a reputation as both the best shot and the clumsiest person there, topping everyone for the new record as most in the medical wing and equalling Melinda May's record for most on target shots in his final exam. Clint was ready to move on to the next stage, top of his class. Something he had no problem reminding Anna of. She wasn't that far behind him, but he still enjoyed this one moment of triumph. Clint wasn't entirely sure what Anna was. He guessed kind of like a sister, but he didn't really know. Well, there was that time she kissed him, but she was drunk and he was probably tipsy and it was New Year's Eve, so it hardly counted.

Clint sighed and pulled the suit on, debating whether to wear converses instead of the smart shoes, but he had a feeling Phil might have something to say about that. He looked at his bow standing up in the corner, black and purple arrows. They'd been a gift from Tabitha Hill, Melinda May, Maria Hill and Nick Fury for Christmas. His family might have been a little odd. But it was his family. SHIELD.

And he was going to join them.

Finally.

Roberts walked into the room.

"You look exceptionally excited. Considering you were scared as heck this morning."

"Did you see? Doctor Tabitha Hill, Agent Maria Hill, Agent Phil Coulson, Agent Melinda May and Director Nick Fury are all here!"

"Aren't they always?"

"Not all of them apparently. Agent Coulson normally comes with Agent Garrett or someone. Didn't see Garrett this year actually."

"Maybe that's because the other lot came."

"Barton, everyone is incredibly excited and you don't seem to care."

"We're going to be working with them, it's not like you're never going to see them. Besides, Tabitha Hill teaches medicine. She's probably here for her students. Something she does every year."

"Just let me enjoy this moment. You know, you never did tell me who your Dad was."

"Did you rule out Howard Stark yet? He's not here."

"He's dead. And yes, I've guessed him."

"Right. Well, I guess being dead explains why he's not here."

"Who haven't I guessed over the years?"

"Dunno, I lost count."

"Can you just tell me?"

"Did you ever try Phil Coulson?" Clint smiled as Roberts' jaw dropped. "Should have just asked at the start, I would have told you. I'm proud to be his son. Everyone else knows. It was just you that was determined to guess. I'm going to use that though. If I get assigned a partner or trainee or someone, I'm not going to tell them and see if they can do anything like, I don't know, find my file which they probably have access to and where it says right on the front cover."

"Everyone else knew?"

"Yeah. Because Anna already knew and she told pretty much everyone. But you said you didn't want help so we didn't give you any. Seriously, you could have just hacked SHIELD, it wouldn't have been that hard to find it on my file."

"You could have introduced me years ago."

"You could have just asked instead of trying to guess."

"You will introduce me, right?"

"Yeah, why not. After this."

"Of course, yeah. But that means- that means-"

"Yes?"

"You know Nick Fury as well?"

"Since I was a kid, yeah. And Melinda May. She taught me some basic hand to hand combat. Maria Hill used to stop by frequently. Tabitha Hill's my doctor."

"I hate you so much at the moment. Did you have any idea?"

"That Nick was in charge? Yeah."

"And the rest?"

"Not really. Just that they all started at similar times. Well, obviously Nick started first. But Tabitha and Dad started at the same time and they used to see each other frequently. It was a smaller organisation, there was only one campus, so everything was on one site."

"I guess you're going straight in then."

"Nope, starting at the bottom, just like everyone else. I promised you a good S.O. if you guessed, didn't I? Well, Garrett's taking one this year."

"Anyone else? He kind of scares me."

"Maria Hill."

"Maria Hill? She's taking one? She hasn't taken one in years. Are you sure?"

"Yep. You. I already spoke to Nick."

"I bloody love you."

"Thought you hated me?"

"I take it all back. How many strings did you have to pull?"

"None, we're top of the class, they were going to do a toss-up between us for Maria Hill. I just said that you should have her."

"So, who've you got?"

"Spoilers. I told you yours. You can find out mine later."

"Maria Hill. Wow. Clint Barton, you are a beautiful person."

"Ease up there Roberts, I don't see you that way at all. Although..."

"Sometimes, I really wish you weren't such a sarcastic whatnot though."

"Balderdash. You love it."

"Shove off Barton."

"Just about to."

"How have I put up with you this long?"

"Because Anna is far worse."

"And still with the first names."

"I've known her for donkey's years, still don't see why we have to use last names."

"Just come on."

"I'm coming."

* * *

Clint waited in line. They were about to get assigned their S.O.s and he hadn't actually been told who it was. He was sort of hoping not John Garrett.

Clint was third to go. The assignment was private so it could be contested if necessary (an addition of Nick Fury's) and Clint stepped into the room completely unprepared.

"Agent Barton."

"Sir."

"Are you aware of SHIELD protocol regarding family Barton?"

"No sir. I thought that families weren't allowed to work together because of conflict of interest, then I realised that partners share an almost familial bond, so I wasn't sure."

"There aren't any protocols. However, it is widely accepted that parents make the best supervising officers. Which is why Anna Jones has her father. And you've been given Phil Coulson."

Clint smiled.

"Thank you sir."

* * *

"Looks like we have business to attend to my boy."

"Yep."

"So have a box of paperwork."

"What?"

"First rule of being a SHIELD agent Clint. There is far more paperwork than running off on missions."

"Right. Paperwork. Cheers Dad."

"Don't mention it Clint. You're a SHIELD agent now."

"I know."

"I'm proud of you."

* * *

**Author's Note: Ha, a chapter with nothing sad! Just Clint winding up his roommate, a little of his friendship with Anna Jones (who had something to do with glitter in Nick Fury's office...) and now he's off with Phil doing SHIELD agent stuff. Yay, happiness! **

**(And I don't know what Clint's on about, Tony Stark would be an awesome big brother. Even if this was still in his playboy years)**

**Thank you all for reading!**


	8. Part One - Chapter Eight

**Part One**

**- Father's Footsteps -**

* * *

**- Chapter Eight -**

* * *

"So I found a nice file earlier."

"Oh?"

"From when I was fourteen."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because of how you're reacting now and you would have taken it far worse had I told you then."

"Dad, the only reason you didn't die was Melinda May."

"That's... usually the reason."

"You were shot."

"Told you that bit."

"In the spleen."

"Yes. But it will never happen again."

"Because they removed your spleen."

"Yes they did."

"Dad, spleens are the things which will kill you in an hour if they rupture."

"Yeah. But that's not going to happen."

"Because it isn't inside you anymore."

"Exactly. That wasn't even the worst bit."

"What?!"

"Oh, nothing Clint, just some damaged tissue." Clint didn't look like he believed him. "And a couple of major blood vessels," Phil added under his breath.

"The report says half of it was a medically induced coma ordered by Nick Fury to keep you in hospital."

"Does it? Well, that's good to know."

"You didn't know either?"

"I suspected."

"You know, this paperwork stuff isn't so bad."

"It's not?"

"Yeah. I get to find out about all of the times you got it wrong."

"It's not that many times."

"Apparently, Melinda May once pulled you back up of the edge of a cliff."

"Well, that was erosion's fault, not mine. Blame geography."

"You fell off a cliff."

"I did not, the cliff fell out from under me."

"Why were you so close to the edge then?"

"Who's the father here? I was trying not to get shot."

"But you shouldn't be so close to the edge."

"Clinton. It wasn't an ideal situation. But there wasn't an alternative. Honestly. Anyone would think I was your son. If I never become a grandfather, consider it wasted potential."

"Bit early for that, don't you think?"

"I don't know. I was twenty three."

"But I'm just a kid you picked up off a mission."

"Well, the other way would involve you somehow getting a girlfriend, so that's not going to happen."

"I thought fathers were supposed to be supportive. I could get a girlfriend. I've had one before."

"Really. How many?"

"One. That's not the point. How many have you had?"

"Several."

"That's only because you're old you've had more chance."

"Back to calling me old are we?"

"You are old."

"If you two are quite finished," a voice said from the door. "How does a mission sound?"

"Afternoon Nick," Clint said. "How's the eye?"

"Manners Barton, we're at work. The eye's fine. Coulson, file."

"Thank you sir. We'll get right on it. Erm, just to enquire, how long were you standing there?"

"Clint's right, fathers are supposed to be supportive. But you have to face facts Clint. Phil's right."

"What? Why are you both so horrible to me?"

"Just get on your mission Barton. Head in the game. First one, yes?"

"Yes. Sir."

"Good luck."

"Luck, ha. Who needs to rely on luck? Skill is what keeps you alive."

"For a newbie you seem to know a lot Barton."

"Oh, you know sir. Something I was told a long time ago by an uncle."

"Wise words."

"Smart man."

Nick Fury left.

"He told you that, didn't he?"

"Yep."

* * *

"So where are we actually going?"

"It's just a small mission. A little infiltration of arms dealers."

"Your first mission was-"

"I know, I don't want you to go through with that unless absolutely necessary. Since Nick took over, SHIELD changed. That only happens when there is no other way. We will always aim to bring them in."

"All of them?"

"Unless stated otherwise during briefing or if there is a threat to civilian population or a fellow SHIELD agent."

"Right. Is it undercover?"

"No, there's already two agents undercover. We're the extraction team."

"So we don't have a cover?"

"Not yet."

"Who are we extracting?"

"Read the file and find out."

"This is going to take hours to read."

"And that's why you need to learn to skim."

* * *

"Barton, you have to listen to everything I tell you."

"Yes sir."

"We're here to extract Agents Garrett and Jones."

"And Jones is Anna's father."

"Don't make this mission personal. Keep friends and family out of work. Out here, you're just Agent Barton, you don't owe anyone anything. If it gets personal, it clouds your judgement. That's why SHIELD sticks to last names. It's more formal. You get less attached."

"You and May-"

"Perhaps that's why partners don't extract each other. And why I would never be sent to extract you. Or even be told about your danger without Maria Hill being there to stop me doing anything."

"So what do we do?"

"We utilise what resources we have. I want you up high with your bow, bird's eye view. Live up to the name. I'm going in low as a distraction. Take out as many as you can then let me know what you see."

"All right. So, up to the roofs of nearby buildings."

"Up to the roofs. Aim to maim, not kill where possible. We have the Fridge and the Sandbox and places for a reason."

"I'll see you in a minute."

* * *

"Well that went well."

"In what universe did that go well Clinton? What happened?"

"You know, I'm not entirely sure."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Er, you told me to put myself up high with a bird's eye view."

"After that?"

"Did I fall off a roof?"

"No. No you didn't fall off a roof. You drew all the attention to yourself and got shot."

"Oh. Oh yeah, I remember that. There was a man behind you, so I shot him. Did I kill someone?"

"You almost died."

"That's not an answer. I killed someone, didn't I?"

"Yes. And you almost killed yourself."

"Sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. You're in a hospital bed after your first mission. What's that, a SHIELD record? As soon as you can walk, you're going straight into Fury's office and resigning."

* * *

"I won't accept it Phil. He did hugely good work. I'd give him a second chance and probably pass him with flying colours."

"Why did he have to be good at his job?"

"I never thought I would hear that sentence come out of your mouth. Or anyone's mouth. Go on. He might surprise you."

"Yeah. He might have a single day without walking into anything."

* * *

"See, what did I tell you Phil?"

"First full agent of his year."

"And one of the youngest ever. Time to call him in then."

"Are we going to regret this?"

"Quite possibly. Come in Barton."

"Sir?"

"You're done."

"Done meaning not fired?"

"Done meaning welcome to Level One Agent Barton."

"Thank you sir." Clint looked at Nick and Phil. "Erm."

"We'll do it this way. If I call you Barton, it's formal, if I call you Clint it's informal."

"Yes sir. I'll just, er-"

"Clint, you can go and talk to your dad."

"Thanks Nick."

"Come here you. I'm proud of you."

"So this is what the boiled eggs were for this morning. I wondered what I'd done. You know I'm not a kid anymore."

"You a fully grown goat now then?"

"Oh, ha ha, very funny."

"You're never too old for boiled eggs Clint."

"Nope. So, does this mean I get a partner now?"

"Not yet," Nick said.

"So I'm still stuck with you? Urgh."

"Careful there Agent Barton. I could lodge a complaint."

"Nah, I'm too awesome to be sacked."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Nick said.

"I promise not to decorate your office again."

"You know you have a record saying you can't buy glitter?"

"You managed to pull that? No wonder people give me weird looks."

"You have a job to do."

"Paperwork?"

"For now."

* * *

**Author's Note: That was shorter than expected. Hey ho. **

**Clint's done it, Level One, official SHIELD agent. **

**And glitter again (there's a story behind that)**

**And we found out what put Phil in hospital when Clint was fourteen. Plus, SHIELD has a lot of paperwork.**

**Thank you all!**


	9. Part One - Chapter Nine

**Part One**

**- Father's Footsteps -**

* * *

**- Chapter Nine -**

* * *

"What's that Dad, another successful mission by the amazing Hawkeye and the marvellous Maria Hill?"

"Don't be so full of yourself."

"I'm not, that's what the report says. See. After the daring rescue by two unnamed civilians, both of whom cannot be traced, blah blah blah, actions were heroic, blah blah blah, truly amazing, blah blah blah, simply marvellous, blah blah blah. Anyone would think this reporter quite liked us. And needs new language. I thought they weren't supposed to be biased."

"I see."

"I quite the Italians actually, they were nice. Except the ones that were shooting at us."

"I guessed. Any other news?"

"I'll be getting a new partner soon, Maria's being promoted."

"I know."

"Oh yeah, you advised Nick on it, didn't you."

"Yes."

"So I have you to thank for being without a partner. Or am I back to you?"

"That depends. You don't really have an assigned one."

"Oh great. So nice of you to consider me in all this."

"It won't be Anna Jones."

"That would be nice."

"Maybe. Anyway. Director Fury wanted to see you."

"Ah, one of those meetings. I swear, I actually didn't do anything this time. I promise."

"You haven't been back long enough yet."

"I actually haven't. For ages. Not since I became an agent."

"At twenty years old. Proud of you son."

"You've said many times Dad."

"And I mean it all of them. Off you pop. Don't want to keep Nick waiting."

* * *

"Clint." Nick Fury was sitting at his desk, waiting.

"Nick. Huh. Thought it was going to be one of those meetings."

"Take a seat."

"Thanks." Clint sat down on the chair the other side of the table. "What can I do for you then?"

"You've completed a lot of missions for us Clint. More than a lot of older agents have. You've risen through the ranks very quickly. Some people claim favouritism."

"It's not, is it?"

"If anything, I'm harsher on you."

"Oh, thanks. Can't I just be normal?"

"You're too good an agent."

"Thanks. And that wasn't sarcastic that time."

"You're twenty three, been working for SHIELD for three years as an agent, plus your time training. Somehow you've managed to get to Level Four already, which means there's been a double promotion in one year. You are an extraordinary agent Clint."

"Wow. Thank you Uncle Nick. I don't know what to say to that. Is this about a mission or is this a guilt trap to try and persuade me to teach archery?"

"There's a mission that most agents boycott. The last person to try ended up dead."

"You think I can do it."

"You have your advantage of being able to complete it long range."

"So why didn't you send a sniper?"

"I did. If you don't want it, I won't push you. I just thought you might like to know about it."

"What mission is it? Because I'm listening."

* * *

"You're off to Russia?"

"Yep. With Maria Hill, so don't start panicking."

"I'd rather go with you."

"Nah, this isn't a mission an old man like you could handle."

"Oi!"

"I'm joking. Just because Maria's got a promotion doesn't mean she can't go on missions."

"Is this a mission he knows a young recruit could handle?"

"No, but it's one he knows I could handle. After all, I was trained by the great Melinda May, Maria Hill and Nick Fury and this other bloke, don't remember his name. Something. Coal."

"I don't know how I put up with you."

"It's 'cause you love me."

"Lord only knows why."

"Oh, come on, you know it's because secretly you're a big softie."

"Just take care of yourself. What is this mission anyway?"

"That's classified."

"I have a higher security clearance than you, you can't pull that card."

"Black Widow."

"Fury gave you that mission? Clint, that's dangerous."

"Funny, I expected working for SHIELD to be the safest job imaginable."

"You're twenty three."

"And so were you. Come off it Dad, we all know you've done far worse."

"No one's met her and lived to tell the tale."

"I'll be the first then. Look, I've got my bow, I don't even need to get close."

"Do you know what she looks like?"

"Nope, but I know what her most recent employer looks like. I've got Maria. It'll be fine. Nick wouldn't give me the mission unless he knew I could handle it, he knows what you're like. He also knows what you would do if I didn't come back and I'm pretty sure he's scared of you. He trained you, he knows how you fight."

"I wouldn't do that."

"No, you'd be on the next flight to Russia with a personal vendetta. Honestly Dad, I'll be fine. She's got guns and hand to hand combat. I've got a bow and hand to hand combat. We're at least evenly matched. If not more in my favour."

"If you die, I will resurrect you and kill you again."

"I promise I won't die. Happy now?"

"Don't make promises you don't know you can keep Clint."

"All right. I promise I'll try not to die. Better? See you soon."

"You'd better."

"Bye Dad."

"Bye Clint. Be careful."

"I'm always careful." He walked out of the kitchen. "See? I didn't even walk into the door."

"I give it three minutes before you fall over your clown feet."

* * *

"You know what to do Clint?"

"Yep. Pretty much a solo mission, but you'll be here in case I run into trouble. I contact the employer to find a way to get to her. I identify her and head up high. I put an arrow through her."

"And you think you can do that?"

"I think so."

"Be careful. Phil will have my guts for garters if I don't bring you home safe."

"I'll be fine. Just give me time and an eyeball. Not actually an eyeball."

"Yeah, got that one Clint. Go on. Shoo. You've got a job, go and do it."

"Will do Agent Hill, sir."

"Barton, I've known you since you were a very small child, so help me, I will stick pictures of that very small child all over the Triskelion."

"I'm fairly sure Dad's shown them to everyone at SHIELD already."

"Clinton-"

"Oh, full naming me. Ah, don't worry Maria, you're my favourite cousiny auntie type persony thing. No idea. But you're my favourite whatever." She looked at him. "Fine, I'm going, I'm going."

* * *

Clint walked into a hotel lobby where a well-dressed man was waiting.

"I take it you're Dimitri Filipov?"

"And you are our mysterious contact."

"Me? No. My employers."

"And your employers are?"

"Alas, I wish I could tell you, but I'm rather fond of my head. When I wish to be parted from it, I'll let you know."

"I assume you can't tell us your name either?"

"Call me Ciaran Birch."

"American."

"Sometimes."

"Why are you here?"

"I was sent to help you act on the information you were provided with."

"We have someone."

"We'll work together then."

"This way."

Clint followed him through the building, upstairs t where a young woman was sitting on a bed. She couldn't have been that old, but Clint couldn't quite work out her age. She seemed unreadable.

"This is Nicolette Reed. I told you we had someone."

"I told you, my employers sent me. Personally, I'd rather be at home, but I was sent with a job to do."

"Stay here." Filipov backed out of the room, leaving the two alone.

"If you think you're working with me, you're deeply mistaken. I work alone."

"Me too. So I guess we'll just have to work alone together."

"Why are you really here?"

"I was sent."

"By who?"

"Who sent you?" She looked at him haughtily and didn't answer.

"Look, neither of us want this. So we'll just have to grit it and cope."

"I work alone."

"Go and talk to him then."

* * *

"So that went well. I didn't get the job, I'm just a contact."

"But you know what she looks like."

"And I know her fake name. So, what about Filipov and that lot?"

"Not important. Jones Junior, Roberts, Garrett and Coulson are going in to sort him out."

"Ha, Jones Junior, Anna will love that. So. It's just me and her."

"You think you can do it?"

"Not being involved helps. I can aim from further. Easier."

"You don't have to do this."

"I kind of do. It's my job. Besides, I'm the only one that knows what she looks like."

"Good luck."

"Luck shmuck. Luck isn't going to help me here. I'm going to need all the skill I have and then some."

* * *

Clint stood on the roof and watched her. The number of men surrounding her, it looked like he wouldn't get a chance to do his job.

His job was to put down Black Widow. By leaving her, that was technically doing his job. So he decided to shoot some of the men attacking her. She looked up and caught his eye, before running. Clint leapt down off the building and sprinted after her. A wall stopped her running any further.

"I told you I don't need your help."

"Looked like you did." Clint nock an arrow and drew his bow, pointing it at her. She glared at him. "Sorry. But I have a job to do."

"So why did you help me?"

"Wasn't a fair fight."

"You're SHIELD."

"I am."

"Go on then."

"How old are you?" he asked.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question. You're not exactly in a position to refuse."

"Nineteen."

"You're only nineteen?" He lowered the bow. "Fancy a new job?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was sent here to kill you. But nineteen, that's not a life. So, I'm giving you a choice. You can walk away, in which case I'll have to put an arrow in your back, or you can come with me and start a new life."

"You're American though. I'm Russian. Our countries hate each other."

"Oh well. That doesn't mean that we have to. Trust me, this way works out better for the both of us. I get to stop the threat of Black Widow, you get to not die. And you look like you're not ready to die yet. Besides, how long have you been involved in the Black Widow programme?"

"Since I was eight."

"Eleven years. See, that young, there is no way that that was your choice." She didn't respond. Clint took that as a no. "So, now you are getting a choice. Yes, I work for SHIELD. We may mostly operate in America, but we have the world's interests as our foundation. You would be doing good stuff. They are good people. Well, some of them definitely are. What do you say?" He held out his hand. Black Widow looked at it, hesitating. "Well, you didn't attack me while I was unprepared, so, are you considering?"

"You don't know when to stop talking, do you?"

"Nah, not really. Come on. Shake?" He wiggled his fingers.

"You saved my life."

"I guess so."

"Technically twice."

"Kind of I guess."

"I owe you my life."

"I suppose." She grabbed his hand and Clint smiled. "Fantastic. I thing you just became my new best friend Spider."

"Don't call me that."

"Well, you're going to have to tell me your name then. I'm Clint. Clint Barton. Also known as Hawkeye. On account of my rather good eyesight."

"Romanova"

"First name?"

"Natalia."

"Natalia. That's a nice name. Notice you stuck to your initials."

"So did you. But my name is perhaps a little Russian for your SHIELD. Maybe a new name is in order. One less Russian."

"Well, you'll have to go by Natasha then. That sounds less Russian."

"And a new surname?"

"Not completely new. Still something like Romanova. Hmm. What about Romanoff? Natasha Romanoff. I'm going to call you Nat. Then it could be short for Natasha or Natalia."

"Romanoff still sounds Russian."

"Well, that works then, because you are Russian. That's part of you. The being that makes up Natasha Romanoff or Natalia Romanova. I like your real name. It's pretty. But, if you want something new, Natasha Romanoff it is. A pleasure to meet you Nat."

"So what do I call you?"

"Well, Clint is already short for Clinton. I guess you'll just have to find something. Come on. I need to persuade Maria Hill that I'm in a fit state of mind."

"Who's Maria Hill?"

"My superior. One of many. It's this way."

* * *

"May I speak to you privately Agent Barton?"

"You'll wait here Nat?"

"Do not call me that."

"Barton?"

"Yes ma'am. Coming."

Clint and Maria slipped into the small room next door.

"Are you mad?"

"What?"

"Off your rocker, nuts, completely loony, mad?"

"No. Well, maybe, I thought it was a good idea to work for SHIELD. But no, I don't think I am."

"You just invited the woman you were supposed to cross off to come in for a job."

"You know how good she is at what she does. Don't you think she deserves a second chance? She's nineteen."

"Clint, you can't just bring home strays. You're as bad as Phil."

"Another of his habits I've picked up. Wait, are you referring to me as a stray?"

"Not just you. He just picks people up. Fine. But you're explaining this to Nick."

"All right. You said not just me. Maria Hill, I'm insulted. Stray indeed."

"You get some very nice strays Clint. It's not actually an insult."

* * *

"You disobeyed a direct order Barton."

"Sir, I am only here because a direct order was disobeyed. Look at her. She didn't choose this life. She was born in to it. Just like I would have been if you and Dad hadn't been there."

"Clint, I appreciate that you sympathise with her. But she's an assassin."

"I could have been far worse. Sir, she's nineteen years old, that's old enough to train her up as a SHIELD recruit."

"And you would vouch for her being loyal to SHIELD?"

"I would try. She bases her system on debts. I didn't kill her. That's the same as saving her life. Which means she now owes me. I can use that."

"Fine. She doesn't need to go through the full SHIELD training. She has enough skills already. But you are fully responsible for her Barton. I think you have just become SHIELD's youngest ever S.O. If this blows up in your face, don't blame me. If it were anyone else-"

"I knows sir. Thank you sir."

"When have you ever been this formal?" Clint smiled. Here was his permission to be normal.

"Cheers Nick."

"Get out of my office Coulson Junior."

"Right away sir."

"Send her in on your way out."

* * *

"Clinton Francis Barton, what on Earth did you do?"

"Oh, here comes the full name and the scolding."

"I thought you said you were going to be careful? This is not my definition of careful."

"Well, could be worse. At least I didn't come home in an ambulance."

"No, you just brought an assassin home and introduced her to SHIELD."

"Not just that. Guess who just became the youngest ever S.O. at SHIELD."

"I don't know whether to be proud of you or not."

"You sound exasperated."

"I'm actually not that surprised. Only you would see an assassin and think 'oh, she looks nice, I wonder if she'll be my friend.' What did she do, tell you a Russian joke or something?"

"No. No, she reminded me of me. If you hadn't been there, I could have ended up far worse than her. She never had a Phil Coulson. So I decided to be one."

"Oh Clint. Come here." Phil hugged him, ruffling his hair as he let go.

"Oi, get off. So, I'm not in trouble?"

"Why would you be in trouble? You just set a record for SHIELD and managed to stop Black Widow without killing her. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Dad. I'll introduce you at SHIELD tomorrow. She's staying with Nick Fury for the time being. Seeing as there isn't anywhere else she can really go."

"We have a spare bedroom. It's not as if Sue need it for babysitting you anymore."

"Don't bring that up."

"It's at work, I thought you were still doing the formal calling me Coulson or sir thing."

"Yep."

* * *

Clint walked in the next morning to see the newly named Natasha standing awkwardly next to Nick Fury. He smiled and waved.

"Barton, your newest assignment."

"Sir." Nick left and Clint smiled. "Shall I give you the tour? Follow me, dear Natalia."

"Don't."

"Fine. A little secret between you and me, yes?"

"Are you-"

"Always like this? Pretty much. I'll leave you to make your own impressions."

"I think you're strange."

"Yeah, most people do. Right this way Nat, I'll start with the cafeteria. Most important part of the whole building. 24 hour food."

* * *

"So, how'd you like SHIELD Nat?"

"It's different. People kept looking at me."

"Well, they would. You haven't been to the Academy and you were walking around with me."

"So, everyone knows you then."

"Pretty well, yeah."

"How?"

"Been here a while."

"There's something else."

"Ah Nat, I thought I was leaving you to make your own impressions. If I told you, it might sway your judgement."

"Why do you insist on calling me that?"

"What, Nat? Friends often have names for each other. And I hope we'll be friends."

"I've never had a friend."

"I'll be your first then."

"I don't know how to have a friend."

"Want to know a secret? No one does. It just kind of happens."

"What do friends do then?"

"Talk. Give each other nicknames. Meet up at weekends. Pull pranks on each other and together on other people. Have sleepovers. Tell each other secrets."

"Are we friends then? You've given me a nickname."

"We're not good friends yet. I've only known you a few days. But I hope we will be."

"So what do I call you?"

"Well, Clint's already short for Clinton."

"So I'll have to think of a new name."

"Guess you will." The two of them drifted into silence, Clint feeling incredibly pleased with himself that he'd managed to keep her talking this long. He hadn't expected that at all.

"A middle name."

"Yes Nat?"

"What's your middle name? I can call you that."

"Er, no. I'm not telling you my middle name."

"You know all about me. What about you?"

"Oh no. I don't know all about you, far from it, and what I do know I had to work out. You work me out. I'm not giving you anything other than the name Clint Barton."

"You had more than that."

"Nope, I just had the name Black Widow."

"I told you my name."

"And I just told you mine. I'll even give you another clue, I grew up in America."

* * *

A few months past, Natasha opening up more and Clint showing her all the different aspects of SHIELD, sort of reporting back but more just discussing his day when he got home with his dad and Phil presumably telling Nick. Natasha was no closer to finding his middle name it seemed. Either that or she'd given up, but she seemed far too stubborn for that.

"I can't find your birth certificate."

"Neither can I, give us a bell when you do."

"What?"

"Clue number two my lovely Natalia. I'm adopted."

"So Clint Barton isn't even your real name?"

"It's the one I grew up with. As far as I'm concerned it's my real name."

"So it's your adoptive parent's name."

"Ah, now that would be telling."

"You've got to tell me, otherwise how am I supposed to find out who you are?"

"I don't have adoption papers either as far as I'm aware. Not official ones."

"So-"

"Long story which, if you find out who my adoptive parent is, I'll tell you."

"Where do I start?"

"America."

And that was the only discussion they'd had on that topic. They'd talked about other things though. Clint had shown her is bow and talked about archery. She'd shown him some of her hand to hand combat technics. They'd been on a couple of simple extraction missions together, ones that SHIELD knew Clint, or any agent, could pretty much handle on their own. But they were a good team, anyone could see that. The only problem was that Clint couldn't tell if she was just trying to fulfil her debt or if she actually liked him. And that sort of bugged him. He hoped she liked him. He wondered if there was anything he could do to show her he trusted her. Maybe that would help her trust him.

A short while later, the opportunity came.

They'd been chasing someone when Clint had managed to corner them. However, a quick shove was all it took to land him in the river, knocking his head on the way in. Natasha had stopped the target, disabling him, not killing him and he assumed she'd pulled him out of the river while Maria Hill picked the target up. By this time Clint was too dazed from the fall to fully realise what was going on, other than his hearing had gone.

He wasn't sure if he'd passed out or forgotten or maybe just not registered what was going on, but the next thing he was fully aware of was lying in a hospital bed again. Phil was going to kill him. He couldn't tell if he was alone or not.

"Clint? Clint, you're all right, I'm here." He didn't respond. She put her hand on his shoulder and he jumped.

"Ears."

"What?" His hands zipped along in a pattern. Natasha didn't understand at all. She looked at him. "Clint, what are you doing?"

"Damn, I forgot most people don't know sign language. I'm used to using my hands when I'm not wearing them."

"Not wearing what?"

"You're going to have to face me so I can see your mouth Nat, I can't hear a word you're saying. And go slowly, I'm good at lip reading, but it's difficult, I'll miss quite a lot. It's only because Dad's not fantastic at signing and Aunt Sue initially learnt to flirt with someone she fancied before she met her now husband. She denies it. But we all know it's true." Natasha looked at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, someone's lost my hearing aids apparently."

"Hearing aids? That's what those things in your ear are. I wondered why you wore your comms all the time. And why you sometimes ask people to repeat things."

"I think I got it. But I'm not sure. I'm guessing you realised that you can actually see them. Just shake or nod, it's easier." Natasha nodded. "Right. How did I lose them? Did I get kicked in the head? Rattled around?" Natasha nodded. "This to do with me being in a hospital again?" Another nod. "Oh joy, old Nick's going so full of Fury."

"You think you're so funny, don't you?"

"Yep."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Pardon? You'll have to repeat that. Better yet, fetch Tabitha Hill or Phil Coulson."

"Why them?"

"Two things. One, they speak sign language. Two, they can get more hearing aids. I'll be fine Nat. I'm used to it."

"Used to it?"

"Guessing you're asking about that, either that or you're asking about cheese. And, seeing as it looks like a backwards cheese, I'm guessing the former."

"Shut up."

"I was born with a genetic thing. Couldn't hear a thing until I was two. Tabitha Hill is probably your best bet. I'm pretty sure she has an entire cupboard of them. I was a very good at losing them when I was little."

"When you were little? So you grew up within SHIELD."

"Something SHIELD. Oh, you're still trying to work me out. Old Tabby can tell you all about it."

Natasha darted off in her curious way of both hiding and running away at the same time. She returned in a couple of minutes with Tabitha.

**"Really Clinton?"** Tabitha signed. **"Another pair?"**

**"It wasn't my fault this time Tabitha, honest. Actually, it might have been, I don't remember,"** Clint signed back.

**"Replacements?"**

**"Please."** She handed him a pair and Clint slipped them in, returning to aloud speech. "Much better, thanks."

"Shall I give you the spares this time?"

"Nah, I'll only lose them. Give them to Nat, much better chance of not losing them."

"You want me to look after them."

"Yeah, that's what friends do, they look out for each other. And we're friends, right?"

"Right. I suppose."

"No supposing Nat, you're my friend. And you saved my life. That makes us even."

"I still owe you one. You chose not to shoot. You chose to give me a second chance. I will always be in your debt."

"Well I'll always be in yours then. For saving my life and for making sure I can hear still."

Natasha cocked her head slightly. Not many people would have noticed, but Clint was a trained SHIELD agent. He could read body language and right now, Natasha was still curious about why he was choosing to trust her. He gave her, what he hoped at least, was a friendly smile. Her lips moved slightly and Clint considered that a victory.

* * *

He was released only a short while later and the first thing to do was to go and see Phil.

"Again Clint?"

"Wasn't my fault Dad."

"Oh yeah, it's never your fault."

"Someone rattled my head around."

"So where are they?"

"Probably at the bottom of a river. Tabitha gave me some new ones that should stay in my ears better. And Natasha has the spare pair."

"I expect you have a plan."

"Yeah. I'm going to trust her and show her that she can trust me.

"You're going to make the Black Widow your friend."

"And I'm going to be hers."

"You, Clint Barton, are completely insane."

"So's my old man, you can blame him."

* * *

**Author's Note: And we have a Natasha! Bit of a time hops to get here, but it's worth it for Black Widow.**

**Hope you're all still enjoying. Thank you all for reading.**

**Also, I fully intend to use the word "marvellous" as often as possible when talking about Marvel. While fantastic is my favourite, I cannot resist the pun. **

**I'm sorry. I have limited myself in the number of puns I was allowed, but there are some truly awful ones in here. So I'm sort of sorry because they might make you cry but I'm also not sorry because I love puns. And puns aren't sad, so there is that. He he, puns. I made my brother cry with a pun once. It was tears of laughter at how awful it was, but we should not be allowed to watch films together. At least, not with other people in the room.**


	10. Part One - Chapter Ten

**Part One**

**- Father's Footsteps -**

* * *

**- Chapter Ten -**

* * *

"I can't find a Barton within SHIELD."

"What, ever? Really? Didn't expect that."

"Well, a few, but none in the right age group."

"Do you know the age gap?"

"No."

"Ah, so how do you know?"

"You said adopted, within SHIELD, so it was a young person, possibly picked you up on a mission, which is why they stayed in SHIELD. Single, at least at the time, because they would have left you somewhere outside, you wouldn't have ended up in here. Either that or they both work for SHIELD, but there's no Barton which fits that, which means they aren't a Barton. But it's not your birth name, so it's just a random name? But people don't just pick random names, so it means something. You're on a first name basis with Director Fury, Doctor Hill and Agents Hill and Coulson. Someone who knew them."

"Possibly Nat, possibly."

"Which also explains why your file is nigh on impossible to hack, you're close to someone high up."

"Very possibly."

"Give me an hour."

"Yeah, that's going to happen."

* * *

"Hi Francis."

"You- How-"

"I asked Phil."

"Oh, you're on first name basis now?"

"Yes. He insisted."

"Well, he would."

"You were a cute baby." Clint groaned. "Shame it didn't last."

"Can we please never talk of this again?"

"Isn't Francis a girl's name?"

"No. It's a boy's name. It's Latin."

"Meaning from France, I know, I speak Latin."

"Are you trying to wind me up?"

"Well, you do it all the time."

"Oh, fantastic, you do have a sense of humour. Oh, I love you. I mean, I don't love you, but I- In a merely platonic way."

"You didn't have to clarify that, I knew what you meant."

"Oh good."

"And most people just say as a friend."

"So you've been paying attention during those talks. Fantastic. But could we ignore the Francis?"

"Fine, I'll call you Sparrow."

"So you're Nat and I'm Sparrow."

"Yep."

"Ah, but I was trying to be nice with Nat, it's short for Natasha and Natalia, so you can pick and choose."

"You're always trying to be nice Clint. You're just annoying."

"It's a finely tuned talent."

"You've got a brilliant dad."

"I know."

"Is this what friends do?"

"Sometimes. Does this mean that you think we're friends?"

"I don't know."

"I have an easy way to find out. Do you trust me?"

"Trust?"

"If you were drunk, would you trust me to walk you home?"

"Would we not be drunk together?"

"Fair play. If you were bleeding, would you trust me to patch you up and take you to a hospital?"

"All partners do that, it's their job."

"True. If you had a gun against your head, would you trust me to take a shot at the person behind the trigger?"

"You're-"

"Don't over think this one. Yes or no."

"Yes."

"Then Nat, screw friends. You're my best friend."

"Best friend."

"That word's in there somewhere."

"Best friend. Clint."

"Yes Nat?"

"I think you might be my best friend too."

* * *

"So, I met your Natasha earlier."

"She's not my Natasha and I know. You told her my middle name."

"Well, you hadn't told her I was your father, you were winding people up again."

"But now she knows."

"You're such a child."

"Yeah. But I'm your child."

"Yes you are. So, are we inviting Natasha to the spare room?"

"Well, at the moment she's living with Nick, but I can offer."

"Well, at least invite her around for dinner so we can properly become acquainted before she does become your Natasha."

"We established earlier, she's my best friend. That's it."

"All right. Well, I'd still like to be properly introduced to my son's best friend."

"I'll ask tomorrow."

* * *

Clint and Natasha had been working together for years before everything changed. There was still one thing that Clint hadn't told her. There were still things that she hadn't told him. They both steered clear of the past. But it all changed after one very long day.

"I have a mission. For the both of you. You've become quite the little team."

"Sir," Natasha said.

"Nice to see your informal sarcastic ways, bordering on rudeness, hasn't rubbed off on her Barton."

"What can I say Nick? I grew up with you just being there."

"With Phil Coulson as a role model, goodness knows how you ended up like this."

"Practise."

"Just read the file Clint."

"Will do sir."

"And Clint? Promise me that you won't let anything distract you from the mission. There will be nothing personal about it."

"Why would it be personal?"

"Tell me if you think you won't be able to keep your personal life out of it."

"Yes sir. Come on Nat. Time for readings. I hate paperwork."

"You hate everything that means you actually have to do work."

"You know me so well Miss Romanoff."

"As well as anyone Mr Barton." They wandered down into the mess hall, looking for somewhere to sit. Lunch was over, so they were glad to find it fairly empty.

"So why does Fury think it might get personal for you?"

"Don't know. Let's have a look see and find out."

Clint glossed over the file, knowing Natasha would take in a lot more of the information than him. He got about half way down the page when he saw what Fury was getting at. Clint gulped.

"Previous mission completed by Agent Phil Coulson. Is that it?"

"No. It's that specific mission. Harold Hawk. Dad didn't complete the clean-up for that mission."

"It says he did."

"Yeah, old Nick managed to cover it up for him."

"Why would he need to cover it up?"

"Because I was the clean-up. That was the mission he found me. And he refused to kill me because I wasn't even a year old. Harold Hawk was my biological father."

"Should you be taking this mission then? If you have close ties to it."

"Phil Coulson is my dad. I can do this Nat. My family started it, we can end it too."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

* * *

"Agent Barton."

"Agent Garrett."

"You busy?"

"Yeah, Agent Romanoff and I are just off."

"Shame. I was going to ask if you could persuade this thing here that sometimes guns aren't the best weapon."

"You know I have a biased view on that. We really need to be off. Tell you what kid, you can walk us to the exit."

"Oh, er, sure."

"You go ahead," Garrett said. "I'll catch up in a minute, I need to pop in and see Agent Coulson."

"Yes sir."

Garrett left.

"You're Garrett's new kid then?"

"Yes sir. Grant Ward sir."

"Did he give you the challenge yet?"

"About finding out who your father is? Yes sir."

"Just stick with Agent Barton kid. Hawkeye if you must. Now, Garrett said to persuade you that you need to use a variety of weapons. I'm a tad bias, but bows are the best. They're almost silent, far more force behind an arrow than a bullet and they're just nicer in every aspect."

"You can't hide a bow on you very easily."

"No, but you make a short bow look like a walking stick. Particularly mine which isn't the best in the- Hi Nat."

"What are you talking about?"

"That amazing short bow you made."

"Clint, it took a week while we on a mission."

"You were a brilliant bowyer's apprentice."

"You were an awful teacher."

"I retract what I just said. We off?"

"We're off."

"Laters Ward. Don't let Garrett try and tell you that you need to become an expert in every type of weaponry there is. If it's a mission like that, Fury sends Nat in. Just get used to a long range one and hand to hard combat."

"Yes Agent Barton."

Clint and Natasha headed out the door.

"Garrett trying to rope you in again?"

"Yeah."

"Just tell him you're not comfortable being an S.O."

"At least he's not on Nick's side. He's trying to get me to teach a course."

"A course would be faster."

"But with more people. Come on. Let's just go."

"All right. You sure you can do this one?"

"Don't make me laugh Nat, course I can. Phil Coulson is my dad, nothing is going to change that. Not going to lie, finding out when I was born would be nice, but I've got this far without knowing."

"You are such a strange person."

"It's a finely tuned talent."

* * *

"So Sparrow, what are we actually doing?"

"Says it's a simple elimination mission."

"You up high, me down low?"

"Sounds like a plan Nat."

"You're sure about this?"

"I think so."

"And when it says elimination, you know what that means."

"Yeah. It's just the Hawks. Bad guys. It's our job to take them down."

"Well then. Time to go and do our job."

"An honour to be working with you again Agent Romanoff."

"Likewise Agent Barton."

* * *

Clint backed against the wall. He was good at hand to hand, but not against ten men. That just wasn't cricket.

Goodness knows where Nat was. He just hoped she wasn't in as much trouble as him.

Clint was bundled into the back of a van. Oh joy.

And it had started out so well.

Same as always, Clint headed high with a bow, Nat headed low with Widow Bites and Nat stuff. How was he supposed to know that they had an archer too? And that said archer would have the audacity to shoot his bow? Honestly. There are just some things that you don't do. His beautiful bow. All right, so he'd moved mostly out of the way, but it had still skimmed the limb. His poor bow. And now he was bowless and sightless in the back of a van.

Fantastic.

He didn't see anything properly until he was tied up on a chair in some sort of warehouse. A man was standing there.

"You look familiar. Just like Harold Hawk. What, did someone take over the family business? Shame. I hear stocks are rising in computing. Should have gone for that one."

"Now is not the time for your smart mouth Clint." Natasha looked over at him from a few metres away, in a similar situation to him.

"Oh, hi Nat. Wondered where you'd got to. Did you find my bow?"

"Would I be here if I had?"

"Maybe. So, you didn't."

The man continued to stare at Clint.

"You look like your mother."

"How would you know?"

"You're Clint Hawk?"

"Clint Barton."

"No, you're Clint Hawk."

"I am Clint Barton, raised by Phil Coulson, so shove off, whoever you are."

"My name's Barney Hawk. I'm your big brother."

"I'm not Clint Hawk."

"You can't hide who you were born as little brother."

"I ruddy well can. I may have been born someone, but I was raised to have a choice, and I choose SHIELD, so do me a favour and go and-"

"Watch your language there."

"I will not! Leave me alone."

"Not until you promise to hear me out."

"Fine. Say what you have to say. I just won't listen."

"Oh, I think you will."

"I think I won't."

"Turning your hearing aids off are we? Bit hard if you can't use your hands."

"How did you know about that?"

"Just like our father, you have awful hearing."

"It's not that uncommon."

"Oh, just listen to me Clinty boy. We could go far."

"I have gone far. Far away from murders like you."

"I'm no murderer Clint. I think much bigger than that."

"Clint, this guy's weird."

"Yeah, I know Nat. Maybe he just needs a dad too."

"I had a father. As did you Clinton, until the man you call dad took him from us."

"Yeah, no one calls me Clinton."

"Mother always did."

"Sorry. I haven't got a mother. I've got a Phil. He's more than enough."

"Very well." Hawk knelt down and untied him. "You can reconsider later."

"What?"

"I will not hurt you Clinton. Your mission is over, or I have an old friend of yours that will put an arrow in your dear Natasha's back, but I will not hurt you."

"An old friend?"

"More an old mentor."

"Thought I recognised the big brute. How long's old Trickshot been working for you?"

"Since the beginning. Well, it was still Mother back then, but he was assigned to make sure your archery schooling went well. Did you never wonder why he favoured you above the others?"

"I was eleven, I didn't pay much attention and I was by far and away the most capable there. Just said I had a natural talent."

"Perhaps you do Clinton. Perhaps you do. A bow is not a common weapon."

"I'm not a common man."

"None of us Hawks are."

"Well, I'm a Barton, so I wouldn't know."

"Of course. I have a job offer. Stay, abandon your SHIELD and work with me as my second."

"When hell freezes over, yeah."

"I will take that as a no."

"SHIELD is not just my job, it's my family. It's been far more of a family to me than you. Just because we have the same biological parents, doesn't mean we're brothers. Goodbye."

"Don't come back unless you reconsider. I know where to find you."

"I know where to find you. Wasn't planning on coming back though. Come on Nat."

"Oh no, your Russian friend stays. I don't owe her anything."

"Don't owe me anything."

"I owe you a chance, as family."

"Nat is my family."

"Oh Clinton. You would be so much better off if you just gave up this SHIELD nonsense and came back home."

"I have a home. It's with SHIELD. And if you don't let Nat go right now, you will regret it."

"You don't have your bow. What could you possibly do?"

"Not me. Her. One thing I'm not sure you knew about Nat. She's the Black Widow." Clint turned around and left. Natasha appeared at his side a few moments later. "So, how'd it go?"

"Your brother is an-"

"Yeah, I know, but I didn't know he was my brother."

"So, now what?"

"There's no way I could take on Trickshot. He taught me Nat. I can't beat him. Let's just head back to SHIELD and ask."

"But the mission."

"Nat, I don't know what to do."

"Clint. It's not your fault. I'll talk to Nick, you stay and patch up your bow."

"But I can't find her."

"It'll be fine Sparrow. Just let me deal with it."

"Yes Mummy Natasha."

"Oh, go and find your bow."

* * *

**Author's Note: And we have an older brother Barney. He followed in his father's footsteps then. Not so great. And Trickshot's back. Not great either. But you know, that seemed mightily easy for Natasha to get out. Maybe just because she's Black Widow. Maybe something else. **

**Anyway. Sparrow. Bit of Black Widow/Hawkeye friendship. And happiness. And paperwork (I hate paperwork. It is the bane of my existence. I have had to fill out so many forms with the same information for UCAS, Uni, Passports, Driving Licence. Then there's all my farm ones about pig movement and just the world operates on paperwork and to be quite honest it's tedious and I hate it. I know why we need it, esspecially farm ones, but there's so much of just the same thing over and over again. Remind me never to get an office job.) **

**And Grant Ward somehow snuck in there. I don't know how that happened.**

**And next chapter we get Iron Man. Just saying. Here comes Tony Stark.**

**Thank you again, dear reader, I love you. Also a shout out to my constant reviewer, Hofherrp, who has reviewed every chapter since Chapter Three. You are awesome.**


	11. Part One - Chapter Eleven

**Part One**

**- Father's Footsteps -**

* * *

**- Chapter Eleven -**

* * *

**Author's Note: Some dialogue from _Iron Man _and the accompanying comic for MCU, _Iron Man: Security Measures _(not much for the latter, but it's there) used. If you recognise it, I didn't write it**

* * *

The incident was more or less brushed over. Since Clint and Natasha's appearance, the remainder of the Hawk family business seemed to have gone quiet, probably to get off SHIELD's radar, so it could be seen as a success. If you squinted.

Clint refused to squint, but he had more important things to worry about.

While the next few months passed without major incident, the break didn't last long.

The events that occurred a few months later gave rise to the superhero know as Iron Man.

* * *

"We can't do anything," Nick said. "We're the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. Note the word Homeland, Coulson."

"Sir, it wouldn't be the first time we've operated on foreign soil."

"No, but that was with permission from their equivalents. And we don't have permission."

"So what do we do? It's the Ten Rings, we've been tracking them for months."

"There's nothing we can do. Unless you want to go and talk to Barton."

"You want to send him on an illegal mission?"

"Have you got a better idea? Coulson, you know as well as I that Clint Barton is our best agent. Besides Romanoff."

"But if we can't get him in there sir, how are we supposed to get him out?"

"He can get himself out pretty well."

"Not on his own."

"Then we need to find another way for him to infiltrate Stark Industries."

"You think there was a mole."

"Next to no one knew Stark was heading for Afghanistan. So how did the Ten Rings know to find him?"

"Well, he blew up the side of a mountain that might have given them a clue."

"What do you suggest?"

"I suggest that we wait and see how this plays out. Tony Stark could surprise us. If we can't go in, then we give him a month before going in."

"Tony Stark isn't Howard Stark."

"I forgot that you've were close to Howard. Have you met Tony as well?"

"No. But General Ross is causing problems regarding the younger Stark."

"General Ross is always causing problems. I thought that that was his job."

"Very funny Coulson. Send Barton this way next time you see him, won't you?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Clint."

"Dad."

"Nick wants to see you."

"Is this about Tony Stark?"

"I think so."

"And they're not sending you? You'd deal with him better than me."

"It's a long story. Just go and see Nick."

"Sure." Clint headed up to Nick's office. He knocked on the door and pushed it open. "You wanted to see me Director?"

"Sit down Agent Barton. I assume you've heard about Tony Stark's situation?"

"Yes sir."

"And you know that there's nothing we can do."

"Yes sir. It's on foreign soil, without-"

"Well, you know more than Coulson then, that's for sure. I have a job."

"Of course sir."

"I want you to be one of the men in black."

"You mean, with a suit and everything?"

"Probably. You're Level Seven, yes agent?"

"Yes."

"So I want you on Coulson's team. Avengers."

"Sir, what about Agent Romanoff?"

"She'll be with you. Just in a different way. Dismissed Agent Barton."

"Yes sir." Clint stood and nodded at Nick as he left.

* * *

"Agent Barton."

"Sir, Director Fury requested that I join your team regarding the..." Clint trailed off as he snuck a glance at the other people in the room. Agents Garrett and Sitwell. Also a couple of younger ones. Must be new recruits, Clint wasn't sure what they were called.

"Right this way." He followed Phil into the office. "Regarding what Barton?"

"The Avengers Initiative sir."

"Really?"

"Excuse me sir," a voice said. "Director Fury wants to see you and Agent Barton in his office."

"Thank you Agent Ward. Come on then Agent Barton."

"Right behind you sir."

The two headed back up to Nick's office.

"You know sir, it would have been easier for you to just send for Agent Coulson and talk to the both of us up here."

"Yes, thank you Clint. It wasn't planned. I was intending to leave it up to you, but it seemed like you needed a hand talking without interruption."

"Thank you Nick. Sorry for Clint being Clint."

"No worries Phil, I've known him for a long time."

"No, I apologise sir if I came across as being rude, it was not my intention."

"Phil, your son's ill, get him down to Tabitha."

"I will. Maybe you've got a temperature? Come here."

"Oh, I see how it is. I try and be polite and you assume I'm ill."

"When have you ever tried to be polite?"

"Lots of times."

"When have you ever been successful?" Nick asked.

"Less times. That's not the point. What's the Avengers Initiative?"

"The Avengers Initiative is an idea. Phil, it's your project."

"Best way to describe it would be bringing together a group of remarkable people to do things that we can't."

"You're making a team of superheroes."

"Put it simply, yes. Not quite, but yes."

"And you actually know where to find one superhero. Let alone a whole team."

"So far we've got Natasha," Nick said.

"Well, that goes without saying if you're going for the remarkable people thing, whether or not she'd let you consider her a superhero is a different question. But that's still a team of one."

"Natasha and you."

"Me?"

"You."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why me? Have you seen me?"

"Yes. That's why you."

"But I'm just Clint Barton."

"You're also Hawkeye, an agent of SHIELD. And that's why. You may have a different skill set to Natasha, but you are just as skilled in your own way."

"Like I said Clint. Remarkable people. You certainly have remarkable eyesight and remarkable accuracy with a bow."

"I'm definitely not a hero."

"You've saved lives before. That makes you a hero."

"I've taken lives too."

"You did what you had to."

"Well, are you two joining then? And Maria Hill?"

"No," Nick said. "This isn't a SHIELD team."

"Sounds like it is."

"Maybe partly. But it's supposed to be just as much its own team as a SHIELD team."

"Wait. This is what you're doing up in Greenland? Trying to find Captain America so he can be on your team?"

"Yes, but how did you make that jump?"

"Superheroes, Cap was one of the originals, so what team would be complete without him? Also you were talking about Greenland the other week and that's where he's supposed to have crashed, isn't it?"

"You're just like your father. You think he's still alive too?"

"Who do you think gave me the idea Nick?" Phil chuckled. "I thought he was dead until Clint mentioned the idea of the ice preserving him rather than killing him. We don't know how the serum would have affected him in sub-zero conditions."

"You're as bad as each other. What do you say Clint? Ready to join the Avengers Initiative?"

"Yeah, go on then. What am I supposed to be doing?"

"Shadowing your father. Just keeping an eye on things."

"Without getting involved?"

"Just being a shadow."

"I can do that. And Nat?"

"Depending on how this turns out, we might have a different job for Natasha."

"I guess Maria's up leading the search for Cap then."

"At the moment. She'll be back later. We might head you up there later."

"Sounds like fun."

"Go on. Neither of you are going to Afghanistan. You're not even leaving the country."

"That's all right. We'll just stay here and annoy you."

"Do that and you'll be making coffee for the whole of SHIELD for the foreseeable future Barton."

"Yes sir. Does this mean paperwork until Stark gets back?"

"Are you willing to take up the offer of teaching an archery course?"

"Nope. Paperwork it is."

* * *

"What is that thing?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Clint."

"It looks like a man. What does Nick think it is?"

"He doesn't know either. But whatever it is, Stark built it."

"You think?"

"No one else has the brains to. Man's a genius. You know that."

"Yeah. Oh, hi Nat."

"Natasha. You're looking particularly cross today. Something bothering you?"

"I'm fine Phil, it's just a little strange to be working apart from Clint."

"Aww, you miss me."

"We're in the same room. I don't miss you. It's just weird. Besides, I get better missions than you now. Prepare to wear a suit Clinton."

"What?"

"She's right, Stark's having a press conference later, I'm going to head over there, if you want to come, you need a suit."

"Really? Fine. Hey Nat, take a look at this."

"Looks like a man. What is it, some kind of man shaped drone or something?"

"Stark built a man shaped drone in a cave?"

"What if it isn't a drone? Maybe it is Stark."

"And this is why I need to arrange a meeting with Ms Pepper Potts. Clint, if you're coming, hurry up." Phil left, leaving Clint and Natasha looking at each other.

"Nick's up to something."

"What?"

"He's got you trailing Phil, he's got Maria pretty much doing his job where she is, he's up to something."

"Like what?"

"He wants us to practice."

"Practice what?"

"Clint, how old is Nick?"

"Not a clue. Older than Dad."

"And that would be?"

"Erm. Like fifty or something. Take however old I am and add twenty three."

"And how old are you?"

"Not a clue, don't even know when my birthday is. It's that time of year where I may or may not have been born yet. Older than you."

"Clint, it's obvious what he wants. He wants us to be ready to take over when they all retire."

"What? So Maria gets to be Nick and you probably get to be Maria and I have to be Dad and do paperwork and wear a suit? That's not fair. I don't want to wear a suit."

"You don't have to wear a suit."

"Kind of do, and I have to run too. See you later Nat. Sorry. You've probably got a better mission than me anyway."

"Don't know that yet. I might just be looking at this picture with Nick."

"Maybe. But if they need someone undercover with Stark, I'd recommend you."

"Thanks. Now run, or they'll leave without you."

"Got it." Clint ran after Phil.

"So what were you two talking about?"

"Suits."

* * *

"I take it you're not getting to Stark. Look at all the reporters." Clint looked around, seeing a full room with Tony Stark sitting on the floor at the front eating a burger.

"Doesn't look like it. Stay here, out of sight."

"Why?"

"You heard Nick. Stick to the shadows."

"I know, but where are you going?"

"To have a word with Pepper Potts."

Phil walked over to the lady standing at the back. Clint tried to listen, but ended up more reading lips. Which meant he missed almost all of the exchange. He'd have to ask if Phil could wear a microphone or something that could feed into his receiver so he could actually tell what was going on.

"Miss Potts?"

"Yes."

"Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"I'm not part of the press conference, but it's about to begin right now."

"I'm not a reporter. I'm Agent Phil Coulson with the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"That's quite a mouthful."

"I know. We're working on it."

"You liar Dad, we've been SHIELD for years," Clint muttered. There was only one thing that took that long to say.

"You know, we've been approached already by the DOD, the FBI, the CIA..."

"We're a separate division with a more specific focus. We need to debrief Mr Stark about the circumstances of his escape."

"I'll put something in the book shall I?"

"Thank you."

Tony Stark started talking and Phil headed back over to Clint.

"Got yourself a meeting then. What?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Not you. Him. He's leading up to something."

"Did he just-"

"I thought I misheard. But I think he did."

"That was unexpected."

"Just a bit."

* * *

"He did what?" Nick looked just as shocked as Phil and Clint had been, which was saying something because Nick Fury didn't surprise easily.

"He shut down the weapons manufacturing."

"Which yes, is pretty much his whole company."

"I have no words. What was he thinking?"

"Judging by what he said, the Ten Rings had Stark Industries weapons and he figured out that someone somewhere had been doing some under the table stuff and he's not happy with it," Clint said. "So he's shutting it down to stop that."

"Why would he do that?"

"He's had his eyes opened. Nothing stops you taking life for granted like death."

"What are you suggesting Clint?"

"He was in a war zone, he saw death, he saw his weapons doing the killing. He feels responsible. He doesn't want to be. That's why he's doing it. Maybe there's more. I don't know."

"You seem to know a lot," Phil said. "Should have gone into psychology."

"Nah, too much sitting around."

"Stark's having a fundraiser. Phil, see if you can get an interview from him. Clint, again, you're not to make contact unless necessary."

"Will do sir. It's another posh thing with suits, isn't it."

"Yep. Suit up Hawkeye."

"Not funny Dad."

* * *

"He's heading over to the bar. Alone."

"Got it."

Clint watched from his hidden position as Phil walked towards Tony Stark. Phil had picked up a communication device before they'd left after Clint mentioned it so now he could hear most of the conversation.

"Mr Stark?"

"Yeah?"

"Agent Coulson."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, the guy from the..."

"Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"God you need a new name for that."

"Got one. It's SHIELD," Clint said, out of Stark's earshot.

"Yeah, I hear that a lot. Listen, I know that this must be a trying time for you, but we need to debrief you. There's still a lot of unanswered questions and time can be a factor with these things."

"He's more interested in Pepper Potts than you. Clearly you're not attractive enough for him."

"Let's just put something on the books."

"How about the twenty fourth at seven p.m. at Stark Industries?"

"Tell you what. You got it. You're absolutely right. Tell you what, I'm going to go to my assistant and we'll make a date." Tony Stark headed off.

"A date? Maybe you are attractive enough."

"Clinton."

"Don't get your hopes up, he's dancing with Ms Potts."

"That isn't what this communication line is for at all."

"Just trying to lighten the mood. Why haven't you told them it's called SHIELD yet?"

"In case Howard Stark mentioned something about us and he puts two and two together."

"Makes sense. Where's he going?"

"What now?"

"Reporter on your left. Showed him some pictures and he's darted off."

"I'm on his tail."

"I'll be right behind you. Just going to talk to Ms Potts."

"You're not supposed to."

"She's just been left on a balcony, I'm only going to say hi."

"Fine. But don't-"

"I know. I won't be a minute." Clint went outside. "Hey. Pepper Potts right?"

"That's me. And you are?"

"Philip Hill. You all right?"

"Just waiting for someone."

"Who? If you don't mind me asking."

"No, it's fine. Tony Stark."

"Stark? He just left."

"What?"

"He got cornered by Obadiah Stane. He looked cross. Not sure what went down between the two of them, but whatever it was, it wasn't good."

"Really."

"You okay? Not too cross that he left?"

"I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"That's good. Just wanted to make sure you were all right. See you around, maybe."

"Thanks."

Clint met Phil outside standing by the road.

"He left."

"You'll just have to go to the meeting and hope he turns up. We going back to SHIELD?"

"Yep."

* * *

"Nat where are you off to?"

"General Ross has been causing problems. You remember a while back when he rushed into that experiment to make a super soldier and it went wrong?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he's still looking for his super soldier. So I'm going to find him first."

"And if you find him?"

"Well, so far the Avengers Initiative is three people, one of whom may or may not be dead and the other two are us, so I'd say we need at least one more person. Which is why I'm checking out General Ross's little project. But at the moment, I think we're more just keeping Ross off his tail. Doctor Robert Bruce Banner."

"So I get Stark and you get Ross."

"At the moment."

"Are you shadowing or meeting?"

"Shadowing. For now."

"Where?"

"Brazil."

"Brazil?"

"That's where Doctor Banner is. Ross hasn't caught onto that yet, but he will."

"Don't get on the wrong side of Ross. You know what he's like."

"I aim not to meet him."

"Then you won't. You're Natasha Romanoff. If you don't want to be seen, you won't be."

"Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff, Agent Coulson would like to see you in his office."

"Right away."

Natasha and Clint cleared up what remained of lunch and went upstairs.

"Find out what that thing was Phil?"

"Possibly Natasha, possibly. Look at this."

"Is that a man?"

"This is footage from Gulmira. Ten Rings. Same guys that kidnapped Stark."

"So what, is that him going to help them? Did they let him escape?"

"Carry on watching Natasha."

"Did he just take out a whole group of them? So, instead of weapons, he's built a suit with weapons to go out and get rid of all the weapons in the world. I can't work out if that's genius or irony."

"Neither, it's iron-ary."

"Clint. No."

"Come on Nat, it was funny."

"No it wasn't."

"She's right Clint. Pay attention."

"I am. Tony Stark's made a suit to try and make up for what he feels he did wrong. Nat, you were talking about adding people to the Avengers Initiative, here we go."

"You want to invite Tony Stark? Is this another joke?"

"Well, if it was, it wouldn't be very funny."

"So yeah. Like all your jokes. Are you joking?"

"Actually, Nick was talking about something similar," Phil said. "Maybe not quite what Clint suggested, but certainly bringing him into SHIELD."

"Ha, see I make sense sometimes Natasha."

"You're such children. How did I raise a mess like you?"

"Oh thanks, love you too."

"I don't know how he turned out like this either Phil. I blame Melinda's teaching him things. She's not standing behind me is she?"

"No, she's not. But I'm telling her you said that."

"Clint, don't you dare!"

The two ran off, leaving Phil shaking his head. Maria stuck her head in the door.

"Look who's back from Cap hunting."

"Why are Clint and Natasha running down the hall?"

"Because they're three year olds. I have a meeting with Stark tomorrow. Can you babysit?"

"That bad?"

"I think he's still trying to make it up to Natasha that she didn't get a proper childhood. He'll be around. She's off to keep an eye on our favourite general tomorrow anyway."

"What did he do now?"

"Chasing super soldiers again."

"Wonderful. I'll wish her luck later. But you got Clint in a suit. Progress."

"I really hope Nick knows what he's doing."

"Tony Stark's flying around in the least camouflaged suit of armour ever. No one knows what they're doing."

"I have a bad feeling things will get worse."

"I'd say stop being so pessimistic, but I think you might be right."

* * *

Phil sat in the lobby, waiting for Pepper Potts or Tony Stark to appear. Clint was waiting for him with some other SHIELD agents.

Ms Potts emerged from an office, nervous.

"Ms Potts?" Phil said, standing up. "We had an appointment. Did you forget about our appointment?"

"Nope, right now. Come with me. We're going to have it right now."

"Right now?"

"Yeah, walk with me."

"Okay." Something was very much not right with Pepper Potts, Phil realised. He fiddled with a transmitter in his pocket. Hopefully Clint would get the message.

"I'm going to give you the meeting of your life. Your office." Ms Potts looked over her shoulder. Phil followed her line of eyesight to see Obadiah Stane standing on the floor above watching her. Ah.

She picked up her phone and dialled a number. Phil looked over at a corridor where a group of SHIELD agents, minus Clint, were standing.

"Where's Agent Barton?" Phil asked the nearest agent.

"He said he'd be better use to you up high."

"We're not staying in this building. Tell him to get down here and get in a car."

"I know a shortcut," Ms Potts said, hanging up the phone. Phil nodded and opened the door so she could sit in the car. The other agents climbed into different ones. They drove off, Pepper giving directions.

* * *

Clint, knowing that there was every chance Pepper would recognise him, had got in a different car and was hot on their heels. He was also silently kicking himself for talking to her before, but he knew that it was the right thing to do. Oh well. Unless he was assigned to go undercover with Pepper Potts, it wouldn't matter. That wasn't necessary at the moment anyway. It would probably be Natasha's job anyway. She would have more luck undercover with Stark than him.

* * *

They arrived at Stark Industries.

"Section sixteen. Section sixteen," Ms Potts said. "There it is." She went up to the door. "My key's not working. It's not opening the door." Phil walked up to the door. "Oh wow. What's that? It's, like, a little device? It's, like, a thing that's going to pick the lock?"

"You might want to take a few steps back," Phil said. She covered her ears while he crossed his arms and the device made a small explosion, opening the door.

* * *

Clint watched from up high as Phil and the other agents went into the room. He pulled an arrow out of his quiver. Stane was somewhere.

* * *

"Looks like you were right," Phil said, seeing a suit hanging up. "He was building a suit."

"I thought it would be bigger," Ms Potts admitted. She looked around.

* * *

"Oh great, he's huge," Clint said. "Oh wonderful." Pepper Potts now seemed to be on her own, running away from Stane. "Agent Coulson, can you hear me? Agent Coulson? Agent Williams? Any of you?" No one responded. "Oh, sausages. Dad? Dad, can you hear me? Dad, I know Williams gave you a comms device. Dad, answer me."

"Holy-"

"Thought that kind of language wasn't acceptable?"

"I just had half a building fall on top of me, I can use whatever language I like."

"Everyone else?"

"If they're alive, they aren't conscious."

"I'll call in Tabitha."

"Do you have eyes on Potts?"

"Er…" Clint looked around and saw a flash of gold and red zooming towards them. "Yeah. And Tony Stark."

"Fantastic."

"Later. He's defiantly not on Stane's side. But it isn't going well. I've lost sight, they're heading towards the city. Hang on. I'm coming to get you."

"No, stay and look out for Potts."

"Stane's nowhere near, Stark's on it, he's got her doing something. I'm coming down. You've got five men down there. I'm coming."

"Clint-"

"Oh, that's funny, my ears seem not to be working."

"For goodness sake. Come on then."

"See you in a second."

Clint swung down from his perch and headed into the building. He pulled Phil out, then headed over to where the other SHIELD agents were.

"We definitely need a Tabitha. One is potentially critical. The others I don't know if they'll make the next few minutes or not. Williams is down."

"He took the most impact. He jumped on top of the rest of us."

"Then you owe him your life and if these lot make it, they do too. Thanks mate. You keep an eye on this lot. I need to make a phone call. I'll keep you posted on what's going on." Clint headed back outside and pulled out a phone.

"Fury."

"Nick. We need a Tabitha. Williams is down. Jameson I think will live, but he's going to need hospital attention. Smith and Peters need emergency treatment right now."

"I'll send an ambulance down there."

"Oh, and I think Tony Stark might need one in a few minutes too."

"I'll send a few."

"Thanks Nick."

"Clint. Don't get yourself in any more trouble."

"Holy mother of- No need to worry about that Nick, Tony Stark is defiantly going to need an ambulance where as I am fit as a fiddle. What on Earth is that thing?"

"What's going on?"

"Not a clue. But there's fire and smashing glass. And now a giant blue thing."

"A giant blue thing."

"Yeah. You know Stark's big Arc Reactor? I think it used to be that."

"Are Stane and Stark alive or dead?"

"Stark, no idea. Dad's heading up there with Potts, I can see him. Stane, I'm guessing not seeing as that was quite the fall, but I'll stick an explosive arrow up there just in case. It's half way to blowing up anyway. Which means I need my hands, so catch you later Nick."

Clint hung up and shifted his quiver, giving one of his shafts an explosive pile. SHIELD tech. Sometimes, he really loved it.

Nock.

Draw.

Loose.

His arrow flew straight, hitting something in the bottom of the building where Stane was, exploding on impact.

Clint recoiled from the heat and saw Phil with Pepper Potts, dragging Stark away from the building.

He snuck away just as the ambulances were pulling in.

* * *

"You off?"

"Yeah, I've got a meeting with Tony Stark."

"You don't have a cat in hell's chance recruiting him. He's too… Tony Stark."

"That's as may be, but at least we can judge what's going on. Maybe even convince him not to tell everyone about Iron Man."

"No, he'll tell everyone. If everyone knows he's Iron Man, it'll take the focus off SHIELD even more. They'll all be too preoccupied with him. Might even be able to get him to take on some of these missions we aren't allowed to."

"You and Nick have been talking, haven't you."

"Yep. Need a hand?"

"You're still supposed to be sticking to the shadows."

"I will."

"Come on then. What are you going to do?" They headed outside to where Phil had left his car.

"Pass us your glasses."

"They're not real. They're for undercover."

"I know." Clint put them on. "Now I just need to put on my suit and I can be in the crowd as a reporter and no one will recognise me."

"Glasses don't make you unrecognisable."

"Tell that to Clark Kent. It's all about how I act. Reporter, erm, confident, outgoing, doesn't mean I can't be clumsy and fumble of my pen, constantly dropping it, not so much as I draw attention to myself. I need some undercover stuff."

"This is just because you're bored of paperwork."

"Pretty much. To the press conference."

* * *

Clint sat in the crowd, Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes stood at the front of the room. Stark was still talking to Potts outside. Phil was with them.

"You've all received the official statement of what occurred at Stark Industries last night. There have been unconfirmed reports that a robotic prototype malfunctioned and caused damage to the Arc Reactor. Fortunately, a member of Tony Stark's personal security staff..."

Phil walked in to find Pepper Potts applying make up to Tony Stark to hide the bruises.

"'Iron Man.' That's kind of catchy. It's got a nice ring to it. I mean, it's not technically accurate. The suit's a gold-titanium alloy, but it's kind of evocative, the imagery, anyway."

"Here's your alibi," Phil said, holding out a card.

"Okay."

"You were on your yacht."

"Yeah."

"We have port papers that put you in Avalon all night, and sworn statements from 50 of your guests."

"See, I was thinking maybe we should say it was just Pepper and me alone on the island."

"That's what happened."

"All right."

"Just read it, word for word."

"There's nothing about Stane here," Stark said, glancing over it.

"That's being handled. He's on vacation. Small aircraft have such a poor safety record."

"But what about the whole cover story that it's a bodyguard? He's my body... I mean, is that... That's kind of flimsy, don't you think?"

"This isn't my first rodeo, Mr Stark. Just stick to the official statement, and soon, this will all be behind you. You've got 90 seconds." Phil turned to leave.

"Agent Coulson?" Ms Potts said. "I just wanted to say thank you very much for all of your help."

"That's what we do. You'll be hearing from us."

"From the Strategic Homeland..."

"Just call us SHIELD."

"Right." She turned back to Stark as Phil left. "Let's get this show on the road."

Phil saw the back of Clint's head at the back of the crowd of reporters.

"And now, Mr Stark has prepared a statement. He will not be taking any questions."

Stark entered the room and took Rhodes' spot behind the podium.

"Thank you. Been a while since I was in front of you. I figure I'll stick to the cards this time. There's been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop..."

"I'm sorry, Mr Stark," a reporter interrupted, "but do you honestly expect us to believe that that was a bodyguard in a suit that conveniently appeared, despite the fact that you..." Clint frowned. Not SHIELD.

"I know that it's confusing. It's is one thing to question the official story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations, or insinuate that I'm a superhero."

"I never said you were a superhero."

She's good, Clint thought. Maybe she'd want a job at SHIELD. He'd find out who she was later.

"You didn't? Well, good, because that would be outlandish and fantastic. I'm just not the hero type. Clearly. With this laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I've made, largely public." Rhodes whispered something in his ear. "Yeah, okay. Yeah... The truth is... I am Iron Man."

Everyone in the room stood up, Clint using the chaos to leave.

"Well, that went well."

"Yeah. Perfectly. Come on. Lola's waiting."

* * *

"Tony Stark."

"I gave him the alibi. He chose to ignore it."

"Probably that reporter's fault," Clint said. "The one who was asking questions. Despite being asked not to ask questions. Who was she?"

"Christine Everhart, Vanity Fair," Nick said.

"She's good. Reckon she'd take a job at SHIELD?"

"Clint, what have we said about bringing in everyone?"

"I thought that was just Dad."

"It's everyone. But mostly you two."

"Okay then. I won't offer her a job. But if we ever-"

"Barton."

"Fine."

"Phil, I need you to keep an eye on Tony Stark from a distance. We can pretty much leave him to his own thing, but keep an eye on him. Clint, keep your eyes peeled for anything."

"Yep."

* * *

The next few months passed without incident.

Clint walked into the Triskelion cafeteria one day, intending to meet Anna Jones and instead walked into Natasha Romanoff.

"Thought you were in Brazil."

"I was. Sitwell's taken over. Doctor Banner doesn't present a threat unless angered. He's got it under wraps. If Ross goes in causing trouble, I'll head back in, but until then, Sitwell is on it."

"Right. I'll see you in three months."

"What?"

"This is what you get for not telling me."

"Clint, I arrived five minutes ago."

"Should have phoned me while you were at an airport."

"I didn't go to an airport. SHIELD picked me up. Are you going to stop talking to me for that? I could have taken the day off and I didn't so that I could come and see you."

"Nat, I'm messing with you, I'm not cross. There's a place up in Greenland for three months. Fancied some new scenery. I won't be able to see you. I can phone. But not visit."

"Why are you going to Greenland?"

"I'm being important. Nick's busy running things, Dad's busy taking charge of some kind of project for Nick, no idea what, it's not really started yet, Maria's busy sorting out the Helicarrier, Melinda just wants to stick to admin, no field work, you were in Brazil, Jasper Sitwell's just gone to Brazil, Victoria Hand's doing something, in short, Nick wanted a representative up there and I was pretty much last choice, but everyone else was busy."

"John Garrett?"

"He's an S.O., they can't have just anyone up there."

"Right. So it really was an 'everyone at SHIELD is busy, we'll have to ask Clint' moment."

"Why are you laughing?"

"They're leaving you in charge of something for three months?"

"Well, Maria's coming up later if she can find time and I'm not really in charge, just supervising."

"But you were last choice?"

"No. There's hundreds of people at SHIELD. They could have asked Felix Blake. Or, or, Sharon Carter. I mean, she's a Carter. She's not Level Seven yet, but she might as well be. But they asked me."

"You're so proud of yourself."

"Yeah. I'm going to Greenland on a Cap hunt. I could meet Captain America before Dad."

"Of course Clint. I'll see you in three months."

"And don't laugh at me for not being first choice, Tabitha never got asked."

"She's a doctor. This isn't what she does. Don't get frostbite."

"I won't. Stop panicking my dear Nicola."

"Why would you bring that up? Why? I thought we were forgetting that mission ever happened."

"Nope. So, lunch? I was going to meet Anna, but there's room for one more."

"Go on then."

* * *

Clint was shivering already. Maybe he should have worn the thicker coat and gloves rather than packing them.

Greenland was colder than he expected.

"You're an idiot, Barton," he said to himself. "It's covered by an ice sheet. What could possibly give you the idea it wouldn't be cold enough to freeze balls off a brass monkey."

Clint headed inside, where Nick was waiting to get him set up.

"Flipping heck, that's cold."

"You're in Greenland and it's not exactly summer. What did you expect?"

"Polar bears. Hi Nick."

"Afternoon Clint."

"So, what do I actually need to do?"

"Supervise. You get given reports at the end of the day, you jot down notes and send a report to me at the end of each week. I send you orders, which you relay, you're authorised to give minor orders, but most have to be approved by a senior agent. Which is Maria or myself."

"So, I'm like a middle man."

"Exactly."

"Awesome."

* * *

"So, you find Captain America yet?"

"Na-at. There's just so much ice."

"What did you expect?"

"Why is it called Greenland if there's so much ice?"

"Have you done anything yet?"

"Excuse you Natasha Romanoff, I'll have you know that it's only been a week and I decided on the catering for next week."

"You picked the menu."

"Yes."

"Is that the most important decision you have ever made at SHIELD."

"Well, I made the decision to bring you in."

"That's not what I meant. You finally can make decisions and you decide on food."

"Yes."

"Oh Sparrow."

"Be nice, I'm cold and you get sun. And- Three seconds Nat. Yep, there goes the central heating."

"I am being nice. I knitted you a scarf. I'll send it over with the next food shipment."

"Aww, thanks Nat. I need to go and find someone to fix the heating, speak soon."

"Bye Sparrow."

* * *

Another month passed and nothing really happened other than finding more ice and having to get someone in to fix the heating because the pipes kept freezing up. Clint ordered some new insulation for them. Nat sent the scarf.

The second month consisted of installing the extra insulation and no longer having problems with pipes. Also, they found a packet of sandwiches buried under the ice. Couldn't tell when they were from, so they kept them frozen and sent them off, but it was better than just ice.

The third month started the same as the other months, but mid-way through Clint got a phone call.

"So, Tony Stark's being considered for the Avengers Initiative."

"Nice to hear from you too Natasha. I've been well, thank you for asking, what about you?"

"I've been assigned to be a floater at Stark Industries."

"Good for you. Don't do anything stupid."

"And your dad wants to talk."

"He would, I was going to call later. Hang on. Yes Bennet?"

"Sir, there's a problem with one of the drills."

"Marvellous. I'll call you back."

He hung up on Natasha and followed Bennet to where one of the drill heads had been damaged, probably by hitting something hard.

* * *

"Well, that was anticlimactic Nat, we hit something, but it wasn't there when we got to it. Course it could have just been a rock."

"But you found something."

"Yep. Nice something to go with the sandwich."

"Do you even know when that sandwich was from?"

"No. They're doing something to find out. So. Stark again."

"Yep."

"Anything to do with why he's holding the Expo?"

"Maybe he's got a bucket list."

"Good luck."

"Thanks. Oh, Phil's here."

"Really?"

"You sound like an eager puppy."

"Puppys don't talk."

"Phil, it's your son!" Clint heard rustling as the phone changed hands.

"Hi Clint."

"Hi Dad."

"Don't you have things that you should be doing?"

"No, we've finished for the night. So, how's your project going?"

"It's fine, it's fine. How's yours going?"

"Did you hear? We found a sandwich."

"I did hear, yes."

"So, we've found more than anyone else has so far."

"You don't even know when this sandwich is from. It could be from last week."

"Yeah. But we found it."

"And good thing you did too. You haven't got a cold or anything have you?"

"No. Because I actually wore that scarf Nat sent me. I'm not cold. We fixed the heating. Less than three weeks and I'll be home."

"You're taking that first week off."

"Fine. I've got enough holiday saved up from the past however long ago I started working for SHIELD. I've already been told that by Nick. And Tabitha. And Maria. And Nat. Pretty much everyone. Everything is fine."

"All right. I have to go try and sort Stark again, they're planning a hearing for him to hand over his suits to the military, Nick's trying to get the World Security Council to scrap the decision, but they're not playing ball."

"Of course they're not. Do they even know how to play?"

"Maria's heading this way, I need to talk to her. See you soon Clint."

"Bye Dad."

Clint hung up.

* * *

Phil nodded to Pepper Potts as she noticed him standing at the back of the hearing.

"Agent Coulson."

"Ms Potts. How are you?"

"I'm well thank you. You?"

"I'm well. How are you coping with all of this?"

"It's a bit stressful. There's no chance SHIELD could-"

"We've tried."

"You have?"

"One suit of armour's bad enough, but we can focus on that. The military with weaponised suits of armour? Anyone could get their hands on one and then where would we be?"

"You and I need a little talk."

"I've got a busy few weeks, but I'm sure I can fit something in. I expect you've got a busy few weeks as well."

"Yeah. Have you got a number I can ring?"

"I'm not supposed to give out SHIELD's number, but I've got my personal one."

"The personal one would be even better."

"All right then."

* * *

"Agent Coulson, a word please?"

"Sir?"

"In private."

"Of course." Phil followed Nick inside the office.

"We're going to Greenland."

"I'm sorry?"

"We're going to Greenland. How soon can you be ready?"

"How long?"

"I'm out there for four weeks. Could you stay out there that long?"

"Easily. Ten minutes. Why are we going to Greenland?"

"To have a look. Report from Clint last night. They found something..."

"I'll go and pack."

* * *

**Author's Note: And here we have it, we're up to Iron Man. Which leaves Avengers very shortly.**

**And Clint was put in charge of something. Fury trusts him enough to head up the search for Cap. Aww Clint, you're special. The next Phil Coulson according to Natasha. **

**Avengers is starting up. **

**And there was a brief moment from _Iron Man 2_ (in the deleted scenes on the DVD it shows Phil at the press conference, I thought I'd stick it in with altered dialogue)**

**Thank you all for reading!**


	12. Part One - Chapter Twelve

**Part One**

**- Father's Footsteps -**

* * *

**- Chapter Twelve -**

* * *

**Author's Note: Some dialogue taken from _Iron Man 2, Thor _and the MCU tie in comic _Fury's Big Week. _If you recognise it, I defiantly don't have the capacity to write something that awesome. Also I couldn't have written it because, as we established, I have nothing to do with Marvel.**

* * *

"Is it him?" Phil asked as the drill broke through the ice.

"No," Nick said, looking down at the frozen man in HYDRA gear. "But we're getting closer"

"Told you that sandwich was important," Clint said. "See, we sent you in the right direction."

"It wasn't the sandwich Clint."

"Yes it was."

Nick and Phil headed back inside while Clint supervised the removal of the HYDRA agent from the ice.

"There's a glacial shift coming in a few months. We should move camp," Phil said.

"Give it a few more weeks."

"The shift could damage anything that's under the ice."

"There's a team up here looking at the shifts Phil, it'll be fine."

"But what if everything does get lost under the ice as it shifts?"

"Nothing's going to get lost, it's been down here for seventy years, it'll last a few more."

"I'm just saying we need to move now."

"What I need is for you to be a little less over-excited."

"I'm not over-excited. I'm at the appropriate level of excitement, but a glacial shift in the coming months is an absolute certainty, which means that at any moment…"

"Relax Phil, we'll find your favourite action figure."

"Now, you know full well that there's more to it than that."

"I know."

"Director Fury," a voice called. Nick turned around to see Clint standing there. "There was a call from the World Security Council."

"Schedule a return call for tomorrow night."

"Yeah, no can do Nick," Clint said. "They scheduled one themselves. Twelve hours' time, New York."

"I'm supposed to be out here for the next two to four weeks."

"Yeah. About that. Apparently my sandwich wasn't enough to convince them that this was worthwhile."

"Will you stop going on about the sandwich?" Phil said. "We found a HYDRA agent frozen from 1945. Enough with the sandwich."

"Oh, I told them that too. But they said they want you to pack up. Leave. Cap hunt over. No more money. I mean, it's only been six months, I don't know why they would be so up in arms about not finding anything. I don't think they realise how big Greenland is. And how much of it looks the same."

"Please tell me you were polite to the Council."

"Of course. But yeah. Sorry Nick."

"Fine. Sorry Clint. I know you were looking forward to coming home today, but it looks like you'll be out here a couple more days."

"Supervising us giving up?"

"We're not giving up. Take a reference of longitude and latitude. We'll reference the spot and persuade the Council that we should come back out here. But for now, yes. You're supervising clean-up."

"Fine. Whatever it takes. Good luck in New York."

"And me?"

"Back with me if you would Phil. If the Council are on my back, I'm going to need someone to sort out everything I was supposed to be doing. And we'll have to get Maria out here."

"I'll give her a call."

* * *

"Sorry for this Maria," Phil said as she stepped off the plane. "You got here fast."

"We were flying over the Atlantic."

"Right. Well, we need to run off, but Clint's inside."

"Wish Nick good luck."

"I will. Got to dash, but you'll be back in a few days anyway."

"And there'd been such progress."

"I know." Phil jumped on the plane and it took off while Maria headed inside to see Clint."

* * *

"That took a while," Phil said as Nick left the office. "Anything worth repeating?"

"Not in polite company."

"So I'm all right then?"

"They want us to scrap anything to do with the Avengers Initiative. Surveillance on Bruce Banner, searching for Steve Rogers, anything to do with Tony Stark, just focus on Project PEGASUS."

"That doesn't work."

"I know."

"So what do we do?"

"Keep doing what we're doing."

"How?"

"I don't know. Get creative. Whatever it takes."

"That's your best plan?"

"At the moment."

"Fantastic."

* * *

"Sir, I need you to look over the events in Monaco-"

"Sir, I need you to sign-"

"Enough! Coulson will listen to what you need and sort you, more urgent to least. Honestly, one day."

"Sir, Senator Stern wants another meeting after the events in Monaco."

"Right. Briefing in Monaco would be higher, who's got that?"

"I do sir."

"By the door. Who's next?"

"I just need a signature on some budgetary redistribution forms."

"After Stern."

"Sir, Agent Sitwell just checked in. He said that Banner cleared customs."

"I would say that was fairly important. Is Sitwell still on him?"

"Yes sir."

"Then there's not much we can do. I'll pass the message along."

"Sir, General Ross is requesting our help in tracking down Doctor Banner."

"I'm fairly certain he'll say no, might as well group him with Stern."

"We have an atmospheric disturbance in New Mexico."

"What kind of disturbance?"

"We don't know, the readings are abnormal."

"I'd say that was fairly important."

"Sir, we've done extensive analysis on Tony Stark's blood, the levels of palladium suggest that he's got seventy two hours left. With no cure."

"Well that sounds important, I would say first. Go right in."

"Sir, Agent Romanoff is on the line, she says she needs to talk to the Director."

"Pass it to me. Romanoff."

"Coulson, I need to speak to Director Fury."

"So does everyone else at SHIELD, how bad is it?"

"Pretty bad. Stark's losing control."

"What's happening?"

"Stark and Rhodes, they're-"

"Natasha? Natasha, are you all right?"

"I'm fine. But Stark's just flown off."

"Stay there, don't blow your cover. I'll put you through to Director Fury as soon as he finishes with this."

"Thanks Phil." She ended the call.

"Right. You, route Agent Romanoff through to Director Fury as soon as you can. Then debrief on Monaco, then Stern, then Ross, then forms. Pass me the data on the atmospheric disturbance, I'll look through it." Phil took the file from the young scientist and opened it. "What is this?"

"We don't know. At first we thought it was some kind of aurora or lightning storm, but the readings are too large. We've never seen anything like this before."

"Get a team on it."

* * *

"Phil, you're going to babysit Stark."

"But, these readings, Nick you have to see them."

"Tony Stark is dying. You're going to supervise while I try and sort the rest of this mess out. You put a team on the readings, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"They'll keep analysing, any more abnormalities and I'll reassign you."

"Yes sir."

"Clint's coming home tomorrow afternoon. I'll make sure he takes the following week off at least."

"Thank you."

* * *

"We found him in a doughnut eating doughnuts."

"As you do. You've blown cover then."

"Only to him."

"Right."

Phil walked in to the room to find Tony Stark and Nick sitting at a table by the balcony.

"That's not true," Nick was saying.

"Well then, clearly you knew my dad better than I did."

"As a matter of fact, I did. He was one of the founding members of SHIELD."

"What?"

"I got a two o'clock."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. What's this?"

"Okay, you're good, right?"

"No, I'm not good."

"You got this? Right? Right?"

"Got what? I don't even know what I'm supposed to get."

"Natasha will remain a floater here at Stark with her cover intact. You remember Agent Coulson, right?"

"Yeah."

"And Tony, remember. I got my eye on you."

Natasha and Phil looked at each other as Nick left. It was official. SHIELD agents only knew bad puns.

"We've disabled all communications. No contact with the outside world. Good luck," Natasha said, before leaving to head back to Stark Industries. Tony turned to Phil.

"Please. First thing, I need a little bodywork. I'll put in a little time at the lab. If we could send one of your goon squad down to the Coffee Bean, Cross Creek, for a Starbucks run, or something like that, that'd be nice."

"I'm not here for that," Phil said. "I've been authorised by Director Fury to use any means necessary to keep you on premises. If you attempt to leave or play any games, I will tase you and watch _Supernanny_ while you drool into the carpet. Okay?"

"I think I got it, yeah."

"Enjoy your evening's entertainment." Phil left, leaving Stark to look at the box.

* * *

Phil received more data the following morning. And it didn't look good.

"Agent Coulson, you look concerned."

"Just some data that you're not cleared to see."

"I see. Sure I can't have a look, I might be able to help."

"I'm sure Mr Stark."

"Say, did you ever meet my dad?"

"Once or twice. He gave me parenting advice."

"I don't know what shocks me more out of that statement, that you're a parent or that my dad gave you advice. Did you take it?"

"Yes."

"Feel sorry for your kids."

"He said his biggest regret was that he had kept secrets from you. His intention had been to keep you safe, but it had driven a wedge between you. He told me to be open."

"Your kid knows you work for a government spy organisation?"

"Yes. So that's another thing I owe your father for."

"You owe him?"

"That is a story for another time Mr Stark." Phil snapped the file shut. "What was it you wanted?"

"I need to see Pepper. And there's some things in her office that I might need."

"You're not supposed to break perimeter."

"I know, but please, do something."

"Clearly it happened when I was too busy looking at data for me to notice anything."

"Thank you Coulson. Now I owe you."

* * *

"Coulson, why has Tony Stark left the building? I thought you were supposed to be watching the perimeter?"

"I was. Just a slightly larger one than Stark's house."

"And that would be?"

"Earth."

"I beg your pardon?"

"They finished analysing the readings from that atmospheric abnormality. And they think it was an Einstein-Rosen bridge."

"A what?"

"A wormhole. To another point in space."

"That's insane."

"So's the fact Tony Stark is making a new element in his basement when that should be impossible. It shouldn't be possible. But he's making one."

"Where are these readings coming from?"

"New Mexico."

"Get to New Mexico."

"Will do. I'll just say good bye to Natasha, let her know what's going on."

"You have a way to get down there?"

"I have a car, yes. It's a SHIELD one, not Lola. But yes."

"As long as there's a way."

"Right then. I'm off to New Mexico."

* * *

"I heard you broke the perimeter," Phil said as he entered Stark's workshop.

"Yeah, that was, like, three years ago. Where have you been?"

"I was doing some stuff."

"Yeah, well, me too and it worked. Hey, I'm playing for the home team Coulson, you and all your Fabulous Furry Freak Brothers. Now, are you going to let me work or break my balls?" Phil smiled inwardly. Clint would probably get on with Stark. He looked in one of the boxes. Was that? No, it couldn't be.

It was.

Phil picked up the prototype shield. An actual prototype Captain America shield.

Clint was going to be so jealous.

"What's this doing here?"

"That's it. Bring that to me." Phil walked over and handed him the shield.

"You know what this is?"

"It's exactly what I need to make this work. Lift the coil. Go, go. Put your knees into it. There you go. And… Drop it. Drop it." Stark balanced a spirt level onto of the coil. "Perfectly level. I'm busy. What do you want?"

"Nothing. Goodbye. I've been reassigned. Director Fury wants me in New Mexico."

"Fantastic. Land of Enchantment."

"So I'm told."

"Secret stuff?"

"Something like that."

"Bye. Thanks." They shook hands over the top of the coil.

"We need you," Phil added.

"Yeah. More than you know."

"Not that much." He gave Stark one last nod then left.

To New Mexico.

* * *

"Barton."

"We need you to come in."

"You spent hours telling me exactly why I need to take a week off and you now tell me that you need me to come in? Consistency Nick."

"This is complicated. Possibly aliens."

"Aliens. Cool. I thought that was someone else's job?"

"No, this is our job. We need you in New Mexico. Phil's already heading down there. Pack your bags Barton, you're going to the other extreme."

"Good thing it's only winter clothes that I had before then, isn't it. Do I need to bring a friend?"

"Maybe Diana."

"I'll go and get her."

* * *

Phil looked down at the crater, seeing the object. The impossible object. He turned around and took off his sunglasses, dialling a number.

"Sir. We've found it."

* * *

"Dad."

"Clint. I thought you had the week off."

"That went pear shaped when aliens happened. Not that I mind. New Mexico. The heat will make a nice change from Greenland's cold. It was funny. I ran into a lady in a shop. Rather messed up shop. Some guys had tried to rob her, but a short man in a suit had stopped them."

"Did she specifically say short?"

"No, I assumed."

"Well, it wasn't fair to have her robbed in front of me."

"How many?"

"Just two."

"Nice. Oh brilliant, doughnuts. Why are there two packets?"

"I couldn't decide."

* * *

"What is that thing?"

"Look like a hammer to me."

"That's not specific enough Clint. No one could move it. A man tried using a chain and pulling it out with his vehicle and the back of the vehicle flew off."

"Huh. So, what now?"

"We had to appropriate Jane Foster's research. She checked a man in at the hospital under the name of Thor and she's been looking at atmospheric disturbances like this for a while."

"Bet she was pleased with that."

"We'll return it to her when we're sure that the Earth is safe. Until then, we have to make sure there isn't an alien invasion coming. Besides, she's working with Erik Selvig, who used to work with Bruce Banner. That could be a huge problem."

"He already knows about SHIELD and not in a good light."

"I told her that we were the good guys."

"Yeah, not a great plan, telling her you're the good guys after taking all her stuff."

"There wasn't enough time to fully explain. Nor the security clearance."

"Right. Let's take a look see at this hammer."

* * *

"Hawkeye."

"Sitwell? Thought you were in Brazil."

"Bit more complicated than that."

"Apparently so. So who is watching the good doctor?"

"I don't know, Fury reassigned me here and here I am. Rerouting planes at the moment."

"Wonderful. It's Justin Hammer's thing at the Stark Expo tonight, isn't it? I was going to watch that. You, er-"

"I know about Romanoff, yes."

"I was going to see if I could see her. And she thinks something's up with Hammer."

"I see."

"I need eyes up high," Phil's voice came over the comms. "With a gun."

"I think you're needed. Got a gun?"

"Nope."

"Need one?"

"Nope."

* * *

Clint headed up to the tallest pillar, stopping only to pick up his bow, the compound, just like Nick had asked him to bring. He nocked the arrow and aimed at the blonde man who was making his way through SHIELD agents like they were just nuisances.

"Barton. Talk to me."

"Do you want me to slow him down sir? Or are you sending in more guys for him to beat up?"

"I'll let you know."

Clint couldn't hear what the man was saying, but he'd just started fighting the largest SHIELD agent on site. Natasha would have a hard time going up against him. Clint was sure that she'd win, but it would be hard.

"You'd better call it Coulson, 'cause I'm starting to root for this guy." Clint could almost hear the eye roll Phil was almost certainly giving him. Last time he'd started to root for someone, he's turned up with Black Widow in his wake, having offered her a job instead of putting an arrow through her. He wondered what Nick would say this time if he and Phil both turned up with someone. Probably something along the lines of _'For goodness sake you two, that's it, you're never working together again, you're both grounded from missions for a month, Coulson, you're teaching a course at the Academy for the rest of the year, Barton, you're taking on someone and being an S.O., I don't care how much you don't want to do it, this is what you get if you keep bring strays into my organisation!' _Clint chuckled as he imagined it. The agent fell and Clint felt his arm begin to shake with the stress of holding the arrow for so long. "Last chance sir."

"No, wait!" The man approached the hammer. "I want to see this." The man gripped the hammer, triumphant, but the look changed to one of confusion when he couldn't lift it. "All right. Show's over. Ground units, move in." Clint brought the bow down and watched the SHIELD agents surround him as the man looked down, devastated, into the ground.

He turned his head sharply and saw a woman scuttling out of the undergrowth.

So the man had an accomplice.

* * *

Phil entered the room and looked down at the man. He began to talk.

"You made my men, some of the most highly trained professionals in the world, look like a bunch of minimum wage mall cops. That's hurtful. In my experience, it takes someone who's received similar training to do what you did to them. Why don't you tell me where you received your training? Pakistan? Chechnya? Afghanistan? You know, you strike me more as the soldier of fortune type. Where was it? South Africa? Certain groups pay very well for a mercenary like you. Who are you?" The man hadn't answered any of Phil's questions, not even so much as to register his presence. "One way or another, we'll find out what we need to know. We're good at that. Don't go anywhere." Phil left and found Clint waiting for him outside.

"He's not talking, is he?"

"Not yet."

"Guy like that could probably take months of torture before he starts to crack. And I know you. You're not going to torture him."

"You have an idea, I assume?"

"Yeah. Cut him loose."

"That's your idea? Let him walk? Just like that?"

"I saw a girl scrambling back to her car after you got him. She probably gave him a ride out here and didn't have an exit plan. He might be a pro, but she's not. So, you let him go and she gives you a trail to follow."

"That actually makes sense."

"Well, got to sometimes, haven't I?"

"Yeah. But, 'starting to root for him'?"

"I get it from my dad. And you can't deny that you weren't too. He wouldn't have got that far if you hadn't wanted him to."

"He looked like he really wanted to lift that hammer."

"I wonder why. Wait. Giant hammer?"

"You're suggesting that he's Thor?"

"Just pointing out similarities."

"One good idea followed by one slightly insane. You heard from Natasha?"

"Yeah. Hammer made drones, blew up the Expo, was working with Vanko, who had a suit which had Rhodes in it and yeah. Also, Stark and Potts started having a domestic in front of her via computer or something. And now she's off to sort out Banner."

"So that's who they took Sitwell off for. She's back on it."

"And not happy about it. She can't fight his alter ego. The Hulk. She can't. She's never met something she couldn't fight before and it terrifies her. Everyone has their weakness, but Hulk is what happens to protect Banner's. And that's why she's scared. They're polar opposites in the same body. Hulk isn't smart, he's conspicuous, but Banner is incredibly intelligent and can hide among the crowd no problem. Banner isn't strong, he's be easy to overcome, Hulk is indestructible. She doesn't know how to deal with something like that."

"I see. I need to go back in."

Phil opened the door and the man spoke.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye? I just got back."

"Sir?" Sitwell said, entering the room. "He's got a visitor."

* * *

"His name is Donald Blake?"

"Doctor Donald Blake."

"You have dangerous co-workers Doctor Selvig."

"He was distraught when he found out that you'd taken all of our research. That was years of his life, gone! You can understand how a man can go off like that. A big faceless organisation like yours, coming in with their jack-booted thugs and… That's how he put it."

"That still doesn't explain how he managed to tear through our security."

"Steroids! He's a bit of a fitness nut."

"Sir?" The technician said. Fake I.D.

"Says here he's an M.D."

"Well he is. Or he was. He switched careers and became a physicist. A brilliant physicist. He's a, he's a wonderful man. He's a man in pain." Said man walked out, escorted by a few agents. "Oh, Donny, Donny, Donny. There you are. It's going to be all right, I'm taking you home now."

"Doctor Selvig?" Phil called as he began to leave. "Just keep him away from the bars."

"I will."

"Well, Clint, you got your wish. He's off."

"And straight to the bars. Tail now?"

"Cale, Garrett, follow them."

* * *

"You sent Cale and Garrett? I'm guessing not John Garrett?"

"No, Max. No relation."

"Right. They seen anything?"

"I don't know. Garrett, report." Phil spoke into the comms line. There was a brief pause before Cale responded.

"Target is eating eggs sir. We'll keep you posted."

"Eggs. What kind?" Clint asked.

"Told you they'd want to know," Garrett said.

"That information isn't necessary," Phil said.

An alarm beeped and Phil went to see what was happening.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know sir," the technician said. "We got massive energy readings out of nowhere then they just disappeared. Fifteen miles due northwest."

"Let's go and take a look."

"Base, we've got… Xena, Jackie Chan and Robin Hood," Cale's voice came over the comms.

"Keep your eyes on the target, but do not approach," Phil said.

A group of SHIELD agents drove to the place where the readings had originated and Phil knelt down, looking at the strange markings that were on the ground.

"Get somebody from Linguistics down here," Phil said.

A roar of energy shot out of the sky and the SHIELD agents scrambled for cover. A man shaped object appeared.

"Is that one of Stark's?" Sitwell asked.

"I don't know. The guy never tells me anything." Phil picked up a megaphone and addressed the being. "Hello. You are using unregistered weapons technology. Identify yourself." The suit began to open. "Here we go. Incoming!"

But instead of revealing Tony Stark, a beam of light shot out, flipping one of the cars. The agents returned fire, but nothing seemed to be effecting the thing.

Phil dialled a number.

"Director Fury."

"What is it Coulson?"

"We have a small problem."

"What's the situation?"

"Sitwell!" Phil called, noticing him crouching behind a car. "Come on, we've got to move!"

"Couslon, what is going on? Was that an explosion I just heard?"

Phil's phone lay abandoned as he took care of the injured agents.

"I'm fine," Sitwell protested. "But that thing is heading for the town. I'll call for back up."

* * *

Clint jumped out a car.

"What the hell happened here?"

"I'd be happy to show you. It's about twenty minutes that way."

"I brought medics."

"Brilliant. Agents Delancey and Jackson are the most critically wounded. Stabilise them first." Phil turned to the other agents. "Any field agent able to walk and fire a gun, I need you to pick a car and come with me, right now."

"Get in. I'll drive."

"You know the way?"

"I'm guessing towards the big swirly thing."

"That is not good."

* * *

"Donald," Phil said, looking up at the huge man in the armour and cape, holding the hammer. So Clint's theory seemed to be right. "I don't think you've been completely honest with me."

"Know this, Son of Coul, You and I, we fight for the same cause, the protection of this world. From this day forward, you can count me as your ally, if you return the items you have taken from Jane."

"Stolen."

"Borrowed. Of course you can have your equipment back. You'll need it if you're going to continue your research." Jane Foster nodded.

"Would you like to see the bridge we spoke of?" Thor asked.

"Er, sure." The two left.

"Wait! I need to debrief you!"

"Yeah, good luck with that one Dad. We found another extra-terrestrial object. Fancy a look?"

"Let's just hope we can lift this one."

* * *

Phil was asleep in the car while Clint drove. He smiled slightly, realising just how long a week. From driving to New Mexico from California, guarding weird hammers and chasing giant metal monsters, Clint figured it had been a while since he had actually slept.

They drove into Roswell and Clint shook Phil awake.

"We're here Dad."

They were loading the Destroyer as it had been dubbed, before sending on its way. Phil called Nick.

"We have lift off sir," Phil said as the helicopter took off.

"Good, report back when you land."

"So what now?" Clint asked.

"I think you finally get your holiday."

"I didn't want it anyway. Think Nick will kill me if I go and find Nat?"

"Yes. She's on a mission."

"Fine. I'll wait until she gets back."

* * *

"Nat!"

"Clint! You're home!"

"Nat! You're hurt!"

"Just a run in with a giant green monster and a giant yellow one."

"You're all right though?"

"I'm fine Sparrow."

"The Council tried to get us to recruit Blonsky."

"Are they insane?"

"Possibly. Dad and Sitwell put a stop to that though."

"What? How?"

"Sent in Tony Stark. He managed to buy the bar Ross was in and get it scheduled for demolition. Ross got so cross with him, he's refusing to hand Blonsky over."

"That is brilliant."

"I know. You sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine. Just a little, you know."

"Yeah."

"So how was Greenland?"

"We found a HYDRA soldier. Then the Council said to shut it down."

"Don't worry about that, Nick persuaded them that having Steve Rogers on our side would be beneficial to the Tesseract project and so, it's open again."

"Oh, thank goodness. And here was me thinking my sandwich finding was for nothing."

"Still proud of your sandwich?"

"Always."

* * *

**Author's Note: Again, I may have used a few deleted scenes (this time from _Thor_). **

**The sandwich has unknown origins but I like to think it was made for one of the HYDRA soldiers by their mum. Just a little scene I have in my head. "And take care, I've packed you lunch." "Mum, I'm going to be flying a bomb into America, I don't need a sandwich" "Nonsense, of course you need a balanced lunch and this is the best we had. Now, if you don't take it, I shall call up your boss and get him to demand you take it." "Fine, I'll take the sandwich. I'll eat it as I probably get killed by Captain America. Mum, am I a bad guy?" "Bad guy or not, take the sandwich." "You don't need to call Red Skull. You're scarier." And so on.**

**You know what's next? Avengers! Yay! Wait. I'm not messing with plot. Prepare for not happiness and sunshine and smiley faces.**

**(Also, don't try and write sad things while listening to happy jazzy music. It doesn't work)**

**Thank you for being my dear readers!**


	13. Part One - Chapter Thirteen

**Part One**

**- Father's Footsteps -**

* * *

**- Chapter Thirteen -**

* * *

**Author's Note: Some dialogue taken from _Avengers _and the MCU tie in comic _Fury's Big Week. _You've got the picture by now. I don't work for Marvel, so I'm just borrowing it rather rewriting the whole thing.  
**

* * *

"Clint, I'm not coming home tonight, it'll just be you, make sure you actually cook food."

"Wait, what?" Clint put the bow down and turned to Phil. "You're what?"

"They found Steve Rogers. So I'm going to Greenland."

"They found him? They actually found him?"

"They actually found him."

"Oh my- Actual, Captain Steve Rogers?"

"Yeah."

"I want to go."

"Sorry kiddo, I win this round."

"Well, does this mean he'll be an Avenger?"

"Probably."

"Think I win. I get to be on a team with him."

"I'm working on the Avengers Initiative too."

"Please can I go too? Pretty please?"

"Nick's got a job for you already."

* * *

"Barton, this way," Nick said, before Phil had had a chance to leave.

"Yes sir."

"I'm stationing you on Project PEGAUS," Nick said as Clint followed him down to one of the cars.

"All right. Nat not joining us?"

"She's going into deep cover in Asia."

"Right."

"Also, she'd be the only woman in a bunker of men."

"Yeah, but people look at her sideways then they wouldn't know what had hit them. Well, they would, it would be her, but yeah."

"I want you to do something else for me, not just guard the Tesseract."

"You don't trust Doctor Selvig."

"Not especially. According to his lab assistant, he's been acting a little bizarre."

"I'm all over it."

They reached the Mojave Desert and entered the bunker, where Selvig was waiting for them.

"Have you made any progress?"

"With this new element we've been able to create several power surges, but none have been stabilised yet."

"I look forward to a demonstration when I return from my business up north."

"As do I. Has Mr Stark named this element yet?"

"He's working on a patent for "Badassium" but has encountered several bureaucratic obstacles."

"Such an odd man."

"You have no idea. Until I return, I'm leaving Agent Barton here. He's one of my best men and good for a laugh from time to time."

"A pleasure," Clint said.

"Likewise."

"On that note, I have a plane to catch. Make him feel at home Selvig and I'll be seeing you both soon."

"Safe travels boss," Clint called after Nick.

"Agent Barton. Were you amongst the men deployed to Puente Antiguo, New Mexico, about a year ago?"

"Yeah, I was. Why?"

"Just as I thought. I remember you."

* * *

"Agent Coulson. What are you doing here sir?"

"We had reports that the Tesseract was showing signs of activity."

"Yes. I thought you were stationed up north for the time being?"

"My business there finished."

"I see. I suppose Director Fury will be joining us shortly as well then?"

"Yes, along with Agent Hill."

"I'll go and resume guarding the Tesseract."

"Good work Barton."

"Thank you sir."

"But if we order evac-"

"I won't get caught out sir. But someone needs to keep their eyes open."

Clint headed back to his perch and watched the scientists try to figure out what was going on. He scanned the area for any signs of danger.

A few hours later, Nick Fury appeared. He looked over at Clint.

"Barton. Get down here." Clint slid down a rope and walked up to Nick. "I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things."

"Well, I see better from a distance."

"Are you seeing anything that might set this thing off?"

"No one's come or gone. Its oven is clean. No contacts, no I.M.s. If there was any tampering sir, it wasn't at this end."

"At this end?"

"Yeah. The cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? Doors open from both sides."

The room shook and Clint looked at Nick. A beam of energy, not dissimilar to the one that Thor had used shot out of the Tesseract, opening some kind of portal. Clint would have turned around and said 'I told you so' but he felt timing wasn't appropriate. Maybe later.

A man knelt there, long black hair, green clothes similar to Thor's armour. Maybe another Asgardian.

"Sir, please put down the spear."

Instead, he shot a blue bolt of something at them. Clint talked Nick to the ground before it could hit him. The man was attacking everyone, daring the next person to try anything. Clint stumbled to his feet and pulled out a gun. Oh, where was his bow when he needed it?

The man approached. Not human. Clint aimed his gun, but the man got there first.

"You have heart." He touched the sceptre to Clint's chest and he felt his gun lower. No. No. He was Clint Barton. He was Hawkeye. He was an agent of SHIELD, just like his father. He wasn't going to listen to this man. He was Clint Barton. He was the son of Phil Coulson. He was, he was-

Clint felt himself retract into his own body. It wasn't his anymore.

This man was like him. He was an orphan, raised by other as well. Trying to make his father proud. Searching for the truth. Unable to process the truth. His true family were murders. Just like Clint's.

No.

No. This man was not like him. Clint's true family were not murders. His biological family, maybe. His true family was SHIELD and Phil. And he knew that he didn't have to make Phil proud, because he already had.

But he couldn't break free. He needed to, but he couldn't. The sceptre, it was twisting everything. He tried to keep his mind free, but it was hard, there was so much to be twisted-

Clint snapped. Everything that made him Clint Barton was gone. The only remnant was in the recesses of his mind, screaming out for it to stop. A warped version of the world made it through, but the man that was Clint Barton couldn't control what his body was doing. He felt like the small, helpless boy, being picked on because he was adopted and didn't like the same things as them. He tried calling out to Phil, but it didn't work. The only thing he could do was avoid where he knew Phil would be.

"Please don't," the man said. "I still need that."

"This doesn't have to get any messier."

"Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

"Loki?" Selvig asked. "Brother of Thor?"

"We have no quarrel with your people."

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot."

"Are you planning to step on us?"

"I come with glad tidings, of a world made free."

"Free from what?"

"Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart…" Loki turned quickly and placed his sceptre above Selvig's heart, "…you will know peace."

"Yeah, you say peace. I kind of think you mean the other thing."

"Sir," Clint felt his lips move. "Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow, drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us."

"Like the Pharaohs of Odin."

"He's right," Selvig said. "The portal is collapsing in on itself. You've got maybe two minutes before this goes critical.

"Well then." Loki looked at Clint, who felt his arm rise and pull the trigger of his gun. Directly at Nick.

Clint followed Loki out, grabbing the box containing the Tesseract. There were SHIELD agents gathering weapons for him.

"Need these vehicles."

"Who's that?"

_Maria, thank goodness, you can help, help me Maria, help, please, please. _

"He didn't tell me."

_No, don't, please, help me, this isn't me, please. You know I would never. _

She turned to leave and a voice came over her walkie talkie.

"Hill, do you copy? Barton is…" Clint's arm rose and he shot at her. He tried to put it down, but the best he could do was climb into the driver's seat and leave.

_I'm sorry Maria. I'm sorry._

* * *

"No! Leave it," Phil ordered the men. Their lives were more important. He ran out with them and jumped into a van.

"You're clear sir," Phil said into the walkie talkie. "You need to go!"

The SHIELD base collapsed.

Where was Clint? Was he with Nick? Was he- God forbid- still inside? Where was he?

"Director? Director Fury, do you copy?" Phil asked.

"The Tesseract is with the hostile force. I have men down. Hill?"

"A lot of men still under, don't know how many survived."

"Sound the general call. I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase."

"Roger that."

"Coulson, get back to base. This is a level seven. As of right now, we are at war."

"What do we do?" Phil asked.

* * *

Phil met Nick boarding a Quinjet to head up to the Helicarrier. "Where's Clint? Is he still inside?"

"He's with Loki."

"What? No, Clint would never do that. Not my Clint."

"He's under some kind of spell, he doesn't have a choice at the moment."

Phil shook his head. No. Fury was wrong. Clint couldn't be, no, not his Clint. No. He'd promised to keep him safe, he was Clint, he needed to be safe.

He needed to find Clint.

"We need to tell Romanoff."

"I'll tell her."

"Phil-"

"Nick. I'll tell her."

"Tell her to bring in Banner. Can you bring in Stark?"

"I'll bring in Loki if I have to."

"That won't be necessary. Just stick to Stark. It's time to assemble."

"I thought it was scrapped?"

"And I thought you believed that that was a stupid decision."

"When did the Council ever listen to me?"

"They don't. But I do. Call it Coulson."

"Bring in Rogers. I'll get Stark. Send a second team to Calcutta with Romanoff. That should set them off. They need something to believe in though. Something to unite them. They've all got very different personalities. They're bound to clash in some way. Stark and Rogers more than Banner. Romanoff can help. If she gains their trust."

"Call Romanoff then pick up Rogers and fly him up. Hill. You're all right." Maria approached, a little bruised but otherwise unscathed.

"Oh Maria, thank goodness."

"What happened to Clint?"

"He's under some kind of spell," Nick said. "He's gone."

"Then clearly he's completely lost his aim, because the number of time he shot at me, I should be dead."

"What?"

"Either Clint Barton is still in there somewhere, fighting to break control, or he's awful with a gun. I think the former."

"If he's still in there, then we can get him back," Phil said.

"We're going up to the Helicarrier, where you will phone Romanoff and then visit Tony Stark. And neither of you will mention Hawkeye except to tell Natasha what has happened. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Maria said.

"Phil?"

"Yes sir."

"Don't get your hopes up Phil. If there is a way, we will get him back, I promise. But it's not always that simple."

"It is this time Nick. He's not just another agent. He's my son."

* * *

Phil waited until the phone was answered.

"Ya?"

"Put Luchkov on the line."

"It's for you."

"Who the hell is…"

"You're at 114 Solenski Plaza, 3rd floor. We have an F22 exactly 8 miles out. Put the woman on the phone or I will blow out the block before you can make the lobby." Phil heard a scuffling, probably them putting the phone next to Natasha. "We need you to come in."

"Are you kidding? I'm working!"

"This takes precedence."

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation, this moron is giving me everything. Look, you can't pull me out of this right now."

"Natasha. Barton's been compromised."

"Let me put you on hold." Phil waited. He heard the distinctive sound of Natasha Romanoff taking on several people at once before she picked up the phone. "Where's Barton now?"

"We don't know."

"But he's alive."

"We think so." _He can't not be. _"I'll brief you on everything when you get back. But first, we need you to talk to the big guy."

"Coulson, you know that Stark trusts me about as far as he can throw me."

"No, I've got Stark. You get the big guy."

Phil hung up. How could they not find him? They should be able to trace him through his hearing aids. They were SHIELD. Why couldn't they find him?

"Phil?" Maria said, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "They're waiting for you. And Nick's asked a special favour. You're going to pick up Steve Rogers on your way back up. Is that all right?"

"Anything that needs to be done."

"Sure you don't want me to get Melinda or Tabitha to meet you there or anything?"

"I'm sure. We're going to get him back."

"I know we are."

* * *

Phil stood outside Stark Tower and dialled Stark's number. Jarvis answered. Not something Phil would ever get used to.

"Agent Coulson, Mr Stark is currently out, may I take a message?"

"This is important Jarvis, I need you to put me through."

"I apologise sir, Mr Stark-"

"Jarvis, put Stark on the phone or I will override your protocols and put him on myself."

"Shall I inform him of my protocols sir?"

"If it's the only way he will answer the phone then yes. By all means tell him I'm overriding your protocols. Oh, and please open the door while you're at it Jarvis."

"Of course sir."

"Stark, we need to talk."

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message."

"This is urgent."

"Then leave it urgently."

The lift doors opened and Phil hung up the phone and looked straight at Stark, who turned to Pepper.

"Security breach. That's on you."

"Mr Stark."

"Phil," Pepper greeted. "Come in."

"Phil? Uh, his first name is Agent."

"Come on in, we're celebrating."

"Which is why he can't stay."

"We need to look this over," Phil said, holding out a file. "Soon as possible."

"I don't like being handed things."

"That's all right, 'cause I love to be handed things. So, let's trade." Pepper handed her champagne to Phil, who handed her the file which she then swapped with Stark for his glass. "Thank you."

"Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday," Stark said.

"This isn't a consultation."

"Is this about the Avengers?" Pepper asked. "Which I know nothing about."

"The Avengers Initiative was scrapped I thought, and I didn't even qualify."

"I didn't know that either."

"Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others."

"That I did know."

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore," Phil said.

"Whatever. Miss Potts, got a minute?"

"Half a mo."

The two walked over to Stark's desk. Phil waited while they talked, but he could feel himself shaking when Clint's picture came up. _Deep breaths Phil. You'll get him back. Natasha hasn't failed on a mission yet. _

"Work hard," Pepper finished before heading back over to Phil. "Any chance you're going by the airfield?"

"I can drop you."

"So how are things between you and your cellist?"

"Well, they're going well, erm, great actually. Haven't introduced her to my son yet, we were going to do that this weekend, but obviously, this came up. It's been a busy year."

"I can imagine. Phil, that man. The one with the bow and arrow. I've seen him before. He called himself…"

"Philip Hill. Oh, he needs a new imagination. Nice sentiment though."

"Who is he?"

"Clint Barton. He's er, he's unavailable at the moment."

"What happened?"

"This Loki knows mind control. He, er, he somehow zapped him. I wasn't there."

"Oh. How are things with your son?"

"Bit of a rough spot."

"Why?

"It's classified, but I'm sure Stark will tell you all about it. And I kind of just did anyway. Never told you his name, did I?"

"I thought it was because you were protecting him."

"Sort of. He can look after himself, mostly. He works for SHIELD, he's in his thirties Pepper. I picked him up when I was twenty three. But apparently he can't look after himself. Because I turn my back for five minutes and Loki-"

"Phil?"

"He's called Clint. Clint Barton."

"Oh Phil."

* * *

Phil Coulson was in the same aeroplane as Steve Rogers. He was in the same space as a living, breathing, not unconscious, Captain America.

And yet he wasn't as excited as he thought he would be.

Yes, he was ecstatic.

But it wasn't the same without Clint.

So far, he'd hadn't gone over to talk to him, but he had picked up the cards from home.

"We're about forty minutes out from base sir," the pilot said. Phil nodded and walked over to Captain Rogers.

"So this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?"

"A lot of people were. You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula."

"Didn't really go his way, did it?" Rogers said, looking at the video.

"Not so much. When he's not that thing though, guy's like a Stephen Hawking." Rogers looked at him, confused. "He's like a smart person." _Clint would know what to say. No he wouldn't. He'd be laughing at me fumbling over myself. _"I got to say, it's an honour to meet you officially." _Oh help, he's smiling at me. Darn it, where's Melinda when you need her? _"I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping." _No Phil, not like that, get the right words out. _Steve looked down and put the computer down before walking over to the front of the plane, just behind the cockpit. Phil mirrored him. "I mean, I was, I was present while you were unconscious from the ice." _Give up. Just stop talking. _"You know, it's really, it's just a, just a huge honour to have you on board."

"Well, I hope I'm the man for the job."

"Oh, you are. Absolutely. Er… We've made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input." _Yes, you told Maria that it should be blue with red boots, that's hardly noteworthy Phil. _

"The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little old fashioned?"

"With everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old fashioned."

Both men became silent.

_Say it Phil, just ask him, then when you get Clint back-_

_No, we're not thinking about that. There is no if. I'm getting Clint back. He's coming home, if I have to take on Loki myself. I will get Clint back. _

Phil fumbled with the spare set of hearing aids in his pocket. If they couldn't trace Clint, it meant he didn't have his in. So either he was using sign language, lip reading or had got a pair from somewhere else. Whichever it was, he's need these back.

* * *

"Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers."

"Ma'am?"

"Hi." She turned to Phil. "They need you on the bridge. Face time."

"See you there." Phil headed in to where Nick and Maria were waiting. He felt the Helicarrier shift as it took off.

"We're at lock sir," Maria announced as the steadied.

"Good. Let's dance."

"Phil? You all right?"

"Fine. Captain Rogers is on board. I've left Stark the file."

Speaking of said Captain, he entered with Doctor Banner and Natasha, handing Nick ten dollars on his way past.

"Gentlemen." Nick walked over to shake Doctor Banner's hand. "Doctor, thank you for coming."

"Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh, how long am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract you're in the clear."

"Where are you with that?" Nick turned to Phil.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."

"That's still not going to find them in time," Natasha said.

"You have to narrow the field," Banner said. "How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?" Nick asked.

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

"Agent Romanoff, would you show Doctor Banner to his laboratory please?" Natasha nodded and showed Banner the way.

"You're going to love it Doc. We've got all the toys."

* * *

Phil with Captain Rogers on the bridge of Helicarrier. What was he supposed to say? Should he mention- no, not that, anything but that.

"Would you be willing to sign some trading cards?" Rogers looked at little shocked. "I mean, if it's not too much trouble."

"No, no, it's fine."

"It's a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges, but…"

"We got a hit," Sitwell said. "Sixty seven percent match. Wait, cross match, seventy nine percent."

"Location?" Phil asked.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding."

"Captain," Nick said. "You're up."

* * *

"Phil, I'm warning you, if you don't have a break, I'm sticking you in admin with Melinda," Nick threatened.

"But-"

"Phillip Coulson, go and have a break right now. Natasha is handling it."

"She's compromised too, you let her out."

"Phil, we're all compromised this time. But you haven't stopped since last night, go and at least get a cup of coffee," Maria said. "Phone your cellist. Go on. Please."

"He might be-"

"In which case, Natasha may bring him in. Phil, please. This isn't good for you."

"If Captain Rogers comes back, I have the cards in my locker. If Clint realises I passed up the opportunity to get them signed because I was worrying about him-"

"I'll sort it. Now go. Five minutes."

"Three."

"Four."

"Fine."

Phil wandered off and pulled out his phone.

He supposed he did have to cancel this weekend.

"Hi Audrey."

"Phil. Why are you calling?"

"Things at SHIELD."

"There's been a man on the news in Germany with Captain America and Iron Man of all things. Is this to do with that?"

"Yeah."

"You're all right though?"

"I am. Clint's not."

"Phil. What happened?"

"He's under some kind of hypnotic spell. My Clint's gone."

"It's all right Phil. You'll get him back. He's your Clint. You'll get him back."

"I hope so. I need him back. But, erm, I think Saturday might be off."

"We'll rearrange it. It'll all be fine."

"I'll call you back when it's all over. You know, Clint was really looking forward to meeting you."

"I was looking forward to meeting him. Good luck Phil."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Mr Stark."

"Agent Phil Coulson. Weird. When did you tell Pepper your name was Phil?"

"The press conference you called to announce that you were cutting the weapons division at Stark Industries."

"Huh. So you just became friends?"

"We stayed in touch. Keeping an eye on you mostly."

"I see."

"It's this way."

"And what's this about a cellist?"

"She lives in Portland, but we keep in touch."

"So, Portland?"

"Yeah."

"Next time I'll give you a lift."

"What? Did you just offer to be a chauffeur?"

"It's a stabilising agent," Tony called, answering Banner's question about Iridium as they entered the room. "I'm serious. Pick a weekend and I'll fly you there. Keep the love alive."

"It's a kind offer Mr Stark, but I have more important things on my mind at the moment. As do you. Namely, Loki and what he's done with the Tesseract and my agent. Go and play science."

"Means the portal won't collapse in on itself like it did at SHIELD."

Phil left, leaving them to talk while he went to find Sitwell to get an update on the location of Erik Selvig.

* * *

Thor was looking at a picture of Jane Foster on one of the monitors when Phil caught up to him.

"As soon as Loki took the doctor we moved Jane Foster. We've got an excellent observatory in Trausee. She was asked to consult there very suddenly yesterday. Handsome fee, private plane, very remote. She'll be safe."

"Thank you. It's no accident Loki taking Erik Selvig. I dread to think what he plans for him once he's done. Erik is a good man."

"He talks about you a lot. You changed his life. You changed everything around here."

"They were better as they were. We pretend on Asgard that we're more advanced but we come here battling like Bilchsteim."

"Like what?"

"Bilchsteim? You know, huge, scaly, big antlers. You don't have those?"

"Don't think so."

"They are repulsive and they trample everything in their path." Thor wandered over to the window and looked out. "When I first came to Earth, Loki's rage followed me and your people paid the price. And now again. In my youth I courted war."

"War hasn't started yet," Nick said, entering. "You think you can make Loki tell us what the Tesseract is?"

"I do not know. Loki's mind is far afield, it's not just power he craves, it's vengeance upon me. There's no pain that would prize his need from him."

"A lot of guys think that, until he pain stops."

"What are you asking me to do?"

"I'm asking, what are you prepared to do?"

"Loki is a prisoner."

"Then why do I feel like he's the only person on this boat that wants to be here?"

* * *

Natasha walked up behind him.

"How did your interrogation go?"

"He wants to unleash the Hulk."

"Then you need to go and talk to Banner."

"Yeah. But first. You holding up?"

"Are you?"

"Fair play. He'll be fine Phil. He's Clint Barton."

"Right now, he's not."

"We will get him back. Whatever it takes. We'll bring back your Clint."

"He's your Clint too." They sat for a few minutes in silence, taking comfort in each other's presence. Natasha's ears pricked up as an alarm went off and a clattering came from a nearby hallway. Her and Phil looked at each other.

"Something's wrong."

"Get to Nick. Take Thor with you."

"I'm on it."

* * *

The Helicarrier shook.

"Hill?" Phil heard Nick's voice over the comms.

"Turn up that engine! Number three engine is down! Can we get a run in? Talk to me."

"Turbine's loose. Mostly intact, but it's impossible to get out there and make repairs while we're in the air."

"We lose one more engine, we won't be. Somebody's got to get inside and patch that engine."

"Stark! You copy that?"

"I'm on it!"

"Coulson! Initiate official lock down in the detention section then get to the armoury!"

Phil ran down out and down the stairs. He locked the door to Loki's room and then ran into said armoury, grabbing the only thing he knew might work on an Asgardian.

The weapon they had that was based on Asgardian technology.

SHIELD scientists had been working on it by reverse engineering the Destroyer, but Phil hadn't seen it been used yet. It had had one test he thought, but that was while he was supervising Captain Roger's defrosting.

He hadn't seen anyone yet. He hoped he didn't, because he knew full well who it would be.

_Breathe Phil. This is him coming back to you. Natasha hasn't failed yet and she said they were getting him back. She will do this._

_Breathe._

_You have a job to do._

Phil saw Thor running to get to Loki.

"It's Barton. He took our systems. He's headed for the detention level. Does anyone copy?" Phil was about to respond to Nick, but Natasha beat him to it.

"This is Agent Romanoff. I copy."

Phil walked into the room where Loki was being held to see Thor trapped and Loki by the controls with a SHIELD agent.

He took down the agent and spoke.

"Move away please." Loki stepped away from the switch. "You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you want to find out?"

Pain.

That was all there was.

Pain.

Blood seeped out from his shirt. Phil felt himself fall back against the wall and slipped down.

_Breathe._

"No!" Thor shouted, banging his fist against the glass.

Pain.

He needed Clint.

Thor fell out the ship, still trapped.

Phil forced himself to talk.

"You're going to lose."

"Ah, the father. Am I?"

"It's in your nature."

"Your heroes are scattered. Your flying fortress falls from the sky and your little hawk made it all possible. Exactly where is my disadvantage?"

"You lack conviction."

"I hardly think I-" Phil pulled the trigger and Loki was thrown backwards out the side of the vessel.

"So that's what it does. Teach you to mess with my son."

Phil could fell himself slipping.

It was ending.

"I'm sorry Clint."

* * *

It could have only been a few minutes, but it felt like an eon before Nick entered.

"Sorry boss. The god rabbited. Just tell me. Is Clint alright?"

"He's fine. Stay with me. Eyes on me."

"No. I'm clocking out here."

"Not an option."

"It's okay boss. Clint's safe and this was never going to work if they didn't have something to..." Phil breathed one last time.

_I'm so sorry my boy._

* * *

Clint struggled. He shook his head. He couldn't move his arms. Why couldn't he move his arms?

Everything seemed fluorescent. He could hear Natasha.

"Clint? Clint, you're going to be all right."

The room seemed to right itself and Clint realised he was strapped down.

"You know that? Is that what you know? I got… I got to go in though. I got to flush him out."

"We don't have that long, it's going to take time."

"I don't understand. Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull out you and send something else in? Do you know what it's like to be unmade?"

"You know that I do."

"Why am I back? How did you get him out?"

"Cognitive recalibration. I hit you really hard on the head."

"Thanks." Natasha undid the restraints. "Tasha. How many agents-"

"Don't. Don't do that to yourself Clint." She was hiding something, he could tell. There was something else. Had he hurt her? He knew he'd fought her, but had he hurt her? Had he scared her? "This is Loki. This is monsters and magic and nothing we were ever trained for."

"Loki, he got away?"

"Yeah. I don't suppose you know where?"

"I didn't need to know. I didn't ask. He's going to make his play soon though. Today."

"We've got to stop him."

"Yeah? Who's we?"

"I don't know. Whoever's left."

"Well, if I put an arrow in Loki's eye socket, I'd sleep better I suppose."

"Now you sound like you." She sat down next to him.

"But you don't. You're a spy, not a soldier. Now you want to wade into a war. Why? What did Loki do to you?"

"He didn't, I just…"

"Natasha."

"I've been compromised. I've got red in my ledger. I'd like to wipe it out."

She wasn't telling him the truth. There was something else. The look in her eyes, he had never seen it on her before, but he knew what it was.

She was heartbroken. She was hurt beyond belief.

And for that, Clint vowed that Loki wouldn't just get an arrow to the eye.

* * *

"Time to go."

"Go where?"

"I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?"

Clint walked out the bathroom to find out who the mystery voice was and came face to face with Captain America.

Actual, living, breathing Captain America.

_Stay calm Clint, he's probably had Dad fangirling all over him already. Besides, Loki's out there. Now is not the time. _

"I can," he answered. Rogers looked at Natasha, who nodded. Clint looked at her. She could fly a jet, easy.

"You got a suit?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Then suit up."

Natasha handed him a bundle and he smiled.

She'd remembered to pack spare hearing aids.

* * *

The three of them, Captain America, Black Widow and him, Hawkeye, approached a jet and climbed on board.

"You're not authorised to be here," the pilot said.

"Son, just don't."

Clint smiled and waved as he left. He recognised him.

And take off.

* * *

"Stark, we're heading north east."

"What, did you stop for drive-thru? Swing up park, I'm going to lay 'em out for you."

New York was over-run with aliens. A beam of light was heading up from Stark Tower to some kind of portal in the sky.

Clint flew the Quinjet around to face Loki on the Tower, Natasha shooting, but he shot a bolt of energy at the wing and they went down.

Clint landed as safe as he could with one wing and they climbed out and got to work.

He had no idea what the giant beast that had just come out of the portal was, but neither, did it seem, did anyone else. Stark was asking after Banner. Bruce Banner? Hulk? That one? SHIELD had brought him in? Clint remembered some fuzzy details about something green on the Helicarrier, but he couldn't work out what. Maybe that was the Hulk.

"Those people need assistance down there," Rogers said.

"We got this," Natasha replied, "it's good. Go!"

"You think you can hold them off?" he asked Clint.

"Captain," Clint selected a new pile for his arrow. "It would be my genuine pleasure."

Clint loosed his arrow and it hit one of the Chitauri, before exploding and hitting some of the others.

He ran down and helped people out of an upturned bus, forcing the door open so they could get out, before returning to shooting.

"Just like Budapest all over again!" Natasha called over.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently!" He called back. Budapest? Why would she bring up Budapest? Did she want him to set something on fire?

He carried on shooting, some of them just being stabbed with arrow if they got too close.

Everything was a blur of adrenaline. Later, he would remember the battle perfectly, but being in it, there wasn't time to process every single detail.

Lightning lit up the sky and Thor touched down beside them as the Chitauri soldiers around them dropped dead from the electricity.

"What's the story upstairs?" Rogers asked.

"The powers surrounding the cube are impenetrable," Thor answered.

"Thor's right," Stark's voice came over the comms. "We've got to deal with these guys."

"How do we do is?" Natasha asked.

"As a team," Rogers said.

"I have unfinished business with Loki," Thor said.

"Yeah, get in line," Clint replied, retrieving some of his arrows.

"Save it. Loki's going to keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's going to need us…"

A motorbike drew up beside them and Clint recognised Bruce Banner from some of SHIELD's files.

"So, this all seems horrible."

"I've seen worse," Natasha said. Clint knew what she was talking about. So, apparently, did Banner.

"Sorry."

"No. We could use a little worse."

"Stark, we got him," Rogers said.

"Banner?"

"Just like you said."

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you."

And Iron Man flew round the corner followed by a whooping great big space monster.

"I… I don't see how that's a party," Natasha said.

Banner looked back at the rest of them and walked towards it.

"Doctor Banner," Rogers said. "Now might be a really good time for you to get angry."

"That's my secret Captain. I'm always angry."

So that was what a Hulk transformation looked like, Clint thought as Banner grew and turned green.

And punched the creature square on in what Clint assumed was the noise. Stark shot a small missile and the creature seemed to explode.

They stood in a circle, Stark hovering, all armed. Avengers finally assembled.

Shame there was an alien invasion going on.

But he was willing to bet they looked flipping awesome.

"Guys," Natasha said. They looked up.

Well, shoot.

Not that he had enough arrows to shoot all of them.

"Call it Cap," Stark said.

"All right, listen up. Until we can get close to that portal up there, we're going to use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and stays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

"Want to give me a lift?" Clint asked.

"Right. Better clench up Legolas."

Natasha was probably laughing at him being called Legolas. But he was flying. Which was also awesome.

He loved his job.

Well, except the aliens. Those he could do without.

Arrow upon arrow upon arrow found its mark. He was going to start running out soon.

"Stark, you got a lot of strings sticking to your tail."

"Just try and keep them off the streets."

"Well, they can't bank worth a damn. Find a tight corner."

"I will roger that." It seemed to work. Stark managed to shake off the entire tower, several of them from crashing into buildings. "Nice call. What else you got?"

"Well, Thor's taking on a squadron down on 6th," Clint replied looking around.

"And he didn't invite me."

Clint carried on shooting and watching.

"Captain, the bank on 42nd past Madison, they caught a lot of civilians there."

"I'm on it."

Clint saw Rogers enter the building then looked around to see Natasha on one of the Chitauri chariots being pursued by Loki.

"Nat, what are you doing?"

"Er… A little help!"

He knew just the arrow.

Clint selected a pile and nocked the bow, aiming for Loki.

"I've got him."

The arrow flew straight at Loki's head. And Loki caught it. Good thing Clint had prepared for that.

It exploded and the God of Mischief went flying.

And that one's for making Nat sad.

More and more Chitauri were attacking. Clint reached up for his quiver and realised that he'd used his last arrow. He winced as he used his bow to knock some of them out and grabbed a one from a fallen Chitauri. New pile attached, he dived off the side of the building, shooting upwards as he fell, and a grappling hook latching itself onto the side of the building.

"Okay," he sighed as he crashed through the window. "This looks bad."

He landed awkwardly on his arm.

Ow.

He got his feet, wincing and looking at his bow. Chips and dents. Well, at least she hadn't snapped. But he did now need to find more arrows.

He ran downstairs as fast as he could onto the streets, picking up any shafts he could, whether they had their piles or not. As long as they had nocks, preferably fletchings too, he could shoot them.

Clint looked up. Was Stark carrying a bomb?

And Loki was in Stark Tower alone.

He could hardly help Stark, so he headed for the tower. Only the A remained on the side. What an incredible coincidence.

The aliens all seemed to just stop. Whatever Stark had done, it had worked.

Just as the portal began to close, Stark fell back through. Clint let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

Clint ran to the tower, seeing the other Avengers outside.

"Congratulations Stark."

_'So what now?'_

Darn it. Well, Phil was going to kill him. There goes another pair of hearing aids. Lip reading it was.

_'Coming Barton?'_

"What? Oh yeah."

They saw Natasha outside the room Loki had been left in. She slipped him a new pair.

**"Thank you,"**he signed.

**"You're welcome. Knew you'd lose them."**

**"In all fairness, I did lose them falling off a building."**

They stood waiting for Loki, Clint at the front aiming his bow. He held it sideways, which was really not the best way to shoot it, but one of the Chitauri had broken his resting point, so the arrow wasn't staying on. Besides, this short a distance, it wouldn't matter. His poor Artemis. She'd only recently been repaired from Trickshot shooting her.

"If it's all the same to you, I think I'll have that drink now."

* * *

**Author's Note: I was going to put a note saying that just because it's Chapter 13 doesn't mean that's it's unlucky then I realised that this was Avengers and Phil dies.**

**Woops.**

**Just a coincidence, I assure you. There is nothing unlucky about the number 13. It just so happens that there were 13 people seated around the table for the Last Supper, the Knights Templar were arrested (or, a lot of them were) in France on Friday, 13th October 1307, 12 is considered a divine number in numerology (12 months of the year, 12 hours on a clock, 12 deities on Olympus, and so on. Lots of 12s.) and 13 comes after 12. But it's all a load of superstition (I say having had to sort this chapter out on Doc Manager 3 times because it kept crashing. I stand by coincidence. Coincidence, coincidence, coincidence. All one big coinky-dink)**

**Any way. Enjoy dear readers (there's a bit more not-happiness coming. I'll cheer you up and tell you a HYDRA pun. Why does Pierce drink so much milk? Because he needs to stay HYDRAted. Sorry. At least it took your mind off not-happiness)**

**So, in all, not-happiness to come, 13 isn't unlucky, it's coincidence (either that or my brain deliberately sub-consciously winding you up), thank you for reading, love you all, happy September.  
**


	14. Part One - Chapter Fourteen

**Part One**

**- Father's Footsteps -**

* * *

**- Chapter Fourteen -**

* * *

Thor left and the rest of the Avengers went their separate ways. Clint and Natasha climbed into the car and drove back towards the Triskelion. Natasha seemed distant, but Clint didn't push her. He assumed it was just because she had faced the Hulk, then him, then an alien army. She must have just been shocked.

But she'd talked about Budapest. Why Budapest? It was nothing like Budapest. Nothing at all like Budapest. Clint wanted to forget Budapest. That had been a huge screw up. He'd lost Phil, Melinda, Maria and Nick. They'd completely lost contact, leaving him and Nat in the middle of goodness knows how many bad guys shooting at them. So, all right, maybe a little like Budapest on that front. But when they'd found Nick Fury and Maria Hill and found out that they hadn't seen Melinda or Phil either, Clint had started worrying. When they'd worked out they were still in the burning building, Clint had really panicked. When Melinda May had turned up alone, coming out of the building, Clint had never been more scared. And when the building had blown up, Clint had broken down. Natasha had stuck her hand on his shoulder and tried to help, but she couldn't, nothing ever would again, nothing-

Until Phil Coulson walked around the corner, hair sticking up at funny angles, covered in soot, Clint had done his nut. What had made it worse was that everyone else seemed to notice first and he'd snuck up behind Clint and had put his hand on his shoulder, making him jump. He'd almost turned around and punched Phil in the face.

Natasha knew he did not have fond memories of that mission. He'd almost lost his dad. Natasha may remember the improbable odds and the being surrounded, but that was not the first thing that sprang to mind for him when she said Budapest.

So why bring it up?

It took about five hours to get back to the Triskelion. Traffic wasn't great, with everyone flooding into New York to help and flooding out of New York. But Natasha got them there eventually. She led them up to Fury's office.

"Where's Dad?" Clint asked. Nick Fury and Maria Hill were both standing there. Alone. But Phil Coulson had been on the Helicarrier. Why wasn't he?

"You didn't tell him?" Fury faced Natasha. She shook her head. "I am so sorry Clint."

"What happened?"

"He's gone Clint."

"No. No, it's like last time. It's like Budapest. He'll walk around the corner in a minute."

"Not this time."

"No, he has to. He has to come back. He always comes back."

"Not this time. I was there."

"No."

"I am truly sorry."

"How?"

"Loki."

"You just let me face him and you didn't tell me?"

"It would have clouded your judgement. You would have put yourself in danger to face Loki and not concentrated on the other problems. You would have been too driven."

"Of course I would have! He killed the man who raised me!"

"And that's why you couldn't know."

"I'm so sorry Clint. We had to go. We didn't have time to tell you," Natasha said. "You were already so broken. I couldn't hurt you even more."

"He's really gone."

"He's really gone. I watched him die," Fury said. Clint bowed his head to hide the tears. "Take some time off Clint. If you come into work tomorrow, I'm sacking you." Clint nodded and left.

* * *

Clint just sat in the middle of the floor. Photographs surrounded him. Pictures of him and Phil. Sue was in some of them. Melinda May. Tabitha Hill. Maria Hill. Natasha Romanoff. There was even a couple with Nick Fury. He picked up one. Their first proper mission together. He smiled. Tears filled his eyes. Natasha came in and sat down, cross legged in front of him. She smiled, her little smile with the corner of her mouth. Just her presence calmed him.

"You all right? No, forget that, that's a stupid question. Of course you're not all right. I don't know why people ask that."

"He can't be gone Nat."

"He's not immortal Clint. He always told you that."

"I know. It's just- the last time I saw him I was possessed by Loki. His last memory of me and it wasn't me. It's like the last time we saw each other, I let him down."

"I am so sorry Clint. But you know he wouldn't have thought that you'd let him down."

"It feels like it."

"I know. If there was anything I could do-"

"I know. I need to do something."

"It's too soon, you can't go back to work already."

"I can't sit here moping. He wouldn't want me to. I can't think about it Nat. I need to do something."

Something buzzed from Natasha's pocket.

"I need to go." She frowned. "But I'm sure Nick won't mind if I stay."

"No, go. If he needs you, go." Natasha nodded. "See you later."

"See you later Sparrow."

Natasha had barely been gone half an hour when the phone rang. Clint picked it up. Oh, the late night calls they used to get on this landline.

"Nat, I told you, I'm-"

"Legolas?"

"Stark? How did you get this number?"

"Phil gave it to Pepper and me in case we needed to get in touch. I didn't know another way to contact SHIELD, so I thought if I phoned this number, they'd pick it up."

"Probably. I can give you SHIELD's number if you want, with Fury's extension. Actually, best not, he won't be happy if you start calling him."

"So, did I call Coulson's number or your's? Why are you there?"

"I live here. Well, not really anymore, but most of the time. Whenever I'm not on a mission or at SHIELD, which isn't often. I don't sit still."

"You live with Phil Coulson? Why?"

"Why did you live with Howard Stark?"

"He was your father?"

"Adoptive. But yeah, Phil Coulson was my dad."

"I am so sorry."

"Thanks."

"If it's any help, I lost my parents too. I kind of know how you're feeling."

"I'm fine."

"Course you are Legolas."

"So this message."

"You still in New York? Might be easier to show you."

"No, I'm back in D.C., Nat and I went to SHIELD HQ to see Fury."

"I guess I can do it over the phone. I hacked SHIELD."

"I was told."

"I picked something up. Not sure exactly, but I think it had something to do with HYDRA."

"How do you know about HYDRA?"

"Because I grew up with Howard Stark and he told me about the stuff that happened during the war. I know about Cap, the Howling Commandos, HYDRA, Erskine's super serum. Not SHIELD until Fury turned up though. I have met old Peggy Carter though. Briefly. I guess she was just too involved with SHIELD for me to properly meet her. I should probably tell the Capsicle that she's still alive. Anyway. SHIELD."

"Well, your dad was probably trying to protect you by keeping you away. Parents do that. What's HYDRA doing in the system though?"

"Hang on, I'll be there shortly."

"You're bringing the suit?"

"I reckon this might be important. So you might want to take a look."

* * *

"This is very not good," Clint said, looking at the few files Stark had found. "Very much not good."

"So HYDRA have infiltrated SHIELD and clearly not left a paper trail because this is all I could find."

"They wouldn't have, someone would have picked it up."

"So what now?"

"I'm going to see Nick Fury. Coming?"

"I don't think he'd be particularly happy to see me."

"Suit yourself. But I think he'd be happy to. He knew your dad quite well, said he'd keep an eye on you. Plus you did fly a nuke into space instead of blowing up Manhattan and save the world, so I think he'd be incredibly happy."

"Does everyone at SHIELD know my dad?"

"No. But do you know how long Nick's been there?"

"No."

"Neither do I. That's how long. He was my dad's S.O., so at least five years longer than that and his first mission was me so that's before I was born if you count training."

"When were you born?"

"Sometime in the late seventies. Not sure exactly. Probably '77. Maybe '76."

"Right. So, where is SHIELD HQ anyway?"

"You going in the suit or walking?"

"Which would draw most attention?"

"Both. You're Tony Stark. But that would be easier to hide without. If not, I know a back route."

"A back route."

"Well, it's climbing in through a window, but yes."

"Maybe I should just leave the suit here."

"Maybe."

Clint led a now de-suited Tony Stark outside.

"Hey, Stark, I just want to say thanks."

"For what Legolas? And call me Tony."

"Tony. Well, more for your dad."

"He helped set up SHIELD, I know. Fury told me."

"Yeah, I told Nick it might be a good idea for you to understand better. I just, I met him a couple of times when I was younger and he popped in, but I never really got the chance to thank him."

"Again, for what?"

Clint reached up to his ears. He pulled one of the hearing aids out and handed it to Tony.

"For these. They were SHIELD issue, but he designed them." Tony opened his mouth. "Hang on. I can't hear you properly."

"You wear hearing aids?"

"Well, yeah, that's why I couldn't use the communicators Nat gave out at New York. I have a different one. Again, designed by your dad, so thanks."

"That's why you weren't responding outside the Tower."

"No. I couldn't hear a word you were saying."

"You should have said something."

"Are you serious? You're a genius, Thor's a god, Banner turns into a giant monster and Captain Rogers is Captain Rogers. Nat's scary. You lot are all superheroes and I'm armed with a stick and string, it's not even an advanced stick and string, just some fancy trick arrows, but I'm just a man and then have something that makes me even less like a superhero?"

"Are you serious? That just makes you more of one because you aren't perfect yet you tried anyway. How many Chitauri did you shoot down?"

"Lost count."

"So, clearly you are a hero because you helped stop an alien invasion."

"You were all already met and everything and-"

"We weren't getting along, far from it."

"I turned up having helped orchestrated something which resulted in my adoptive father's death."

"You have insecurity problems."

"Oh, you think? Let's take a look at my life shall we? I get ditched on the one night SHIELD aim to do something about my master criminal biological father and Pierce sends the order for clean-up, the only reason I am still alive is because Phil Coulson disobeyed a direct order. Turns out my ears don't work, get laughed at my whole childhood life because of that, find a job, yes I am rather good at it, but let's be honest, it's because I'm working with Nat who is quite literally a legend in some corners of the world. Then I get put on team of superheroes, spend three months in Greenland looking for Cap only to find a sandwich, everyone else comes up and within a few hours we have a HYDRA soldier. I get put scientist sitting because Nick Fury doesn't trust people and get my brain hijacked and forced to do the exact opposite of what I've spent my life doing."

"But you regret it."

"Of course I do, I killed people."

"Which is exactly why we know you're a good guy. You didn't have time to recover and you rushed straight into the fight to make things right. My inventions have killed thousands of people. If anything, I'm far worse than you. You belong on the Avengers. They'll always be a spot for our eyes up high. You only have doubts because Loki was in your head. If it helps, he almost got me too, I just have a metal thing in my chest that stopped his sceptre actually coming into contact with my skin. It could have been any of us. I've seen the footage. The only reason he got you was because you saved Nick Fury. And that is exactly why you are a hero. What did he say to you?"

"That I have heart."

"Exactly. You're a good person, which is what he was able to corrupt. Trust me, you're not going to slip back into that. What I want to know is how I didn't notice. Look at them. Sitting over your ears, how could I not?"

"Probably because we were in the middle of an alien invasion, then I wasn't wearing any outside the tower then we had to sort Loki out. There wasn't time. Nat thought they were my SHIELD communicators at first."

"Right. I think we have a Director to visit."

"Indeed we do."

* * *

"Thank you Mr Stark for bringing this to our attention," Nick said, looking at everything Tony held out in front of him. "If you don't mind, I'd like a word with Agent Barton alone. I believe Agent Romanoff is downstairs with Captain Rogers if you'd like company."

"Thanks. I'll just run along." Tony left and Clint looked at Nick.

"Clint, it's been two days, I am not letting you back in the field."

"Sir, with all due respect, something this high up needs your best agents and right now I'm your best bet."

"Nice to know you're so modest. Stand down Barton. You're on bereavement leave."

"And evidence of HYDRA being within SHIELD can just wait."

"If you need time, then yes. It can."

"I can't. I can't sit at home anymore, waiting for him to walk in. I need to get back out there. Moping around isn't doing anyone any favours and he wouldn't want me too. Uncle Nick, please."

"It's been a long time since you called me that."

"I need something to do, anything that will take my mind off it. It's my fault. I got Loki on board. It's my fault he's dead."

"It is not your fault Clint, you didn't have a choice. You can take this mission. And you're right, you are one of my best agents and the only one I would trust with this. But you won't have contact with the outside world. Once you're in, there's no way out."

"I know. And Nat stays here."

"You're not including her on this mission?"

"Cap needs someone to help him settle in and it'll be easier to infiltrate if I'm on my own."

"And how exactly are you going to infiltrate HYDRA?"

"I'm going to take an old friend up on his offer."

"What about Phil's funeral?"

"Leave a message in a paper, I'll turn up for that."

"You could compromise your mission."

"No I won't. I have to speak, don't I? And don't forget to invite Pepper Potts and probably the other Avengers too."

"You won't get Thor back for it."

"I know. But the others. And you can say a few words. The two Hills. Nat. Melinda May. You sort out the rest. I have a mission to attend and a speech to write."

"Be careful. I've lost one Coulson. I don't want to lose another."

"You won't. Because I've got an ally."

* * *

Clint looked up and down the alley way. He was sure that this was where he'd last seen them. Couple of weeks ago, yes, but that was where the last report had come in from and they hadn't had time to update everything with all that had happened.

Clint could feel someone behind him. _Deep breath Clint. This one's personal._

"Snooping around Agent Barton?"

"You know me Buck, always snooping."

"Given up playing with your new friends?"

"Thought I'd reopen an old case. I'm feeling lucky. Where's Hawk?"

"Lost yourself? I hear you lost your mind."

"Found it again. You know who I mean. Where is he?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because I dare say I'm a better shot than you now, not least the fact I have a knife which is positioned so it can be in and out of you in seconds."

"Why are you really here? SHIELD sending its little pet out to make sure they can still trust it?"

"Since you ask, I'm not here with SHIELD. Got a better offer."

"Coming home are we?"

"You could say that. I hear HYDRA pays better. Know anything about that?"

"Do you have a death wish?"

"Let's just say, losing my mind opened me up to some new possibilities. So, you going to take me to Hawk or do I have to find him myself?"

Trickshot grabbed his arm. Clint instinctively tried to pull away.

"Do you want to come or not?"

"You could just direct me, you don't need to pull."

"I don't trust you. How do I know SHIELD aren't hiding around the corner?"

"Because I'm not an idiot."

"Your partner is the infamous Black Widow."

"Think you mean famous, infamous implies it's for a bad thing, she just saved the world from an alien invasion, so yeah."

"But how do I know Black Widow isn't around the corner?"

"You're still breathing."

Trickshot led him away.

* * *

"Look what I found hanging around the back."

"All right, all right, no need to grip so hard. No, don't push- Never mind, too late."

"Well, if it isn't my darling brother."

"Yeah, still not going for the whole brother thing."

"What are you doing here then?"

"I came to take you up on your offer. Much as I rather detest the idea of you being, well, you, I've been doing some thinking."

"It took you four years to do some thinking? I can see you didn't inherit the family brains."

"Shesh, no need to get all rude and grumpy about it. I'm still a far better shot than you, and old Tricky here must be getting on a bit, isn't that right dear?"

"Barton, so help me, I don't care who you are, I will use your intestines as a bow string."

"Nah, not enough tension. So, Barney, Barnseter, Hawk Junior, whatever I call you, I'm in."

"What made you change your mind? You looked like you were settling in well in New York."

"Coulson died before New York. And no one told me. They used me. And, before that, I was possessed by Loki, shall we say. They all think it was a bad thing. I more see it as an eye opener. He was an orphan too, taken from his family and raised by his enemy as a pawn, and I kind of see it. Phil was always Phil, I couldn't hate him, but the rest of SHIELD, them I can blame."

"So you've finally seen sense. But I can't be seen harbouring a known SHIELD agent. You'll ruin my image."

"Just say I've recently got out of some brainwashing and decided to return home to my big brother."

"And if that fails?"

"Say I've got some information regarding Nick Fury for HYDRA. Something they wouldn't dare refuse."

"HYDRA?"

"I take it you do know about them."

"Before you go into that, I need you to prove your loyalty Clinton."

"Clinton. Right. That's my name. Everyone calls me Clint, but hey, new start, new name. Which is what?"

"Clinton Hawk I believe."

"Clinton Hawk. I could get used to that. Funny the way these things turn out. Didn't even realise the name when I picked Hawk as my animal of choice. Took its name before I knew. Guess I was just always meant to end up back here. So, how do I prove myself?"

"Oh, I think your knowledge will be proof enough. If it's useful enough."

"Well, I'd say wait about, I don't know, two years? When the Avengers have all gone their separate ways. And they have. That lot don't get on at all. Stark and Rogers are the worst. Banner's too scared of hurting anyone to be real friends with anyone. Nat doesn't like people, except me. And trust me, you want to find a way to get her on your side. Black Widow. Don't pick a fight unless you want to lose. Thor's returned to Asgard. You won't be seeing him for a long while yet."

"Wait two years for what?"

"You want information? Nick Fury drives himself everywhere, rarely with a guard. It would be so easy to, I don't know, organise a little ambush on the way home? But yeah, wait a bit for all the fuss to die down. Pick the right moment and you can not only kill Nick Fury, you can bring down SHIELD and the good Capitan."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. And maybe even get the Widow on your side. She's rather fond of the good Nicholas, but she's fond of me more. Again, give it while. This'll take thinking. You say it's not my strong suit? Oh, brother mine, I managed to manipulate Nick Fury into thinking this was for a mission. He won't come looking, he won't doubt me and he sure as hell won't suspect a thing if I start working with you."

"Perhaps you do have some smarts." Barney held out his hand. "Welcome on board."

"Glad to be here."

* * *

"So, how are you?"

"Should you-"

"It's just me and you here Clinton."

"My dad died. I know you don't like Phil Coulson, but he raised me. He fed me, he gave me a bed, he introduced me to archery, he stopped the people that bullied me, he made sure I always had access to hearing aids, he learnt sign language for me, he was everything a father needs to be and more Barney. And he's dead. And it's my fault."

"It's not your fault. You were brainwashed."

"That's what Nat said, but it's my fault I wasn't fast enough. I had time to shoot Loki, but instead I was controlled. This is my fault. And now I'm all alone."

"Oh, come here." Barney pulled him into a hug. "You're not alone. You're right. I never did like Phil Coulson. He tore our family apart, but the life he gave you was so much better than the one you would have had with us, so I can look past that. But you're not alone Clinton. It's going to take time, but we are brothers. So I've got your back."

"I don't know if I've ever had anyone like that before."

"Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"I want to show you something."

Clint followed him, fully expecting to have been made, but instead he found himself looking at a small cardboard box.

"That's- That's-"

"Our mother kept some of it. It's not much, but it's all we could carry."

"That was me?" Clint asked looking at a picture of a baby. "I was small."

"Yeah, you were. Very small. This was yours."

"Ha. A hawk. How appropriate."

"Maybe that's why you like them so much. It was your first and favourite toy."

"Maybe that is why."

"You miss SHIELD."

"No."

"Don't try and lie, you grew up there, of course you miss it. You'll find a home here soon enough."

"I hope so."

* * *

A few weeks past and Clint was settling in nicely. Or, he would have been, were he not actually there on a mission. Trickshot still didn't trust him, but that didn't matter because Hawk did and while he did, Trickshot wouldn't touch a hair on Clint's head. While he hadn't actually done much yet, he had come up with the excuse that SHIELD might still be watching, all while keeping in contact with Nick Fury,

And who said you couldn't spin your disadvantages to advantages?

* * *

"I think you should see this Clinton."

"See what?"

"This appeared in the paper this morning."

"Phillip J. Coulson, civil servant, funeral Saturday at St. Mary's, 3 pm."

"Well?"

"I've got to go. Partly out of respect for him, partly so SHIELD don't worry about anything."

"They know you're on a mission."

"The only reason it's in the paper is because Fury wants me there, and knowing him, probably to say something. It'll be more suspicious if I don't go. And, whatever you say, he was my dad."

"Do you need an accompaniment?"

"Nah, they'll get suspicious of that too. Trust me Barney, I won't say a word about you. Wouldn't want to get my big bro in trouble."

"If you're sure Clinton."

"I should go and work out something to say. If I'm there, it'll be expected."

"Very well. Take care."

"Always do Barnster."

* * *

Clint looked around, quite frankly shocked by the turn out. He knew it would be open to SHIELD, but really, this many people felt they owed him something? Phil was even more popular than he thought.

Funny, there didn't seem to be anyone here under a Level Six. Something to ponder on later.

Clint was dressed in a suit, the same one he'd worn to Tony Stark's post Afghanistan press conference. He only owned one. He didn't listen to the others as much as he thought he would. Nick said a few words about his services to SHIELD as director. Then Melinda said a few about her best friend.

"Phillip Coulson was my partner. I knew him pretty well. He used to joke we'd go down together somewhere in a ditch. Except I wouldn't let him, which is why I'd be down first. He used to say I was the only reason he was still alive.

"It was the other way around. He was still alive because he was too stubborn to die and leave the people who needed him. I was still alive because of him.

"To say that Phil Coulson was a good SHIELD agent is an understatement too large to comprehend. But Phil Coulson was not just a good SHIELD agent. Phil Coulson was a good man. And that is perhaps the greatest thing he could possibly be and how I personally will remember him. The greatest man I know. And it was an honour and a privilege to be able to call him my friend."

Tabitha Hill said something similar. All the things he'd done for her and Maria.

Then it was Clint's turn.

"Phillip Coulson was a superb SHIELD agent, a magnificent man and a fantastic father. There's something he said to me once, oh, a lifetime ago. Life is what you choose to make it. Everything hinges on your choices. And it can turn out the way you planned it, or it can lead you down a different path. You never know. You just have to try your best, launch yourself in and have fun. Because you've only got one life. You only live once, unless you're James Bond.

"He wasn't James Bond. He was far better. Because he balanced SHIELD with me and I definitely was a divergence in his plan. An accident. But he said I was the best accident that ever happened to him. And, you know what? He was the best accident that ever happened to me too.

"So, thank you Phil, for everything you've ever done, for both SHIELD and for me. Love you Dad."

Clint sat back down, he'd wanted to say more, but he couldn't. He just couldn't.

Natasha placed her hand over his and smiled at him. That had been why she was so determined to stop Loki and go wading into a war, Clint realised. Phil was special to her as well.

The service ended and Clint didn't know what to do. He had to go back to Barney, but like this? No, wait until he was his usual, sarcastic self. He couldn't show HYDRA weakness or they'd kick him out in one way or another and he wouldn't be useful to SHIELD as an inside man anymore.

Maybe it was time for a quick catch up with Nick Fury on something other than Phil Coulson.

Clint tried to make his way through the dispersing crowd and instead found himself face to face with Captain America.

_Well, look who showed up Dad. You'd love this. Your hero at your funeral. _

"Agent Barton."

"Captain."

"I didn't realise Agent Coulson was your father. I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

"I signed the cards."

"He gave you the cards?"

"Here." Captain Rogers handed them to Clint. He knew the red staining around the edge was Phil's blood. "I did try to clean them."

"Thank you. Nice to have these back. I did wonder what Dad had done with them."

"I guess that they're yours now."

"Oh, they were already mine. You were my favourite bedtime story Captain."

"Just Steve's fine. They belong to you? He said he spent a couple of years collecting them."

"Yeah. We both did, but mostly him. I guess Dad never did get to tell you the whole story. And that's Melinda May, so I'm going to have to ask you to wait a second Steve, because she can and will kill me. Anyway, thank you." Clint headed towards Nick Fury.

"Clint?"

"There's nothing of importance to tell Nick. I might have found a way into HYDRA, but I don't know."

"Melinda May wants to talk to you."

"I won't say a word. But I might tell her where I've been, otherwise she might kill me. Well, she might kill me anyway."

"Just go. That was a wonderful speech."

"Thanks, I wrote it."

"I know you did. Probably a first for you. Natasha Romanoff normally does these things for you, doesn't she?"

"She helps."

"Melinda's about to kill you, go on."

"Oh, and I might have told someone the best way to kill you, but I also told them to wait for two years, but just keep your eye open. It was necessary. Sorry. If I get sent to kill you, I promise I won't."

"Wonderful. It was only a matter of time."

"Clinton Barton!"

"It's a May, I need to run. Don't die while I'm gone." Clint ran towards Melinda May. "Well, if it isn't my favourite month and my favourite aunt."

"Don't you dare. Disappearing without a trace three days after Phil's death? What got into you?"

"I have a mission. From Director Fury and I can't tell anyone, but I can tell you that, even though I've gone underground, I'll be safe."

"You're with Barney Hawk."

"Now, that's classified information."

"Which is a yes."

"Which is why I can't stay. Please Auntie Melinda, I promise I'll be fine."

"Go on then. These are for you." She handed him a package.

"What is it?"

"Four sets of spare hearing aids."

"I'm not that bad." She raised her eyebrows. "All right, maybe I am. Thank you. See you at some point in the near future."

"You'd better Clinton."

"Now, that was said really darkly and I'm really quite scared. Oh, eyebrows. I promise, if anyone tries to kill me, I'll just tell them Melinda May said I wasn't allowed to get myself killed and then they'll run away because you scare everyone. And I think that look might be why, so I'm going to stop talking and run away before you kill me." Clint gave her a smile and her expression softened. "Does that mean I don't get killed?"

"That means, if you get in trouble, you tell them the Cavalry's coming for you."

"Thought you hated that name."

"I do. But if that's the one they recognise, then you tell them."

"So, am I the only person allowed to call you that?"

"You've already got a name Clint."

"Yep. Auntie Melinda. I shall return in more of less one piece, I swear to it. If only because I use my awesome skills that you taught me to run away."

"You, run away?"

"Yep. Because we need to pick our fights because we're not immortal and I'm not leaving you and Nat standing by another gravestone."

"It wasn't his fault Clint."

"I know. If anything, it was mine."

He scarpered before she could piece together what he said.

* * *

"Ah, my old mate Trickshot. How's the arm?"

"I meant what I said about your intestines Barton."

"My dear old mentor, I've been assured that my surname is Hawk."

"Don't think that protects you. You're telling me that you're a good enough spy to great all those SHIELD agents, people who know you, and get away with not telling them you've joined the dark side?"

"The dark side? I like it, Makes it sound like we're in Star Wars. But yeah. Now, I'm not one to pat myself on the back or anything, but yeah, I'm a darn good spy who just walked in there and all they saw was a man grieving for his father. So, we heading back or not? Because, like it or not, Barney quite likes me."

"You'll make a slip up somewhere. And when you do, I'll be waiting."

"I'd be shaking in my boots, except I just lied to Melinda May's face and got away with it. You know who she is right? The Cavalry? But don't call her that to her face. Only I can do that and get away with it."

"You'd better watch your back Barton. You can't trust a traitor."

"I thought that was the point? They trust you then you turn around and stab them in the back? But the question is, did they trust me? There's a lot of things SHIELD never told me. Maybe I just wanted to find out the truth."

"Maybe you're just a little backstabbing-"

"Finish that sentence, I dare you."

"You haven't even got your bow."

"You're looking at the one person that ever took Black Widow out in a fight. I don't need my bow."

* * *

"You came back."

"You doubted I would?"

"It would have been your ideal chance to run back to SHIELD."

"You should have heard the people there. It was all 'great loss to the intelligence sector', 'a real asset', I was starting to wonder if people knew him at all. And I'm not going down as just some asset."

"An excellent trust building exercise, don't you think? Surrounded by SHIELD and not only do you pull off an act, but you also returned. Does that mean we can trust you? Or were you reporting to your superiors?"

"At a funeral? Because that's appropriate. The only hint I got was Melinda May saying if I got myself killed, she'd kill me and also probably the one who killed me. That's the only hint of anything I got from anyone at SHIELD. Trust me, I'm here to stay."

"Then it's about time you earned your keep."

* * *

**Author's Note: Look, Barney Hawk and Trickshot are back. Is that bad or good? **

**Probably bad because Clint's an idiot and left Natasha behind.**

**And the thing about Clint liking hawks because his first toy was a hawk was just a little hypothesis my brother had once that small children have an attachment to what their first toy is. Just something he noticed in a few people (and all my siblings and a cousin follow this, he has yet to find enough people to actually prove so it's possible it's not true at all). Just like a little dormant memory. Of course, it could just be that hawks are amazing.**

**Anyway. Thank you all for reading my wonderful readers. **


	15. Part One - Chapter Fifteen

**Part One**

**- Father's Footsteps -**

* * *

**- Chapter Fifteen -**

* * *

**Author's Note: Some dialogue taken from various _Agents of Shield_ episodes. You know the drill. I only wrote the stuff you've never seen before.**

* * *

"Agent Coulson, how was Tahiti?"

"It's a magical place."

"Good. You know what happened, don't you?"

"Loki stabbed me. Clint-"

"Is fine. He's fine. The Avengers assembled because they wanted to avenge you and saved everyone. Tony Stark flew a nuclear bomb into outer space through a portal because of you."

"Where is Clint?"

"On a mission."

"You let him out on a mission?"

"He insisted. He wouldn't let anyone else take it."

"This had better be important."

"It is. And any contact with SHIELD could be disastrous."

"As if I'd ever put him in danger. I'm his father. That's not what father do. Does he know?" Nick didn't answer. "Where is he?"

"You can't see him Phil."

"What."

"He's out of contact."

"So get him back in contact."

"It's not that easy."

"I need to find Clint."

"You can't Phil. He's on a deep cover mission with no contacts."

"Doing what?"

"It's between him and me. Just investigating a little something Stark picked up when he hacked our system, but it didn't get much further than that. So, I know how much you want to see him Phil, but you can't. It might put him in danger. I'm sorry."

"If it keeps him safe, I'm sure I can wait."

"I would go and find him if it were me, but even the Council haven't been informed. It's completely off the books. I can't even tell you what it is."

"I assume you've told him about me." Fury didn't say anything. Phil didn't know whether to take that as a yes or no.

* * *

"Am I going to get an actual job?" Clint asked.

"Patience little brother, SHIELD have been on our backs since you showed up the first time, we don't want them seeing you with us. Your plan would be in danger, or you might even get dragged back to SHIELD as a traitor."

"One of their agents? I'd like to see them try, I was one of the best they had."

"But they still have Widow and there's no guarantee that you could beat her twice."

"I suppose you're right. I'm kind of a well-known face after that huge New York debacle. I guess I'm just used to being more hands on. I don't think I've ever sat still for so long before."

"Just wait until everything dies down. We'll find something for you eventually."

"Anything. Even if it's just popping out to get eggs."

"You'll have your chance."

* * *

"Phil?"

"Melinda."

"What the ever loving-"

"Melinda, please, I can explain."

"Go ahead."

"Well, no, I can't, but Nick can."

"You died."

"I got better."

"Phillip Coulson, you died. There was a funeral, your son could barely get his words out and what have you been doing?"

"I don't know. I've been told I was in Tahiti-"

"Tahiti?"

"It's a magical place."

"What do you want?"

"You not to hate me."

"You picked a battle you could only lose."

"I know, but someone had to."

"Curse you and your morality Coulson."

"You would have too. He took Clint and used him."

"I know. And I'm glad you're back. Have you told Clint?"

"I don't have a way to contact him, so I'm hoping he checks in soon so at least Nick can tell him. He didn't give me an answer when I asked if Clint knew, so I'm taking that as a no."

"And you can't find him because he wouldn't even tell me where he was going."

"He left you hints though."

"He did. He's with Barney Hawk."

"And we can't go undercover because Hawk knows us, me at least, and probably you too."

"Phil. He's good at what he does. He'll be fine."

"The last time I saw him-"

"Don't remember the last time. Remember the best times."

"You're strangely inspirational, you know that?"

"You're just jealous that I met Captain America at your funeral and had a conversation with him without falling over myself."

"You did what?"

"Met Captain America."

"At my funeral? Captain America came to my funeral?"

"Phil, practically everyone over a Level Six was there, along with the Avengers, Pepper Potts and I think your Audrey. But she left quickly and I still don't think she's met Clint."

"Still, Captain America was at my funeral. If you ever die, which I'm fairly certain you won't because you're like Captain Scarlet or something and indestructible, but yeah, I'd like to see Captain America at your funeral. No I wouldn't, that would mean I was at you funeral and I don't want to go to your funeral, I don't want to be alive for it, but-"

"Phil, shut up, I know what you mean. And I think Steve and I really hit it off."

"Now you're just showing off."

"He signed your cards."

"They're Clint's cards. Family heirloom."

"What do you want Phil?"

"To say hello to an old friend."

"I'm free Saturday."

"Great. Er, yeah."

"Tabitha's above Level Seven."

"I know. I'm not allowed to go and say hi to Natasha though."

"Why not?"

"Something about telling the other Avengers or running off to find Clint."

"She wouldn't do that."

"I know. That's not exactly what I was told, I was told she was on a mission and I couldn't go and tell the Avengers. So I guessed that was why I couldn't tell Natasha."

"Well, Tabitha should be fine. Maria's probably told her already."

* * *

"You're being reassigned. We're giving you a team and a plane."

"A team?"

"Here's the files."

"FitzSimmons? Who's he?"

"Not he. Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons. They come as a pair. I don't know what their numerous degrees are in. But they're two of the brightest scientists SHIELD has ever seen. We're also giving you Grant Ward. Specialist. Trained by John Garrett."

"We need a pilot."

"And you've been told Barton is on a mission."

"Melinda May then."

"You can have May."

"I assume this won't be crossing with Clint's."

"No. I hope not."

"And I'm going to need Lola."

* * *

"Agent May."

"You only call me Agent May when you want something."

"Agent May."

"No."

"So you've been briefed."

"I'm not getting back in the field."

"Yeah. You've got such a nice set up here. You ever think about adding a moat?"

"Times like this, I know exactly where Clint gets it from."

"I just need you to drive the Bus, liaise ground transport, some on site supervision. This isn't a combat op."

"Then you don't need me."

"I do. Because we'll be running ourselves. Picking the ops. Making the calls. No red tape. This is where they actually make the red tape, isn't it? I always wondered."

"So you say every time you walk in here."

"Melinda. Please? I need my partner in on this."

"You're really just asking me to drive the Bus?"

"It is a really nice Bus."

* * *

"Well, that went well."

"Told you. Just the pilot."

"No I'm not. One day and you've already picked up someone."

"She's useful."

"Phil, Nick's going to kill you."

"Nah, he won't. He's probably expecting it."

"Sadly, I think he is."

"Besides, instead of paying to arrest her or anything, we're keeping her useful, so it's more economical."

"You keep telling yourself that."

"And think how many good agents we gained by bringing people in."

"And this is really why I'm here, isn't it. Was it Nick finding someone who will stop you giving everyone a job?"

"Don't be ridiculous Melinda, I don't offer everyone jobs."

"But she has her uses and she's barely more than a kid and she's never had a family before, I know Phil. I was your partner for a long time."

"I know. I think you know me better than anyone. And that's why you're here. Because I trust you."

"And you need someone keeping an eye on you."

* * *

Obviously, the next few missions didn't pass without incident, that would be a little too unbelievable oxymoron for SHIELD ops.

They had to deal with plane crashes, Centipede, Mike Peterson, Chitauri viruses, Asgardian weaponry, all sorts.

Then there was his team.

Melinda, obviously, but there was also Skye, the orphan hacker they'd picked up on their first mission. Grant Ward, the surly specialist who Skye was determined to make more human. Simmons, the English biochemist who stuck to the rules and her partner Fitz, the Scottish engineer who loved food and monkeys. They constantly seemed to be on the same wavelength, completing each other's sentences, knowing what the other one was talking about. Well, Phil thought, maybe that was what came of them both being the youngest geniuses at Sci-Tech. They'd met there and been together ever since.

Skye was, how would he describe Skye, in need of some guidance. She hadn't really had a father figure before, as far as Phil knew, so he decided that he should at least try. A misguided youth, he almost chuckled. How many times he'd found them. That was how Clint had described Natasha when he brought her in. Oh, that was a brilliant conversation. 'She's just misguided,' Clint had insisted. Nick Fury had just looked at him like he didn't believe what Clint was saying. 'Clint, she's an assassin. That's not what misguided means.' Then Natasha had helped Clint lay the table and he'd taught her all about how the knives and fork went, even though Phil was pretty sure she knew more than Clint did, and he could just see the spark between them.

Ward had been trained by Garrett, so Phil knew he was a good agent. There was something else though, something which closed him off and it couldn't just be because he was a SHIELD agent. Melinda had only started to cut herself off after Bahrain, something must have happened to Ward when he was younger, but Phil didn't want to push him. He seemed to be opening up more to the younger agents.

Melinda had even gone so far as to prank Fitz once. He hadn't been able to work out who had done it, but as soon as he'd walked in with cream on his face, Phil knew exactly who was back.

Everything was going well.

Then the truth about Tahiti started leaking out.

* * *

"Clinton, did you see the news?"

"About Greenwich? Yeah, why?"

"How easy would it be for you to get in there and see if you could find any alien technology?"

"Pretty easy, why?"

"Because I've finally found a job for you. Try and get in there and find some alien technology."

"I'll try."

Clint found himself on the next flight to London, alongside Trickshot. It irked him a little, that he had to rely on the other archer, but Trickshot was the only one Barney trusted with the information on where he would meet them. Clint paled. When had he started referring to Hawk as Barney?

_Clint, you can't get involved. He's HYDRA. Or, he works for HYDRA at least. He's against everything you've ever stood for. It's an act. You need to be able to drop it._

"We need to agree on a meeting point," Clint said once they'd landed and left the airport.

"I've been told not to leave your side."

"If you wanted to get spotted by SHIELD, by all means, stay, but if you want me to have a look, I need to go alone."

"Here, one hour."

"An hour? You're joking, there's not enough time to get across London, look for alien artefacts, steal alien artefacts and back her in an hour."

"You're not taking anything, you're just going to look."

"Oh great. Well, still, hour and a half?"

"And if you aren't back, I'll be informing HYDRA that SHIELD's onto them and they have to move fast. Starting with Natasha Romanoff."

"Is that supposed to be a threat? Because Natasha could take anyone on, easy."

"Time's ticking Barton, and you haven't even cleared customs yet."

* * *

"Well, this makes life a lot easier," Clint said, looking at the completely terrestrial Greenwich. Not a single alien object in sight. Well, there was one. "Thor?"

"Agent Barton. It is good to see you again my friend."

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here to see Jane, although we did have to fight the Dark Elves."

"Oh, that'll be the giant spaceship then. So, er, how've you been?"

"I have been well Agent Barton, thank you."

"It's just Clint."

"Very well Clint. And how have you been?"

"Er, good, well, as good as I can get."

"I am sorry for what my brother did to you Clint."

"Not your fault. I know exactly how you feel. My brother's not exactly what you would call a good example."

"I was not aware you had a brother."

"Yeah, neither did I for most of my life. I was adopted when I was a baby by, er, did you meet Phil Coulson?"

"Several times. He was a good man and I am sorry for your loss. I am ashamed to say I could not help. I was there when Loki-"

"Oh. Well, it wasn't your fault. If anything, it was mine. It was me that got Loki onto that ship."

"Well, it was me that pushed Loki to it."

"I don't think you did, I think he pushed himself to it."

"Well then, maybe we should agree not to blame ourselves. It was Loki's doing."

"Yeah." Footsteps came up behind him. "Right. Sorry Thor, I need to go, I'm undercover. Shouldn't be talking to you. But hey, what can we say? He won't get rid of me. Told you I had a dodgy brother. Good luck with Jane!" Clint ran off. "Trickshot better not kill me," he muttered.

* * *

Phil was looking at the photos again when Skye came in. She looked better, considering she'd been shot in the stomach and the only reason she wasn't dead was because of the GH.325 drug, the same thing they'd used to bring him back from the dead.

"Skye."

"Hey A.C."

"Can I help you?"

"I don't know. I don't know what's wrong. I'm just-"

"Confused. It'll pass. Your brain's trying to deal with the shock and reality or everything while repairing itself. Are you scared?"

"A little I suppose."

"I'd be surprised if you weren't. It'll take time, but you'll be feeling back to your old self soon enough. And if you ever need to talk, you know where my office is."

"Thanks Coulson. You're good with people."

"I try. But Simmons will listen too, and Ward and Fitz will at the very least share his snacks with you. He might even make sandwiches."

"It's like a family. Fitz and Simmons are good friends, maybe like siblings. I don't know, I've never had siblings before. You're the dad. No, that sounds weird. But you are, you're the closest thing I've ever had to a dad."

"I am a dad." Phil smiled softly, thinking of his little Hawkeye.

"You are? Sorry. I shouldn't have been so surprised by that. Agent of SHIELD is just not a profession I would associate with parenthood."

"It was an accident. Best accident of my life."

"What happened?"

"It was my first proper mission. And he was the clean-up. I wasn't going to let that happen. So I took him home and raised him. We had to think of a cover story. So we said he was my cousin's child. He knew the truth. I didn't tell him the whole truth until he was sixteen, in the hope that he was old enough to understand, but he knew, right from the start. Well. It was a little more complicated than that."

"I guess he pretty much grew up in SHIELD then."

"I managed to keep him away when he was younger. I gave him my mother's maiden name instead of my name, didn't tell him where I was, all that, but he still ended up having an array of pseudo aunts and uncles within SHIELD. May was one of them."

"Does he know you're alive?"

"I hope so. I was ordered to stay away. But he works for SHIELD and he's Level Seven, so I hope so."

"He works for SHIELD? It's not Director Fury, is it? Because that would be weird."

"Fury's older than me, it would be really weird. He's the one who encouraged me to keep him, not just leave him in an orphanage where people might find out I hadn't finished the mission. He was my S.O. That's why he was there that day."

"Fitz and Simmons told me about it. Harold Hawk. They told me what you had to do as well. Apparently it's basically a SHIELD legend. So, it's his kid?"

"Nope. At five years old he proclaimed I was his real dad because I cooked the eggs."

"Wish I had someone like that."

"You do now. I'm very good at boiled eggs if you want one." Skye smiled. "And, seeing as I am dad, I say, you need to be reintroduced to your pillow Skye."

"Yes sir." She stood up and headed towards the door. It creaked open and Skye paused. "Coulson."

"Yes?"

"Your son, what's his name?"

"Clint Barton."

* * *

"What's going on?"

"Come and look at this Clinton."

"It's the news."

"Look at what's on it."

"Captain America, a wanted fugitive?"

"It's starting."

"HYDRA?"

"HYDRA."

"Is there a way SHIELD can get out of this mess?"

"I doubt it. SHIELD is falling to its knees." Clint tried not to let any emotions show. "What's wrong? You don't seem very happy about it."

"I suppose it's just odd. Nick Fury."

"Your information, I've been informed, was put to good use."

"So he's dead."

"Yes."

"Any other confirmations?"

"Not as of yet."

"I suppose it's too late to ask a favour."

"A favour?"

"If anyone sees Melinda May, for them not to hurt her. She means a lot to me."

"Means?"

"Meant. Oh, who am I kidding, I don't need a pseudo-aunt when I have a real brother. It's all in the past. They let me be taken prisoner by a Norse god effectively, trapped inside my own body, sod the lot of them. Got meself a real family."

"I'm glad you feel that way. But I'm sure we can find a way to recruit Melinda May."

"John Garrett, Jasper Sitwell, Felix Blake, Victoria Hand, Tabitha Hill, Maria Hill, any of them HYDRA? Pretty sure we can rule out the Hills, but the others?"

"Sitwell is."

"Send him. He might be able to talk her around. Then just give me five minutes with Natasha Romanoff, once she decides to show her face. If not, then, well, let's just see what happens."

"Why those two? Black Widow, I understand. Why Melinda May?"

"They don't call her the Cavalry for nothing."

* * *

"Phil, what is it?" Melinda asked.

"Do you think Clint knows?"

"Knows what?"

"That I'm still alive."

"I don't know. But he's safe."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"He rushed back into it Phil, he didn't think it through. He just didn't want to mope around. It wasn't exactly hard to find him."

"Where is he?"

"You can't go and find him Phil, he's still got a cover."

"But didn't you break it?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I wouldn't do that, however bad it looked and I wanted him out. You remember his misadventure a few years back, where he was convinced he could finish your mission?"

"Which misadventure? He had quite a few."

"He went to the one man he thought could help. Clint's been tracking HYDRA since the beginning." Phil opened his mouth, but Melinda cut him off. "Nick didn't tell me that bit. It was strictly between him and Clint. Not even Natasha knows."

"Clint knew?"

"Stark found something when he hacked SHIELD, he phoned you to try and get a message to SHIELD, even though he knew you were dead. He didn't realise Clint would answer."

"So, where is Clint?"

"With his brother."

"You told me he went back to Barney, but where?"

"I don't know exactly. He's fine Phil, he knows what he's doing."

"But Clint's safe?"

"Clint's probably safer out there then he would have been at the Triskelion Phil. Calm down. It'll turn out all right."

"I hope so."

"Sir?" Triplett asked, walking into the room. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all. Trip, would you mind fetching the others for me? May and I have something we'd like to discuss."

* * *

"I've deleted all traces of us."

"Thank you Skye. Can I ask you another favour?"

"What is it AC?"

"I need you to delete some of Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff's files as well."

"Why not the whole thing?"

"The public already know about them after New York. If I tell you which bits, can you?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks Skye."

* * *

"HYDRA was thwarted by Captain America, Black Widow, Maria Hill and a man they call Falcon."

"Impossible."

"Well, they rallied support, but the Helicarriers are gone."

"I didn't know about that part of the plan, but are you sure they failed? Because last I checked, the Triskelion had fallen and SHIELD was gone. I'd take that as a success."

"Could it have gone better?"

"No. Because you picked a week when Captain America, who's been fighting HYDRA since before anyone involved was born, was at the Triskelion instead of waiting for him to be half way across the world when he couldn't do anything."

"You're criticising them?"

"You were thinking the same thing."

"Perhaps. I have a job for you. How good is your eyesight?"

"I'm known as Hawkeye for a reason."

* * *

**Author's Note: And we have reached Agents of SHIELD! And only have one more chapter on Part One and stuff's going to happen.**

**But we're closer to our happy ending. And Part Two answers some questions. Like what actually happened in Budapest. And what on Earth Clint and Anna Jones did with glitter. So there will be fluff (because I felt bad with not-happiness)**

**Here we go, love you all, soon there will be happiness. Love you, thank you for reading.**


	16. Part One - Chapter Sixteen

**Part One**

**- Father's Footsteps -**

* * *

**- Chapter Sixteen -**

* * *

**Author's Note: Some dialogue taken from various _Agents of SHIELD _episodes. Ach, you could probably work that out out when you read something and think "hey, that rings a bell"**

* * *

Phil felt truly awful for shouting at Melinda. She'd only been trying to protect him and he'd thrown it back at her. Now SHIELD was gone and Ward was gone and Skye was gone and the Bus was gone and most importantly, she was gone.

The one friend he had left.

He hoped she'd be back soon.

* * *

Clint sat on a rooftop, bow in hand. Lookout. Urgh.

Well, it was better than being stuck inside. And he had his bow back.

"This is Hawkeye calling SHIELD," he said, finally having a chance to talk into his comms without anyone around to hear. "Hawkeye calling SHIELD, come in SHIELD. If there's anyone left who can hear this, HYDRA have another plan. I don't know what it is, they're facing away from me so I can't lip read, but I think I recognise the man, he was someone in SHIELD. Does anyone copy?" No one answered. "Well, I guess it was too much to ask. Only receiver was in Nick's office."

Clint sat back down and the reality of everything hit him.

Everything was gone.

His home, his family, his job, his friends, his dad, everything.

He was alone.

And Clint cried.

He didn't remember if he'd properly cried after Phil. He'd leapt back in there so quickly, he hadn't given himself enough time to let everything sink in. Nick had been right, he should have taken time off, they could have got someone else in there. They didn't have to go through Barney. He could have stayed and his friends been there for him. He could have gotten used to the fact that there was no more Phil Coulson.

Natasha was alive, he'd seen her on the news. But he didn't know where she was.

And the Avengers were alive. Even Tony Stark and December had looked rough for him. So, he figured, he had somewhere to go. But it wasn't the same.

It wasn't home.

He debated taking his hearing aids out and just getting normal ones, remove the last painful reminder of SHIELD he had, but he thought better of it. There was no way he could find the technology he needed to find Natasha and even with that, he wouldn't find her unless she wanted to be found. The only way was to wait for her to come to him. And the easiest way would be for her to trace him through SHIELD tech. No doubt Tony would find a way.

Clint shook his head.

_Act together Barton. Eyes on the target. SHELD's not gone until you're dead. You've just got much less manpower than you used to. _

_Hey, if you're the only member, does that make you director?_

_No, wait for Nick to confirm that. You never know, maybe there are other agents out there who will join you. Bet I could find at least three._

Clint watched. The man Hawk was talking to was defiantly familiar. But Clint just couldn't place him. Something beginning with K maybe? He didn't know.

A buzzing came from his ear. That was weird. Maybe it was broken.

"I'm looking for a Hawk."

"Auntie Melinda? What are you doing? I'm on a mission. Is this about SHIELD?"

"SHIELD's gone Clint."

"Correction, SHIELD now only has one employee and it's me."

"There's another team out there."

"Great, I'm not a one man organisation. Is that why you rang? Also, how did you find the wavelength for my comms device? It's is, or was, in Nick's office. Course, he's dead, so that's gone."

"Maria."

"Ah, of course. The Hill sisters. And how are they?"

"Tabitha was at the Triskelion. They think she'll be all right. Maria's making sure of it."

"Oh."

"You all right?"

"Please don't die Auntie Melinda."

"I'll try not to. Clint, I need to ask you a question. What do you know about Tahiti?"

"It's an island. In the Pacific. Popular tourist spot. French Polynesia. Why? Thinking of taking a little holiday?"

"What about SHIELD and Tahiti? Cross reference that."

"You are aware that I'm not actually an encyclopaedia, aren't you? Far as I'm aware there's nothing."

"You haven't heard anything?"

"No. Why?"

"It's a long story, one which I'd rather do in person."

"I see. Are you sure you're all right? You sound upset."

"So do you."

"Yeah, well, I thought everyone and everything was dead, what about you?"

"Another long story."

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Instead of that, why don't we play hypotheticals?"

"Haven't played that in years. I've got an hour. Well, ten minutes minimum. I'm on a roof. Hypotheticals it is."

"You start."

"Hypothetically, should two SHIELD agents date?"

"Hypothetically, no, but SHIELD's gone, ask Natasha out already."

"Right. Obviously, she's Nat, I wouldn't do that."

"Of course not. Hypothetically, if you were to be compromised on a mission without an extraction plan, what would you do?"

"Depends on the mission, normally make it up as I go along. Take out top people first. Train stations are normally busy, they make good hiding places and people think you got on the train. Hypothetically."

"I'll bare that in mind."

"Hypothetically, had Dad lived, what would you say to him if he tried to get you back in the field after appearing? You probably thought he was dead."

"I would say yes."

"Fair enough."

"Hypothetically, if you were trying to persuade me to get back into the field, what would you say?"

"Hypothetically, 'pretty pretty please Auntie Melinda, love you lots and lots, you're the only person that's qualified to do this, even more qualified than me and Nat, we really, really need you, they'll be cake at the end, please.' Would that do it?"

"No."

"All right. Hypothetically, if I were to lose my last SHIELD hearing aid, with there being no more SHIELD, would you recommend coming in or carrying on with an ordinary one? Assuming I'm both deep cover and completely vulnerable. This person knows exactly who I am and could probably trace me using HYDRA. Also, he's working with someone who will know where Dad's house is."

"I would say, well, one don't lose your last pair, two, go to Stark. Maria's working for him, she could give you a spare and you can use the excuse that you're going to see if Natasha is there. Trying to get her in."

"All right, hypothetically, I will do that. Your go."

"Hypothetically, I am back in the field. But on this team I had a job to report back to Nick without knowledge of the others. They found out, shortly after HYDRA. Too shortly after, they thought I was HYDRA. One is a very dear friend and I had to leave because I had to find out what Nick was hiding. This may confirm my friend's belief that I am HYDRA. This lack of trust is probably one of the reasons I was sent to watch him specifically. What do I do?"

"Be easier if I knew which friend."

"Assume, hypothetically, that it's Phil."

"Oh. Er, well, one, slap him upside the head for not trusting you. Two, get what you need then go back and give it to him as a show of trust. And tell him to contact me. Hypothetically."

"Of course, all this is hypothetical Clint."

"Course it is."

"But there's something you need to know."

"Hold that thought. Someone's coming, speak later, bye!"

"Who were you talking to?" Trickshot asked.

"Myself. I do that. A lot. Isn't that right? Well, yes it is Clint, I think you may be going mad. Oh, don't worry about going mad Clint, I think you already are mad."

"That's all?"

"That's all. We done?"

"Get back to base. We're flying out in the morning."

"Flying where?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Cuba.

Well, it was nice weather for it.

But what on Earth were HYDRA doing in Cuba?

"Clint, a mission for you," Barney said.

"A mission? Like, an actual mission? What?"

"There's a SHIELD plane out on the airfield. We've been informed by HYDRA that they boarded it, but that there's a SHIELD team that wants it back. Go and give them a hand."

"A SHIELD team?"

"A team of vigilantes, so to speak. Nothing of any consequence. Most of them are scientists anyway. HYDRA just need proof that you're willing to work for them. Not to go near the plane, just to keep your eyes open around the area for any SHIELD agents you might see. You said you're good with faces."

"Yeah. But how will I know which ones are HYDRA and which ones aren't?"

"The SHIELD team didn't arrive in the plane, so will be looking for it. HYDRA know where it is. Anyone you think might be ex-SHIELD, take them out."

"Can do."

_SHIELD are here._

* * *

"Careful there," Clint said, steering clear of the two young people. Funny. That man seemed to have a lot of interest in them.

"Sorry," the man said. Hmm. Scottish. Probably tourists.

"You two out on a date?" Clint eyed the approaching HYDRA agent. He'd met this one already. Briefly. Now, if he could just find a way to get on that plane. And take their attention off the couple.

"Oh, n- yes. Yes we are," the woman said. English. She didn't sound very convinced. The HYDRA man was leaving.

"Well, hold on to that one mate, she's a beauty."

"She is, isn't she? And smart too. One of the cleverest people I know." Now, that bit was sincere. Whether they were actually out on a date or not, he truly cared for her.

"Young love. Nice meeting you anyway."

"And you. You don't happen to know the way to the airfield, do you? He's a bit of a plane spotter, we were going to go and have a look."

"Sure." Clint relayed the instructions.

"Thanks," the young Scot said.

"Don't mention it."

"Oh, we didn't catch your name," the English woman said.

"Oh, it's Clint B-Coulson. Clint Coulson." He nodded and turned to go. Some excited jabbering came from behind him.

"Agent Barton?" Clint froze. There were two sets of people that could know that. "I'm Agent Leo Fitz, this is Agent Jemma Simmons. Of SHIELD."

"You're brave to proclaim that. There's not many people who will thank you for being part of SHIELD."

"But you still think it exists? Because the team we're part of was told by Maria Hill that it's gone."

"Team?"

"Er, Melinda May-"

"Oh, good old Melinda. Wondered where she'd got to. After D- er, Phil Coulson's death, she was a big help." The two looked at each other. "What?"

"Who was Phil Coulson to you?"

"My adoptive father, why?"

"Fury didn't tell you?" Simmons asked, taking over from Fitz.

"Tell me what?"

"That Agent Coulson's a-"

Clint caught sight of something behind them.

"Hold that thought. HYDRA agent, your six o'clock. Second approaching, ten. When I say run, go to the airfield. I assume May is meeting you there. On the count of three. One," Clint pulled a gun out from his holster. This is why he didn't like being undercover. He didn't have his bow. "Two." He clicked the safety off. "Three." Clint pushed Fitz and Simmons out the way as they ran and he aimed. Well, there went his cover. But, if he'd let Melinda May's team get in trouble, he was fairly certain that his life would be over.

He stood over the two bodies. Why Cuba?

There was something he could do though. Clint headed down a twitten no one else was paying attention to. Dead end. He pulled a brick out of the wall. There she was.

"Oh, I've missed you." Clint strung his bow and swung his quiver over his back. He wondered if Barney Hawk had realised that he'd hidden it the night they'd arrived. Oh, to be called Clint Barton again. He felt almost normal. It was still odd not to have Natasha at his side, but he could get past that. There were SHIELD agents here. Not HYDRA ones.

But by the time he reached the airfield, there weren't.

* * *

"Sir, we caught this little rat talking to a couple of SHIELD agents."

"I'm not a rat. If anything, I'm a bird."

"You lied before Clinton. You said you could get the Black Widow on our side."

"Give me a chance, I've been so busy doing stuff for you, I haven't had time to visit her, especially with your bodyguard trained on me twenty four seven."

"He took out two HYDRA agents."

"Well, yeah, I thought they were SHIELD. It's getting a little hard to tell and all. Besides, I thought we didn't support either of them."

"Anyone that's an enemy of SHIELD is an enemy of me."

"I don't know, apparently Alexander Pierce is HYDRA and we all know you hate him."

"Why?"

"What, you didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"Barney, he's the one that organised the hit on our father. Harold Hawk was his case. He was he one that ordered Coulson to shoot and to put me down as clean-up."

"Pierce was the one in charge?"

"Well, yeah."

"And he was HYDRA?"

"Apparently so."

"It appears we've backed the wrong side Trickshot."

"Still don't see why we can't just call him Buck."

"Still waiting on your intestines Barton."

"Yeah, I know. Wait, so who's side are we on again?"

"From your information, which would have been nice to know six years ago, I'd say not HYDRA."

"Oh. Well. That's new. I'm dead."

"Why?"

"Well, you know, SHIELD."

"I thought you told them you were on a mission."

"Well, yeah, technically I am, but I haven't checked in in two years. For all I know, they've announced me as a traitor. Besides, SHIELD doesn't exactly exist anymore. And my face is all over the net. Yay. Cheers Nat."

"How do you know it was her?"

"Because it was. Must have been. This has Natasha Romanoff all over it."

"And you know that."

"I know her."

"Fine. So now what?"

"Are you asking me?"

"No. I'm asking my right hand man. Trickshot? What is it we would it be recommended we do now?"

"I think we continue your mother's work for HYDRA. And he might be a problem."

"I'm missing something here, aren't I?"

"Harold Hawk got cold feet and tried to back out of a deal with HYDRA. It was his wife that continued his work after he'd deserted as a coward."

"Marvellous. You knew about Pierce being HYDRA the whole time."

"And the player gets played. You know what to do Trickshot. He's proved his loyalty to SHIELD. I think you wanted the intestines?"

"I think that would be counter-productive. There are still SHIELD teams out there. Including one Melinda May. Perhaps a better use of your time would be finding out what he knows."

"You think I'm still in touch with SHIELD? You're bonkers. What would I be doing here?"

"Nick Fury knew we were coming."

"Well, there's a reason he's the top spy."

"You've been in contact with them the whole time. Those hearing aids of yours are SHIELD issued aren't they?"

"They're hearing aids, what, you think they've got little communicators in them?"

"Exactly."

"I've been told before I'm the most sarcastic person alive, did you really believe that?"

"SHIELD excels in lying with the truth."

"SHIELD doesn't exist anymore."

"As long as there are SHIELD agents alive, SHIELD exists. Do your worst Trickshot." Clint doubled over in pain as a fist collided with his stomach.

"All right fine, they can hear us, but there's no communication from the other end and it went directly to Nick Fury's office. Which means that no one can hear because Nick Fury's dead." Another punch; this time in the face. "Ah. Maria, if you managed to link into Nick's old stuff, tell Nat I love her!"

Clint saw no more.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. And cruel. And very stupid."

"I think you've made your point."

"Why bring me back in the first place? Clearly I didn't think it was a good idea. I warned you about people losing their minds."

"Agent May was on top of the situation. She said you're fine. Aren't you? It was a 'break glass in case of emergency' situation."

"Yes, but that emergency was supposed to be the fall of an Avenger!"

"Exactly. And I'm damn glad I did it too. When you want to build something, you need a strong foundation. Now, you know how few people I trust Coulson."

"You can count them on one hand."

"The principle of SHIELD was founded on."

"Protection."

"Protection, one word. Sometimes to protect one man against himself, other times to protect the planet against an alien invasion from another universe. Sometimes to protect a baby boy from everything. It's a broad job description."

"No need to tell me."

"But the belief that drives us is the same, whether it's one man or all mankind. That they're worth saving. That truth lives inside you Coulson. Before it was torn apart, SHEILD was full of moving parts. Guys like you were the heart. Now you'll be the head."

"What is it?" Phil asked, taking the small box.

"A toolbox. To help you build it back up."

"You want me to start over, rebuild SHIELD."

"From scratch. Take your time and do it right. You'll still have his back?"

"Of course," Melinda said.

"There's no one else I trust with this."

"Thank you sir. How should I proceed?"

"That's up to you. Director."

"And you sir, where are you heading now?"

"Well, I'm trading in my bird's eye view for two solid feet on the ground. This is the last time you'll be seeing me for a stretch."

"You're going to disappear, nowhere to be found."

"Nowhere? You know me better than that Phil. I'll be everywhere."

"Nick, I have one last question. Clint."

"He's safe. He's with his brother. I expect he'll be back with Natasha any day now."

"Does he know?"

"No."

"Does Natasha know?"

"No. none of them do Phil. But Maria Hill does. Chances are she'll run into Clint at some point and tell him."

"Unless I find him first."

"We have stuff to do first Phil," Melinda said. "But we'll find him. He's with Barney Hawk. He should be fine."

* * *

"Sir," Simmons said.

"Simmons. Is this about Fitz? He'll be all right. We'll make sure he's all right."

"No sir. Well, sort of. When we were on our way to the airfield, we ran into some HYDRA agents."

"Were they the ones that took you onto the Bus?"

"No, that was Ward once we reached the airfield. Someone saved us."

"Someone you know?"

"Sir, it was Hawkeye."

"You saw Clint? Clint was in Cuba?"

"Yes."

"Was he all right?"

"He looked it sir, but he didn't know you were still alive."

"What did he say?"

"We ran into him first. We asked for directions to the airfield and he gave them to us. Then Fitz asked for his name and he told us it was Clint Coulson. So we put two and two together. He asked who we were with, we said Melinda May and he interrupted before we could get any further. That's when we found out he didn't know you were alive because he said how much she helped him after you died. So we started to tell him but HYDRA interrupted and he told us to run and he'd meet us at the airfield. But he never did and I don't know what happened."

"You think he might be in trouble?"

"I- I-"

"It's all right Simmons, I've had reports of him being turned into a puppet."

"I think he might be sir. But I also think he's a skilled enough agent to get himself out of trouble as fast as he got into it. So I don't think he's in a priority situation. And if he is, I have no doubt that HYDRA would try and contact what remains of SHIELD, which would lead them to the Avengers or to us. So he'll either have Black Widow or you saving him."

"Nick said he was with his brother. Something I'm not completely happy with, but I doubt he'll be put in a suicide situation."

"His brother?"

"Biological. Barney Hawk. A criminal, but I doubt he'll be siding with HYDRA for much longer, if at all, since Pierce was revealed as HYDRA."

"Why would that make a difference?"

"It was Alexander Pierce that ordered the mission that lead to me having to put a bullet in Harold Hawk and being ordered to clean up. But Clint was the clean-up. Anyway. I don't think Barney Hawk will be too keen to side with the man responsible for the death of his father. I think Clint will be fine. But thank you Jemma. Even if you didn't get to tell him, it'll set things in motion in his head and he'll work it out. Melinda's in the kitchen cooking, isn't she?"

"Yes sir."

"Come on then. Don't want to be late. You haven't lived until you've tried Melinda May's cooking."

* * *

**- End of Part One -**

* * *

**Author's Note: Ha ha ha cliffhanger. **

**Sorry. (Well, a little at least)**

**But this isn't the end. We still have a few more things to get through yet. Like what Natasha's been up to because she doesn't know where Clint is an I expect there's been a little panic there.**

**And Clint met FitzSimmons, and we have reached the end of the current MCU (until _Agents of SHIELD _starts up again) but have no fear, the story will continue (after all, we need to find out what happened to Clint. Well, you need to find out, I already know and I'm not telling)**

**And so onwards, dear reader, to Part Two...**


	17. Part Two - Chapter One

**Part Two**

**- Living Life -**

* * *

**- Chapter One -**

**Budapest**

* * *

**Author's Note: A little different to Part One, we have a mostly Natasha POV and flashbacks**

* * *

Tony Stark was trawling through the SHIELD files that had been released to the public. It paid to know about your co-workers.

"Natasha. I found some nice files."

"Leave it Stark, I'll just tell you while you try and find Clint."

"You'll tell us?"

"Might as well. It's all over the internet already. Budapest first?"

* * *

Clint stood with Natasha outside Nick Fury's office. They looked each other before knocking and opening the door. Nick sat at the table, with Maria standing over his shoulder.

"Romanoff. Barton." Formal meeting.

"Sir," Natasha said. "You asked to see us."

"A mission."

"I assume Agent Hill's joining us sir," Clint said. That was usually why Maria joined the briefing.

"Not just Agent Hill. Barton. This is a big mission. So we're sending a big team. Agent Hill is joining you, as are May and Coulson."

"Sir, that's five people," Natasha said. "SHIELD protocol says that an even number should be sent so everyone has a partner. Who's the sixth agent?"

"That would be me Ms Romanoff."

Clint's jaw dropped.

* * *

"Well, this is going to be an interesting mission."

"Stating the obvious there Sparrow. Director Fury hasn't been on a mission for years. I wasn't aware he was allowed to leave SHIELD for that long."

"He makes the rules, I'm fairly sure he can do whatever he wants. I'm more surprised by the people he's put on this team."

"Why?"

"Nick Fury trusts very few people. All of them are on that team."

"You know all of them, don't you?"

"They're my family. The people I grew up with. Phil's my dad, Melinda's my aunt who taught me to defend myself against bullies and who helped me pull off quite a few pranks. Maria's the one I went to when I ran out on Dad and got cross because he wouldn't tell me who I was. Nick's kind of like one of those uncles who aren't really comfortable with children but are secretly awesome. And you're Nat."

"So what am I?"

"My best friend."

"Your family's weird and you have an awful taste in friends."

"My family's amazing and I have the greatest best friend ever."

"I think you hit your head."

"Nope, my ears are still fine."

"What about before?"

"Nat, if this is about you, I would and have trusted you with my life. You know everything about me. It might have taken us a while. But I trust you and I know you won't let me down. Your past doesn't define you. The choices you make, the friends you keep, the things you do, they are the things that define you. And you might have done some bad things, but those were not your choice. Coming to SHIELD, that was your choice. Doing something good, that was your choice. You are a good person."

"I'm not."

"Nat, you are. You've saved my life before. Leave that part of your life behind you. The Red Room controlled you, which means none of what you did is your fault. It's not your fault. Nick Fury trusts you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you're coming with us. He trusts you to have his back, to have all of our back. Nat, you're part of our strange little family. It'll be fine. Come on. I need you to smuggle spare hearing aids for me so if I lose these I can use those instead of my spare ones and pretend I haven't lost yet another pair."

* * *

"Good morning Natasha. Nice to see you again. Breakfast?"

"Please Phil."

"How did everything go with Nick this morning?"

"He's given us a mission. With Maria Hill, Melinda May, you and him."

"Oh. That mission. Well. It'll be nice to have company and someone to babysit Clint."

"I don't need babysitting!"

"So why does Natasha carry your spare hearing aids?"

"In case."

"And what about all those missions she provided you with spare hearing aids when you lost them?"

"You knew about that?"

"Of course I did. So none of those missions count, sorry Clint. Washing up."

"We're still doing that?"

"It was your idea."

"I was eighteen! I'm twenty eight now."

"And you haven't changed a bit." Phil ruffled his hair.

"Dad! Get off." Natasha bit back laughter.

"Sorry Clint, am I embarrassing you in front of your friend?"

"Wish I had a dad like yours Clint."

"See, Natasha appreciates me. I would ruffle your hair Natasha. But I assume you actually used your hairbrush this morning, so it would undo your hard work."

"Nat, I'll swap. You have old Phil here, I'll go and live with Nick. I'm joking Dad."

"I could always just kick you out. I'm fairly sure that most twenty eight years olds have flown the nest by now Clinton."

"Are you going to start making bird jokes again?"

"Bird jokes? Me? Never."

"No, clearly not."

"Come on. Eat your breakfast then we'll head over to the air base."

"You know where we're going?"

"Clint, I'm a Level Eight agent, I know where we're going."

* * *

Clint and Natasha sat on the plane. Melinda May was flying, with Maria Hill as her co-pilot. Ever since Bahrain a couple of years back she'd been less inclined to accept missions, but that was how Clint knew this was a big one. Which meant it was most likely very dangerous. And Fury didn't trust anyone else to attempt it. But he also didn't want any deaths on his hands and he knew that they were the people who were survivors. They went through hell and back and lived.

They were also the people who would follow him on a suicide mission and not regret it and not blame him if it did go sideways.

They were heading east, which probably meant Europe, Clint realised. Nick spoke up.

"Maria, Melinda, can you hear in there?"

"We can stick her on autopilot for a bit," Maria said. The two women emerged from the cockpit. "Briefing?"

"We're going to Budapest. To take down a break away segment of the Russian Mafia. Who have been dabbling in history."

"Dabbling how?" Clint asked. "What history?"

"World War Two."

"The serum's impossible to recreate," Phil said, knowing exactly what Nick was talking about.

"Not if they managed to get their hands on a sample," Maria said. "There's chemical tests that exist now that didn't exist then."

"There aren't any samples," Melinda said. "Or SHIELD would already be testing them."

"They took his blood though," Clint piped up. "It might still be around."

"Either way, there have been three explosions in the last week. Whether they're likely to succeed or not we need to stop them before they flatten Budapest," Nick said. "Clint, you take the high position. You've got your bow and your eyes, use them. Natasha, I want you with him. Melinda, Phil, you take the back, Maria, we've got the front. Any questions?"

"Do we actually know what we're up against?" Phil asked. "Or is it one of those missions?"

"It's one of those missions. There wasn't enough time."

"I guess all that remains is to wish everyone good luck then."

"Yes."

* * *

Clint surveyed the scene below before dropping down the rafters as silently as possible. Natasha followed him.

The warehouse (really?) was crowded. Far more people than any of them had expected. Some sort of lab was set up in the middle, but it looked like they'd just dropped by on a major meeting.

Woops.

Clint and Natasha looked at each other, an entire conversation happening at once.

If Phil, Melinda, Maria and Nick entered now, there was a strong likelihood that they wouldn't make it out again. They needed a distraction.

And Clint had the perfect arrow.

He spun the quiver, giving the shaft a unique pile. He really loved SHIELD R&D. Nock. Draw. Loose.

The arrow flew straight into some of the equipment in the centre of the room and a blast filled the warehouse. Flames liked at the walls.

"Wonder what they had over there then."

"Don't look at me, I'm not a scientist."

Clint and Natasha shot people as they swarmed up to where they were.

"We should have thought this through. We can't take on this many guys at once."

"Want a bet Barton?"

"Clinton Francis Barton, what on Earth did you do?" Phil's voice came over the communicator in his ear. It was built into his hearing aid and sometimes Clint was extremely thankful of that. Not today.

"Bit busy right now Dad. Lots of people. Most of them attacking us. A little help would be nice."

The doors opened and the other four SHIELD agents stood there, guns loaded.

"You weren't kidding when you said there were a lot of them," Melinda said. "But setting the building on fire, really Clint?"

"Hey, I got rid of the bad science stuff. I mean, it's probably worse now because it'll all be gases and things, but I got rid of it."

"Just get out of here," Phil said. "Before you die of carbon monoxide poisoning or something."

"Little busy right now."

"Barton, listen to your father."

"Oh, cheers Nick. Back him up."

To this day, Clint swears that there were at least three hundred men in there. Natasha, less prone to exaggeration, gives the more realistic figure of fifty, with at least ten taken out by the initial blast.

But she does agree with his tell of just how hard it is to leave a building when there's lots of people below you. But with Clint setting fire to goodness only knows what, they did have to leave fairly quickly.

Flames surrounded them. Something caught fire near Clint's left side with a blinding white flare and he felt something give in his left ear.

Natasha was out first. Clint practically threw her out the door. He turned to go back for Phil and the others, but she pulled him back, just as the fire spread and spat threw the door.

"We have to help."

"We were told to leave."

Clint looked back through the door and realised that he couldn't see any of them. He gulped.

"Communication's gone down. I can't hear anything."

"It'll be all right Clint."

Maria Hill emerged, spluttering. Nick Fury was shortly behind.

"I do so love your plans Clint Barton," Maria said. "Such thought must go into them."

"Lots. Where's Dad and Melinda?"

"Communications are down because of the heat."

"I know, my hearing aids are playing up too. The left one's gone. Aren't they with you?"

"We thought they were with you."

"They'll be fine Clint," Nick said. "They're Melinda May and Phil Coulson."

Flames licked around the edge of the building.

"It's my fault."

"Clint, you did the only thing you could think of," Maria said. "You're not the only one who would have tried. And far more would have just ran."

Clint's left hearing aid went completely and he took it out. Natasha took the spare out of her pocket only to find that they'd melted.

"There was a white flare. Maybe magnesium?"

"I don't know." He removed the right. It wasn't as badly damaged, but it still wasn't in great shape. Clint looked back at the building. Phil was still inside.

Melinda May emerged.

Alone.

Clint could hardly breathe. He couldn't hear what Melinda was saying to Nick and Maria, but the look on her face said that it wasn't good news.

Clint tried to hold himself together, but it was hard. He didn't remember being more scared. Ever. Not even the archery competition compared to this. Not his childhood nightmares, not even the day Nick Fury turned up at his school and told him Phil was in hospital.

Because this time, it looked like Phil was dead.

And this time, it looked like it was Clint's fault.

Then the worst happened.

The building exploded.

Clint felt sick. He struggled to hold back tears, feeling some leaking from his eyes.

They had won.

But he'd lost.

Natasha put her hand on his shoulder, letting him watch, knowing he wouldn't be able to look away. He had to hope, Phil had to be, Phil.

Dad.

Please.

Clint wasn't aware of how much time past. It felt like an eternity.

The flames died down and Clint felt his heart tear in two.

Phil was gone.

A second hand appeared on his shoulder. He turned around, expecting to see Nick or Maria or Melinda and instead came face to face with-

**"You bastard!"** Out of habit, Clint switched to sign language.

**"Language Clint."**

**"I thought you were dead, I can use whatever language I like."**

**"What happened to your hearing aids?"**

**"They melted. Is that seriously your first question? No, I don't know, sorry for scaring the living daylights out of you?"**

**"No, I don't know, sorry for setting the building on fire?"**

**"Stuff you."**

**"Love you too."**

**"You're the worst dad in the whole world."**

**"I have spare hearing aids in the jet."**

**"Well, so do I."**

**"Come here."**The two hugged.

**"Your hair's all singed and you have a black face from soot."**

"I take it you two are quite finished?" Nick Fury said, making sure Clint could see his mouth.

"Yep," Clint said. **"Nat, you all right?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Great. There's spare hearing aids on the jet."**

**"I know."**

**"Right."**

**"Come on. Let's get these ears of yours sorted."**

They headed home.

* * *

"That was Budapest?"

"I was trying to tell him about Phil."

"You didn't tell him?"

"There wasn't time."

"You didn't tell me it was story time," Sam said. "What did I miss?"

"Budapest," Tony said smugly.

* * *

**Author's Note: So now we know what happened in Budapest and what Natasha's up to (worrying about Clint). Also Sam's popped in to Stark Tower. Probably means Steve's about somewhere.**

**Part Two is in a similar format to this. More of a filler while time passes, but there might be some important information in here somewhere. Don't worry though, there's six chapters, so we'll find out what happens to Clint in about a week.**

**Thank you for reading! **


	18. Part Two - Chapter Two

**Part Two**

**- Living Life -**

* * *

**- Chapter Two -**

**New Years and New Friends**

* * *

"Why are you looking for Hawkeye anyway?" Tony asked.

"He never checked back in."

"I'm sure he's fine Natasha," Sam said.

"He would have checked back in by now."

"HYDRA's still out there. Maybe he thought he'd be more use still inside."

"How do you know he was investigating HYDRA?"

"I vote second story," Sam said. "Got any of Academy Barton? Tony, keep scanning."

* * *

"Roberts, do we have to go?"

"Of course we do. Everyone will be there."

"Exactly. They're not going to notice if I'm not."

"Barton, it's the New Year's Eve party."

"We went last year."

"And you had like, six girls hit on you. Notice you disappeared before midnight."

"Please can I just stay here? It's too loud."

"So take your hearing aids out."

"I don't like you."

"Come on, Jones and I have got a plan to set you up with someone."

"Oh, that changes everything, I want to go so much now."

"She doesn't mind your sarcasm."

"And here was me half expecting you to say he."

"Shoot. You'd prefer a he?"

"I'd prefer a no one at all thanks."

"Barton-"

"Still with the last names? Why is everyone so insistent on using them Nigel?"

"Because my first name's Nigel. Come on, ten minutes."

"No."

"What are you going to do all evening then?"

"Shoot and sleep."

"Fine, I'll just let Jones persuade you. She was going to drag you there anyway."

"I could take her."

"Just come will you?"

"Fine. Ten minutes. But I could best Anna in a fight."

"No you couldn't."

"Oh, ye of little faith."

"You couldn't."

"Probably not. But it would be a pretty evenly matched fight."

* * *

They were, of course, 'fashionably late' which had nothing to do with Clint conveniently losing his shoes ten minutes before in a last ditch effort to get out of going.

Luckily, Anna had known where he'd hi- left them.

So there the three of them were.

"Operation get Hawkeye a girlfriend is a go Roberts."

"You've even come up with a name? How do you even know that name?"

"Ten years old."

"Oh yeah. Butterfly."

"It's your codename now, you don't have a say in it."

"I don't like you Anna Jones."

"Great, gives me a better chance to make you talk to someone else. There she is Roberts. Tegan Smith."

"Target acquired. Moving into position."

"You two are so weird. Fine, I'll go and talk to her."

Anna and Roberts high fived behind him as he went over to where she was sitting.

"Hi. Mind if I sit?"

"No. That's fine."

"Tegan Smith right?"

"Yeah. And you're Clint Barton. Everyone knows you."

"Really? Huh."

"Yeah, you're the attrac- hard working, partially hearing, bow welding son of Phil Coulson."

"Don't tell Roberts that, he still hasn't guessed. Really? People say that?"

"You didn't know?"

"I more used to people picking up on my clumsiness. Or sarcasm if they're feeling nice."

"I don't think you're that clumsy. You just need to grow into your feet."

"No, I'm clumsy. Possibly partly due to large feet, but mostly just me. It takes a special gift to be this good at losing hearing aids. What about you?"

"I didn't expect you to have heard of me."

"I know you're in Sci-Tech. Which means you're clever. I just try to keep an open mind and not judge people before we've talked."

"Oh."

"Come on. I'll get you a drink."

Anna came over a little while later. Obviously tipsy.

"Hawky what happened to ten minutes?"

"It became a much better party after the two twits that dragged me along ditched me."

"We didn't ditch you, you ditched us."

"Found better company anyway."

"What about me?"

"I managed to have a conversation that didn't result in me having to take my hearing aids out."

"I'm hurt."

"You know I love you really."

The countdown to midnight started.

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One! Happy New Year!"

Anna turned around and kissed him. Clint wasn't entirely sure what to do, so he kissed back. It was, thankfully, over quickly.

"Back out now while you have the chance Smith, he's an awful snogger." Anna swaggered away.

"Well that was weird."

"Was she right?"

"No idea. Fancy finding out?"

"Go on then."

* * *

"So how do you know? I thought you arrived later," Tony asked.

"I did, I talked to Anna."

"You met her? That must have been quite the adventure."

"All right," Natasha said. "I'll tell you that story."

* * *

Clint and Natasha sat at a table in the SHIELD cafeteria, just having got back from a mission.

"Look who it is. Hawkeye." He turned around.

"Jonesy."

"Been a while."

"Been busy."

"Yeah, me to. You must be the Black Widow."

"Natasha Romanoff."

"Anna Jones."

"Really? Clint's told me a lot about you."

"Told me a fair few things about you too."

"Oh? Well, looks as if we'll have to tell each other a fair few things about him."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Grab a chair Miss Jones."

"I would be happy to Miss Romanoff."

* * *

"And then we talked about Clint and embarrassed him."

"That was it?" Tony asked. "Just accidently meeting over lunch?"

"Not everything about being a spy is fun and games. Especially Italy. Italy was awful."

"What happened in Italy?"

"What didn't happen in Italy?"

"You three, dinner," Pepper said, sticking her head in through the door.

"Aww, Pep, Natasha was going to tell us about Italy."

"Well, she can tell you while you eat."

"Maybe not actually, not while we're eating. Tomorrow maybe."

"I'm holding you to that Widow."

"And you need to explain why you knew Clint was investigating HYDRA."

"Tomorrow."

* * *

**Author's Note: You remember that one girlfriend? Here she is! (And Anna and Roberts set them up)**

**I felt you deserved a little happy chapter to make up for the cliffhanger. Natasha's on a mission though, she won't rest until she finds her Sparrow.**

**Yeah, I know, earlier than normal, but I have a very busy day, so I thought I'd stick it up now rather than waiting until later in case I run out of time. Anyhow, thank you for reading!**


	19. Part Two - Chapter Three

**Part Two**

**- Living Life -**

* * *

**- Chapter Three -**

**Italy**

* * *

"Hello. My name's Nicola Rain."

"And I'm Callum Bow. We booked a room for tonight?"

"Yes, right here. Go right ahead. One hundred and four."

"Thank you. After you dear. I'll catch up in a second." Clint turned to the receptionist. "Could you recommend a restaurant for me please? I need somewhere fairly fancy. I'm, er, well." He fumbled around in his pocket. "You know. I'm intending to propose tonight."

"Oh, I see. Well, there's one fairly close. Here, I'll right down the address."

"Thank you so much." She handed him a slip of paper.

"Good luck."

"Thanks. I'm going to need it. My nerves have been going all week."

Clint went up the stairs, following Natasha.

"So?"

"I've got a surprise for you tonight."

"Oh, I can't wait."

"Come on, I've got something to show you."

* * *

Natasha stood in a black dress waiting for Clint. He offered her his arm.

"So, where are we going dear?"

"You'll see."

"I can't wait." _For this act to be over._

"You won't have to for much longer." Clint smiled. He knew exactly what she was thinking. This sickly sweet couple was her least favourite cover.

* * *

Clint got down on one knee. He could see the target looking at them. There was one thing spies never did.

Cause a scene.

So Clint was going to cause a scene.

"What are you doing?"

"Nicola Rain. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever had the good fortune to meet. But your name might need changing. Would you do me the honour?"

"I don't know what to say."

"Say yes!" Someone yelled from the other side of the restaurant.

"Callum. I... I... Of course I will."

Clint stood up and kissed her, long and gently, just to complete the act. She dug her stilettos into his toes and he knew exactly what cover they were never using again.

* * *

"Clint Barton, I'm going to kill you."

"Who's Clint Barton? I'm Callum Bow. You know, if we hyphenated-"

"Shut up. I'm not marrying you."

"Nat, chances are we'll be out of her before we get close."

"And if we don't?"

"It's fake names, completely invalid. And if they count it valid, we'll get a divorce. Or we could just stay married."

"If that's your attempt at a proposal Barton-"

"You just saw my attempt at a proposal. Pretty good, right? I asked Auntie Sue for advice. Had to explain that it was for a mission so she wouldn't get an invite, but yeah."

"I hate you Sparrow."

"So why're you marrying me? Actually, that's weird. Why are we getting married? You're my best friend and I love you in a best friend way Nat, but this is actually quite weird."

"Thank you. We're getting out of here as soon as possible."

"Definitely."

"But why in public?"

"Because that way it was obvious to everyone in the restaurant. Including the target."

"Could have warned me. I can act surprised."

"It wasn't planned. I was going to give it to you afterwards, not propose, just so it would be noticeable, but the target was in there. I'm very sorry Nat."

"Well, if it helps, and it works, then there's no need to apologise."

"Then let's hope it works."

"Do you have any idea what's going on with this mission Nat?"

"Does anyone?"

"It's certainly unique."

"Maybe that's why they held on for so long without us noticing."

* * *

"You're good at this giggly, excited girl," Clint whispered as Natasha clung to his arm.

"People are paying attention to us."

"Thought that was the point."

"Not this many."

"Public display of affection?"

"Public display of affection." The two kissed and several people turned away.

"Your ideas work really well."

"That's because I'm a better spy than you."

"No arguments there. It's over there."

"It actually is a bridal store. I thought Nick was joking."

"How are we pulling this off?"

"We're young, stupid, parents don't approve and only live once, so why waste time?"

"All right."

"And we're going to need someone to act as registrar."

"And we're slightly concerned about doing it back in America because of our parents?"

"Indeed."

"After you my darling Nicola."

"Well thank you Callum dear."

They entered the shop, Natasha pretending to fawn over all dresses. Clint stood protectively over her shoulder. Not that she needed him, but he had to keep the act up.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh, hello. We're getting married."

"I think they guessed that Callum, darling."

"What I mean to say is, well, my wife to be here couldn't just walk past your shop and not take inspiration for when we fly home."

"That's if our parents don't find out," Natasha stage whispered to him, so the shop attendant defiantly heard.

"Let's hope."

"Parents?" she questioned. "Sorry. I don't mean to intrude."

"No, no, it's fine. They don't approve," Natasha explained. "Mine are very traditional, they want me to marry someone like them."

"And my parents run a traditional farm. But apparently that's not the same thing. They don't like each other at all. It's like Romeo and Juliet."

"It's a good thing you're in Italy then, home of Romeo and Juliet. Let us hope your story has a happy ending."

"Oh, I do hope so."

"You know Callum, it's a shame we can't just get married here. Then our parents would have nothing to say about it."

"I- No, I couldn't possibly intrude."

"What?" Natasha asked.

"My brother can perform ceremonies. If you really wanted to get married out here, he could do it."

"That would be… Incredible. But we haven't much money, I don't think we'd be able to afford it."

"Nonsense, perhaps we could work on a favour for favour basis? It's our duty to make sure nothing comes in the way of young love."

"Thank you. How can we ever repay you?"

"Never mind that. How soon do you want it to happen?"

"Well," Clint said, looking at Natasha, "as soon as possible."

"Come back tomorrow. We'll get you all dressed up and see where we can go from there."

"Thank you so much," Natasha said. "We'll see you tomorrow."

They walked out the shop and as soon as they were out of sight, Natasha slapped Clint.

**"Tomorrow?"**She signed, so the people around wouldn't know what they were talking about.

**"Hey, I didn't suggest that."**

**"And if this leads us nowhere?"**

**"Nat. It'll be fine."**

**"Fine? Clint, we're getting married tomorrow!"**

**"No we're not. Nicola Rain and Callum Bow are getting married tomorrow. That's if Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton don't crash their wedding to take down a target."**

**"What are we even doing on this? What kind of threat is he?"**

**"I don't know. But we're on him. And we have a way in. Providing we've got the right person. It's something to do with illegally immigrating people to places, I don't know. Nick didn't go into details. The only reason we're on this and not someone that's a higher level is because we're the best at what we do. Come on Nat. It's not going to be hard to sneak a bow into wherever."**

**"Yes it is Clint. Yes it is. And I can't sneak anything in because, you idiot, I'm going to need to put a wedding dress on. And you're going to need to wear a suit."**

**"I've got a suit."**

**"Oh no you don't. You're doing this properly. We go back in the middle of the night and you can hide your bow somewhere outside."**

* * *

Clint had stashed the bow behind some bins outside before they went inside. Hopefully no one had been awake at half three to see him. Sane people weren't anyway.

They walked into the shop where the same woman was waiting for them. She gestured for Natasha to follow her while Clint followed a man, not the target.

"I suppose we have to discuss payment," Natasha said.

"There is one thing you could do. I have a sister who requires entrance to the United States. Do you think you could accompany her to the airport?"

"Of course. But-"

"That's all. Thank you so much."

"Anything. You're doing this for us."

"Well, I think you're done. Are you ready?"

"I've been ready for a long time."

Natasha approached the spot where Clint was standing. He smiled.

"Well, Nat, you don't half scrub up nicely."

"You make me wear a dress and that's the best you can come up with?"

"I didn't make you wear it. I had nothing against dungarees."

"You cannot get married in dungarees Hawkeye."

"I think we confused them."

"I think you did. Whose idea was it to break cover now?"

"You didn't want to get married. You got this?"

"Yeah, go and find your precious Adam."

"It's not Adam, it's Artemis and you know it. After the Greek goddess. And it wasn't my idea. Anna named her."

"Face it Hawkeye, you named your bow."

"You named your arm thingies Widow."

"No, they have a name so people don't run around calling them arm thingies."

"Just go and get it."

"What is going on?"

"Ma'am, you're being apprehended by SHIELD alongside your boss here. Here they come."

"Hawkeye, stop showing off and do your job."

"This bit's your job Black Widow."

"You're Hawkeye and the famous Black Widow?"

"Yep. Good morning there Agent Roberts. How goes the day?"

"It's a nice day for a white wedding I think Agent Hawkeye. Your's I believe?"

"Indeed she is." Clint caught the bow and arrow and in one fluid motion nocked the arrow and turned, pointing it at the target.

"Home Hawkeye?"

"Home Black Widow."

* * *

"You and Hawkeye almost got married in Italy?"

"Yes Stark."

"And why did you just identify as 'the target', not a name?"

"Because we had about six different names for one person, thought it would be easier."

"So, can you tell me?"

"It's classified."

"You released everything to the internet. There is no more classified."

"There is until you tell me how you know Clint was infiltrating HYDRA."

"I may have detected them when I hacked SHIELD, phoned the number Phil Coulson gave me in the hope SHIELD would register it, and Clint Barton answered the phone, took me to see Fury and gave him the mission."

"I see."

"So, do I get a name?"

"Pedro Silva."

"Never heard of him."

"Look in SHIELD's files."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you very much.**

**I don't actually know what to say other than that, so yeah, thanks.**


	20. Part Two - Chapter Four

**Part Two**

**- Living Life -**

* * *

**- Chapter Four -**

**The Glitter Incident**

* * *

"Natasha, have you heard from Nick recently?"

"No. Last I heard, he was in Europe. Why?"

"It's of no concern until I've checked."

"Maria. What is it?"

"I can't tell you. This is above me."

"SHIELD's gone, we don't need secrets anymore."

"It's not that I don't want to tell you Natasha. It's that I don't know what it is and the only man that does is Nick Fury."

"Ex Agent Hill, you must know a story about Clint Barton," Tony interrupted. Maria looked at Natasha.

"I've been telling him stories while he looks for Clint. And I don't have childhood stories."

"I see."

"Why don't you tell him about why your office is covered in glitter?"

"Your office is covered in glitter?"

"It was when it existed."

"Why?"

"Same reason Clint Barton was told by Nick Fury that he cannot purchase glitter."

* * *

"Hi Auntie Melinda."

"Morning Clint. You heard then?"

"Do you have to go?"

"I'm afraid so."

"But we were going to decorate everywhere for Christmas."

"I know. Tell you what. Who's here today?"

"Just some girl."

"Go and fetch her. I'll show you something."

"Something exciting?"

"Something very exciting."

Clint ran off, finding a girl sitting down in the reception area.

"Where's everyone else?"

"I'm the only one here today."

"Oh. I'm Clint Barton."

"I'm Anna Jones."

"Come with me, there's something exciting."

"How exciting?"

"My Auntie Melinda's going to show me. She's not really my auntie. But I call her auntie because she's my dad's partner."

"Is it to do with Christmas?"

"I think so. Because we were going to decorate everywhere soon but she has to go away on a mission with my dad."

"Okay then."

She followed him upstairs back to where Melinda was waiting.

"This is Anna. I found her. She said she's the only one here today."

"I see. Come and see this. You'll need to work together." Melinda showed them a box under her desk. "You said you wanted glitter Clint."

"Thank you!"

"What do you want glitter for?" Anna asked.

"I was going to put a bucket of it over Alexander Pierce's door."

"That's a silly idea. Just put it all over his office."

"I can't get into his office."

"You can get into Nick Fury's office Clint."

"Am I allowed to?"

"Unlike Pierce, he's likely to see the funny side."

"Can I still put a bucket over Pierce's door?"

"If you want."

"If you can't get into his office, how are you going to put a bucket over the door?" Anna asked.

"Oh yeah. It'll just have to go all over Nick's office then."

"Don't get caught," Melinda said.

"Clint, where are you?" Phil stuck his head in the door. "There you are." He looked at Anna. "Clint, you've made a new friend."

"This is Anna."

"It's nice to meet you Anna."

"Are you going now?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Bye Dad."

* * *

Clint and Anna weren't the only two that were decorating. There were quite a few SHIELD kids there. Anna and he managed to grab the area next to Nick Fury's office.

They picked up the box of glitter.

"You keep watch, I'll go in," Anna said. "Hand me a pot at a time."

They got through about half the box before Clint heard footsteps.

"Someone's coming!"

"Quick, scarper!"

They both ran, Clint dragging the box. He tripped and landed head first in it, straight underneath Alexander Pierce.

"Clint Barton. I might have guessed."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to, I fell."

"I can see that."

"Clinton Barton!"

"Whatever Ni- Mr Fury's cross about, it was also either an accident or not me."

"I see. I'll let Nick deal with you then. And whoever your accomplice was." He left, glittery trousers and Clint looked around for Anna. She'd gone. He'd have to learn how to run faster.

A tapping came from behind him. Nick Fury stood there, arms crossed.

"Any reason my office is covered in glitter?"

"It wasn't me."

"Says the boy covered in glitter."

"Well, Mr Pierce is covered in glitter too, maybe it was him."

"You're standing by a box of glitter Clint." Clint kicked it away from him.

"No I'm not."

"Who were you working with?"

"No one. Wasn't me. I was framed."

"Fine. Let's assume it wasn't. Where's Miss Jones and how much glitter did Melinda buy?"

"I don't know what you mean. Am I in trouble?"

"Huge trouble. There's even a punishment."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. You have to walk around covered in glitter and you have tell Phil when he gets back. But I would advise not telling him about Pierce."

"Thank you Uncle Nick."

"Go and finish decorating. I think Phil and Melinda might appreciate some glitter."

* * *

"I heard Pierce's name," Steve said, sticking his head through the door.

"Just talking about the time Hawkeye covered Nick Fury's office and Pierce in glitter," Sam said. "And Italy."

"HYDRA Pierce?"

"Yes, though we didn't know at the time," Maria said. "Clint was only ten. That was my first year training for Ops. Phil and Melinda got called away on a mission just before Christmas so Clint went to stay with my sister Tabitha. They got back late Christmas Eve and the first thing Phil did was go and fill up Clint's stocking and move one of the trees from the Triskelion to their house. Then he hid and surprised Clint. Made that little boy's day. That was a great Christmas. Clint made Phil a Captain America shield out of cardboard and paint." Tony cooed and Steve looked a little bashful. "I need to find Nick, but I have lots of little Clint stories if you want. I met him when he was seven and waiting for Tabitha to check up on his ears. And she knew him when he was a tiny little thing of unknown age just arriving in Phil Coulson's arms, permanently attached to him. But I need to go. This could be important. I'll explain when we get an answer Natasha."

"Let's hope you find him then."

* * *

**Author's Note: So that's the story of Clint Barton, Anna Jones, Nick Fury's office and glitter. Also he tried to pin it on the leader of HYDRA (although, no one knew that at the time)**

**Now is an ideal time for a HYDRA pun I think. Red Skull tried to set up a garden centre once. It didn't go so well. He only sold HYDRAngeas.**


	21. Part Two - Chapter Five

**Part Two**

**- Living Life -**

* * *

**- Chapter Five -**

**Phil's Dad**

* * *

"Natasha."

"Steve."

"Agent Coulson."

"You want to know why he was so in awe and why Clint thanked you."

"You seem to know Agent Barton better than anyone else."

"You were his bedtime story. Both of them."

* * *

"Daddy. How come you don't have a daddy?"

"Pardon Clint?"

"Well, you're my daddy. And almost everyone at school has got a daddy. So how come you don't have a daddy?"

"I used to. He died."

"Oh. Was he a superhero too?"

"A superhero? Whatever gave you that idea?"

"I thought all daddies were superheroes. You are."

"Well, I don't know about me being a superhero, but my daddy did meet one once."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. He met Captain America?"

"The man on the cards?"

"That's right. They used to belong to him. There's a couple missing. I said I'd finish the set for him."

"Was he a superhero with Captain America? Is he on a card?"

"No, he's not. You know I told you about the big war? World War Two?"

"It was on the news. You said that that's when Capitan America fought the bad guys."

"Well. Not all of the individual men were bad guys. You have to remember that Clint. A lot of them were just doing what they were told, they had to go and fight."

"Was it their daddies that told them?"

"No, it was the man in charge of the whole country."

"So, did your daddy fight against Captain America?"

"No, he fought on the same side against the bad men in charge."

"So how did he meet him?"

"He was in the 107th and they were captured by the bad guys. They all thought they were going to die, then Captain America came and saved them."

"He saved your daddy's life?"

"That's right."

"Did you meet him?"

"No, I wasn't born until it ended."

"Is Captain America still alive?"

"No. He crashed an aeroplane to stop it blowing everywhere up. It was a very cold sea. They never found him. But it's unlikely he survived."

"But maybe he just went to sleep. Maybe that's why they couldn't find him, because he was asleep."

"Maybe."

"Like in the Sleeping Beauty story that we had to read at school, where she goes to sleep for a hundred years."

"Why do you want him to still be alive?"

"So I can say thank you. Because he made sure your daddy was still alive, which means that he made sure you were born too. And you're the best daddy ever."

"That's very nice of you to say Clint."

"But it's true. Auntie Melinda said so too."

"Oh, she did, did she?"

"Yes. Can I see the cards?"

"If you want to. I think there's a photograph of my dad in there too. And my mum."

"How come I don't have a mummy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know you're not my birthing daddy, but what about a not-birthing mummy?"

"I don't know Clint. Guess I've just never met anyone. Been too busy."

"What about Auntie Melinda? Are you two in love? It's all right if you are."

"Well, that's very kind of you Clint, but Melinda's my best friend, she's more like a sister. Besides, I think she makes a better auntie than a mummy. Mummies aren't supposed to show you how to prank people."

"But aunties are?"

"That's right."

"So how come Auntie Sue doesn't?"

"She's a different sort of auntie."

"She's a hand language auntie."

"That's right. Auntie Sue's a hand language auntie, Auntie Melinda's a mischievous auntie."

"What's a mis-mis-mischev-mischeviolus?"

"Mischievous. It means being a little bit naughty, but not in a bad way."

"So, like being silly?"

"A little bit."

"Am I mischeveluous?"

"Mischievous. Mis-ch-e-vi-ous. Very."

"Can I see the pictures now?"

"Course you can. But you have to be quick, because it's already nearly bedtime."

"I will be!"

"Come on then. There a special box."

"You should hang them up in the living room like the other pictures."

"You'll have to help me find places for them."

"I will."

"But not until morning, you need sleep. You can look at some of them. But then straight to sleep."

"Okay Daddy!"

"Come on then."

"Can you tell me the whole story?"

"About what?"

"About how Captain America saved your daddy and how he met your mummy. Please? I promise I'll go to sleep straight away afterwards."

"All right. You sit there. Comfy? Now, wait one second." Phil left, returning a few minutes later with a box. "This is my grandmother, my daddy's mummy. She didn't want him to go to war because she knew that lots of people didn't come back. Her brother didn't come back from the last big war."

* * *

_"I'm being shipped out tomorrow. 107th."_

_"Eighteen's too young, why are they sending you?"_

_"Someone has to go."_

_"But why you? Look at you."_

_"Get off Mum. I signed up voluntarily. I want to go. They need help."_

_"It's worse than last time. So many people are dying."_

_"And that's why I'm going to help. I'm leaving in the morning and there is nothing you can do to stop me."_

_"Be careful."_

_"I'll come back fine. I promise."_

_"Don't make promises you can't keep Frank."_

* * *

"My daddy wanted to help people though and he didn't think it was fair if he stayed while other people went so he signed up to go. Then one day they had a big plan to go to battle and the day before everyone was scared but that is the day he met Bucky Barnes, Captain America's best friend, even if he didn't know who Captain America was yet."

"Why didn't he know who Captain America was?"

"Because he hadn't started fighting yet and my daddy couldn't keep up with the news, he was too busy."

* * *

_"Sergeant James Barnes."_

_"Private Francis Coulson But everyone calls me Frank."_

_"Well Private, we're moving in tonight, you ready?"_

_"As I'll ever be."_

_"You don't seem scared."_

_"I'm terrified. But someone has to do it."_

_"You sound like a friend of mine. You're taller than him."_

_"I don't hear that often."_

* * *

"But the plan went wrong and they were captured by HYDRA."

"HYDRA? But they're the nasty meanie guys."

* * *

**_"And this one?"_**

**_"You know what the boss wanted."_**

**_"He's a scrappy little thing, isn't he?"_**

**_"You know, I speak German and I don't appreciate being called little."_**

**_"I almost feel sorry for him. You know what's going to happen, don't you?"_**

**_"Yeah, but don't let anyone else hear you say that or he won't be the only one HYDRA's experimenting on."_**

* * *

"But during the night time, someone snuck into the HYDRA base and rescued everyone."

"Was that Captain America?"

"It was."

* * *

_"Come on little fella."_

_"Seriously, is everyone going to comment on my height?"_

_"Can you stand?"_

_"Yep. Nope."_

_"Look Steve, it's the private I told you about. Kid's got spunk. Kind of reminded me of you."_

_"I thought you said your friend was shorter."_

_"He grew."_

* * *

"But during the battle escaping my daddy had got hurt and he couldn't walk, so the other people took it in turns helping him, starting with Captain America."

* * *

_"Can you carry him?" Sergeant Barnes asked his friend Steve._

_"I can get meself back."_

_"You can't walk."_

_"That's not the point."_

_"It sort of is."_

_"Fine, it is."_

* * *

"The first thing they did was send the injured men to the nurse and she sent my daddy to a hospital in England, but he wasn't awake for that bit."

* * *

_"Hey look. Blood. Oh. Not good."_

_Frank passed out_

* * *

"While he was in the hospital, he could hear his nurse, but he couldn't see her."

* * *

_"Private Francis Coulson?"_

_That's a pretty voice._

_"Can you hear me Private?"_

_Yeah. _

_"If you can hear me, can you try and move for me?"_

_Am I not? I thought I was waving. Wait. This is my head. Not aloud? Huh. I think my mouth's broken. _

_"Guess you're not waking up today then."_

_I'll try for you pretty voice. I want to know if you look like you sound. _

* * *

"The nurse used to come and sing while she was working."

* * *

_"It's a long way to Tipperary, it's a long way to go. It's a long way to Tipperary, to the sweetest girl I know. Goodbye Piccadilly and farewell Leicester Square, It's a long long way to Tipperary, but my heart's right there!"_

_Oh, pretty voice has got a pretty singing voice to. Come on Frank. Wake up and talk to her._

_I bet she has the nicest softest hair ever. _

_She's clearly English. _

_And she'll have the warmest, kindest eyes._

* * *

"One day she came in sad, and my daddy tried to comfort her, but he still couldn't wake up."

"Not even to give her a hug?"

"No. He was too poorly."

* * *

_"There'll be blue birds over the White Cliffs of Dover, Tomorrow, just you wait and see."_

_Are you all right pretty voice? You sound sad._

_Don't cry pretty voice._

_"This ruddy Blitz. They've gone. All gone, except me brother. Thank the lord for evacuation. They didn't get to the shelter in time and now they've gone._

_"Ah, what am I telling you for? You can't even 'ear me."_

_I can hear you. I can. Come on, wake up. _

_"They say the Cap 'imself saved you."_

_The Cap? Ah, that must be Sergeant Barnes' friend who grew._

_"Ah well. It's war, ain't it. Not a lot you can do."_

_Don't be sad pretty voice._

_Don't go._

_"Up to mighty Manchester came a Gordy one day. As the streets are paved with coal. Sure everyone was gay, singing songs of Piccadilly, Strand and Leicester Square. Till Paddy got excited and shouted to them there. It's a long way to Tipperary, it's a long way to go."_

_"It's a long way to Tipperary, to the sweetest girl I know."_

* * *

"And, finally, my daddy was well enough to wake up again."

"Was he all better?"

"Not quite. He could never walk properly again. But he was better enough."

* * *

_"You're awake."_

_"I am awake. Was I asleep?"_

_"You were shot."_

_"I remember that. And I remember HYDRA. And I remember Sergeant Barnes' friend. Where am I?"_

_"England. Brighton specifically, or just outside."_

_"Are you Brightonish?"_

_"It's not called Brightonish and no. I'm from London. A Cockney I am."_

_"You're the one that sings. Sings and talks."_

_"You heard?"_

_"You're a good singer. Why are you a nurse?"_

_"Well, I was going to go up to the music halls, but I'm doing me bit for King and Country first. I guess you Yanks ain't quite as in the thick of it as us. Bombings every night up in good old London Town. Everyone's doin' their bit. You are too though, so I ain't complain'."_

_"How old are you?"_

_"Nineteen."_

_"Bit young aren't you?"_

_"Says the eighteen year old. I've got rounds to do, so I'll be off then."_

_"You never told me your name."_

_"Nancy."_

_"Nancy. I'm Frank."_

* * *

"And a few weeks later they sent my daddy back home, but not before he'd talk to her a bit more."

* * *

_"You off home tomorrow then?"_

_"Looks like it. I should be flying back to France."_

_"You've done your bit."_

_"Could have done more."_

_"Only if you'd died."_

_"People have died."_

_"Then you're one of the lucky ones."_

_"Guess so."_

_"Here. Write me?"_

* * *

"One day, my daddy was talking to someone about the war and the news came through about Captain America."

"Who? Was it Bucky?"

"No, Bucky was already dead. It was just one of the people in a bar."

* * *

_"They say the Cap's dead."_

_"The Cap?"_

_"Captain America. You met him, didn't you Frank? Out there?"_

_"Briefly. And it could have been in better circumstances. He's dead?"_

_"Plane crash in the Atlantic. No way anyone could have survived."_

_"He could have."_

* * *

"And, eventually, the war was over."

"Who won?"

"The Allies. That's the side we were on."

"Why were they called the Allies?"

"Because ally means some who you fight with because their like a friend, and there were lots of countries all fighting together."

"What did your daddy do?"

"He celebrated with his friends and a few weeks later he ran into someone."

* * *

_"Nancy?"_

_"Frank."_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"We ain't got anywhere back home, so we packed up and came over. Looking for a brand new start. This is me brother, Jim."_

_"Nice to meet you."_

_"And you. So where are you staying?"_

_"Don't know."_

_"I've got a spare room. You could stay if you wanted to."_

_"Really?"_

_"Sure. I owe you one. You didn't let me die."_

* * *

"Did he love Nancy?"

"Did you not guess who she is yet?"

* * *

_"You know, you're nothing like I imagined you."_

_"You imagined me?"_

_"When all I could hear was your voice."_

_"And how did you imagine me?"_

_"Just as pretty as your voice. But I was wrong. You're even more beautiful."_

* * *

"So he did love Nancy!"

"Nancy Barton, that was her name."

"Barton like me?"

"You're Barton because of her."

"Did you know her?"

"She was my mummy."

* * *

_"You know, it's an incredible coincidence you turning up near my house."_

_"Well, it might not have been a coincidence. You did leave me your address."_

_"So you deliberately picked my city?"_

_"Maybe. Didn't know anyone else. And I wanted to get to know you."_

* * *

"Nancy was your mummy?"

"She was my mummy."

"But she only met your daddy because he was in hospital."

"And he was only in hospital because Captain America saved his life."

"Captain America's my favourite."

"Me too."

* * *

_"If it's a boy? We could name him after your brother."_

_"I like Phillip. Phil for short."_

* * *

"Did you meet her little brother Jim too?"

"He's Auntie Sue's daddy. Remember Uncle Jim that you met at Auntie Sue's house?"

"The one that sounded funny?"

"He didn't sound funny Clint, it's because he was born in London instead of America."

"Did your mummy sound funny?"

"I was used to it, but she sounded even more like a Cockney because she was older when she moved over here and she didn't lose her accent as much. She was the one who taught me how to make boiled eggs."

"Were they nice eggs?"

"They were the best eggs."

"Better than yours?"

"Much better."

"Well that's just silly, because you make the best eggs in the whole entire universe."

"Well, I don't know about that, but thank you Clint."

* * *

_"What were you telling him about?"_

_"Us."_

_"How much?"_

_"The beginning."_

_"He's too young for that."_

_"All the boys his age talk about Captain America."_

_"Don't give him nightmares."_

_"He'll be fine. Just think. If it wasn't for Captain America, neither of us would be here. Me especially. You'd probably still be down in old London Town."_

_"If Howard Stark was right and he did somehow survive, I'll have to thank him."_

* * *

"Right you. You promised you would go straight to sleep. Come on. Night night."

"Night night Daddy."

"Sleep well," Phil said, kissing Clint's forehead and turning the light off on the way out the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: There you are, the full story of Phil's dad and why he admires Captain America so much. **

**Slight difference in the layout of that chapter, hope it made sense.**

**Also, there was little Clint and Phil being daddy. **

**Thank you for reading!**

_**It's a long long way to Tipperary**_** was written by Jack Judge and co-credited to Henry James Williams (thank you Wikipedia, I didn't know that). It was written as a music hall song in January 1912. Tipperary is in Ireland. **

_**The White Cliffs of Dover**_**was written by Walter Kent in 1941 with Nat Burton writing the lyrics (again, thank you Wikipedia) and was made particularly famous after Vera Lynn's 1942 version. It was written as a moral booster, since anyone crossing the Channel aiming for London most likely flew over Dover, either for the Battle of Britain or later for the Blitz.**

**Brighton used many of its landmarks as hospitals during the First World War, such as the Royal Pavilion, but these were mainly for the injured Indian troops (and in the wrong time). But I couldn't find a list of the place the 107th would likely have been sent (or a list of every place used as a hospital in the Second World War) so just take it as a little fiction within a larger fiction.**


	22. Part Two - Chapter Six

**Part Two**

**- Living Life -**

* * *

**- Chapter Six -**

**The Bowyer Mission**

* * *

"Stark, was that-"

"Just a blip Natasha, don't get all worked up. If he's got his SHIELD hearing aids in, Jarvis will find him."

"Come on Natasha, sit down. He'll be fine. You two have gone in blind before, haven't you?" Bruce asked.

"Not without someone there. Not necessarily SHIELD, but someone."

"Not SHIELD? When did you go in not with SHIELD?" Tony asked.

"When we went in with MI5."

* * *

"Barton, Romanoff, a word in my office." Clint and Natasha looked at each other. Formal. Mission. Office. Top priority. Undercover?

"You wanted to see us sir?"

"Push the door to Widow." Natasha pushed it closed.

"Take a seat. Clint, I'm promoting you."

"Oh. That's not at all what I was expecting. Thank you sir."

"You can drop the act Barton, I haven't finished. Natasha I'm promoting you as well. As of this moment you are both Level Seven agents."

"Can we ask why sir?"

"Natasha, it's fine, you can drop formalities, no one can hear us. And yes you can ask. I have a mission. You two are the only two qualified enough but its classified Level Seven."

"Why?"

"It's complicated. You two do complicated well. Get ready, you're going to England."

"England?" Natasha asked.

"Just outside London. Nice quiet area. Heart of Kent."

"If it's a nice quiet area then why are we being sent there?"

"Because it's the cover for a smuggling operation."

"That still happens?"

"They're a few miles away from Dungeness Nuclear Power Station. We don't really want them getting too powerful."

"Not really," Clint said. "Do we have a British contact then?"

"Yes. MI5. Don't say anything. They requested our help."

"MI5 requested our help."

"Well, we were told we had to work with other intelligence organisations. MI5 and MI6 didn't count according to them. So they asked for SHIELD."

"I thought we didn't like each other."

"Hence we were ordered that we had to work together more. They said they'd rather work with SHIELD than the CIA or someone."

"This is the World Security Council's idea, isn't it," Natasha said. It was a statement, not a question. Nick Fury nodded.

"So, England," Clint said. "Got a cover for us?"

"Yes. But you're not going to like it Natasha."

"I don't have to be his giggly, ditzy brand new fiancée again, do I?"

"No."

"Can't be that bad then."

* * *

"I hate you."

"Love you too."

"Seriously?"

"Not my idea."

"I have to be your apprentice?"

"Yep."

"At making bow and arrows? When have you ever made a bow and arrows in your life?"

"Excuse me, I make all my own arrows."

"You glue things together."

"Ha, I'd like to see you try to line up a cock fletching perfectly."

"Well, apparently you will. And you've never made a bow in your life."

"I've been meaning to for years. I've read all the theory. Admittedly, a lot of the theory seems to be from the Middle Ages, but I've read it. And I'm doing a course first, we're not due out there for a few weeks."

"Oh, of course, that makes me feel so much better."

"I started one in the Academy. Actually, I started several, they all broke."

"Yep, we'll fit right in. The American and the American sounding Russian who've taken over an ancient job no one needs anymore and can't actually do it."

"Oh, go and practise your British accent if it bothers you so much."

"Well, which accent does Kent use?"

"Kentish."

"You're so helpful."

"Thank you."

"Do you even have a cover worked out?"

"Yep. I'm Nicholas Ridge, you're Carol Ridge, my father recently passed away and I agreed to replace him and carry on his business, I grew up in America as my mother was American and took her name because my parents weren't together although I did have a close relationship with my father once I was older and traced him. You're my cousin on my mother's side and you came with me because you're interested in the craft, although it is just temporary."

"Swapped initials then."

"Yes we have, but I let you keep your R. Though really Nat, we always use the same initials, someone's going to catch on."

"It'll be fine."

"Just an idea."

"It's easier if you just make one signature though."

"Valid point. I need to go. I'll be back later. I'm going to go and learn how to make a bow."

"This estranged father of yours?"

"It doesn't take too long to read a file Nat. I've been skimming for years, I'm an expert."

"You're so full of yourself."

"I have two talents I am proud of. Archery and skimming the file so I don't have to read the whole thing."

"So it's just because you're lazy."

"Yep. But I learnt enough to tell you that there's already a British agent in there that they're pulling out. And were already intending to put me in as his son. It was more flexible as to who you are. Any other questions before I dash off?"

"Yeah, what's your dad going to say when he finds out you're going to another country without him and have been promoted in the same day?"

"I don't know. You tell him, I need to run."

"Yep, I really hate you Hawkeye."

"You're the Black Widow, I thought you hated everyone?"

"Sod off."

"I am."

* * *

"Hi Phil."

"Natasha, come in. You're here early. Where's Clint?"

"He's been sent on a mission. I guess you can read the file. It's Level Seven."

"You two are only Level Six."

"Nick Fury just promoted us."

"Well I never. Where is this mission?"

"England."

"England."

"Yeah."

"And he couldn't tell me himself?"

"He's been sent to go and learn how to make a bow."

"I see. And who thought that trusting Clint near tools was a good idea?"

"He's not that bad."

"Maybe not, but what if he is? What if something goes wrong and he can't hear it?"

"I think he said they were mostly sticking to the traditional methods. So chisels and hand crafted."

"And trusting him near chisels?"

"I'm going with him, I can keep an eye on him. Trust me, he hurts himself far more doing normal things than stuff like this. He's never hurt himself during archery and that has the potential to be far worse."

"If he ends up in hospital-"

"I promise I'll phone. Even if it blows cover."

"Don't blow cover. You still don't have an extraction plan, do you?"

"We don't need one. We've got you. I'd like to see anyone try."

"Don't say that. Because there was one time they did."

* * *

Natasha and Clint stood at Gatwick airport, waiting for their contact. A short, brown haired man walked up to them.

"Nicholas and Carol Ridge?"

"That's us," Clint said.

"Yes. Nicholas. I'm your father's lawyer. If you would accompany me to my office, there's some paperwork you need to sign."

"Of course. Lead the way."

Once they climbed into the back of the car the man spoke again.

"So, they sent Hawkeye and Black Widow. You're just as famous in the spy industry this side of the Atlantic you know."

"Thank you sir."

"The name's Bond. James Bond." Natasha raised her eyebrows. "No it's not. The double o division, all that, no. Sorry. It's Reed. Paul Reed."

"Are you supposed to brief us sir?"

"Oh, drop the sir, I'm not your superior. Besides, I heard you called all your superiors by their first name anyway. Give my regards to your father Agent Barton."

"You know Phil Coulson?"

"Worked together once. Several years ago. He lead a British team, I ended up being roped in there too."

"He worked with the English before?" Natasha asked.

"Actually, I'm Welsh. But yes."

"It was years ago," Clint said. "Ninety four?"

"Ninety five."

"Should have remembered that one. Same year I started SHIELD training. So. This workshop."

* * *

After a short briefing at MI5 headquarters, Clint and Natasha caught a train to a small hamlet. Which wasn't that close to London at all. And didn't have a station so they had to get a bus part of the way. Which Clint complained about incessantly. He didn't like buses and definitely not while having to carry luggage including his box containing his collapsed bow.

"You really think we can pull this off."

"Course we can Nat."

"With you actually making bows and arrows?"

"Yes. You have such little faith in me."

"Go on then. Show me how to make a bow."

"You realise it takes weeks, don't you?"

"Better get started quickly then."

* * *

"It's been three weeks, all you've done is make bows."

"Well, could be worse. Look at this. See how it just springs? I didn't think I could actually make one. Nat, look at her, she's like 30 pounds. I think I'm going to call her Roberta. Look at her Nat, she's so beautiful."

"It's been three weeks, all you've done is make bows and go insane."

"I haven't gone insane. Just look at her. Don't you love her?"

"Clint, calm down. I know you're excited. But really, naming it? It's a bit of string over a stick."

"It took me three weeks. And look, there's fabric for a handle, and it's varnished and-"

"You know you're supposed to sell them."

"Yes. And I will. But look how beautiful she is Nat."

"It doesn't look like yours."

"That's because this is a longbow, I have a recurve. Also a compound, but I prefer the recurve."

"How many are there?"

"Well…"

* * *

"It's the middle of the night."

"Yes Natasha."

"So it's ideal time to go and look around."

"Yes Natasha."

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah, why not. I still don't understand how they can be running anything out of here, there's so few people, everyone must know everyone. How can they not notice?"

"If the whole village is in on it."

"It's just assumed at the moment, isn't it?"

"They wouldn't have sent us unless there was something."

"Then we should get to work Nat."

They spent most of the night looking around, not seeing anything other than some lights on. They took note of some of the houses, but didn't see anything else.

The next few nights were the same.

* * *

"I'm going for groceries," Clint said. "I won't be long."

"I could come."

"We're waiting on a call from MI5, someone needs to be here."

"Just make sure you get a variety of things."

"I know. You don't need to lecture me about food. I know everything there is to know about food Nat."

"You do not. You just enjoy it far too much. But we're not having just pizza and no bringing dogs back."

"That was one time."

"You cannot have a dog."

"I know. How would I get a dog back home from here?"

"What are we supposed to be doing though?"

"Nothing. We can't do anything without MI5. They're the ones going in there. We're just providing intel. We just had to work with someone and Nick picked us because we're awesome."

"Maybe. Still think this is Nick just trying to give us a holiday."

The heavens opened when Clint was on the way back. Lighting flashed around the sky and he ran back carrying the shopping. He could feel his hair dripping. And there was a line on his trousers when his coat had got so wet the water was dripping down. Natasha opened the door and burst out laughing.

"You a bit wet Nicholas?"

"Shut up Carol and help me get this inside."

"Come on."

* * *

"Here, you have it," Natasha said, throwing the stick at his head.

"What is it?"

"My first bow. You're an awful teacher."

"Thank you. For the bow, not the comment. Short bow?"

"Yes. Because that's the one you showed me. Like a longbow."

"But half the size. You know, the Vikings used these at sea?"

"You mentioned it. It's not great, you wouldn't possibly be able to pass it off as stock."

"I'm going to test it."

"Don't let it splinter and ricochet into your head."

"Don't be so melodramatic. You have to warm the limbs first. Stretch it a little. Then it can take its first shot. Would you like to do it?"

"With what?"

Clint pulled an arrow out of a quiver sitting in the corner.

"Here. Wooden bow means you should use a wooden arrow. Can you shoot a bow?"

"I've seen you do it."

"You can't learn by watching, you have to do it There is a bit of watching I guess. But you don't know if you can shoot unless you try. Come on. I'll show you. Just give it a shot Nat, you might enjoy it."

"'Give it a shot'? You think you're so funny don't you?"

"Yep. Come on."

* * *

"I think this is the longest mission we've ever been on and we've achieved nothing," Natasha said.

"Well, not nothing. We've proved that whatever it is hasn't happened yet. I taught you how to shoot. You made a bow that would be brilliant for undercover walking stick. I made proper bows."

"So mine aren't proper bows?"

"They are. I just always wanted to make a proper bow."

"Can we go home yet?"

"You bored?"

"There's nothing happening."

"There is tonight."

"And you know that how?"

"I don't. I just have a feeling. Right, look at this."

"The houses with lights on. So?"

"We rule out this one, and this one and this one. That leaves us with a group of five."

"Your point is?"

"Once a week, random days, only one of these houses has their light on. Meaning, once a week, four of these people are at someone else's house, not their own so don't need the light."

"You worked out the people who are in on it."

"And none of this lots have kids."

"So they're free to do whatever. What do we do?"

"Nothing, we can't do anything without MI5. They're coming in tonight, then we're off home tomorrow."

"If you got it right."

"I think I did. And no Natasha, you're not allowed to run out there and help."

"What are you going to do with the bows and arrows?"

"I'm keeping a set of the wooden arrows. And the bow you made. The rest are going to whoever needs them. Few anonymous donations to various clubs."

"Even your Roberta?"

"You remembered her name?"

"I remember a lot of things Sparrow."

"Do you want her?"

"What would I do with a bow?"

"Souvenir. Decorate your house with it."

"Normal people don't have bows hanging on their walls."

"You're not normal. You're Nat. It could always be a back-up for when you're at home. Or if you ever want to shoot. You'll need a set of arrows too."

"Thank you Clint. I'm sure she'll fit right in."

"Come on Nat. Time to pack and go home."

* * *

"You didn't stick it out?" Tony asked.

"We couldn't. International laws. But yes, they were smuggling illegal substances into and out of the UK. And yes, I still have the bow. It's all at Clint's house."

"But if no one's been there in two years, is it still there?"

"What do you mean, 'if no one's been there in two years'?"

"Well, Clint's undercover and Phil's, erm-"

"Where do you think I've been? I was house sitting."

"For two years?"

"Well, I practically lived there anyway."

"So, did you have an actual house?"

"SHIELD provided a room."

"A room?"

"I stayed with Nick Fury for a few months. Then Phil decided, rather than have me house hunting, he'd just give me the spare room."

"You and Barton live together?"

"No, I borrow their spare room as my room was with Nick Fury. Clear difference Stark. Have you found him yet?"

"Are you sure this is the right wavelength? Because this thing should be scanning the globe, but I'm not picking up anything."

"That's defiantly right. I'm going to go back to what's left of the Triskelion, see if I can dig out the receiver from Nick's office."

"You're not going anywhere," Tony said. "You said you don't get emotionally compromised. But Natasha, you are emotionally compromised. Go home with Steve tomorrow, grab any stuff you need, see if Hawkeye left any hearing aids there, I could use them, see if that gets a better response. But that is all."

"Why not?"

"Because we're a team and we're worried about you. All of us. Just ask Steve. Or Bruce here. Or Sam. Or Pepper, or Rhodey, or Hulk, or anyone. I had Maria Hill asking me the other day to keep my eyes open. I promise you Natasha, whatever it takes, we will find him."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I don't."

* * *

**- ****End of Part Two -**

* * *

**Author's Note: And here we go. We're about to dive back in to where Part One left Clint. And the Avengers are searching. Don't worry Clint, Natasha's coming for you. **

**And Maria picked something up. I wonder what that could be (actually, I don't, I know what it was, but you can all wonder)**

**Few missions of past Clint. He names his bows. Natasha owns a bow. And Welsh is not English.**

**Thank you dear readers for being dear readers.**


	23. Part Three - Chapter One

**Part Three**

**- Son's Shadow -**

* * *

**- Chapter One -**

* * *

"How long has it been?"

"Over two years. I know he's a senior field agent and comes from a family of, well, his family is SHIELD, and he's classed as a hero because he fought at New York, but I do worry Steve."

"I must say, I didn't expect to find you here. I mean, I'm glad I did. But I thought you were going to find a new life. Someone you hadn't used before."

"There's a few of my aliases that somehow vanished from SHIELD's files. Seeing as Melinda May's also vanished, I'd say she has mine and Clint's backs."

"So why haven't all your files vanished?"

"We're too well known, it would be obvious and we'd get asked why just our files went. Some minor agents have also gone, so I'm guessing that's her team. Also Phil's, but he was her ex-partner and best friend. It would make sense for her to be protecting him still."

"So that's why you feel safe in New York City."

"Most of my past seems to have gone. Which is good. Some of its still there, but most people feel it gets cancelled out by, you know, saving the world occasionally. And Stark's been making you listen to ACDC again, hasn't he?"

"I rather enjoyed it. This is great. Everyone expects me to be this perfect, innocent, old fashioned man. They forget that, just because my war was World War Two, I'm a solider. Trust me, first place my mind goes is the gutter. Howard mentioned fondue with Peggy one time, you don't want to know what I thought that was. And HYDRA were advanced, Howard was attempting to make a flying car, just because technology's more advanced doesn't mean I'm afraid of it. This internet is brilliant."

"Glad you think so. And we're definitely using your dirty mind to find ways to wind Stark up. Please mention your mixing up food with his dad's sex life."

"Feeling better now?"

"Was that what that was about? Taking my mind off it?"

"Exactly."

"You are far better than you get credit for."

"Thank you very much. Which way now?"

"Take a left up here."

"Right."

"No, left."

"Where did you learn your sense of humour?"

"Clint Barton. That's why it's so terrible."

"So, he's as bad as you?"

"Oh no. Clint's far worse. Take the next right. I can't start a new life without him Steve. He's important. He's my best friend. You know how you were with Bucky?"

"Yeah."

"Clint Barton is my Bucky Barnes."

* * *

"Sir, it's Fitz, he's woken up!"

"That's fantastic news Simmons. How long until you think he's well enough to leave bed?"

"I'd like to keep him in there for another few weeks."

"Whatever you think is best."

* * *

"You ready to talk yet Barton?"

"Sod off."

"I'll take that as a no. And to think, you owe me."

"In what universe?"

"I taught you how to shoot."

"I taught myself most of it. Years of practice. Spent six with you, I'd say SHIELD really taught me to shoot."

"Oh Barton. Did SHIELD ever even want you? Why would they? You're just a defective little boy that one didn't want put down. As if he would have kept you if there had been another way."

"I'm defective?"

"Well, there's a reason Mrs Hawk took Barney with her that night and not you."

"If there's so much wrong with me, why did SHIELD give me a place?"

"Pity."

* * *

"You're pacing again Natasha."

"You're here again Steven. I thought you were looking for Bucky?"

"He'll turn up when he's ready. Much like Clint will."

"She pacing again?"

"Yeah. Morning Tony."

"Hi Cap. I told you Natasha, I'm doing everything I can but I cannot find a signal."

"That's what worries me. SHIELD's been gone for months, he must have realised."

"Maybe he's just in too deep to be able to walk back. I'll set facial rec up. SHIELD still has cameras and things?"

"No, we just used others. You'll have to hack the CIA or someone."

"Then we'll hack the CIA. If that's what it takes. But give me a few more weeks following this up. Those hearing aids you brought back could be a godsend."

* * *

"I do believe that Fitz has almost made a full recovery sir."

"That's the best news I've heard all week. Gather up the supplies we have, won't you? I think we might need to send someone out soon."

* * *

"Oomph. Ow. Do you have to do that?"

"I'd hold your lip."

"Sorry, I can't. It gets even worse when I'm under pressure."

"Where is Melinda May?"

"Well, how should I know? I was with you lot. Far as I was concerned, she was doing admin at the Triskelion."

"Not quite. Who were the two SHIELD agents you were talking to in Cuba?"

"Don't remember, just two kids. I don't think they were SHIELD. Just tourists looking for the airfield."

* * *

"Lady Romanoff."

"Just Natasha's fine Thor. What are you doing here?"

"Doctor Banner contacted Doctor Selvig of your concern. They are old friends."

"I more meant on Earth instead of Asgard."

"I came to stay with Jane. But it seems you are in need of me."

"You can help me find Clint?"

"I may be able to help you begin your search. But I more came to talk to you."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure you can make yourself at home. Stark won't mind."

"I saw him in London."

"Stark or Clint?"

"Clint. I do not know what he was doing, he didn't have time to stop, but he looked well."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Do you think he's all right Melinda?"

"Stop worrying Phil."

* * *

"Director."

"No need to be formal Natasha, look at me."

"Nick, what are you doing here?"

"Clint Barton went dark two months."

"What?"

"There's been no contact with him."

"You know where he is?"

"No. Last I heard he was in Cuba. So was HYDRA. He's been undercover with his brother, trying to infiltrate."

"His hearing aid-"

"Had a direct line to my office and my office only. So I didn't pick up when we lost contact because my office no longer exists. Natasha. You know how I feel about putting a compromised person on a mission. I've spent the last month trying to find him with no luck. It's just not possible without SHIELD's resources."

"So how did you pick up on it?"'

"A back line. Phil put it in place because he was far too over cautious when it came to Clint Barton. In this case, justified. Maria Hill caught something, so she came to find me."

"Maria? That's why she was looking for you."

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"Last transmission. All he said was 'tell Nat I love her.' It sounds awfully like last words Natasha."

"Those aren't his last words. It's a code."

"A code?"

"One of ours. 'I love her', it means he needs my help. Because he's lost communication and he's been captured."

"By HYDRA."

"By HYDRA seems most likely. So what do we do?"

"What would you normally do?"

"Put a message in one of the papers in case he sees it or to warn other SHIELD agents who know the code. Which, seeing as Maria's here and you're there, solely consists of Melinda May."

"You want to contact Melinda?"

"Yeah. Because if anyone can get him back, it's her. She's what, his unofficial aunt? He even calls her auntie. You need Melinda May on this."

"In that case, you need to find somewhere to sit down, because I have something I need to tell you."

"Not yet. Let me send out the message first."

"It's important Romanoff."

"With all due respect sir, finding my partner and best friend is far more important at the moment."

* * *

"Phil."

"Melinda, have you seen it?"

"Phil, we can't. Fitz is still unwell, we can't just leave him. Last time we left FitzSimmons alone they almost died. Last time we left Skye alone she was kidnapped by a HYDRA agent."

"It was Ward. You can say it. It was Ward. He betrayed us. And now HYDRA have taken everything that meant something to me. We're going Melinda. We'll take them with us if need be. You can keep your eyes on the Bus and we'll leave Trip there. If not, it's safe here."

"We thought the other one was safe."

"That was before we knew about Ward."

"Phil-"

"Look at it Melinda! You know what this means! I don't care how dangerous it is. Stay here if you want. I'm going."

"You're not going alone. It's not just your family at stake." She looked down at the newspaper Trip had brought back with food. _Lost: Hawk. One eye, one year old (born in May), poor hearing. New York area. Contact details below. _"It's not just you. But you can't just run in there. It's dangerous. There's three of us. Discounting Skye and FitzSimmons. We can't do this alone Phil. You know what we need to do."

"I can't leave him Melinda. He's my son."

"I know. Come on. Load everyone up onto the Bus. We're going to New York."

* * *

"Have you told them?"

"Natasha's worried about Clint, she won't listen to anything else. Honestly, that girl. You'd think she'd never had this happen before."

"Last time it happened he was brainwashed and when he got back he tried to kill her. I'd say fair enough. But you haven't told any of them?"

"No. They aren't listening."

"You know what will happen though, when Melinda turns up?"

"I know. But there's nothing I can do. We'll just have to hope he doesn't turn up."

"It's Clint. He'll turn up."

* * *

"Sir, can we ask where we're going?"

"Yes, I'd like to know why my patient isn't allowed to just stay in bed."

"Simmons, we've been through this. After last time, we aren't leaving you anywhere."

"But surely here's safe Agent May?"

"We don't know how much HYDRA have. We're not leaving you anywhere without at least one field agent and we might need Trip's help."

"But where are we going?" Skye asked.

"New York. Stark Tower," Phil said.

"Phil, go and sit down, you're compromised."

"So are you."

"But less so than you, so I'm in charge this time."

"Why are we going to Stark Tower? The Avengers don't know you're still alive, do they?" Fitz asked. "Or is that why we're going? To bring the Avengers into new SHIELD? And Jemma, I'm fine, all thanks to you. So I'm good to go. Especially if we might meet Tony Stark."

"We don't have time for that Fitz. We're going because of this." Melinda threw the newspaper down. "Black Widow and Hawkeye never have an extraction plan. Except this. This means communication with Hawkeye has gone dead and he's in trouble alone. Whatever it is, this is Black Widow calling for help. They don't have an extraction plan for themselves. But they have one for each other."

"We know who Agent Barton is to you sir," Simmons said, looking at Phil, realising why he was compromised. "So we'll do whatever is needed to help."

"All you can do is make sure Fitz is all right and possibly be ready as a doctor once we find him."

No one corrected Phil to if.

He was incredibly grateful for that.

* * *

A scream and the sound of breaking glass came from the hallway. Tony was first up.

"Pepper!"

Nick and Maria looked at each other, something which didn't escape Natasha's notice. There wasn't time to deal with it though; the other Avengers were already up on their feet.

And they all stopped dead when they saw who was at the door.

"Well," Tony said. "Look who's back from the dead."

* * *

**Author's Note: I feel weird not putting something down here when all the other chapters do. **

**But the Agents of SHIELD have now met the Avengers.**

**And Nick Fury might be in a bit of trouble.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	24. Part Three - Chapter Two

**Part Three**

**- Son's Shadow -**

* * *

**- Chapter Two -**

* * *

Phil sat awkwardly on the edge of the chair while the Avengers talked, occasionally throwing him death glares (this was just Natasha and Tony, but it seemed like all of them. Including the new one Phil didn't recognise). Melinda stood next to him, refusing to sit. Nick tried to explain, and Phil had never seen anyone dare slap him before.

Until he met Natasha Romanoff.

"You should have told us. You said this was classified Level Seven. Clint and I are Level Seven. The whole reason he left on this stupid mission was because he felt he had to make up for what happened to Phil."

"Natasha."

"I'm with her."

"This isn't your place Stark."

"No, Nick, I think it is. I'd consider Agent over there a sort of friend. Maybe even an honorary Avenger. And you did what?"

"He's not an agent anymore."

"What, you quit?"

"No, he made me director."

"Right. And you didn't think to find Clint."

"I tried. You think I don't regret it? It's been two years. Two years since I've seen my son. You think I'm happy about that? The first thing I would have done if it had been possible would be to go and see him. But he was already on a mission. And now he's missing? Don't test me Stark, or you'll find out exactly what a man would do for his son. Just because you think you had a bad relationship, doesn't mean everybody did. Clint is the centre of my universe. I have done things you will never understand for that boy, things that even he doesn't know."

"He's not exactly a boy anymore Phil," Nick said. "He's thirty six."

"He will always be my little boy."

"I know how you feel," Thor said. "But you cannot let yourself feel all the guilt."

"How do you know? Wait, Thor, are you a father?"

"No Tony. I'm an older brother."

"To an egotistical maniac who tried to commit genocide then take over a planet," Natasha pointed out.

"And to a dead man. Loki's actions were unforgivable. Done out of spite. But that does not change the fact that the man he used to be was my brother. The young boy I grew up with. And he changed and I felt it was my fault. I wasn't there when he needed me most. To me, Loki will always be the little boy I grew up with. Phillip, we will help to find your son, but you must not blame yourself. I saw him in London. He blames himself for your death. But if you talk, maybe you can both find forgiveness."

"Thank you Thor."

"You are most welcome. Now, you have a son and friend to find, do you not?"

* * *

"We're getting nowhere. I'm just not picking up anything. I've been trying for months. Natasha hasn't stopped panicking. So don't tell her that it's failing. I promised we'd get Clint back."

"Maybe Skye would have more luck," Melinda said.

"The Bus or here?" Phil asked.

"The Bus. Direct link to what's left of SHIELD. If you can pick up a signal, that's where it will be."

* * *

"Sorry AC. It's not the equipment, it's the frequency. It's empty."

"It can't be."

"Phil, you know that doesn't mean he's gone. He could be fine."

"Fine and unable to hear."

"He can get replacements, they just won't be SHIELD."

"There's something wrong, he would have seen the newspaper and called in."

"Phil."

"He's right Melinda," Nick said. "Phil, the last message we got from him was a code that he'd been compromised. But not that there were plans. Which means he's likely still alive."

"So you follow the trail," Steve said. "Where was the last place any of us saw him?"

"Never met him," Skye said.

"Funeral," Natasha said. She threw Nick a look.

"Same," Tony said.

"Not that it's much help, but two years ago at the Triskelion," Trip said. "More or less."

"Erm. Mojave Desert."

"So, its funeral, Tesseract experiment base or Triskelion goodness knows how long ago," Tony said. "Helpful."

"He was in London before SHIELD fell, shortly after the Dark Elves."

"That's still too long ago," Steve said. "He could be anywhere."

"We saw him in Cuba," Fitz said. "About two months ago. Before we ran into HYDRA."

"Fitz, sit. Sir, I spoke to you about it, you said he was with Barney Hawk."

"Last time Clint and Barney met, he got asked to turn traitor for SHIELD before being let go," Melinda said. "Situation we were in, anyone else would have tried to put a bullet through him. Sorry Phil. But I can't see Hawk wiping him off."

"We don't know anymore," Maria said. "We're all thinking it. Some of our friends turned out to be HYDRA. Sorry Phil."

"If you hadn't said it, I would have. But we know where to start. Cuba."

"Cuba two months ago," Tony pointed out.

"That's too long," Natasha said. "He could be anywhere by now." She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. Bruce gave her a small smile.

"He'll be all right."

"Skye, see if there's any cameras you can access in the nearby area. We can run facial recognition."

"On who, he's not going to be wandering about Phil," Natasha said.

"On Hawk and Chisholm. They won't be letting him go far. And they won't be going far. Which reminds me. Skye, we need a better screening process for everyone."

"How many times Phil, there was no evidence," Maria said. "Of anything. As far as records were concerned he was fully qualified and safe. You threatened to quit over this."

"Fine. Just find Clint."

* * *

"How are you holding up?"

"How do you think Melinda? I knew I should have gone to find him. He would never be in there if I hadn't-"

"Phil, you died, you could hardly help it."

"I shouldn't have left him."

"Nick was with him, a handful of other agents, Selvig. All you would have done is got in Loki's way and either ended up dead earlier and in front of Clint or another one of those Loki enslaved. Clint was trying to protect everyone else in that room. It wasn't your fault."

"The first thing I should have done is tell him."

"How? Nick's backline? Think of how he would react. He'd be compromised immediately and we'd be in the same situation."

"How could I let this happen Melinda?"

"It wasn't you Phil." She put her arms around him, feeling him shake beneath her. "Remember that time you got caught by the Ten Rings with those other SHIELD agents?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk about Bahrain."

"I blamed myself for not being watchful enough. And I kept blaming and blaming until you took me aside and said that-"

"It's not your fault. None of it was your fault. You saved everyone. One woman. You saved us. You're a hero. And it's not your fault."

"That was the only thing that helped. All the praise, the stories, everything, none of that helped, just you telling me that it wasn't my fault. And Clint would say the same thing to you now."

"We were in Cuba at the same time as him. We could have saved him."

"We were a bit preoccupied by HYDRA and Ward. What Clint needs now is for you to be strong. The protector that he always found in his father when he was little. He followed in your footsteps Phil. He joined SHIELD because of you and it was because you're his hero. He told me, years and years ago, he wants to be just like his dad when he grows up. You were that little boy's entire world, his idol, his everything. He needs you to be that person now. Off to save eggs again."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being there. Coming back."

"Always Phil. You've done the same for me."

* * *

A week passed.

And another week.

Still nothing.

Phil paced around; Natasha paced around; Tony Stark and Skye searched by technology; Steve Rodgers and Sam Wilson searched by wandering around. Bruce and Thor tried to calm Phil and Natasha down and offered themselves for support. Melinda talked to Phil, Maria talked to Natasha.

Still nothing.

Until the third week.

It wasn't Skye or Tony or Steve or Sam, it was Fitz and it wasn't by looking either. It was by the news.

"Come and see this," he called, pausing the television. "Is that an arrow?"

"It's not one of Clint's," Phil said, looking at it. "He wouldn't have left an arrow lying around."

"Maybe he didn't. But look at it. It's bounced off that building and stuck to that wall, only falling to the ground later."

"How can you tell?"

"The way it's lying. It's just maths. Angles and stuff. I am an engineer. It's my job. But no one's going to be shooting arrows around out there. It's the middle of the road. Only people who uses a bow and arrow are Hawkeye and Trickshot, aren't they? Well, I suppose there's more but it's the same part of the world as the two of them were last seen in. So, it makes sense for it to be one of them. Just a bit of elimination."

"Where is it?"

"Cuba according to the news, so if they took down Hawkeye there, they can't have left without someone seeing him at an airport or port or anything, all of which have cameras. So, chances are, it was… It was…"

"It was what?"

"It was when we were there. It was because he helped Simmons and me instead of putting an arrow through us."

"No, Fitz, it wasn't your fault. You didn't even know it was him until afterwards."

"But sir-"

"No buts Fitz, it wasn't you. You've just confirmed that that's where we need to start, that area around there. Cuba's big, you narrowed it down to a road. Which means we know to scan what we can in that area. And you've given us a time frame. So thank you."

"But what will you do? How will you get in there?"

"Barney Hawk knows me," Natasha said from the doorway.

"Natasha, no."

"Why not? Steve once knocked on HYDRA's front door. This is like the same thing."

"Except Trickshot could shoot you from a distance."

"Not me. I'm the Black Widow. Just say I'm on a Clint hunt, looking for him. He said something about a job opportunity. And I'm out of work. Trickshot wouldn't shoot me without facing me. That would be too dishonourable for him."

"Your plan is to walk in there when anything could be happening?"

"No, my plan is to walk to wherever Clint is and you lot follow me so we can get Clint out."

"It's not a very well thought out plan Natasha."

"He's been there for almost three months, we don't have time for well thought out."

"We have to work something out," Fitz said. "If you rush in blindly everything will go wrong. What you need is several people positioned in places where we can see where you're going. Sir, you gave Skye that tracking bracelet, do you still have it? If you use that, we'll know where you are."

"Fitz, you're a genius," Phil said.

"I know. I've been told."

"It's a good plan," Natasha agreed. "We leaving now?"

"I'll tell Melinda and we'll go."

"I'll tell everyone else."

"You think they'll all come?"

"It's been three weeks and we are a team. Even if they didn't meet him properly, they will come."

"Then let's go."

* * *

"No."

"This isn't your choice Steve."

"It's too dangerous. What if he does just shoot you?"

"He won't."

"You're so certain, but these people don't have a sense of honour like you."

"I'm useful to them alive."

"Natasha. You know Clint. I know HYDRA. You are a threat. Especially after the Triskelion. If these people are HYDRA, they will kill you."

"But I have to go. Clint's there."

"There has to be another way. Don't say anything Phil, sending the two of you in will just prove to HYDRA that you're working for SHIELD and looking for Clint. There's got to be something else."

"I'll go with her," Bruce said quietly. Both Steve and Natasha turned to look at him. "I can protect you if they try shooting. But they won't look twice at me like this." Natasha nodded, silently thanking him for the offer. She turned back to Steve. He looked between her and Bruce, everyone else in the room focusing on the three of them. Steve relented.

"Fine. Fine. Natasha, you can go with Bruce. Just, do not get shot."

* * *

Natasha picked up Roberta and slung it over her shoulder, alongside Clint's spare quiver with the wooden arrows. Even Pepper had decided to come, but she was going to stay on the Bus with Fitz, Simmons and Skye. Depending on numbers, it was only set for Phil, Melinda and the Avengers to actually enter the building. Trip had volunteered to come, but Phil had asked him to keep his eyes on Fitz, Simmons and Skye and he'd agreed, knowing what they were worrying about.

She sprayed some perfume just as Tony came in and wrinkled his nose.

"Not your best scent Natasha."

"It's our signal. If Clint's in this much trouble, chances are he can't hear and if they've blindfolded him, he can't see either, so we came up with a back-up plan. Smell. I wear this, hopefully he remembers, and knows it's me."

"Good plan." Bruce walked in. "Your accomplice is here."

"Hi Bruce. Thank you."

"You need help. I can help. It's what we do. How did you know he was in trouble?"

"We came up with a plan. If either one of us was desperate and needed help we declare our love for each other. Sounds like last words to anyone else, we know what it really means."

"And the bow?" Tony asked.

"Roberta. It's not for me. It's mine, he gave it to me, but I'm not good with a bow. That's his field. But I need one to give to him and she's all I have. His compound's still at the house, but I've got no idea how to string that and assemble it."

"Natasha, we're almost there," Steve said. "You going to be all right?"

"Course I am. I'm an infamous assassin, the Black Widow. Ex-SHIELD spy, before that KGB and the Red Room. I can do anything."

"I don't think you're so much and infamous assassin so much as a famous superhero and member of the Avengers."

"Not to people like this. People like this will always remember Black Widow before New York. And that's exactly what I need right now."

Natasha and Bruce disembarked and she walked confidently along the streets towards where they thought Hawk might be, Bruce a few paces behind. People gave her strange looks, probably because she was carrying a bow, but she walked forwards and down a side alley. Bingo.

"Natasha Romanoff."

"Buck Chisholm."

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here?"

"I haven't seen Clint Barton."

"See, I don't think that's the truth Buck. I think he's with Barney Hawk. I think you're going to take me wherever you've got him and I think you're going to hand yourself into the CIA or FBI or whoever's looking for you now."

"What makes you so sure they're looking for me?"

"Why else would you be out here where they can't touch you? Now, are you going to take me to Clint?"

"Why would I?"

Natasha dropped the bow and drew a knife. In a heartbeat, it was pressed against Trickshot's throat.

"One way or another, you will take me. We can either do this with you unconscious, or conscious."

"And how could I possibly show you unconscious?"

"People would have seen you frequenting buildings. I'm sure one of them will be ever so kind as to help me take my poor, drunk friend home."

"And if no one's seen me?"

"You're a hard man to miss. But, if that's the case, well, SHIELD's gone. I don't have rules anymore. Maybe it's time to use old tactics."

"You wouldn't dare. You have morals now."

"But you don't. So, surely it's my civic duty to remove such a dangerous criminal from the world. Do not test me Trickshot. I'm looking for my friend. I'm not going to hesitate to use everything I have until I find him. Do you know Grant Ward?" He didn't say anything. "I'll take your silence as a yes. Perhaps he could show me. I've broken into higher security places. Which means, I don't need you."

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Fine, I'll take you."

"Thank you. Lead the way. Don't think about double crossing me."

"Who would dare double cross the Black Widow," he muttered and Natasha allowed herself a smirk. Well, she had to play the act of terrifying assassin rather than worried stiff friend.

Trickshot lead her down a few more alleys and into a small building. She followed him in.

"Barney Hawk, you've let yourself go. There's hardly anyone working for you. Did you lose all your employees to HYDRA?"

"Trickshot, we need words. Ms Romanoff what a, ah, pleasant surprise."

"I had no idea you could make the word pleasant sound so insulting. But, sadly, I'm here for one reason and one reason only. Where's your brother?"

"What brother?"

"Perfect."

"What?"

"You just denied he exists. Which means you caught up with the fact he disowned the lots of you years ago. Which means, he won't mind if you end up dead."

"Was that a threat?"

"Perhaps. If you don't tell me where I can find Clint Barton."

"What's one girl going to do?"

"One, don't call me a girl. Two, what do you mean one?"

The door flew off its hinges. Natasha turned around. At the doorway stood the Avengers, including Hulk she noticed, Phil and Melinda. Hawk seemed to have no words and just gaped in astonishment.

"Avengers, you know what to do," Steve said.

And they did.

* * *

Phil and Natasha headed downstairs, her still carrying the bow. Barney Hawk tried to grab her, but she swung at him and he recoiled, right into Captain America's lap. She nodded at a bolted door and Phil opened it. Clint was sitting there, tied to a chair, blindfolded and bloody. Natasha put a hand on Phil's shoulder as she felt him start to shake.

"It's all right. We've found him. He's safe."

"Who's there?"

"Sparrow, it's just us."

"Who are you? Come over here and show me. Nat, is that you?"

"He can't hear us."

"He can't see us either. So how does he know we're here?"

"My perfume. It's 'Clint Barton is a doofus and needs rescuing'."

"It's not called that Natasha, it's called 'Rescue'."

"How did he know that?"

"He knows me." She pulled the spare hearing aids out of her pocket. "Clint? Clint, it's all right. It's me. It's Nat." She slipped the hearing aids into his ears. "Better?"

"Nat?"

"It's me Sparrow. I'm here. You're safe. We're going to get you out."

"No, no, no, no. You can't be here, that's what they want. They want the other SHIELD agents."

"I'm not here alone Clint. Let me take this off." She removed the blindfold from his eyes and he squinted. His flinch of pain wasn't missed either. "See?"

"Hi Clint."

Clint passed out.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry.**

**But it gets better. **


	25. Part Three - Chapter Three

**Part Three**

**- Son's Shadow -**

* * *

**- Chapter Three -**

* * *

"Clint! Clint come on, wake up."

"We need to get him back to the Bus. Simmons will know what to do. He's hurt Phil. I don't know if we can move him or not."

"We have to."

"Then you carry him somehow. I'll clear a path."

"Perhaps I could help Coulson. My suit's a big stronger than yours."

"Stark."

"Give him here. You untying him or am I Widow?"

The others saw them leave, but the only one who followed was Hulk. He looked at Clint.

"Hawkeye asleep."

"He passed out," Natasha said. "He's so hurt. We should have got here sooner."

"We couldn't have Natasha," Tony said.

"Bruce more useful," Hulk decided. "He good doctor. I too big to be a good doctor."

Natasha looked at him, shocked, as Hulk shrunk down. Bruce blinked a few times and looked at Clint. Phil handed him his suit jacket.

"Get him to the Bus," Bruce said to Tony. "You've got medical supplies?" Phil nodded. "I'll need them. And some clothes."

* * *

They were back on the Bus, Simmons and Bruce trying to patch up Clint while the others waited. Trip was talking to Steve about his grandfather and the other Howling Commandos. Fitz was talking to Tony about rocket science. Skye was listening and occasionally bringing up computers. Melinda was talking to Thor about the Berserker Staff and other Asgardian weaponry. Sam was talking to Maria about various things. Natasha had vanished with Nick Fury somewhere, which probably meant he was getting an ear full and someone would need to go and rescue him in a minute. Either that or he was trying to stop her killing Barney Hawk who was currently being held downstairs in the same room Quinn had been in. Phil was trying desperately not to draw parallels to when Skye had been shot. Clint was going to live without the help of miracle drugs.

Clint was going to live.

Please, let him live.

Simmons re-emerged. Everyone stopped talking to listen to her.

"He's still unconscious. It's likely from shock, but with a lack of food and water, he's very weak. He's also lost blood and has a broken leg and three fractured ribs. We've done everything we can, now all you can do is wait. If you want to go and sit with him sir, you're more than welcome."

Phil nodded and entered the room.

"I'll give you two some space," Bruce said. He left and Phil pulled up a chair next to Clint's bedside.

Please, let him live.

* * *

Clint opened his eyes. Someone was stroking his hair. He had his hearing aids in still. Strange. Hadn't been a voluntary sleep then.

"Is that you Nat? I had the strangest dream. It wasn't like the other ones. This time he stayed alive."

"I don't think it was a dream Clint." Clint turned around to face the person sitting at his bedside.

"Nat. Help. I think I'm dead."

"You're not dead Clint."

"Then I'm hallucinating. Again. You know Nat, you were most of my hallucinations, but this one's not new."

"Wrong again."

"Insane?"

"No more than usual."

"Did you just insult me? You're the one who lied."

"I didn't lie. I thought you'd been told. You're the idiot who decided to go on a mission two days after New York."

"HYDRA ruddy knew before me. You could quite easily have come to find me before I left. Maybe phoned from the hospital."

"I was still dead. I was dead for four days."

"Well that's impossible."

"Ask Nick."

"Still following his orders? You know SHIELD's gone don't you? You know Tabitha was at the Triskelion?"

"Is she all right?"

"Yeah, a known personal friend to Nick Fury was left alone by HYDRA. She was a doctor, not a fighter. I've been told she'll be all right but you know."

"How do you know?"

"See, Maria was there for her. She went to her family."

"Clint, I wanted to come and find you."

"Then you should have! You died and it was my fault! I haven't slept properly in two years. You died and it was my fault and everyone I knew disappeared and I thought you were all dead and no one was going to come ever again and then you turn up again. This isn't right, it's not fair, I buried you, I was finally getting used to everything and you've all been lying to me this whole time, everyone. They were right, weren't they. I was there because I couldn't be saddled off anywhere else."

"I'm sorry Clint. I'm so sorry."

"Get off. I don't care. Who knew? Nick obviously. Was this before your funeral?"

"Probably. I don't know."

"What about Nat?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. She looked shocked."

"Then she's the only one I can trust. I don't know what I was thinking. You're all spies. Your jobs are to keep secrets and tell lies. Why did I ever think I could trust any of you? The only reason you kept me was because you felt guilty."

"That's not true."

"Then because you didn't want me to turn into my father. Is that why I'm Barton? So you can make believe you were being nice without having a real connection?"

"Clint that's not true."

"Oh, but of course you had to sell it. But that's your job, isn't it? Making people believe you're someone you're not. Lying."

"Not to you. Never to you."

"You lied before. You lied all through my childhood. You never told me about my real family. I just got stuck with you, didn't I Phillip. Couldn't even be bothered to come up with your own name."

"Clint, please, listen, I thought you knew."

"Would it have mattered? Would you have even wanted to work with me? Did you even care? You always seemed cross with me for working at SHIELD."

"I was worried. I was worried about you, I could never be cross."

"Just leave me alone."

"I'll wait outside." Phil left and sat down on the floor against the wall, head in hands.

"Afternoon."

"Hello Natasha. I suppose you're cross with me too?"

"A little. I think you could have handled that a little differently. But it's not your fault. He just needs time."

"I really made him angry."

"What do you expect? His world broke when you died. And he didn't give himself the time to grieve, so he never sorted it in his mind. Then SHIELD fell apart and his whole life was gone. Everything he's ever known. And to find out that two of the people he trusted were lying to him after other liars had broken his everything, that's what hurt him. And he blames himself for your death. Loki used his body and mind to be on that Helicarrier, Clint remembers it and sees it as his fault. He's spent all this time wishing you were still alive. He just didn't expect it to be true. He just needs time to get used to the idea. He kept his hearing aids in. If he really didn't want to know, he would have taken them out and turned his back."

"Do you think he could forgive me?"

"Easily. I bet he's regretting everything right now."

* * *

"Hey look, Legolas is up."

"I'm sure there used to be less of you."

"Sam Wilson."

"So what do they call you?"

"Falcon."

"You're not an archer, are you? Because that's my job."

"No, I'm a, er, sort of pilot I guess, but it's wings."

"Oh, you're that guy that was flying around those Helicarriers. Nice one."

"Ah, so have the Avengers got themselves two birds?"

"Shut it Tony. You're not funny and you're not clever."

"I beg to differ William Tell."

"I think I need lessons on how to stay calm Bruce, with these two practical jokers running around."

"Steve, we're not that bad."

"No, Natasha told us some of Clint's stories, you tried to make me turn green, Steve, you're not the only one needing lessons on how not to kill Tony Stark and Clint Barton."

"And if he's as stubborn as his grandfather, we'll never get them to stop."

"Nat told you then?"

"Frank Coulson. I remember him vaguely. I wondered what had happened to him."

"He lived."

"I'm glad."

"And we're glad you're all right Clinton."

"Thanks Thor. But it's just Clint."

"My apologies."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I guess Nat's around somewhere? How cross will you lot be if I compare this to Budapest?"

"Not cross at all, she told us all," Tony smiled smugly.

"Darn it. What about Italy?"

"No, we know that one too. Get in there Hawkeye."

"Mention that to another living soul..."

"What you going to do Barton?"

"Nothing Stark. It's what Nat will do."

"I'll keep my mouth shut."

"That'll be the day," Bruce sighed. "Come on you lot, Clint you need to rest."

"I know, I'm a little battered."

"You have a broken leg and three fractured ribs. We were this close to needing to give you blood."

"I've had worse."

"Really?" Steve asked. Clint thought he detected an edge of sarcasm on that comment.

"Are you kidding, this is serious pain, get out all of you." Steve raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I've ever been quite this bad. But falling off roofs hurts."

"And like I said, rest. So go back to sleep Barton."

"Yes Doc. The one doctor you really don't want to make angry."

"And you're getting pretty close."

"I'm going to sleep. Counting sheep right now. One, two, three."

The others left, leaving Clint to actually sleep.

* * *

"Antoine Triplett."

"You remember?"

"I remember everyone. Well, that's an exaggeration, but I remember a lot of people. You're the one that's the grandson of a Howling Commando. We did a trade. Your secret for mine. It worked. Still going with Sharon Carter having the best one though. She asked me outright. I told her. It wasn't exactly a secret. You know, if it weren't for your grandfather, I'd be very suspicious of you. John Garrett."

"I know. I brought food."

"Bruce is letting me eat?"

"Encouraging it. He said it might be painful, but you need to build your strength up. They put lots of protein in it for you. And calcium."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Clinton Francis Barton."

"I'm dead. Hey Nat. I was wondering when you'd show up."

"You stupid, stupid moron."

"Well-"

"What were you thinking? Were you planning on going on a suicide mission? You could have died."

"But I didn't."

"And now you're not even talking to your father-"

"And here comes the lecture. He lied Nat. They all said he was dead, but he's flesh and blood outside."

"He hasn't spoken to anyone. You've broken his heart Clint. Talk to him. It's not his fault."

"Natasha, if that's all you came here for, is there any point? I can't stand up."

"I'll be back later."

"No doubt with more words to yell at me."

"Yes. Because I was worried sick. I thought you were dead."

"You know me better than that Nat. I'm like a weed. However hard you try and kill it, it just grows back."

"People don't want weeds."

"Aww, that's sweet Nat, you want me."

"I was talking about Phil."

"Take a pew Natalia, I hear you got married."

"I said engaged actually. It was a five minute cover, tops."

"Tell me all."

"Oh, and I think I might have accidently assaulted your brother."

"I have a brother? Wow, no one told me." Natasha smiled. "Thanks. Well, not for the assaulting part. The rescuing part."

"He started it, he tried to attack me."

"That's more self-defence then, isn't it?"

"I suppose. I missed you."

"I missed you too. And you remembered the perfume."

"Ah yes, the 'Clint Barton is a doofus and needs rescuing' blend."

"Again, it's just called Rescue."

"No it's not."

"No it's not."

"I brought Roberta."

"You use her?"

"No."

"Shame."

"And we couldn't recover Artemis."

"My poor baby."

"And you really need to stop naming all your bows."

"No. Again, what's up with you and Rogers?"

"He's my friend."

"But I'm your friend."

"No you're not."

"I'm not? Nat, I'm hurt."

"You're my best friend Sparrow."

"And you're mine Nat."

* * *

"How are you Clint?"

"Maria Hill. I should be asking how you are."

"I'm fine. You're the one in a hospital bed."

"I'm not the only one."

"Tabitha will be fine, she was released the other week. It'll take more than a few HYDRA agents to get the better of us Hills. She's off to set up her own practise."

"Good, she deserves it. And you? You were there, at the Triskelion. You got my message to Nick. Thanks. I'd be a little stuck without you."

"I should have just given it to Natasha."

"Yeah, but it's supposed to sound like last words. For all you know it was my last words."

"You said to tell Natasha you loved her. I should have."

"This got everyone involved. Thank you. You saved my life."

"They wanted information, they wouldn't have killed you."

"They would when they realised I genuinely didn't know what they were on about. So, working for Stark?"

"And under orders from Doctor Banner to let you rest. So, if that will be all young Barton."

"A pleasure seeing you again cousiny aunty persony type thingy."

* * *

"Clint?"

"Afternoon May. Everyone else has dropped by. Seems I was only waiting on you."

"You know he wanted to come and find you Clint. I almost had to kick him off this mission he was so emotionally involved."

"To be quite honest, I don't care. Everyone lied to me. You all let me think he was dead. I made a speech. You were at his funeral, you could have said."

"I didn't know until later. And I thought you knew. I haven't seen you since."

"You knew I was with-"

"But not where. I had a name, not an address."

"You contacted me."

"There wasn't enough time, I was going to tell you then you cut the connection off."

"You could have lead with that."

"You're not going to listen to me, are you?"

"Nope."

"Then let me introduce you to some people you might."

* * *

"So, you're Skye, you're Jemma Simmons and you're Leo Fitz."

"We've met before," Fitz said.

"I know, I remember. And thank you. You found the airfield all right then."

"Yeah."

"Good. So, I always wanted a sister and my brother's a bit, you know, so you'll be a great improvement."

"What do you mean?" Skye asked.

"Well, I'm fairly certain that Dad'll see you all as sort of his kids so yeah. Welcome to the family, it's surprisingly large for an orphan with no family."

"You would see us as family?"

"Well, you're part of SHIELD Simmons, that gives it a clue. SHIELD is my family. I grew up within it, it's the only job I've ever had, it's home. Besides, my real family's kind of rubbish and I disowned the lot of them, so you lot will be a welcome replacement."

"So, is May like your SHIELD Mum or something?" Skye asked.

"No. She's my aunt. It was explained to me once. Mums are like dads, aunts are allowed to teach you mischievous stuff. And teach me she did. Oh, we had some great times. Like that time she bought me loads of glitter and I decorated Nick Fury's office with it alongside my partner in crime, Anna Jones."

"Melinda May helped you prank Nick Fury?" Fitz asked, shocked

"Yeah, loads of times. Taught me to fight too. She was a different person before Bahrain."

"I don't get it," Skye said. "You grew up within SHIELD? I thought Coulson said he tried to keep you out of it."

"Well sister mine, oh, I like saying that. Anyway. Allow me to explain. What do you know of Harold Hawk?"

"He was an arms dealer, SHIELD sent someone in to cross him off way back in seventy eight. I know he's your biological father."

"We didn't know the second half. It was all before we were born."

"Don't say that, it makes me feel old. Goodness only knows how Dad feels. Hawk was his first mission. And I was the clean-up."

"Is that why you're Hawkeye?" Fitz asked.

"No, coincidence. I liked birds, particularly hawks, had exceptional eyesight to make up for my lack of hearing, once got told I had the eyes of a hawk, Dad joked that I was a right little hawkeye, I declared that I was his little Hawkeye and it stuck."

"You're spy codename and superhero name is what your father used to call you when you were a child?" Simmons said. "Really?"

"Yep. But that's why I grew up in SHIELD, Dad was a single parent, Melinda May was his partner, Nick Fury was his old S.O. Tabitha Hill was his and my doctor and Maria Hill was who would become his trainee. Kind of hard to keep away, no matter how hard he tried."

"SHIELD really is in your blood," Skye said.

"Not really. It's my family though. I wouldn't consider anything else."

"But Director Coulson and you aren't talking," Fitz said.

"Director? When did this happen?"

"After Cuba."

"He was in Cuba. That's what you were trying to tell me."

"Yes."

"Most I could do was pop Nick a line saying I'd seen two SHIELD agents and a lot of HYDRA. In retrospect, I should have mentioned that I'd also been compromised."

"Was it our fault?"

"No, don't you worry yourself Jemma, it was coming anyway. And if I hadn't met you, I wouldn't know about Dad, would I?"

"He's spent all this time wishing he could find you," Skye said.

"I wasn't exactly hiding. You could have arrived early and helped me take HYDRA out."

"What did they say to you?" Fitz asked.

"Things I've doubted about myself my whole life."

"Well, if it's any help, I've never had a big brother before."

"Neither have I. Does this make you two my little brother and sister?"

"Does this make me the youngest?"

"I've got to warn you though, I don't know how to be an older brother."

"I don't know how to be a sister either," Skye said. "I've never had a family before."

"I was an only child," Fitz shrugged. "Looks like it's all riding on you Jemma."

"I've never been a brother either, I can't tell you what to do."

"Oh, very funny. Just being siblings."

"Still don't know. It just happens. What about Trip?"

"Yeah, get him in here in on this," Clint said. "Look, I have four siblings. Nat's going to be so jealous."

"So, is AC the daddy then?" Skye asked.

"You know, I think he might be."

"Maybe you should tell him."

"So this is what Roberts meant by younger siblings being sly, manipulative little whatnots. What's your surname Skye?"

"Don't have one."

"Well, Barton's going if you fancy it. It's the same as Phil Coulson's mother's maiden name."

* * *

"Clint, what are you doing up you idiot, you've broken your leg and fractured three ribs."

"You'd know all about that Mr I need to be kept in a medical induced coma just to stay in hospital."

"Go back upstairs. That's an order Barton."

"I don't listen to orders. That's a fact Father."

"Get back in bed."

"Relax, Simmons told me I would be fine to move. In a wheelchair. Quick seat. And there we go. Hi. You're taller than I remember. So, did not being dead make you grow?"

"And you're talking to me again."

"Somehow I gain four younger siblings and Roberts was right, younger siblings are sly, manipulative little whatnots."

"How did you gain four younger siblings?"

"Oh right. If Skye, Trip, Fitz or Simmons start calling you dad, it was nothing to do with me. And I offered my surname to Skye."

"Clint, you can't just go around taking in strays."

"Sure I can. You do it all the time. Can you help me sit up, this is really uncomfortable. SHIELD had no consideration for people that might be lying on the floor when they built this, did they." Phil helped him up on to a chair.

"Clint, what are you doing?"

"I came to say sorry for shouting. You rescued me, just like you always do."

"I think that was Natasha."

"You came back when I needed you and Skye told me you've been wanting to come back for ages."

"I thought you knew."

"I was an idiot. I went back in when I know I wasn't ready and, even worse, I went back in alone."

"You were being your usual stubborn self. It was SHIELD that let you back in."

"It was me that was stupid and believed the stuff Barney and Trickshot said. You've explained before why I'm Barton. And I know SHIELD wouldn't accept me unless I was good enough. It just hurt I guess. Not only did I feel excluded by you lot, like I was there by luck, but it was planned that HYDRA were going to take down Harold Hawk. It's not your fault. He was still a bad guy, but that's why Edith and Barney Hawk weren't there that night. They knew. And I was because they didn't want me. It was Barney playing me the whole time. I didn't tell him much. But I was away from SHIELD when it needed me, I was away from Nat. And I knew it was coming but there was nothing I could do. I felt like I'd failed you."

"You could never fail me Clint. You tried your best."

"And it wasn't good enough. I let Loki on the Helicarrier, I was responsible for those agents' deaths, for your death."

"I'm not dead. And it wasn't your fault. You were being controlled. You didn't have a choice."

"I remember it though. I did those things. I did things for HYDRA. I've killed people. I'm not a good person."

"Clint, what was the first thing you asked Natasha when you woke up?"

"How many agents were dead because of me. She didn't let me finish."

"Any therein lies the difference between you and a bad person. You immediately felt remorse as soon as you were able to. You fought the aliens. You regret things. I've seen the footage of the place you picked to fight Natasha. A small corridor where she has all the advantages? Clint, what little choice you had you used to try and break the control. You didn't help HYDRA that much, if they'd needed you for information then they would have found a way to get it out of you. That's what they were trying to do, wasn't it? And you didn't tell them anything."

"I didn't know what they wanted. I couldn't have told them."

"You knew FitzSimmons were with Melinda, you could have given them that. You could have told them how to get into Stark Tower. But you didn't. You didn't help them. Clint, you're a good person. Maybe you've done things you regret, but that regret is what proves you're a good person."

"I shouted at you."

"I deserved it. I should have gone to find you sooner."

"You didn't choose to be brought back to life. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry Clint."

"Yeah I do."

"There's been something I've been meaning to ask you. Rebuilding SHIELD."

"Melinda should be your deputy."

"That means I need a head of operations."

"Nat's good at that stuff."

"What about you?"

"Favouritism. You can't give me a good job Dad. There's probably rules or something."

"You've earned it. You did it the hard way. And so far I have six employees, I need a few more. And there's no SHIELD without its best duo. So I'll be needing you and Natasha to lead operations. Also, I now make the rules, so if there is one I can ignore it."

"Well, it would be an honour to work for SHIELD Director."

"Not until you've recovered."

"I'm glad you're not dead."

"Me too. You said you got here by luck. You did. My good luck. To find you. Maybe it was fate or destiny that you ended up here. But it was your hard work that got you here. You're working for SHIELD."

"Yep. Here I am, walking in your footsteps. My father's footsteps. Forever known as the son of Director Phil Coulson."

"No. I'm standing in your shadow. They'll forget Phil Coulson long before they forget the amazing Hawkeye. I'll be known as the father of Clint Barton. The greatest legacy I could leave. I'm standing in my son's shadow. And I could not be more proud."

* * *

**Author's Note: So yeah. Happy ending enough for you? Clint's back with Phil, got a promotion to boot, new friends, new siblings (probably because Clint is far too friendly for his own good. Which is probably why he and Phil are the ones known for bringing strays into SHIELD and probably in trouble with Nick Fury)**

**And we have an epilogue to get through then goodbye my dear readers. Thank you for sticking with me this far.**


	26. Part Three - Epilogue

**Part Three**

**- Son's Shadow -**

* * *

**- Epilogue -**

**Father's Footsteps**

* * *

"So boss, Hawkeye and Black Widow reporting for duty."

"Clint, get your feet off my table."

"Yes sir, Director Dad sir."

"Natasha, is there any way to control him?"

"No. I've tried everything Phil. There's nothing."

"Aunt Melinda, they're ganging up on me again."

"You deserve it."

"What? Fine, I'm not talking to any of you."

"How are you going to know what to do?" Natasha asked.

"That's what Trip's for."

"You know, for an only child you seem to have quite a few siblings."

"Have they started calling you dad yet?"

"You're also terrible at giving people the silent treatment."

"My mouth's just too big."

"And he admits it finally!"

"Love you too Nat."

"Whose idea was it to put you and Tony on the same team?"

"I believe that would be Nick and Dad. Whose idea was it to give you access to superglue and Nick's eye patch?"

"Yours."

"Oh yeah. That was a good day."

"What was this?"

"Why wasn't I involved?"

"Oh it was nothing really, we just superglued a layer of pink flowery wallpaper on top of his eye patch. It was entirely Clint's idea."

"It was not. It was just as much yours. You bought the wallpaper."

"Yeah, but I was going to wallpaper his office."

"I really don't know what I'm going to do with you two."

"I do. Fitz is a deep sleeper. I've still got glitter."

"No. Melinda. Oh good grief. It's like working with children."

"Don't pretend you don't love it Dad."

"You know, I actually did have a job for you."

"I'm listening. More or less."

"We got a call from Steve yesterday."

"So it's an Avengers mission."

"Yes. You're needed."

"Well then. Nat. looks like someone needs us to save the world again."

* * *

**- The End -**

* * *

**Author's Note: Et, voilà. C'est fini. Have the epilogue as a second chapter today to celebrate the end.**

**Well, life still goes on. _Avengers: Age of Ultron_ is about to start for our two. **

**And, just because I don't want you wondering**

**- Nick Fury went to see Clint after he made up with Phil and explained. Clint wasn't happy, but he understood.**

**- Clint joined Phil's team (which in the end was just the whole of SHIELD) and got to know Fitz, Simmons, Trip and Skye better. He decided they seemed siblingesque. Better siblings than Barney. Natasha came with him. She brought hearing aids.**

**- Tabitha Hill set up her own practice in New York. It became preferred doctors of the Avengers. Clint was the most frequent visitor.**

**- Anna Jones went to work for the police force.**

**- Nigel Roberts decided against working law enforcement in anyway again and started a comic book with Tegan Smith. They were going down the superhero route, then decided dragons were better. Clint offered them a job with new SHIELD. Under Phil Coulson. Roberts laughed.**

**- The Avengers did some Avenging, and decided that since they found Clint together they could probably find Bucky too.**

**- Melinda May and Clint Barton realised that they could probably get away with quite a lot with Melinda as SHIELD's second and Phil in charge. So they did. They only spent one night in the Fridge before Melinda broke them out. Apparently actually putting a bucket of glitter of someone's door isn't a good idea. Phil didn't appreciate being pink very much.**

**- Lots of stufff happened. Finding out the whole story behind TAHITI, whatever happens in AoS series two when it starts I guess. And whatever the MCU throws at us next. Clint probably got on quite well with Rocket Racoon when the Guardians of the Galaxy showed up.**

**- Clint got a new recurve, Artemis the second. He only named it to wind Natasha up.**

**- Steve mentioned fondue between Howard and Peggy to Tony. He didn't touch cheese for the next month.**

**And some other stuff, you make it up. It's not always going to be smooth sailing, the nature of their jobs dictates against it. But for now at least, everything is all right and we have a happy ending.**

**Thank you all for reading, following, favouriting, everything you have done because you are amazing and I cannot thank you enough.**

**Thank you again.**

**A particular thanks to Hofherrp and beverlie4055, my two constant reviewers.**

**Hope you have all enjoyed. **

**Until next time**

**Fezwearingjellybananas**


End file.
